THE SPECIAL POLICE
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Capter END is update ! Enam namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai The Special Police di beri misi terakhir sebelum mereka di beri liburan panjang, bagaimanakah kelanjutan misi mereka?, apakah akan berhasil, atau akan berujung pada kegagalan? HUNHAN/KAIDO/KRISTAO/SULAY/CHANBAEK/XIUCHEN ada di sini...
1. Prolog

Setelah menimbang, dan mempertimbangkan dengan sematang-matangnya aku putuskan untuk nulis nih FF yang lagi-lagi gaje banget, terinspirasi dari film india sich. #formalamatloe

Hahaha pokoknya aku udah nggak bisa nampung nih cerita di kepala padahal ada FF yang harus aku selesain, sabar ajah yah yang nunggu kelanjutannya FF "with all my heart" besok aku update. Hehe

Lama-lama banyak bacot juga gue,

Langsung ajah, banyakin reviewnya yah, nggak usah malu-malu kalau reviewnya kepanjangan, aku malah suka banget.

PROLOG

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe), Yaoi

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

Terlihat enam namja tampan sedang duduk di ruangan yang seperti ruang meeting, hanya saja semua kursi terisi penuh karna hanya ada enam kursi, yang memang sudah di rancang untuk mereka.

Mereka berkali-kali menghela nafas berat, melihat benda tepatnya seragam yang ada di depan mereka.

*Ok perkenalan dulu.

Pertama, Namja tampan, nan tinggi itu yang duduk paling kiri itu namanya Kris, atau Wu Yi Fan. Ekspresinya selalu datar dan seperti tak berperasaan, para yeoja dan namja yang melihatnya akan takjub melihat ke tampanannya setiap kali ia keluar untuk jalan-jalan, tapi emang dasar dingin sedikit senyumpun tidak pernah ia sunggingkan ke orang, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat senyumnya. Tapi melihat seragam yang ada di depannya, dia juga tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas berat. Dia adalah kakak tertua dan salah satu anggota The Special Police.

Kedua, namja putih yang mempunyai wajah angel face ini yang di kenal dengan Suho atau Kim Jeongmyun, yang juga tak kalah tampannya adalah ketua dari ke enam The Special Police, jangan salah dia juga banyak di gilai yeoja maupun namja, suaranya yang hangat dan juga senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya membuat banyak orang menyukainya, tapi lupakan soal angel facenya itu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan musuh, dia akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa meski ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap tenang.

Ketiga, Park Chanyeol. Namja tampan yang juga tinggi ini mempunyai suara yang ngebas sangat senang menggoda dan menjahili hyung-hyungnya atau saeng-saengnya, dia di kenal dengan happy virus, dan jangan lupakan banyak juga yooja dan namja yang tertarik padanya. Tapi jangan asal meski dia yang paling suka bercanda dia bisa mematahkan lehermu walau hanya sekali pukulan.

Ke empat, Kim Jongdae atau Chen, namja tampan yang bertubuh mungil itu yang mempunyai suara cempreng membahana itu sering di jadikan alarm oleh Suho untuk membangunkan hyung dan saengnya yang masih tertidur. Tapi jangan salah dia bisa menghadapi musuh hanya dengan tangan kosong atau bahkan dengan tangan terikat.

Kelima, Kim Jongin atau Kai, namja tampan yang memiliki kulit eksotikck ini *menurutnya. Adalah magnae kedua yang mempunyai tingkat kepedean yang overdosis. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa seperti itu setiap yeoja yang melihatnya akan berteriak histeris, dan hanya di tanggapi semirik-ria olehnya. Dia akan menjadi ganas jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuh.

Ke enam atau yang terakhir dan yang paling maknae, Oh Sehoon, atau Sehun, namja putih nan tampan ini tak jauh beda dengan Kris tatapannya selalu mematikan dan seakan menelanjangi musuhnya, tidak banya bicara namun jika ia sudah bertindak maka semuanya akan beres, dan jangan lupakan dia juga idola para yeoja dan namja, ekspresinya itu selalu datar di saat semua temannya tertawa dia hanya akan memasang wajah datar, masih lebih mending Kris yang akan tersenyum. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bersahabat, tapi dia adalah maknae yang penurut, dan perhatian.

*Ok perkenalan selesai.

Sekarang kembali kecerita.

"_Hyung_ Katakan sesuatu pada Soo Man Abeoji?" aduh Chen putus asa ke Suho.

"hiss kau ini.. kau pikir aku hanya tinggal diam.. dari tadi aku membujuk Abeoji tapi sama sekali dia tidak mau mendengarkanku" jawab Suho sedikit kesal.

"haaaaaaaaah..." teriak Chaeyeol seperti mendapatkan ide briliant

Sontak semua mata menatapnya, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"apa kita culik Abeoji saja dan mengancamnya agar misi kita di batalkan?..." usul Chaeyeol riang dan langsung mendapat tipukan manis dari Suho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"asihh appo _hyung_ ..." ringis Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut.

Mereka semua kembali menghela nafas berat, seharusnya mereka memang tahu kalau ide Chanyeol selalu berujung dengan kegilaan yang tidak masuk akal.

**Flashback On**

_Keenam anggota Special Police sedang berdiri di berjejer di depan Soo Man Abeoji untuk mendapatkan misi terakhir mereka sebelum liburan. Dengan seksama mereka mendengarkan._

_Dan tanggapan keenam namja tampan itu 0_0_

"_MWOOOOOOOO?" pekik mereka berenam bahkan Sehun dan Krispun ikut bersuara._

_TBC.._

**Hehe kira-kira apa yah misi mereka?, perlu di perjelas mereka adalah anggota kepolisian spesial yang di latih untuk segala hal mulai dari menjadi detektif, penembak jitu, berkelahi tanpa senjata, menyamar menjadi orang biasa, semuanya komplit dan mereka di latih sejak usia mereka 8 tahun, tidak masuk sekolah umum hanya mengikuti pelajaran khusus selama 12 jam penuh, waktu tidur Cuma 4 jam dan sisanya berlatih bela diri dan hal sebagainya. Usia mereka sekarang hanya terpaut beberapa tahun, Kris 19, Suho, Chayeol dan Chen 18, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai 17.**

**Dan jangan salah mereka sudah menuntaskan misi yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh kepolisian umum, makanya mereka sangat di segani, tapi tidak banyak yang megenal meraka karna mereka bergerak secara diam-diam, hanya orang tertentu yang mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah rahasia para pejabat tinggi negara.**

**Okkkk cukup penjelasannya, nanti akan lebih jelas seiring berlanjutnya cerita. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang minta di lanjut biarlah ini jadi imajinasiku sendiri. Hahahah makanya jangan lupan Review okk, saran dan kritik selalu aku terima dengan lapang dada.**

**Bye...Bye... See You next chapter..**


	2. Chapter 1

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

**Flashback On**

_Keenam anggota Special Police sedang berdiri di berjejer di depan Soo Man Abeoji untuk mendapatkan misi terakhir mereka sebelum liburan. Dengan seksama mereka mendengarkan._

_Dan tanggapan keenam namja tampan itu 0_0_

"_MWOOOOOOOO?" pekik mereka berenam bahkan Sehun dan Krispun ikut bersuara._

CHAPTER I

"wahhhh tanggapan kalian antusias sekali.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji tersenyum lebar

"Abeoji.. kenapa kita harus jadi anak sekolah untuk melindungi para anak mentri itu..?" protes Chen

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mengangguk setuju dengan protes Chen.

"aishh kalian.. trus bagaimana cara kalian untuk melindungi mereka?" tanya Abeoji Soo Man balik

Mereka tampak berfikir.

"sudahlah bukankah kalian juga belum merasakan bangku SMA, gunakan kesempatan ini.." tegas Soo Man Abeoji kemudian pergi.

Mereka berenam menghela nafas bersamaan.

Jadi mereka di tugaskan melindungi anak mentri, sampai perjanjian antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara di laksanakan. Anak-anak para mentri tentu saja terancam karna adanya pihak yang tidak menyukai perjanjian itu, pemberontak lebih tepatnya. Mereka tidak bisa menyerahkan perlindungan para anak mentri ke kepolisian umum karna itu akan mengganggu ketenangan publik.

Di sini ke enam namja The special Police di beri misi untuk melindungi anak para mentri dengan berpura-pura menjadi anak sekolah dan bersekolah di sekolah dari anak-anak mentri itu. Tentu saja para namja tampan itu menolaknya, bagaimana tidak? mereka di suruh untuk berpenampilan seculun mungkin agar keberadaan mereka tidak di ketahui musuh.

Bahkan mereka harus naik bus, meninggalkan mobil dan motor mewah meraka.

**Flashback OFF**

"_hyung_ tidak bisakah kita menggunakan mobil kesekolah kenapa kita harus naik bus?" protes Chen lagi.

Suho menghela nafas lagi, "anio.. bersyukurlah Soo Man Abeoji tidak menyita ATM kita.."

"aish... kenapa kita harus berpenampilan culun?" gerutu Kai ikut protes.

Dengan sabar Suho menjawab semua protes dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ini. "kalau kau berpenampilan tampan, kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan misi kita bisa terganggu.."

"tentu saja aku tampan.." jawab Kai tersenyum senang

"yakkk Kkamjong bisakah kau mengurangi tingkat kepedeanmu itu?.." cibir Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kepedean Kai

"bilang saja _hyung, _IRI padaku karna aku lebih tampan.." balas Kai menjulurkan lidahnya

"aissssshh kau ini.." Chanyeol hendak memukul Kai

"YAKKK _HYUNG, _KKAMJONG.. BERHENTILAH BERDEBAT YANG TIDAK PENTING.." teriak Chen mulai geram dengan tingkah Chanyeol dan Kai

Seketika keadaan kembali hening, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya masuk ke kamar,

"Yakkk Oh Sehun kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, malah dia langsung masuk ke kamar yang memang terhubung dengan ruang meeting mereka.

"issshhh ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Suho

Suho melirik ke arah Kris, Kris yang merasa di tatap Suho balik menatap Suho.

"wae?" tanya Kris bingung

"bukankah dia mengambil sifat dinginmu..?" tuduh Suho,

Chen, Chanyeol juga Kai mengangguk setuju.

"aishhh dia juga adik kalian.." bela Kris

"eh bukankah anak mentri yang harus di jaga Sehun adalah Xi Luhan?" tanya Chen memastikan

Suho nampak berfikir, kemudian mengiyakan pendapat Chen.

"ne wae?" tanya Suho

"bukankah Xi Luhan adalah teman masa kecil Sehun, ..?" tanya Chen lagi

"trusss..." cibir Kai

"bukankah itu bagus untuk mereka jadi mereka lebih cepat dekat..." jawab Suho

Chen melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan kepalanya menggelang-geleng,"anio.. mereka berpisah karna suatu masalah, entahlah apa masalah mereka.. hanya Sehun dan Xi Luhan yang tahu.."

Suho langsung mengerti maksud Chen.

"YAKK OH Sehun jangan sam..."

"ani aku tidak akan mencampurkan urusan pribadiku dengan misi.." potong Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil bersender

Chen menelan salivanya, "_gawat..."batin Chen_

"dan hyung hyungku yang tercinta, jangan membicarakanku di belakang.." ujar Sehun dingin

Chen hanya cengar-cengir gaje, "mianhae Sehunnie.."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

"sudahlah kalian istirahat saja besok akan jadi hari yang panjang, kita harus segera menjalankan misi besok, atau kita akan kehilangan kesempatan libur kita, terima saja hanya satu bulan.." ujar Suho bijak kemudian bangkit dan menuju kamar.

Chanyeol, Kai dan juga Chen hanya bisa mengehela nafas, kemudian mengikuti Suho masuk kamar. Kris juga bangkit dari kursinya dan masuk kekamar.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Kring... kring... kring..

Suara alarm Suho membangunkannya, dia melirik ke sebelah kanan ternyata belum ada yang bangun.

Perlu di ketahui mereka tidur dalam suatu ruangan panjang, yang memiliki 6 ranjang sedang di dalamnya.

Suho mencoba membangunkan mereka tapi tidak ada yang mau bangun.

#Sehun

"Sehunnie bangunlah sudah pukul 6 pagi.."

Bukannya bangun Sehun malah tambah menaikkan selimutnya keatas sampai kekepala.

GAGAL

#Kai

"yakkk Kkamjong, ireona.. kita harus kesekolah.."

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Kai, "aisshh dia itu tidur apa mati sich.."cibir Suho

GAGAL

#Chayeol

"Chenyeol-ah ireona, kita harus kesekolah.."

Bukannya bangun Suho malah hampir kena tendangan Chanyeol kalau saja tidak menghindar

GAGAL

#Kris

"_hyung _ireona.. kita harus kesekolah.."

Tidak berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris juga menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke kepala "aishh mereka benar-benar mirip ( Sehun dan Kris).." gumam Suho

GAGAL

"Kalau sudah begini hanya Chen yang mampu membangunkan mereka" gumama Suho geleng-geleng kepala, #sabarrrr

#Chen

"Chen ireona.. kita harus kesekolah hari ini, bukankah kau yang paling lama berdandan kalau kita kan pergi ke suatu tempat.."

Beda dengan yang lainnya Chen ini lebih baik, jadi dia bangun meski dalam mode masih mengantuk.

SUKSES

Suho bersemirik-_ria. _

"Jongdae, bangunkan mereka?" perintah Suho

"eh.. aku..?" tanya Chen bingung

Suho mengangguk-ngangguk sambil berkacak pinggang.

Chen menghela nafas panjang, "SEHUN, KKAMJONG, CHANYEOL_ HYUNG, _KRIS _HYUNG, IREONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Chen _seperti menimbulkan efek gempa bumi.

Dan hasilnaya mereka semua terbangun bersamaan, Suho tersenyum senang

SUKSES

"aishh _hyung _kenapa suaramu makin hari makin cempreng dan cetar membahana sich.." cibir Kai mengorek-ngorek telinganya. #pinjamkata-katasyahrini

"sudahlah cepat kalian pergi ke kamar mandi, kalian lupa hari ini kalian jadi anak sekolah.." ujar Suho.

Mereka pun menuruti perkataan Suho, bagaimana pun Suho adalah ketua, dan jangan sampai wajah malaikatnya itu berubah jadi wajah iblis hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berdiri, di ruang tengah dengan seragam sekolah dan dandanan culun, celana panjang, kancing baju sampai atas, dasi yang rapi dan jangan lupakan kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidung mereka.

"aisshhh ketampananku sekarang ternoda dengan kacamata besar ini.." umpat Kai menunjuk-nunjuk kacamatanya.

"Kkamjong-sshi.. bukannkah sudah kukatakan agar kau mengurangi kadar kepedeanmu itu?" cibir Chanyeol

Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti berdebat soal ke tampanan.

Sedang Sehun dan Kris hanya tatapan datar yang mereka munculkan melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Kai.

Tunggu kurang satu ada di mana Chen?

Yap mereka sedang menunggu Chen yang belum juga belum selesai berdandan, hal ini sudah biasa mengingat Chen selalu memperhatikan setian inci penampilannya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chen pun keluar

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhhaha" tawa mereka bersamaan melihat penampilan Chen.

Bahkan sekarang Sehun dan Kris yang tertawa paling keras, membuat Chanyeol, Suho, Kai dan juga Chen menatap aneh mereka.

Sadar sedang di tatapi, Kris dan Sehun berhenti tertawa dan kembali pasang wajah cool.

"aissshhh lihatlah, Chen _hyung_ kenapa kau tidak berdandan seperti itu terus agar Es abadi yang ada di dalam tubuh Kris _hyung _ dan Sehun mencair.." ujar Kai yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sehun, Kris dan juga Chen.

Bingung kan kenapa mereka semua tertawa, bahkan si namja es kita juga tertawa.?

Lihat ke Chen, celana panjang, baju lengan panjang, rambut model mangkuk, kacamata besar dan juga tas ransel warna coklat, benar-benar tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalu dia adalah anggota Special Police.

"wah... kalian benar-benar berbeda..." suara Soo Man Abeoji mengintrupsi acara mari mengamati Chen yang super culun.

"Abeoji.. kami akan masuk SMA atau Tk.? Kenapa kami harus berdanadan seperti ini, yang super culun.." adu Kai

"bukankah sudah ku jelaskan kemarin...?" jawab Soo Man Abeoji di selingi senyuman

Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "baiklah hari ini kalian akan di antar kesekolah, tapi besok kalian akan naik bus.." ujar Soo Man Abeoji

"haaaaaahhhhhhhh" mereka menghela nafas bersamaan membuat Soo Man Abeoji terkekeh

"lihatlah kalian benar-benar sodara yang kompak, jaga ke kompakan kalian, ingat! Meski anak mentri yang kalian jaga berbeda-beda tapi kalian harus tetap bersatu ne?"

"Ne Abeoji..." jawab mereka bersamaan membuat Soo Man Abeoji semakin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

**International Performing School **(ngarang)

* * *

Terlihat seorang namja cantik bertopang dagu di sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di bangku, dan sesekali menghela nafas.

Suasana kelas memang masih sepi karna terbilang masih pagi.

"Luhannie..." panggil seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Namja yang bertopang dagu itu menoleh merasa namanya di panggil.

"wae Baekkie..?" tanya Luhan malas

"ani.. aku hanya menyapa Luhannie yang makin hari makin manis.." goda Baekhyun

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya yang setiap pagi menggoda Luhan.

"berhentilah menggodaku Baekkie.." ujar Luhan malas

"wae Luhannie ? kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu itu belum di setrika?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi

"ani.. hanya saja aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini.. entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Luhan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Mulut Baekhyun sudah berbentuk O mau membuka suara tapi..

"LUHANNIE.. BAEKKIE.. BOGOSHIPPEO.." teriak seorang namja imut dari ambang pintu

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menoleh bersamaan,

"aissshhh Baozi jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini masih pagi.." cibir seorang namja bermata bulat di sampingnya yang masih menutup telinganya

Sedangkan dua namja manis yang di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

~**Perkenalan para Uke**

Pertama, Xi Luhan atau Luhan, namja cantik yang bertopang dagu itu adalah anak dari mentri Luar Negeri. Dia adalah idola para namja dan yeoja di sekolah banyak yeoja yang iri pada kecantikannya. Tapi Luhan sangat kesal jika ada yang mengatakan dia cantik atau pun manis kecuali ke 5 temannya. Hampir setiap hari Luhan menerima surat Cinta dan pernyataan cinta tapi Luhan selalu menolaknya secara halus, membuat semua orang menyayanginya.

Kedua, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Namja manis yang mempunyai pipi bulat itu adalah anak dari mentri Dalam Negeri. Dia sering di panggil Baozi karna pipinya yang seperti Bakpaw tapi hanya ke 5 temannya saja yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia juga idola para yeoja dan namja di sekolah. Sikapnya yang selalu ceria membuat banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Ketiga, Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Namja manis lesung pipi itu adalah anak mentri Kesehatan. Dia juga pintar menari dan termasuk dalam daftar idola sekolah para namja dan yeoja. Sikapnya yang selalu ramah dan tidak sombong membuat para guru-guru dan teman-temannya menyukainya.

Keempat, Do Kyungsoo atau D.O. namja manis bermata bulat itu adalah anak dari mentri Ekonomi. Dia pintar memasak dan kemerduan suaranya tidak perlu di ragukan. Itulah salah satu dayak tariknya yang membuat para namja dan yeoja mengidolaknnya.

Kelima, Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun. Namja bermata sipit dan manis itu adalah anak mentri perhubungan. Dia selalu ceria dan di juluki happy virus oleh kelima temannya. Karna memang dia sangat senang membuat orang lain tertawa, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang tak kalah merdu dengan D.O, membuat para namja dan yeoja juga sangat mengidolakannya.

Keenam, Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Namja tinggi dan juga manis itu adalah anak dari mentri Pertahanan jadi jangan heran kalau dia pintar bela diri. Meski dia pintar bela diri dan kadang berwajah sangar tak membuat para yeoja ataupun namja di sekolah untuk tidak mengidolakannya.

Intinya keenam sahabat ini adalah namja manis dan cantik yang di idolakan di sekolah.

**~Perkenalan selesai**

* * *

Xiumin berlari ke arah bangku Luhan dan Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"bogoshippeo.." gumam Xiumin

"nado.." jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Baozi, kau kan hanya 2 hari tidak bertemu kami, tapi kau sudah berlebihan seperti itu.." cibir Kyungsoo

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya, "biarin..." balas Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay dan juga Tao hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang pasti kalau bertemu ada moment perdebatannya.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian para siswa sudah mulai berdatangan dan masuk kekelas masing-masing, seorang namja menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan memberikan bekal makanan.

"maukah kau menerima bekal makanan dariku?" tanya namja itu malu-malu

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap, pemandangan seperti ini memang biasa.

"anio.. untukmu saja kami bisa makan di kantin nanti.." tolak Luhan selembut mungkin

Terlihat namja itu menampakkan raut wajah kekecewaan tapi dia tersenyum dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kring...Kring...Kring...

Suara tanda bel masuk berbunyi, sontak semua siswa kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka, Jung Seosengnim masuk ke kelas mereka membawa beberapa buku di tangannya dan sebuah rotan kecil.

"anyyeong... anak-anak.." sapa guru Jung

"anyyeong Saem..." jawab para siswa bersamaan

"hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru.." ujar guru Jung riang

Para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik.

"kira-kira siapa yah?"

"bagaimana tampangnya..?"

"apa dia anak orang kaya.."

Sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Lay dan juga Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Diamlah..." perintah guru Jung sambil memukul –mukul papan tulis dengan rotan yang di bawanya, dan semua siswa pun kembali diam.

"masuklah..." perintah guru Jung melihat ke arah pintu..

...

TBC

Huweee udah pada bisa nebak dong siapa yang datang, kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan para siswa-siswi yang ada di sana yah?, lalu bagaimana reaksi para Uke..? hahah ada yang penasaran?~nggakada

Okk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama aku update karna aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya bikin kue lebaran, jadi yang sabar ajah yah.. maaf banyak amat typonya jadi maklum ajah yah aku ngetiknya super buru-buru

**Maaf yah kalau chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan kalian,**

Jangan lupa review yah, seneng dech baca review kalian satu-satu.

Pinjam kata-katanya unnie Lhyyiaa ~**Kiss and Hug~ **readers dan reviewer satu-satu

See you next chapter..

**Balasan Review**

**```GOMAWOOOOOOO, JEONGMAL GOMAWO```**

**Vicky98Amalia**_**: **__nee di lanjut kok.._

**jettaome** : _katak agen itu apa? Di lanjut kok.._

**12Wolf**** : **_nih aku udah jawab d chapeter ini__**.**_

**Kimkim Yeonshi**** : **_ne, mereka bukan ngawal tapi melindungi lebih tepatnya, aku udah berusaha cepat.._

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : **_ne aku lanjtukan,_

**UnknownBanget**** : **_hehe__ia anggap ajah jariku keseleo pas ngetiknya #alasan_

**WulannS : **_hemm ia aku lanjut, yah kalau lanjut kilat pinajam kekuatannya Kai dulu yah.._

**AnieJOY'ERS : **_ne aku lanjut_

**kim hyun soo : **_hehehe di lanjut kok, bumbu sweetnya pasti ada, tapi nanti.._

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**** : **_ne.. ne.. ada kok semua couple di sini ada.._

**ajib4ff**** : **_ne see you, _

**SabilaShabrina**** : **_hemmm udah aku lanjut yah, jadi penasarannya sedikit terobati_

**tiikaaa**** : **_hemm ia aku sengaja, soalnya di sini dia punya masalah pribadi di masa lalu_

**palopi : **_hehe bukan kok, aku nggak tega kalau Seme vs Uke_

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **_ini YAOI chingu.._

**siscaMinstalove**** : **_ne..ne udah aku lanjut, misinya udah aku jawab di chapter ini_

**Yeon Ae : **_ne di lanjut.._

**ByunnaPark**** :**_hemm kayaknya? Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah..._

**PrincePink**** : **_ne..ne tapi romancenya nanti-nanti dech.._

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **_hemm udah nggak penasaran kan setelah baca nih chapter.._

**Jenny : **_hemmm nggak, masa' namja tampan-tampan nan cetar membahana jadi polisi lalu lintas.._

_JANGAN BOSAN-BOSAN REVIEW YAH ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang keras aku bisa update juga nih FF secepatnya #emanghabisperang**

**Karna aku nggak suka banyak bacot di awal ya udah langsung ajah dech chek it out!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

**.**

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Kring...Kring...Kring..._

_Suara tanda bel masuk berbunyi, sontak semua siswa kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka, Jung Seosengnim masuk ke kelas mereka membawa beberapa buku di tangannya dan sebuah rotan kecil._

"_anyyeong... anak-anak.." sapa guru Jung_

"_anyyeong Saem..." jawab para siswa bersamaan_

"_hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru.." ujar guru Jung riang_

_Para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik._

"_kira-kira siapa yah?"_

"_bagaimana tampangnya..?"_

"_apa dia anak orang kaya.."_

_Sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Lay dan juga Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya._

"_Diamlah..." perintah guru Jung sambil memukul –mukul papan tulis dengan rotan yang di bawanya, dan semua siswa pun kembali diam._

"_masuklah..." perintah guru Jung melihat ke arah pintu.._

Chapter 2

Dan masuklah keenam namja itu kedalam kelas dengan penampilan super culun, sesaat semua siswa membuka mulut mereka berbentuk O dan membulatkan mata, tapi kemudian

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhah" suara tawa menggelegar di dalam kelas itu.

"_liatlah mereka, apa mereka berasal dari keluarga culun.."_

"_kurasa mereka adalah saudara.."_

"_dan kurasa otak mereka juga super culun.."_

Sedangkan keenam namja itu hanya memutar bola mata malas, mereka sudah yakin kalau akan seperti ini jadinya, jadi mereka sudah siap.

PLAKKK.. PLAKKK.. PLAKKK

Guru Jung mencoba menenangkan kembali suasana dengan memukul-mukul papan tulis dengan keras.

Dan akhirnya suasan kelas seketika menjadi diam, lalu apa tanggapan para Uke?

Mereka hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak baru yang culunnya pake super itu. Sedang Luhan hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Guru Jung ramah kepada enam namja di sampingnya itu.

"annyeong asseo, jonun Suho imnida..."

"annyeong asseo, jonun Kris imnida.."

"annyeong asseo, jonun Chanyeol imnida.."

"annyeong asseo, jonun Kai imnida.."

"annyeong asseo, jonun Chen imnida.."

"..."

Semua mata tertuju pada namja yang paling kiri, yang tak kunjung memperkenalkan diri.

"_oh ayolah Sehunnie.. adikku yang tercinta sekarang bukan saatnya bersikap dingin.." batin Suho_

Chen menyikut lengan Sehun, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"kau namja yang putihnya se putih susu, kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri.." tanya guru Jung

Sehun menghela nafas,

"annyeong asseo, jonun Sehun imnida.."

.

.

.

Deg..

.

.

.

Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela langsung menoleh kedepan menatap satu persatu namja yang ada di depan itu, mecari namja yang bernama Sehun. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat namja paling kiri yang bername tag Oh Sehun.

Suho menghela nafas akhirnya Sehun memperkenalkan diri juga.

"baiklah.. kalian boleh duduk di bangku paling belakang, di sana sepertinya cocok untuk kalian.. pass ada 6 bangku yang kosong.." perintah Guru Jung

Keenam namja itu berjalan ke belakang ke tempat yang telah di tujukan oleh Guru Jung,

Sehun duduk bersama Kai, Chanyeol dengan Chen, sedang Suho dengan Kris. Dan sepertinya mereka beruntung tepat di depan mereka adalah anak mentri yang harus mereka jaga.

Bedannya di depan Kai ada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol ada Kyungsoo.

Luhan menunduk setelah bertemu mata dengan Sehun, Luhan sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Oh Sehun teman kecilnya dulu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun juga sedang memperhatikannya, tatapannya benar-benar tidak bisa di ekspresikan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan merasa bingung.

"wae? Luhannie.. gwaenchana..?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir karna Luhan terus menunduk.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun.. "gwaenchana..." jawab Luhan seceria mungkin padahal hatinya kini merasakan sesak.

"baiklah buka buku pelajaran kalian..." perintah guru Jung menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SKIP TIME

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring.. kring..kring..

Bel tanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi, guru Jung pun pamit dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, terkecuali para Uke dan Seme. Mereka masih betah berdiam di kelas.

"Luhannie.. Baozi, Kyungie, Yixingie, Tao.. kajja kita ke kantin.." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka pun kekantin meninggalkan para seme di dalam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"bukankah mereka terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja..?" ujar Chen yang langsung di angguki Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho.

Kai melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berekspresi dingin, bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"wae Sehunnie?" tanya Kai

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan bingung.

Sehun mengehela nafas "anio... aku lapar kita ke kantin.."

Kai, Chanyeol, dan juga Chen menatap ke arah Suho, karna biasanya Suholah yang paling mengerti arti perubahan sikap Sehun, Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka di kantin sekolah yang terbilang mewah itu, mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang terhubung dengan kursi para Uke.

Di depan mereka terpajang makanan yang sudah mereka pesan,

Suho melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di depannya, yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya bahkan minuman kesukaannya pun sama sekali tidak dia sentuh.

"wae Sehunnie? Bukankah kau bilang kau lapar..?" tanya Suho khawatir

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan, Suho pun mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun yang tertuju kepada namja cantik yang tidak jauh dari meja makan mereka, Xi Luhan. Namja cantik itu sesekali tertawa renyah ketika temannya melontarkan lelucon.

Chen, Chanyeol, dan juga Kai saling menatap bingung, bahkan Kris pun kini memperhatikan Sehun.

"Sehunnie... cadel..." panggil Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai sambil memberi death glare andalannya, tapi Kai sudah biasa dengan itu. "ada apa denganmu? Lihatlah wajah _hyung _kesayanganmu itu.. kusut seperti belum di setrika.." ujar Kai melirik ke arah Suho yang langsung dapat death glare kedua dari Suho

Sehun beralih ke Suho yang duduk di depannya itu dengan tampang khawatir.

Tanpa mereka sadari Luhan sedang melirik ke arah mereka.

"gwaenchana _hyung..._" ucap Sehun mengerti ekspresi Suho

"ceritakan pada kami, kami lebih senang melihat wajahmu yang dingin dan datar itu daripada wajahmu yang sekarang.." ucap Chen angkat bicara

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

* * *

**Flashback On**

_Terlihat dua anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun sedang bermains bola-bola salju di halaman rumah,_

"_Sehunnie besok hari ulang tahunku..." ujar anak kecil yang memakai jaket tebal dan sebuah topi hangat._

"_ne.. wae Luhannie?" tanya Sehun polos_

"_kau lupa?" tanya Luhan balik mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_eh.." Sehun nampak berfikir keras tapi tak juga mengingat sesuatu_

"_aishhh Sehunnie jahat." Ujar Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca_

_Sehun langsung tertawa melihat Luhan hampir menangis,Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya._

_Dan Luhan hanya diam ketika Sehun mencubitnya,_

"_aishhh mana mungkin aku lupa Luhannie.. baiklah tunggu aku besok ne?" ujar Sehun tersenyum_

_Luhan langsung tersenyum senang, "yakso..." Luhan menunjukkan kelingkingnya_

"_yakso.." jawab Sehun dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Luhan_

_._

_._

_._

_SKIP TIME_

_._

_._

_._

_Esoknya Luhan kecil sedang menunggu Sehun di bawah pohon tempat mereka berjanji, ia juga membawa bekal makanan buatan ibunya, untuknya dan Sehun. Dia begitu tersenyum senang._

_1 jam_

_2 jam_

_3 jam_

_Tubuh Luhan sudah mulai menggigil karna sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak tahan pada dingin,meskipun ia telah memakai jaket tebal dan sepatu boot dan juga topi hangat, tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan karna sudah berada di luar selama ber jam-jam, dan lebih parahnya lagi Sehun sama sekali tidak datang. _

_Luhan mulai kesal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sehunnie jahat ..hiks., aku tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Sehunnie hiks.. aku benci Sehunnie hiks.. hiks..."_

_Akhirnya Luhan pun pulang dengan rasa kecewa, saat sampai gerbang rumahnya pandangan Luhan mulai kabur dan ambruk untung saja, ada satpam yang menemukan Luhan di depan gerbang kalau tidak dia mungkin sudah mati kedinginan di luar._

_Berhari-hari Luhan sakit, dan lebih parahnya lagi Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menjenguknya, andai ajah dia tidak bertanya ke orang tuanya pasti dia tidak akan tahu kalau Sehun sudah pindah rumah._

_Luhan menangis terus di dalam kamarnya, kecewa kepada Sehun. Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun adalah sahabat yang baik, tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa mengatkan apapun dan melupakan janjinya yang akan mengajaknya ke rumah kaca pada hari ulang tahunnya._

_Semenjak hari itu Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi bertanya tentang kabar Sehun, bahkan ia melarang orang tuanya untuk membahas apapun tentang Sehun._

_Luhan sudah terlalu benci kepada Sehun. Sehingga ia tidak pernah mau lagi bertemu dengan Sehun._

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Semua mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti cerita Sehun.

"lalu Sehunnie kau ada di mana hari itu...?" tanya Chanyeol

Chen menjitak Chanyeol, "kau lupa ? hari itu kita semua terbangun dan sudah ada di rumah Soo Man Abeoji.."

"aishhh appo." Ringis Chanyeol

"itukan sudah 10 tahu yang lalu.. mana aku ingat.." bela Chanyeol

"Sehunnie kau tidak coba menjelaskan padanya?" tanya Suho lembut

Semua mata kembali menatap Sehun,

Sehun menghela nafas, "jangankan menjelaskan bicara saja denganku dia tidak mau" jawab Sehun frustasi

"tapi.."

"ara _hyung.. _aku berjanji tidak akan mencampurkan urusan pribadiku dengan misi kita, bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin.." potong Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan Suho

Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka bercerita, tiba-tiba ..

BYURRRRRR

Secangkir jus membasahi baju dan celana Sehun, semua mata tertuju pada Sehun.

Chen, Chanyeol, Suho menelan salivanya berat.

Kini ekspresi Sehun yang tadinya frustasi menjadi datar dan dingin kembali. Namja yang menumpahkan jus tadi hanya diam tak ada niat minta maaf sama sekali, maski itu hanya kecelakaan tapi itu adalah kecerobohan namja yang menumpahkan jus ke arah Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai dan juga Kris was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun, apalagi suasana hati Sehun sekarang sedang tidak baik. Bisa-bisa mati di tempat namja tadi yang menumpahkan jus ke Sehun.

Sehun menatap sekilas namja yang menumpahkan jus ke bajunya tadi dengan tatapan membunuhnya kemudian pergi.

Suho, Chanyeol, Chen melotot heran. 0_0 begitulah bentuk ekspresi mereka palagi sekarang penampilan mereka sangat culun. Jadi tambah lucu dech ekspresi mereka.

Tapi mereka juga bernafas legah, melihat Sehun bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Suho melirik Chen, memberi tanda agar Chen mengikuti Sehun. Chen pun berlari mengikuti Sehun.

Sedang Kai menatap kesal, ke arah namja yang menumpahkan segelas jus tadi ke Sehun. Apalagi namja itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan malah memilih pergi.

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasan kantin menjadi tenang kembali, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"apa-apaan namja tadi benar-benar menyebalkan.. sepertinya dia sengaja menumpahkan jus itu.." kesal Kai tidak terima dengan perlakuan namja tadi

"ne.. aishhh ingin ku patahkan saja leher namja tadi.." Chanyeol ikut kesal.

"yakk Chanyeol jaga perkataanmu, kita sedang di sekolah.." bisik Suho

"bukankah memang namja tadi memang harus di beri pelajaran.." Kris angkat bicara

"ingatlah itu bukan urusan kita, nikmati saja dan jangan bertindak apa-apa.. selain menjalankan misi kita" Suho mengingatkan, meskipun sebenarnya sungguh dialah yang paling kesal soal kejadian tadi. Tapi pada saat ini dialah yang harus bersikap tenang.

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Sehun membersihkan bajunya di toilet di temani Chen, tiba-tiba semua siswa yang ada di sana keluar seperti terusir, tapi Chen dan Sehun tidak memperdulikan itu.

"aisshhh awas saja kalau aku bertemu anak itu di luar, akan ku pastikan satu pukulan manis mendarat di wajah.." oceh Chen sambil membantu membersihkan baju Sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Chen, Sehun memang maknae kesayangan dan anak kesayangan Abeoji mereka.

Setelah membersihkan baju Sehun, mereka pun hendak keluar dari sana, tapi pintu toilet terkunci dari luar.

Ternyata mereka tidak hanya berdua, masih ada satu orang siswa yang baru keluar dari wc, namja itu heran melihat Chen dan Sehun , tapi seperti menahan tawa melihat penampilan Chen dan Sehun.

Dan hasilnya namja itu mendapat death glare dari Sehun dan Chen, seketika namja itu terdiam di tempat. Seperti tersihir untuk diam.

"aishhh kenapa pintu toiletnya terkunci.?" Gerutu Chen

Chen berteriak "apa ada orang di luar kami ada di dalam.."

Chen tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di kerjain.

Sedang Sehun hanya menyenderkan badannya di dinding. Chen merogoh ponselnya, dan sialnya ia lupa membawa ponsel, sedang ponsel Sehun rusak kena air jus tadi.

Melihat Chen yang sangat frustasi, Sehun pun melirik namja yang masih mematung itu. Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di bibir. Seakan terhipnotis namja itu hanya mengangguk.

"_hyung..." _ panggil Sehun

"ne Sehun wae?" tanya Chen

Sehun menarik Chen ke belakangnya dan berdiri di depan pintu, dengan gaya coolnya.

1.. 2...3..

PRANGGGGG

Pintu toilet pun terbuka tepatnya rusak karna tendangan santai dari Sehun, Chen membulatkan matanya melihat perbuatan Sehun yang terbilang nekat itu.

Namja yang ada dalam toilet itu pun ikut terkejut. Segera Sehun menarik namja itu ke depannya agar semua orang yang mengira bahwa namja itulah yang membuka pintu tepatnya merusak.

#dasarSehunLicik

Oh tidak bukan itu maksud Sehun, dia hanya tidak ingin kalau orang curiga dengan penampilannya yang culun dan seperti orang lemah mampu merusak pintu.

Sehun dan Chen langsung keluar sambil menunduk, benar-benar khas orang culun, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sengaja mengerjainya itu dengan menguncinya di toilet. Bisik-bisik para namja yang mengerjainya itu terdengar jelas di teliga Sehun.

"_aisssh kenapa kau masih di dalam? "_

"_kenapa kau merusak pintunya.."_

"_kau bodoh..."_

Cercah para namja yang itu yang sepertinya percaya, bahwa namja tadilah yang merusak pintu. Membuat Chen dan Sehun tersenyum walau senyum tipis.

"Sehunnie.. kau memang cerdas.." puji Chen

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Chen.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

KRING..KRING...KRING...

Semua siswa kembali kekelas masing-masing, ada yang terlihat berlari, ada juga yang terlihat santai.

Keenam namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika lagi-lagi para siswa membicarakan mereka dan menertawakan mereka.

Semua mata tertuju ketika ada seorang yang naik di depan kelas dan menyatkan cinta.

"XI LUHAN MAUKAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU.." teriak namja itu di depan kelas dan mendapat sorakan riuh dari semua siswa dalam kelas itu.

Luhan hanya menatap datar ke arah namja itu, dan kini semua mata beralih menatap Luhan tak terkecuali Sehun yang memang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Luhan menghela nafas,

"mianhae tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.." ujar Luhan lembut

Dan entah kenapa jawaban Luhan itu membuat Sehun legah.

"karna aku sudah menyukai orang lain..."

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat hati Sehun tertohok,

Bahkan kelima teman Luhan pun langsung menatap Luhan bingung, baru kali ini Luhan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai orang lain.

Namja yang menyatakan cintanya itu langsung menunduk kecewa dan langsung duduk kebangkunya.

"bukankah cara menyatakan cinta namja itu payah..?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit berbisik

"ne.. payah.. sangat payah..." jawab Chen meremehkan

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mendengar itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol dan Chen langsung salah tingkah.

"an..nye..ong.." sapa Chanyeol gagap

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menatap kedepan, karna guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya sudah masuk.

"_aisss sombong sekali dia..." gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati._

Sepanjang pelajaran Sehun terus kepikiran dengan perkataan Luhan

"_karna aku sudah menyukai orang lain.."_

Pernyataan itu terus membayangi pikiran Sehun, meski hanya ia tampilkan dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

* * *

Lain lagi dengan seme yang lain, yang mulai curi pandang dengan target mereka masing-masing.

"_manis.." batin Chanyeol_

Tapi ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandanganya.

"aneh.." bisik Baekhyun

* * *

"_perfect.." batin Kai_

Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikan, menoleh ke belakang membuat Kai salah tingkah dan kembali fokus ke papan tulis.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung kemudian geleng-geleng dan kembali fokus kedepan.

* * *

"_kyeopta.." teriak Chen dalam hati_

Xiumin yang merasa di pandangi sedari tadi menoleh ke belakang, membuat Chen langsung menunduk malu.

Xiumin hanya menatap Chen bingung kemudian kembali fokus kedepan.

* * *

"_begitu manis.." batin Suho sambil tersenyum_

Lay yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

.

.

.

BLUSH~~

.

.

.

Suho langsung menunduk malu, Lay kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Suho kemudian fokus kedepan.

* * *

"_panda yang manis..." gumam Kris dalam hati dan menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya._

Tao yang merasa risih di pandangi menoleh ke belakangnnya dan mendapati Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Tao langsung berbalik dan fokus kedepan.

"_untung saja..." batin Kris_

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas setelah mendengar bunyi bel tanda waktu sekolah telah berakhir,

Ke enam special police menghela nafas. Mereka memastikan terlebih dahulu para anak mentri itu pulang dengan selamat karna di antar supir masing-masing.

"kajja kita pulang, sebelum itu kita mampir dulu ke toko untuk membelikkan Sehunnie ponsel baru.." ajak Suho.

Ponsel Sehun kan hanya rusak sedikit, dan kenapa harus beli ponsel baru? Yah ponsel memang bukanlah barang mahal untuk mereka, mereka juga bukan anak yang dari kalangan orang kekurangan, mereka adalah anak daripada jendral tertinggi negara, yang terbilang kaya, ani bukan kaya tapi sangat kaya.

Dan alasan mereka ikut The Special Police adalah karna orang tua mereka, sudah jelas awalnya mereka sangat menentang, mereka harus merelakan masa kanak-kanak mereka hanya dengan belajar, dan belajar.

Waktu tidur hanya 4 jam, dan sisanya untuk belajar, benar-benar pekerjaan yang membosankan dan menguras tenaga lebih, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai menyukai rutinitas mereka, berbagi sedih, canda dan tawa mereka lalui bersama. Mereka sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi mereka berenam akan selalu bersama.

Saling melindungi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Apalagi Lee So Man Abeoji mereka sudah anggap seperti ayah mereka, karna So Man Abeoji adalah orang yang perhatian dan hangat meskipun kadang sangat tegas.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang..

BUGH...BUGH...BUGH...BUGH...BUGH...BUGH..

Para keenam polisi itu tersungkur ke tanah dan perlahan hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"heyy... anak culun bangunlah..." teriak salah satu namja tinggi yang bergaya seperti anak nakal

Keenam polisi itu terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya.

Di sinilah mereka di gedung belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai, dengan tangan terikat.

"liahatlah boss wajah mereka bahkan tak memenuhi standar.. dan mereka berani mencuri-curi pandang para idola sekolah kita.." ujar salah satu namja tinggi itu sambil mencengkram dagu Chen

Namja yang lumayan tampan itu, yang di panggil boss itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"boss mereka harus kita beri pelajaran dulu.." ucap namja di sebelahnya dan hey bukankah namja itu yang menumpahkan jus ke baju Sehun.

"tentu saja.." sahut namja yang di panggil bos itu

Mereka siapa?

Mereka adalah namja yang akan menghukum siapa saja yang berani dekat dengan idola kampus. Apalagi kalau wajahnya pas-pasan, mereka tidak segan-segan akan membantainya habis-habisan. Dan well sekarang yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah para enam namja culun yang berani mencuri pandang dengan idola sekolah, tepatnya ke enam special police.

Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan juga Kai hanya bisa mengela nafas. Sedangkan Kris dan Sehun seperti biasa hanya ekspresi datar yang mereka tunjukkan. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut mendengar ancaman dari 6 namja brandal yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Para namja yang menangkap ke enam special police itu kesal karna mereka sama sekali tidak menangkap raut wajah ketakutan. Seperti namja yang selalu mereka tangkap selama ini.

"Yakk lepaskan kami.. atau kalian akan menyesal.." ancam Chen datar

"bwahahahhahhahha" ke enam namja brandal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ancaman Chen

"boss kau lihat, dia bahkan mengancam kita..." ujar namja yang mencengkram dagu Chen tadi

"kalau begitu baiklah.. akan aku selsaikan dengan kau dulu.." ucap sang boss menunjuk Chen tajam

Mereka berenam pun menyeret Chen, dan mulai memukuli Chen. Tentu saja Chen tidak bisa melawan karna tangannya terikat, tapi Chen sama sekali tidak merasakan takut.

BUGH..

BUGH..

BUGH..

BUGH..

BUGH...

Tendangan dan tinjuan mendarat di perut dan wajahnya membuat kacamatanya hancur, dan membuat Chen tersungkur di lantai.

"sekarang kau masih bisa mengeluarkan candaanmu itu hah.." ucap boss dari brandal itu dan melayangkan satu tendangan ke perut Chen.

"_cihhh tidak adil... 1 lawan 6" cibir Kai berbisik_

"_ne..." jawab Chanyeol santai_

Kelima special poliice itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut wajah khawatir, apalagi untuk berniat membantu.

"_membosankan.." gumam Kris_

BUGH..

Satu tendangan keras melayang di perut Chen lagi, membuat Chen sedikit meringis

"cihh hanya itu kemampuan kalian.." ejek Chen

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Chen, yang membuat darah terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

"_hyung... _berhentilah berakting.. aku sudah bosan aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur.." teriak Kai menginterupsi acara mari mengeroyok Chen

Dan para namja itu beralih menatap Kai dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.. 0_0

"_bagaimana bisa...?"_

...TBC..

**Hohoho what happen?, ada yang penasaran?**

**Sepertinya kata TBC cukup tepat di chapter ini.**

**Dan oh ayolah ada apa dengan Chen? Apakah dia akan terluka parah?**

**Dan apa pula maksud si Kkamjong berkata seperti itu?**

**Yap jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya, jadi sabar ajah yah.. atau mungkin udah ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi...**

**Yang nanya hubungan HUNHAN dulu udah aku jawab yah, mian kalau nggak sesuai harapan.**

**Silahkan salurkan ekspresi kalian melalui tombol review ```` buing-buing bareng HUNHAN````**

**Makin banyak yang review makin cepat aku update**

**And Jeongmal Gomawo Untuk Para Readers Dan Reviewer**

**Balasan Review**

**12Wolf**** : **_hehe ia kasian.. banget #plakkauthorkanloeyangbikin_

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **_heheh bayangin ajah gimana lucunya, orang cool tiba-tiba harus berpenmapilan culun_

**ajib4ff**** : **_ne.. aku bikin seumuran supaya para seme lebih mudah jagain mereka kalau mereka sekelas_

**Yeon Ae : **_ne, aku juga nggak bisa bayangin.._

**LuhanDeer : **_ne.. manisnya Luhan oppa itu udah overdosis_

**Gak punya akun**** :**_nih aku udah jawab di chapter ini, mian kalau mengecewakan_

**ByunnaPark**** : **_hahah bacon eyesnya nggak mampan chingu_

**kim soo jong**** : **_annyeong.. ne gwaenchan, ada flashback tapi nggak tahu chibi apa nggak?_

**MamaFreeze99**** :**_hehehe ia.. kan lucu ajah tampan mereka yang cool dan manly jadi nerd sekarang_

**Vicky98Amalia**** : **_ne di LANJUTKAN!_

**tiikaaa**** : **_heheheh ne.. ne.. ne.. pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab yah di chapter ini_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **_kayaknya moment pertemuan meraka biasa ajah dech.._

**Kimkim Yeonshi**** : **_ne.. ne arasso aku usahain dech_

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** :**_tenang si sini semua couple aku fokusin kok,_

**QyuDev178**** : **_reaksinya biasa ajah kok, cuman nanti ajah kali yah baru heran.._

**AmeliaShim**** : **_heheh ne.. bodyguard tampan.._

**WulannS**** : **_hehehe walaupun nih FF agak nantinya terkesan serius aku tetap mau ada moment bercandanya_

**URuRuBaek**** :**_ne udah ketemu kok di chapter ini.._

**kim hyun soo :**_heheh udah nggak penasarn kan baca nih chapter_

**jenny : **_sabar chingu bulan puasa.._

**Nurfadillah**** : **_hehe gomawo udah mau review, nggak apa-apa kok.._

**Deer Panda**** : **_demi apa yah? Hehe di tunggu ajah yah, mungkin jadi stalker_

**Tania3424**** : **_heheh aku juga penasaran... #plakk_

**chairun**** : **_hehe udah aku jawab yah penasarannya, maaf kalau nggak nyambung.._

**Heheh Sekali Lagi Jeongmal Gomawo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ommoooooooooooooooooooooooooo... aigooooooooooooooooo #authorstress**

**MV EXO GROWL sumpah demi apa? kereennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn bangetttttttttttttttttttttt, omona suara Luhan keren amet, jadi makin cinta dech.. ini juga nih salah satu alasan aku update special police hari ini.. #hubungannya?**

**Hihihihiiihihihihihh cengar cengir**

**#authorgila**

**OKE LUPAKAN SAPAANKU YANG MENGERIKAN ITU!**

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_BUGH.. _

_Satu tendangan keras melayang di perut Chen lagi, membuat Chen sedikit meringis_

"_cihh hanya itu kemampuan kalian.." ejek Chen_

_PLAKKK _

_Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Chen, yang membuat darah terlihat di sudut bibirnya._

"_hyung... berhentilah berakting.. aku sudah bosan, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur.." teriak Kai menginterupsi acara mari mengeroyok Chen_

_Dan para namja itu beralih menatap Kai dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.. 0_0_

"_bagaimana bisa...?"_

Capter 3

Ke enam berandal itu menatap kelima namja culun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak percaya?

Mari kita menengok ke arah 5 namja yang mereka ikat.

Posisi Kai sedang duduk santai, bersandar di tembok sambil menekuk satu lututnya dan satu kaki dia biarkan terlentang, tangannya dia lipat di dada. Ekspresinya seperti sedang menonton drama yang membosankan.

Chanyeol, dengan bersandar di tembok dan membiarkan kakinya rileks, ekspresinya seperti menonton film kartun yang tidak lucu.

Suho dengan posisi bersilah di lantai dan bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di pipi, dia hanya berekspresi _innocent_ dengan tampang angelnya.

Sedang Sehun dan Kris berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding, Kris dengan posisi memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celananya dan Sehun yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan datar.

Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sifat culun mereka, bahkan terkesan sangat cool. Apa gunanya mereka menunjukkan sifat palsu mereka sekarang toh yang mereka hadapi adalah berandal-berandal sekolah yang mengaku sebagai pelindung idola-idola sekolah.

Namja yang mengaku bos itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya dan tanda tanya besar, bukankah mereka telah mengikat kedua tangan para namja culun itu? Dan kalaupun mereka bisa melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan mereka itu, kenapa mereka hanya diam dan terkesan cool tanpa berniat sedikitpun membantu teman mereka? Bahkan ekspresi mereka seperti menonton drama yang membosankan. Apa namja yang bernama Chen itu bukan teman mereka? Dan apa pula yang di katakan namja culun yang berkulit gelap itu? Berakting? Siapa yang berakting? _Hyung? _Siapa yang dia panggil _hyung ? _apa namja yang mereka pukuli tadi ? sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan...

"aissshhh Kkamjong kau berisik sekali, bukankah ini mengasikkan? Apa aku tidak pintar berakting?" jawab Chen membuyarkan pikiran namja yang mengaku boss itu.

*Melepaskan tali di tangan mereka adalah hal yang paling mudah dalam bertarung, mereka sudah belajar lepas dari ikatan, sejak umur mereka 9 tahun.*

"ani.. aku hanya bosan _hyung.. _mereka bahkan bukan tandingan _hyung.." _ujar Kai memutar bola matanya malas

"cihhh apa yang kau katakan namja hitam?... temanmu.. ani _hyung _mu bahkan sudah babak belur dan kau masih mengatakan kami bukan tandingannya.." ejek namja yang di panggil boss itu dengan geram

"yakk kau ingin segera mengakhiri hidupmu..?" ancam Kai tidak terima dengan ejekan namja itu.

"diamlah Kkamjong.. nikmati saja.. meski ini sangat membosankan" sahut Chanyeol

"Chen-_ah _, _hyung _lelah bisakah kau selasaikan secepatnya...?" Suho ikut bicara dengan wajah memelas.

Kai hanya mengehela nafas

Namja yang di panggil bos itu semakin geram, rahangnya terkatup keras menahan emosi, dia ingin menghampiri Kai dan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan. Tapi saat hendak menghampiri Kai, seseorang telah muncul di hadapannya terlebih dahulu.

"heyyy bung kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chen dengan senyum coolnya yang sudah berdiri di hadapan namja itu.

Namja yang di panggil bos itu ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah Chen sekali lagi, tapi oh tidak! kali ini Chen mau berhenti bermain drama.

Dengan santai tangan Chen menangkap tinju dari namja yang di panggil boss itu sambil menyeringai.

AKKKKHHHH

Namja yang di panggil boss itu mengerang kesakitan, karna genggaman Chen. Kelima anak buahnya mendekat ke arah Chen hendak mengeroyok kembali.

BUGH..

Chen kali ini lebih dulu melayangkan tinjuannya ke pipi namja yang di depannya sampai ia tersungkur dan menyebabkan sudut bibir namja itu berdarah.

Kelima namja yang hendak menyerang itu terkejut bukan main, bagaimana mungkin namja culun yang lemah yang mereka pukuli tadi bisa melayangkan tinju sekeras itu.

Chen meyeringai, jiwa bertarungnya sudah kembali. Dengan sekali tendangan kelima namja yang menatapnya terkejut tersungkur di tanah mengerang kesakitan.

Namja yang tadi mencengkram dagu Chen bangkit dan hendak memukul Chen, tapi dengan sigap Chen berkilah dan membalas pukulan namja itu dengan brutal dan bahkan tak membiarkan namja itu berbalas walau hanya sedikit sampai namja itu tersungkur di lantai dan tidak berdaya.

Ke lima namja itu mulai bergetar dan ketakutan, melihat sorot mata Chen yang tadinya seperti orang lemah kini seperti pembunuh berantai yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang melawannya.

Chen melirik ke arah namja yang menumpahkan jus ke Sehun tadi, dia mencengkram kerah baju namja itu dengan satu tangan dan membeturkannya di tembok sampai membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"cihhh lihatlah.. kalian bahkan tak lebih dari benalu sekolah dan berani membentangkan bendera perang dengan kami.." ejek Chen

"dan kau.. beraninya kau dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus di baju adik kesayangan kami tadi.." Chen semakin menyeringai

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mendengar perkataan Chen.

Dan

BUGH..

Satu tinjuan melayang di pipi namja itu, dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

Namja yang di pukul Chen itu hanya diam ketakutan, bahkan teman-temanya sudah berlari keluar gedung dengan ketakutan.

Namja itu menelan salivanya berat, seakan malaikat pencabut nyawanya kini ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Chen sudahlah dia bukan tandinganmu, biarkan dia pergi.. kau sudah membalas perlakuannya tadi terhadap Sehunnie.." ujar Suho bijak

Chen menoleh ke arah Suho, namja itu tidak melewatkan kesempatan emasnya untuk lari dengan ketakutan namja itu berlari sekencang-kenacangnya menyusul teman-temanya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa melihat tingkah namja itu.

"kajja kita pulang Soo Man Abeoji pasti khawatir karna kita pulang telat.." ajak Suho

"bagaimana dengan bibirmu, apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho sedikit khawatir

"ani.. gwaenchana... ini sama sekali tidak sakit" jawab Chen riang

AKKHHH

Kai menekan sudut bibir Chen yang sedikit robek

"Yakkk Kkamjong.. sialan.." umpat Chen

"bukannya _hyung _bilang itu tidak sakit..?" ucap Kai memasang wajah tak bersalah

AKKHHHH

Chanyeol juga ikut menekan sudut bibir Chen yang berdarah

"Yakk Chanyeol _hyung... _sialan.." umpat Chen lagi

"AWAS KALIAN..." teriak Chen mengeluarkan suara cetar membahananya, untung saja saat itu sekolah sudah sepi

Chen berlari mengejar Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu di koridor sekolah yang takut dengan kemarahan Chen.

Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening karna ulah dongsaengnya, kadang ia lebih menyukai sikap Kris dan Sehun yang dingin di saat-saat seperti ini.

"dasar anak kecil.." gumam Kris datar

Suho hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat, _"lama-lama aku bisa jadi tua sebelum usiaku kalau terus seperti ini.." pikir Suho dalam hati_

Suho melirik ke sebelah kiri dan kanan ternyata Sehun dan Kris sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depan, dan jarak mereka sudah terpaut lumayan jauh.

"Yakkk.. Yakkk kaki panjang.. kalian meninggalkanku.." teriak Suho berlari ke arah Kris dan Sehun

Kris dan Sehun saling mentap, kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Keenam namja tampan itu kini sedang berada di ruang meeting mereka, dan mungkin sekaligus ruang berkumpul dan makan mereka.

Luka di sudut bibir Chen sudah di plester oleh Suho, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

Mereka mendesah bersamaan dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada rutinitas kita selama ini.." keluh Kai

"ne.. ini hari pertama kita dan kita sudah di kerjai habis-habisan..." Chen ikut mengeluh

"tapi bagaimana kalau para namja brandal itu membeberkan soal tadi ke sekolah..?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"kita akan urus itu besok.. sekarang aku benar-benar lelah.." jawab Suho lemas

.

.

.

"katakan pada Abeoji apa yang membuat kalian begitu lelah hari ini...?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji yang entah darimana datangnya

Sontak semua mata beralih mencari sosok yang menanyakan itu.

"gwaenchana Abeoji.. kami hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolah umum..." jawab Suho bijak menangkap raut wajah khawatir dari Abeoji mereka

"jinja?.. kalau begitu istirahatlah.. nanti malam akan—"

"ommmo.. apa yang terjadi pada anak Abeoji yang satu ini...?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji tidak melanjutkan perkataan sebelumnya sambil mendekati kursi Chen

"hehe gwaechana Abeoji, hanya sedikit masalah dengan anak berandal sekolah.." jawab Chen ceria

"aishhhh mianhae gara-gara Abeoji kalian jadi menderita.." ujar Soo Man Abeoji dengan nada yang menyesal

Chen langsung memeluk Abeojinya, "ani.. Abeoji.. kami senang melakukan ini..."

Kelima namja yang terduduk diam itu langsung mengangguk ceria, bahkan Sehun dan Kris pun tersenyum. Kalau sudah seperti ini Soo Man Abeoji akan menjadi over protective dan bisa-bisa misi mereka di batalkan.

Soo Man Abeoji pun tersenyum hangat,

"kalau begitu istirahatlah.. nanti malam _hyung _Siwon dan _hyung _Donghae akan menemani kalian latihan menembak dan bela diri.."

"ne Abeoji.." sahut mereka bersamaan

Soo Man Abeoji pun keluar dari ruangan mereka, sebelum itu ia mengusap pelan rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

Para keenam namja tampan itu pun mengehela nafas legah.

"kajja kalian mandi dan istirahat.. sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.." ajak Suho bangkit dari kursinya menuju kamar.

Mereka berlima pun mengikuti Suho dan melakukan perintah Suho.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Dorr.. Dorr.. Dorr.

Suara tembakan pistol mengema di tempat latihan menembak para Special Police.

Malam ini mereka sedang berlatih ketejaman menembak jarak jauh, memfokuskan pada target. Dan cara mengecoh target. Dan mereka di temani oleh Donghae _hyung _ salah satu pelatih The Special Police.

**#Kris**

Dorr

Tembakan Kris tepat pada sasaran, membuat Donghae berdecak kagum

Donghae menepuk bahu Kris, "bagus Kris.. kau memang yang terbaik dalam hal menembak.."

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

**#Suho**

Dorr

Tembakan Suho juga tepat mengenai sasaran membuat Suho tersenyum senang.

"Kim Joonmyeon kau sudah memiliki kemajuan pesat..." puji Donghae

**#Chanyeol**

Dorr

Sama seperti Kris dan Suho, Chanyeol juga tepat sasaran, Chanyeol langsung berteriak gaje dengan suara bassnya #untungbukanChen

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol tapi dia juga memujinya.

**#Chen**

Dorr

"yeahhhh..." ujar Chen tersenyum senang melihat pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat kemajuan Chen.

**#Kai**

Dorr

Sama seperti ke empat hyungnya Kai juga berhasil menembak tepat sasaran.

"Kau memang keren Kai.." puji Donghae

"aku memang keren _hyung..._" jawab Kai menyetujui pujian Donghae

Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan Kris pun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kai dengan tingkat kepedean yang overdosis.

**#Sehun**

Dorr

Peluru Sehun menancap sempurna di papan objek.

"aishhh saeng kesayanganku memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku.." puji Donghae

Sama seperti Kris, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Donghae

"Baiklah hari ini kalian akan mulai latihan menembak musuh dalam bayangan yang akan menghilang ketika kalian berhasil menembaknya dengan tepat, dan jangan salah objek yang kalian tembak itu seperti manusia dan bisa bergerak seperti manusia, hanya saja dalam bentuk bayangan.." terang Donghae dan hanya diangguki oleh keenam namja tampan itu.

Mencerna hal baru seperti itu memang cukup mudah untuk mereka, mengingat IQ mereka di atas rata-rata.

Dan mereka pun memulai latihan, yang pertama mencoba adalah Kris

Sedang yang lainnya melihat Kris melalui monitor, Kris sekarang berada di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dan serba putih, Kris juga memakai kacamata khusus agar bisa melihat bayangan yang di maksud Donghae tadi.

Mereka memperhatikan Kris dengan seksama, dan berdecak kagum karna Kris mampu menembak semua bayangan yang keluar dengan tepat hanya dengan satu kali tembakan. Kris benar-benar keren dan tampan jika sedang serius seperti itu.

Poin Kris adalah 100 yang tertera di layar.

Prok.. prok... prok...

Para namja tampan itu, termasuk Donghae bertepuk tangan untuk Kris setelah Kris keluar dari ruangan itu. Yah well kecuali Sehun, tapi meskipun seperti itu Sehun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman mahalnya tanda kagum ke Kris.

Dan Kris juga tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"aishhh Sehunnie.. jangan lupakan _hyung _kesayanganmu itu.." ujar Chen melirik Suho

"ne.. sekali-kali tersenyumlah untuk _hyung _mu itu..." sahut Chanyeol yang melihat kedekatan Kris dan Sehun

Sehun langsung sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Chen dan Chanyeol, tapi Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Suho.

Membuat Suho ingin sekali mencubit pipi Saeng kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Mereka sama-sama menghembuskan nafas legah setelah latihan menembak dan bela diri selesai, mereka sekarang sedang di kamar dan tidur di ranjang masing-masing, mereka telah berganti baju dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek.

"aissshhh seharusnya tadi aku dapat poin 100.." gerutu Chen

"ne _hyung _ aku juga..." jawab Kai

"aissshh Kkamjong bukankah, kau hanya tahu membanggakan ketampananmu itu yang sangat overdosis..." Sahut Chanyeol

"aishhh _hyung _juga tadi Cuma dapat nilai 80... bwekkkk" timpal Kai menjelurkan lidahnya

"aishhh setidaknya aku tidak terlalu membanggakan ketampananku, walau aku memang tampan..." balas Chanyeol mulai memuji dirinya sendiri

"tapi mas..."

PRANG.. PRANG..

Sebuah bantal guling dan bantal tidur mendarat mulus di wajah Chanyeol dan Kai

"aisssh..."

Mereka hendak melempar kembali bantal itu.

"yakk kalian berdua, kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa? Kalian lupa? Besok kalian sekolah.." teriak Suho

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menelan salivanya berat melihat Suho dengan tatapan death glarenya sambil berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung tidur dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, seperti anak kucing yang takut akan di terkam dengan singa lapar.

Sedang Chen, Sehun dan Kris lebih memilih tidur. Daripada nanti kena amukan sang ketua, yang sangat menakutkan ketika sedang marah.

Suho menghela nafas berat

"_lama-lama aku benar-benar bisa jadi tua sebelum usiaku.." _batin Suho

Suho kemudian mangambil bantalnya dan mematikan lampu kemudian tidur.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Esoknya mereka kembali merubah penampilan menjadi 180 derajat dari kepribadian mereka, bahkan mereka harus naik bus sekarang. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tapi emang ada orang culun naik motor dan mobil mewah, adanya juga sepeda. Dan di sinilah mereka di atas bus sambil berdesak-desakan.

Dan untungnya sampai sekolah mereka belum terlambat. Mereka berjalan menunduk layaknya orang culun yang asli, Sehun dan Kai terlihat beberapa kali menguap.

Sampai mereka masuk kelas, semua siswa dan siswi dalam kelas itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, mengiringi jalan mereka sampai ke bangku mereka.

Lay yang melihat Suho tersenyum tapi sayang Suho tidak melihatnya karna ia sedang menunduk.

"_hyung.._" bisik Chen setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka

"wae..?" tanya Chanyeol juga berbisik

"apa mereka sudah tahu tentang kemarin..?" tanya lagi Chen masih berbisik

"molla.. berharap saja tidak.." jawab Chanyeol juga masih berbisik

KRING... KRING..KRING..

Bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai telah berbunyi, semua murid yang sedang bergosip dengan teman-temannya kembali ketempat masing-masing, sampai beberapa menit seorang guru yang cukup terkenal Killer masuk kekelas mereka.

"annyeong anak-anak.." sapa guru Kim

"annyeong saem.." jawab para murid serentak..

"baiklah sekarang mulai buka buku fisika kalian hal 56 .." perintah guru Kim

Dan semua murid pun melakukan perintah guru Kim, ada yang berbisik pelajaran ini sulit? Ada yang mengatakan materi tersulit? Dan bla...bla..bla..

Guru Kim menjelaskan pelajaran itu, dan yakinlah bahwa 95 % dari murid di kelas itu tidak mengerti. Guru Kim berbalik dan memperhatikan semua muridnya. Matanya tertuju pada bangku paling belakang yang berada di sudut.

Guru Kim nampak geram, bagaimana tidak geram? Selama ini tidak ada yang berani tidur selama kelasnya berlangsung, dan kini itu di lakukan oleh anak baru yang culun Kai dan Sehun.

Mereka lelah karna latihan semalam sampai jam 3 pagi, seharusnya jam seperti ini adalah waktu istirahat mereka, tapi karna harus menjalankan misi kini waktu istirahat mereka di ganti dengan jadwal ke sekolah.

Guru Kim menghampiri mereka dengan geram, semua mata mengikuti arah jalan guru Kim.

Terdengar para murid mulai berbisik-bisik,

"_matilah mereka.."_

"_pasti Guru Kim tidak akan mengampuni mereka.."_

"_pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan di usir keluar.."_

Chanyeol, Chen, Suho dan juga Kris menatap kedua Dongsaengnya itu dengan khawatir.

"_oh ayolah kenapa mereka tidak bisa tahan walau hanya sebentar..?." batin Suho_

"YAKK OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN... IREONAAAAA.." teriak guru Kim membuat semua siswa tutup kuping.

"_Jongdae, sepertinya kau punya saingan dalam hal berteriak.." bisik Chanyeol_

Chen hanya memberi death glare ke arah Chanyeol.

Sontak Sehun dan Kai pun terbangun, dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"kalian berani tertidur di pelajaranku.." bentak guru Kim berkacak pinggang

Sehun dan Kai yang sadar kalau yang di depannya ini adalah guru killer, mereka pun menunduk minta maaf berkali-kali. Mereka tentu tidak boleh mengatakan alasan mereka tertidur, itu sama saja dengan membongkar identitas mereka.

Guru Kim menghela nafas, "baiklah.. tapi kalian harus menjawab soal yang ada di depan dengan benar.."

Sehun dan Kai melirik ke arah Suho. Suho tersenyum menandakan bahwa mereka boleh melakukannya.

Sehun dan Kai pun naik kedepan, di iringi bisik-bisik dari para murid-murid.

"_mana mungkin mereka bisa menjawabnya.."_

"_mereka tadi kan tertidur.."_

"_ne.. kita saja yang memperhatikan tidak mengerti..."_

Sedang Suho, Chen, Chanyeol dan Kris hanya memasang wajah datar mereka.

Sehun dan Kai pun mulai menjawab soal itu tanpa ada hambatan berarti, mereka bahkan terkesan sangat santai menulis jawaban mereka di papan. Menulis rumus-rumus yang sebagian orang tidak mengerti tanpa harus berfikir keras, menulis jawaban seperti menyalin buku.

Sampai mereka selesai dan mundur memperhatikan ekspresi guru Kim yang sedang memeriksa pekerjaan mereka.

Guru Kim menatap Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti tapi kemudian Guru Kim tersenyum membuat semua siswa membulatkan matanya.

"jawaban kalian benar sekali.. tapi jangan mencoba tidur di kelasku berikutnya lagi ne?" ucap Guru Kim lembut

Sehun dan Kai pun memberi hormat dan kembali ke kursi mereka. Tentu saja pelajaran SMA seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka, itu adalah pelajaran yang sudah mereka pelajari saat orang lain masih Sekolah Dasar, dan mereka sudah belajar pelajaran SMA.

"baiklah sekarang kita membagi kelompok tugas untuk kalian, satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang.." ujar guru Kim membuyarkan keterkejutan para murid di dalam kelas itu.

Guru Kim mulai menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok mereka.

"Kim hara, Han Yu Ra, ... dan bla..bla.. bla.." nggak penting

"Huang ZI Tao, Zang Yixing, Wu Yi Fan, dan juga Kim Joonmyeon"

"Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, dan juga Park Chanyeol"

Dan terakhir...

"Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, dan Juga Kim jongin"

Pengumuman pembagian kelompok itu membuat para Uke dan Seme membulatkan mata sempurna 0_0

Tapi dalam hati para Seme merasa senang karna itu akan mempermudah mereka mengawasi target mereka.

Tapi bagaimanakah hati para Uke?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Heheheh lagi.. lagi.. TBC..**

**Heheheh maaf yah kalau actionnya kurang memuaskan, aku sich suka nonton film action tapi nggak terlalu pintar ekspresiinnnya.**

**Aku juga buat nih chapter lagi dalam keadaan sakit gigi,jadi mungkin agak garing..**

**Heheh jawaban kalian ada yang keliru ada yang benar..**

**Yah..yah... see you next chapter ajah dech sekali lagi aku mau teriak**

**KYIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #uhukuhukuhuk**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat para readers**

**Balasan Review **

**tiikaaa**: _iya Cuma salah paham, hemm jawabannya bagian akhirnya udah ku jwab di chapter ini, ne aku juga suka FF yang brothership,gomawo..._

**ByunnaPark** :_hemm kalau TBC nya dibuang nanti di ganti jadi END lagi, malah ngegantung_

**Vicky98Amalia** : _ne di LANJUTKAN!_

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : _hemm itu nanti ada side storynya tapi nggak tahu kapan, and di chapter berapa.._

**QyuDev178** : _hehe rahasia perusahaan itu chingu.._

**URuRuBaek** : _ne, fighting..._

**MamaFreeze99**: _heheh udah aku jwab yah di chapter ini, pertanyaan chingu.._

**Kimkim Yeonshi**: _heheh ne, insyaallah dech kalau nggak lupa sama appa Suho.._

**Nurfadillah** : _ne.. ne.. tapi maaf yah kalau actionnya kurang, nanti dech di akhir-akhir chapter baru menegangkan.._

**chairun**: _hehe yah.. yah.. uri appa di buat galau ama uri amma.._

**HyunieWoo** : _haii juga chingu, hemm jawaban kamu hampir tepat kok,ne follow ajah sesuka chingu aku mah senang ajah.._

**Almira **: _ne gwaenchana.. gomawo udah baca dan review.._

**kim hyun soo** : _heheh kayaknya aku bikin penasaran mulu nih para readers.._

**kim soo jong**: _hehe anyyeong.. ne sama-sama.. iya nggak kok.. aku nggak akan lupain KaiSoo_

**Deer Panda**** :** _ne aku setuju,ia gomawo udah mau nunggu.._

**Jang Taeyoung**: _sabar.. sabar chingu, bulan puasa.._

**WulannS** : _#tutupkuping...hehe maksud chingu uke kali, hehe nggak kok, nanti ada momentnya bereka berkenalan dengan baik.._

**Jaylyn Rui**: _ne aku juga sebel liat tuh tulisan TBC.. #plakkkanloeyangnulisauthor_

**RirinSekarini** : _hehe selamat penasaran ajah dech.._

**AmeliaShim** : _ne, gitu hubungannya HUNHAN, udah nggak penasaran kan baca nih chapter.._

**ajib4ff** : _ne mereka namja populer di sekolah, apalagi mereka kan anak para mentri negara.._

**12Wolf**: _betul benget,tapi masih kurang tepat.._

**mjjeeje**: _ne aku udah cepat yah updatenya.._

**Lee MingKyu**: _hehe ia, pertanyaan chingu mungkin akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter yah.. ne silahkan di fav dengan senang hati_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : _hemmm jawaban kamu tepat banget,ne..mungkin aku cepat updatenya, soalnya hari libur..mungkin kalau udah sekolah nggak punya banyak waktu lagi berduaan sama laptop._


	5. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya, karna ini capter terakhir yang aku update sebelum lebaran, aku mau bilang**

"**MINAL AIDIN WAL FA'IZIN"**

"**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN"**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

"_baiklah sekarang kita membagi kelompok tugas untuk kalian, satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang.." ujar guru Kim membuyarkan keterkejutan para murid di dalam kelas itu._

_Guru Kim mulai menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok mereka._

"_Kim hara, Han Yu Ra, ... dan bla..bla.. bla.." nggak penting _

"_Huang ZI Tao, Zang Yixing, Wu Yi Fan, dan juga Kim Jeongmyeon"_

"_Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, dan juga Park Chanyeol"_

_Dan terakhir..._

"_Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, dan Juga Kim jongin"_

_Pengumuman pembagian kelompok itu membuat para Uke dan Seme membulatkan mata sempurna 0_0_

_Tapi dalam hati para Seme merasa senang karna itu akan mempermudah mereka mengawasi target mereka._

_Tapi bagaimanakah hati para Uke?_

Capter 4

Tentu saja mereka terkejut bukan main.

Sebelum mereka protes, bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi membuat guru Kim pamit dan keluar kelas.

Begitu juga para murid yang sudah tidak sabar keluar dari kelas yang membuat mereka pusing dengan pelajaran.

Dan tinggallah para namja culun dan para idola sekolah dalam kelas. Para idola sekolah itu menghela nafas.

.

.

**#SuLay and KrisTao**

Lay memutar badanya menghadap Suho, membuat Suho tersentak, "anyeong jonun Zang Yixing imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Lay.." sapa Lay ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya

"_ne aku sudah tahu.." batin Suho_

Suho dengan ragu membalas uluran tangan Lay, "anyyeong.. jonun Kim Joonmyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Suho.." balasnya sambil tersenyum angelic.

"ne Suho-sshi kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama.." ucap Lay sambil tersenyum

"ah ne..ta-pi nggak usah seformal itu, panggil saja Suho.." jawab Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnnya tidak gatal untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"ne Suho.." sahut Lay sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya

Membuat jantung Suho berdetak kencang tak karuan.

"_aisshh kenapa ada namja semanis dirinya.?" batin Suho_

Lay melirik ke arah Kris, "annyeong Lay imnida.." sapa Lay masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung karna Kris sama sekali tidak meresponnya, Suho yang menyadari itu langsung menyikut Kris, sampai Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

"an—nye—ong—jonun Kris imnida.." jawab Kris gugup

Sungguh ia sangat gugup berbicara dengan orang lain yang baru di kenalnya, dengan teman-teman dan keluarga saja bicaranya irit banget apalagi dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya.

Lay tersenyum melihat kegugupan Kris, ia menyikut Tao yang sedari tadi di dekatnya.

"Tao-_ah _kau harus berkenalan dengan teman kelompok kita.." ujar Lay

"eh..." Tao tampak kebingungan

"ah.. ne.."

Tao pun berbalik seperti posisi Lay

"annyeong jonun Tao imnida.." sapanya malu-malu

"annyeong Tao.. jonun Suho imnida.." balas Suho sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat orang lain merasa hangat ketika melihatnya.

Sekali lagi Suho menyikut Kris.

"an—nye—ong.. jo—nu—n Kris im—ni—da—" sapa Kris lebih gugup

Tao sedikit menyunggingkan senyumya melihat Kris yang gugup dalam perkenalannya.

"_aissshh kenapa aku bisa segugup ini..." maki kris dalam hati_

"ah ne.. semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik.." sahut Lay mencairkan suasana kegugupan Kris

"ah ne.." jawab Suho singkat

Lay dan Tao pun memutar badannya dan kembali bergulat membereskan bukunya.

Ke empat teman Lay dan Tao merasa heran karna mereka begitu cepat bisa akrab dengan teman kelompok mereka. Tapi kemudian mereka berfikir tidak ada salahnya mereka lebih mengenal teman-teman baru yang segera akan menjadi teman kelompok mereka.

.

.

**#BaekYeol dan XiuChen**

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Chen, tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol dan Chen memasang wajah super bingung dan terkejut.

"annyeong jonun Baekhyun imnida.." sapa Baekhyun ceria

Chanyeol dan Chen melongo masih seperti orang bego, Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol dan Chen. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dan Chen pun sadar, mereka berdua sungguh malu.

"an—nyeong, Baekhyun-sshi, Chanyeol imnida..." balas Chanyeol gugup dengan suara bassnya

"an—nyeo—ng, Baekhyun-sshi, Chen imnida.." balas Chen tak kalah gugup dengan suara cemprengnya

"hahaha... Chanyeol dan Chen tidak usah se formal itu, panggil saja Baekhyun _ne_? Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol dan Chen hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti,

"_ternyata dia tidak sombong..." batin Chanyeol_

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berkenalan dengan teman kelompoknya, Xiumin pun memutar badannya menghadap Chen dan Chanyeol.

"annyeong Chen, annyeong Chanyeol jonun Xiumin imnida.. semoga kita bisa bekerja sama.." sapa Xiumin tak kalah ceria dengan Baekhyun

"ah.. anyyeong Xiumin.." balas Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan senyum kikuknya.

.

.

**#KaiSoo dan HunHan**

Kai menghela nafas melihat _hyung-hyungnya _sudah sangat akrab dengan anak para mentri itu.

"annyeong.. jonun Kyungsoo imnida.." sapa D.O membuyarkan lamunan Kai

Kai terkejut bukan main melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya dan menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"annyeong.. Kyungsoo.. jonun Kai imnida..." balas Kai gugup

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang memandang keluar jendela, Kai yang mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo langsung menyikut Sehun.

"ada apa Kkam—" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya

"annyeong.. Kyungsoo jonun Sehun imnida.." dengan nada dinginnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap dingin Sehun.

"_aissshh anak ini.. kenapa dia harus bersikap dingin di saat seperti ini.." maki Kai dalam hati_

Kyungsoo menyikut Luhan,

"Luhannie kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan teman kelompok kita..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"annyeong Kai.. jonun Luhan imnida .." sapa Luhan malas membalikkan badannya sebentar dan kembali fokus kedepan

Sebenarnya ia sedang kesal kenapa dia harus berkelompok dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak ramah seperti biasanya. "kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan Sehun..?

"kami sudah saling kenal.." gumam Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya,

Luhan tersadar dengan omongannya, melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya kenapa dia bisa berbicara spontan seperti itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ternyata Luhan masih mengenalnya walau dengan dandanan culun, tapi seketika hatinya mencolos mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"kami saling kenal secara tidak sengaja.." ujar Luhan menjawab tanda tanya yang secara tidak langsung dari teman-temannya.

Apa-apaan itu? Dia bilang apa? Dia bilang kenal secara tidak sengaja? Kita bahkan sudah kenal sejak lahir? Dan dia bilang kenal secara tidak sengaja? Sabar Oh Sehun, kau harus sabar atau semuanya akan hancur seketika. Sehun bergulat sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Hyung-hyung Sehun yang mengetahui semua tentang Sehun, menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun, dan sungguh jika Sehun adalah seorang aktor maka dia akan memenangkan berbagai penghargaan karna aktingnya yang memukau, lihatlah ekspresinya setelah mendengar kata-kata pedas, datar dan terkesan dingin seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

"Luhannie, Kyungie, Xiumin, Lay, Tao.. kajja kita ke kantin.. aku lapar.." ajak Baekhyun dengan agyeonya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum..

Kelima Uke pun beranjak pergi, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun berbalik.

"kalian .. tidak ingin kekantin...?" tanya Baekhyun yang tentu saja di tujukan kepada para namja tampan yang super culun itu.

Para namja itu pun menggelang bersamaan,

"ani.. kami harus melakukan sesuatu.." jawab Suho

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan keenam namja culun itu dalam kelas.

Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu dan sekarang hanya mereka berlima di dalam, semua mata beralih menatap Suho dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"urusan apa _hyung _?" tanya Chen polos

"bukankah kita harus membereskan masalah kemarin..?" jawab Suho yang berupa pertanyaan

Dan semua tanggapan para namja itu hanya ber O ria.

"_hyung _saja dan Chen _hyung.. _aku ingin tidur, sungguh bersekolah telah mengganggu tidurku.." rengek Kai, yang di angguki oleh Sehun.

"aishh kau ini, kami juga Cuma tidur sama sepertimu.. Cuma 3 jam.." jawab Suho

"ayolah _hyung _.. aku benar-benar lelah.. aku ingin sekali tidur.." kini giliran Sehun yang merengek

Sontak semua mata menatapnya heran, kesempatan langka melihat Sehun merengek seperti itu, terakhir kali adalah saat mereka di awal-awal bertemu dulu.

Suho yang melihat Sehun merengek benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun.

"baiklah.. tapi Chanyeol, Chen, dan juga Kris harus ikut.." jawab Suho

"aiss lihatlah jika Sehun yang meminta pasti di turuti.." cibir Kai cemburu

"sudahlah kajja, kita harus menemukan mereka sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.." ajak Chen yang sudah berdiri.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang tidur dikelas berdua.

* * *

Suho, Kris, Chen dan juga Chanyeol menelusuri sekolah mencari brandal-brandal yang menyerang mereka kemarin, sungguh bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Mengingat sekolah yang sangat luas, dan bertanya kepada murid lain sama saja mencari masalah baru, pasalnya setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang melihat mereka akan berbisik-bisik dan tertawa.

Tentu saja itu hanya angin lalu untuk mereka, toh pada kenyataanya mereka tidak seperti yang para siswa dan siswi itu gosipkan. Kenyataannya mereka adalah namja tampan yang menjadi rebutan para namja dan yeoja di luar sana. Dan pada kenyataannya mereka bukan orang lemah seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

Kini mereka sedang melewati ruang olahraga, mereka melihat seorang yang sedang bermain basket sendiri, mereka saling melempar senyum tentunya tanpa senyum Kris. Mereka langsung mendekati namja yang bermain basket itu, namja itu mengikuti arah bola ketika bola basket itu terlepas dari tangannya dan menggelinding ke arah empat namja yang sudah stay cool dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat 4 namja culun telah stay cool menatapnya.

Namja itu menelan salivanya berat, keringat sudah bercucuran di pelipisnya mengingat kejadian kemarin, namja itu ingin segera kabur tapi Suho menahannya.

"ku peringatkan untukmu, jika kau dan teman-temanmu yang berandal itu tidak ingin segera menyusul nenek moyangmu, maka jangan pernah membeberkan soal yang terjadi kemarin" ucap Suho berbisik di telinga namja itu sambil bersemirik-_ria._ Dan namja itu pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk takut.

Suho pun meninggalkan namja itu yang masih terdiam di tempat bersama Chen, Chanyeol dan juga Kris yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"_hyung _bukankah _hyung _Suho terkadang sangat menakutkan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang angel.." bisik Chen yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol

"nde... benar-benar menakutkan.." jawab Chanyeol juga berbisik

Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan Chen

"aku mendengar kalian.. saeng-saengku yang tercinta.." ujar Suho datar

Chen dan Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir gaje, kemudian bersiap lari meningglakan Suho yang mungkin akan menerkamnya saat itu.

"yak... yak... yak... kalian jangan lari.." tariak Suho

"kau sudah manakuti mereka Joonmyeon.." sahut Kris

"anio.. aku hanya bercanda.." jawab Suho

"bercandamu menakutkan Joonmyeon, kadang kau juga membuatku takut.." ujar Kris datar namun dengan nada serius

Suho menghela nafas.."hahah kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi mereka, aku akan melindungi mereka walau nyawa taruhannya, meski mereka sering membuatku kesal, tapi mereka adalah saeng-saeng kesayanganku..." tutur Suho bijak

Kris hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Suho yang memang sangat benar.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kini semua murid sudah kembali ke kelas dan besiap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Lay menoleh kebelakang, "Suho.. kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim.."

"ah.. itu terserah kau saja.." jawab Suho kikuk

"ah ne.. bagaimana kalau minggu depan..?" usul Lay

Suho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kemudian Lay melirik ke arah Kris, sadar arti tatapan Lay, Kris juga mengangguk mengiyakan usul lay. Lagi pula mereka juga tidak bisa terlalu lama berkeliaran dalam waktu dekat, mereka harus memantapkan latihan mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar berhadapan dengan musuh sebenarnya yang sepertinya belum melakukan pergerakan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Ke enam namja itu menghela nafas setelah memastikan para anak mentri itu di antar pulang oleh supir masing-masing.

"kajja kita pulang.. " ajak Suho merangkul Chen dan Kai yang ada di sebelahnya

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Mereka pun pulang ke markas sekaligus rumah mereka dengan wajah lelah dan sekaligus senang.

Sampai di rumah tanpa melepaskan seragam mereka, mereka langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, tidak memperdulikan omelan Suho, padahal dia sendiri belum mengganti seragam.

"bukankah mereka tidak sombong dan terkesan ramah.." guman Chanyeol mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat Baekhyun pertama kali menyapanya. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan senyum Baekhyun yang sangat manis.

"ne.. _hyung_.. mereka ternyata sangat baik.." sahut Chen

"dan mereka juga sangat manis.." Kai ikut menyahut

Sehun yang kembali teringat kejadian tadi seketika kembali murung, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada mendengar penuturan hyung-hyungnya yang sangat mendapat kesan baik dari para anak mentri yang harus mereka lindungi.

Kris yang memang suka menyimpan perasaan sendiri, meski perasaannya tidak murung seperti Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidur. Mau di kemanakan image cool nya kalau sampai ia ketahuan mengagumi namja yang bermata panda itu.

Suho yang mendengar pebicaraan Kai, Chen juga Chanyeol ikut menyahut.

"bukankah namja yang bernama Lay itu sangat manis, apalagi dengan lesung pipinya, dia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum, dan dia juga tidak malu berteman dengan kita yang berepenampilan culun.. dan—"

Suho merasa bahawa dia hanya berbicara sendiri, dan ternyata memang benar mereka semua sudah terlelap.

Suho mengehela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengganti seragam, dan memperbaiki letak selimut Chen dan Kai yang berantakan. Jelas sekali Suho sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya itu.

Suho pun ikut berbaring di ranjangnya dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Di sebuah cafe yang terbilang klasik, terlihat 6 namja cantik dan manis yang sedang bercanda. Kadang mereka menyesap minuman mereka kemudian kembali tertawa dengan riang.

Mereka adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan juga Tao.

"setelah di perhatikan dengan seksama.. bukankah wajah ke enam namja culun yang itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi culun.." ujar Baekhyun

"ne.. mereka juga lucu." Sahut Xiumin

"aku bahkan pernah menangkap basah namja yang bernama Kai itu sedang memandangiku, tapi ketika aku melihatnya balik dia malah salang tingkah..." Kyungsoo angkat bicara

"ku rasa mereka terlalu aneh muncul berenam dan secara bersamaan pula" Lay menyelidik ke anehan yang di rasakannya.

"sudahlah.. jangan membahas namja culun itu.." Luhan menyahut dengan sedikit kesal karna mereka membahas namja culun yang menjadi partner mereka dalam tugas kelompok, sama saja mengingatkannya dengan Sehun.

"aishhh Luhannie.. kenapa kau sensitiv sekali.." cibir Baekhyun menangkap nada kekesalan dalam cara berbicara Luhan

"ani.. aku hanya sedang malas.." jawab Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,

"baiklah... baiklah daripada princess kita ngambek lebih baik kita mencari topik lain.." ujar Kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tapi kemudian dia berteriak ketika dia benar-benar mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Yakkk Princess itu untuk yeoja, dan aku ini Namja.. N-A-M-J-A.." kesal Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat teman-temannya terkekeh karna wajah lucu Luhan yang sedang kesal.

Bahkan Xiumin masih sempat mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan yang terkesan imut bukan sangar.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dan setelah memastikan namja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari cafe dan menghubungi seseorang.

"ne boss aku sudah menemukan mereka, dan sepertinya mereka tanpa pengawalan.." ucap namja itu ketika sedang di telepon.

* * *

Di ruangan yang sangat mewah dan arsiktektur yang sangat klasik, di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat barang-barang klasik yang mewah, dan juga sebuah meja berikut dengan kursi sandaran.

Seorang namja yang duduk di kursi itu menyeringai setelah menerima laporan seseorang dari seberang telephone.

"belum bergerak rupanya, baiklah aku akan mengirimkan salamku untuk kalian.." ucap namja itu tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

_3 days later.._

Setelah acara perkenalan itu ke enam namja culun itu semakin dekat, banyak siswa yang iri akan kedekatan mereka. Yah kecuali Luhan dan Sehun tentunya, tidak ada yang berani menyapa dan tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Hari itu para ke enam police special tidak biasanya tidak pulang bersama. Sehun dan Kai masih harus tinggal di sekolah karna anak mentri yang mereka jaga belum juga pulang. Yah well sekarang mereka mengurangi jadwal latihan dan mulai memperhatikan misi mereka.

Suho dan juga Kris memilih mengikuti Lay dan Tao yang menolak pulang bersama supirnya, malah berjalan-jalan dengan Tao.

Tak jauh beda dengan Chen dan Chanyeol mereka juga mengikuti Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang entah mau kemana.

Entah kenapa persaan sang leader benar-benar tidak enak jika tidak mengikuti kedua anak mentri itu, mau tidak mau Kris harus ikut. Hal yang paling di hindarinya adalah bertengkar dengan Suho. Yah well sebenarnya Kris juga penasaran apa yang di lakukan anak bermata panda yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

**#Sehun dan Kai side**

"kenapa mereka belum pulang juga sich?" keluh Kai

Sehun hanya melirik Kai sebentar kemudian kembali dengan pikirannya, tanpa berniat menjawab keluhan Kai.

Yah Sehun dan Kai masih berada di sekolah menunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang rapat dengan dewan sekolah tentu saja tanpa sepengetahun Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Meski hubungan mereka cukup dekat, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak percaya diri dengan penampilan yang super culun itu.

Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di lantai dua, melihat ruangan osis yang ada di seberang sana di lantai satu yang di pisahkan oleh lapangan yang cukup luas.

Kai tak henti-hentinya mengehela nafas berat.

"aishh Sehunnie kita pulang saja _ne_?..." ajak Kai

"andwe.. kita harus memastikan anak mentri itu pulang dengan selamat.." jawab Sehun masih menatap ruang osis tanpa melihat Kai

"tapi ini sudah jam 4 sore.. dan mereka belum keluar juga.." keluh Kai lagi

"bukankah kau menyukai namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Sehun

"ah ne..." jawab Kai tanpa berfikir

"mwooo?.. anio aku tidak menyukainya, hanya sedikit tertarik.." elak Kai baru mencerna pertanyaan Sehun

"sudahlah Kkamjong, aku tahu kau menyukainya.." Sehun tetap bersi keras

Kai hanya mendengus kesal, tapi memang benar apa yang di katakan Sehun. Dia memang menyukai namja manis yang bermata bulat itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia kesal karna kenapa dia mudah sekali di baca oleh Sehun.

Kai memilih diam daripada harus beredebat dengan Sehun dan kembali ke posisi awal memperhatikan ruangan osis.

_15 menit kemudian.._

Terlihat pintu ruangan osis mulai terbuka, dan keluarlah satu persatu anggota dewan osis itu. Sehun dan Kai menajamkan penglihatannya mencari sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu keluar dari ruang osis.

Dan mereka pun melihat dua sosok namja mungil yang keluar dari ruang osis sambil memeluk dokumen di dada,

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai segera berlari turun dengan cepat, mempercepat langkah dan melompat seperti layaknya stunt yang sedang melakukan adagan action di tangga, raut wajah mereka sangat panik dan mereka tidak lagi memperdulikan jika ada siswa yang melihat mereka berlarian dan melompat seperti itu, toh sekolah sudah sepi karna sekarang memang bukan jam sekolah.

Mereka berlari beriringan namun dengan lorong berbeda yang di pisahkan oleh lapangan, mereka berpisah ketika mereka telah sampai di lantai 1, Sehun berlari ke arah kiri dan Kai ke kanan.

Sehun dan Kai terus berlari berharap mereka tidak terlambat, dan bodohnya lagi mereka masih melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih asik berbicara tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun dan Kai melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing bajunya agar leluasa berlari di tengah-tengah larinya, sungguh wajah mereka benar-benar panik, lorong sekolah untuk mencapai Luhan dan Kyungsoo sungguh terasa sangat jauh sekarang padahal hanya 120 meter..

_Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo?_

_Kenapa raut wajah Kai dan Sehun berubah panik?_

_Dan kenapa mereka harus berlari ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo padahal mereka tidak ingin ketahuan kalau mereka sedang mengikuti Luhan dan Kyunggsoo?_

_And the answer in chapter 5..._

...TBC...

**Huff .. gimana-giamana, ada yang masih penasaran ama lanjutannya?**

**Ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Kai sampai berlari seperti itu?**

**Wajah panik dan khawatir?**

**Hehe aku sengaja bikin perkenalan mereka ini mulus-mulus ajah, biar lebih mudah.**

**Yah kan di sini kesannya para anak mentri itu anak-anak yang baik yang tidak memandang dari fisik untuk berteman.**

**Pokoknya semua moment couplenya itu dalam waktu yang berbarengan tapi tempatnya ajah yang beda, yang nunggu moment-moment couple lainnya tunggu di chapter depan yah, HUNHAN dan KAISOO ajah baru setengah..**

**So sabar yah..!**

**(Mian kalau part ini mengecewakan para readers yah!)**

**Review buat penyemangat nulis FFnya aku tunggu...**

**Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEONGMAL GHAMSA HAMNIDA BUAT PARA READERS YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**URuRuBaek**** : **_gomawo udah mau nunggu.. jangan bosan" yah.._

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : **_hemm nggak mereka nggak tahu, ini kan misi rahasia jadi harus serba rahasia_

**Vicky98Amalia**** : **_ne di LANJUTKAN!_

**HyunieWoo**** : **_hehe ia aku salah nulis namanya appa Suho, hehe anggap ajah jariku keseleo pas ngetik #alasan_

**MamaFreeze99**** : **_hemm yah, barang kali limited edition hahaha.._

**AmeliaShim**** : **_hehe sama, tapi aku paling suka posenya appa Suho, pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab yah di chapter ini.._

**tiikaaa**** : **_aku bingung mau jawab yang mana pertanyaan kamu, tapi moga setelah baca chapter ini bisa langsung kejawab pertanyaan kamu, Kyaaaaaaaa #teriakbarengtiikaaa_

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **_gomawo.. ne di lanjut.._

**Jang Taeyoung**** : **_ne.. sabar ajah yah, moga nih chapter udah beri chingu sedikit bayangan_

**QyuDev178**** : **_heheh iyaaa kerennnnnnnnn_

**SapphireGirl : **_ne gomawo udah mau nunggu..._

**siscaMinstalove**** : **_tenang semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya chapter, tenang ajah kok di sini aku bagi rata couplenya #sembakokalibagirata_

**ICE14**** : **_gwaenchana, gomawo udah mau review_

**Lee MingKyu**** : **_hehe ia mereka keren, di sini semuanya perfect makanya mereka terpilih jadi special police_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**_: hahaha karakter si Lay emang gitu, ramah dan mudah tersenyum.. bukan berarti cinta, tapi tenang ada sweet momentnya nanti loh di chapter depan.._

**ajib4ff**** : **_haha aku pikir itu TBC paling tepat.. ternyata salah yah #garuk-garuktengkuk_

**mjjeeje**** : **_yahh mian kalau terhambat TBC, kayaknya aku bikin penasran mulu.._

**Nurfadillah**** : **_hehe semoga nggak mengecewakan yah di capter ini.._

**12Wolf**** : **_hehe iaa.. #sengaja_

**maiqui-shaa**** : **_hehehe daripada TBC aku ganti END nanti malah ngegantung_

** 1**** : **_ne gomawo udah nunggu.._

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : **_hehe di lanjut kok chingu_

**lena99 : **_hemm ia.. hihi.. di sini kayaknya belum ada, nanti i capter depan kayaknya.._

**Yeyen88 : **_hehe moga capter ini ke jawab yah penasarannya_

**Oh Hannie**** : **_heheheh nggak tahu chingu ngomong apa, tapi tetap gomawo buat chingu.._

**chairun**** : **_heheheh aku pikir nulis TBC nya udah keren.._

**mitahunhan**** : **_kalau mereka semua jadi tampil tampan nanti malah jadi pusat perhatian, truss ganggu misi lagi, inilah tantangannya chingu.. moment HuNHANnya insyaallah di banyakin_

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**** : **_hehe gomawo... udah bilang FF ku yang gaje ini kerennn_

**Cho Dae Sin**** : **_heheh gomawo atas sarannya, ia dech nanti aku banyakin humornya yah, tapi nggak jamin nanti di chapter selanjutnya.._

**ByunnaPark**** : **_hehe sengaja aku satu kelompokin biar lebih mudah dekat..._

**Sekali lagi gomawo... jeongmal gomawooo**


	6. Chapter 5

**anyyeong !**

**masih adakah yang nunggu nih FF?**

**mianhae baru bisa update padahal nih chapter udah lama selesai, tapi karna pulsa modem habis dan aku masih libur nggak bisa pake wireless sekolah jadi lama dech updatenya *curhat loe -_-**

**heheh pokoknya mian banget yah, **

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

**.**

**.**

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Sehun dan Kai terus berlari berharap mereka tidak terlambat, dan bodohnya lagi mereka masih melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih asik berbicara tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri._

_Sehun dan Kai melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing bajunya agar leluasa berlari di tengah-tengah larinya, sungguh wajah mereka benar-benar panik, lorong sekolah untuk mencapai Luhan dan Kyungsoo sungguh terasa sangat jauh sekarang padahal hanya 120 meter.._

.

.

.

Capter 5

.

.

.

GEP..

.

GEP..

Sehun dan Kai menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo.. bersamaan dengan itu..

PRANG..

Dua buah pot terjatuh dari lantai 4 sekolah tepat di tempat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Dan ini bukan karna angin atau hal lainnya yang tidak di sengaja, itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Kai berlari seperti di kejar ribuan anjing ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka melihat seorang dengan gelagat aneh dari lantai 4 mondar-mandir gelisah, di depannya ada sebuah pot besar yang memang terpajang loteng lantai 4.

Sesekali orang itu melirik ke bawah, dan lelaki itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Dari sana Sehun dan Kai langsung mengerti. Jarak antara Sehun dan Kai dengan namja itu terpaut jauh, daripada mereka menghentikan namja misterius itu mereka lebih memilih menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan mereka.

Mereka telah terbiasa berfikir kritis.

* * *

Luhan yang sekarang berada di dekapan Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kejadian tadi sungguh di luar dugaan mereka, pot yang seketika jatuh tepat di hadapan mereka, tidak! tepat di tempat mereka berdiri jika saja Sehun dan Kai tidak menarik tangannya

Tidak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo dia pun masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, bagaimana jika Kai terlambat sedetik saja menariknya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap penuh arti.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_ gwaenchana..?" tanya Kai khawatir

Kyungsoo yang masih shock hanya bisa mengangguk, Luhan juga hanya mengangguk ketika Sehun menanyainya.

Sehun dan Kai melirik ke atas, mencari si pelaku. Sekilas mereka melihat seorang yang sedang memastikan apakah pot yang di jatuhkannya tepat mengenai sasaran atau tidak, tapi setelah bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dan Kai, orang itu langsung pergi.

Sehun dan Kai hendak mengejar orang itu tapi sebuah tangan menjegal mereka, dan ternyata itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan bingung.

"bisakah kau tetap di sini..?" pinta Luhan yang diangguki Kyungsoo

BINGGO! Kalimat pertama yang di keluarkan Luhan kepada Sehun setelah perpisahan mereka selama 10 tahun.

Sungguh wajah mereka sangat pucat sekarang, sepertinya mereka masih shock dengan kejadian mendadak seperti sama sekali tidak ada darah yang mengalir di wajah mereka.

Sehun dan Kai bisa menangkap raut wajah ketakutan dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo, apalagi keadaan sekolah sekarang sudah sangat sepi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai memberikan segelas air putih kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk ketakutan di kantin sekolah.

Dengan bibir bergetar mereka meminumnya pelan.

"kalian benar-benar baik saja..?" tanya Kai lagi pelan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"aku ingin pulang.." ujar Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kantin yang terbuat dari kaca

Kai melirik Sehun, tanpa Sehun di suruh pun Sehun sudah mengejar Luhan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**#HUNHAN SIDE**

Sehun mengejar Luhan, dia langsung menarik tangan Luhan tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan... LEPASKAN.." teriak Luhan

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan terus menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan pasrah, jujur saat ini dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan Sehun, dia masih sangat terkejut dan ketakutan tentang kejadian cepat yang menimpanya barusan. Dari lubuk hati Luhan yang paling dalam Luhan ingin sekali memeluk Sehun, menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam pikirannya selama ini, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan namja yang ada di depannya saat ini, menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan marah yang di pendamnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu hangat dan aman bersama Sehun.

Meskipun kejadian tadi sangat menjanggal dalam benaknya, pot jatuh. Sehun dan Kai yang langsung datang menyelamatkannya dan Kyungsoo. Dan hey kenapa ada Sehun dan Kai di sekolah padahal saat ini bukan jam sekolah, jam sekolah sudah bubar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan, sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya sekarang. Namun satu hal yang Sehun yakini sekarang adalah bahwa musuh mereka sudah mulai bergerak sekarang. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya itu akan membuat namja yang sekaligus sahabatnya yang di depannya ini semakin ketakutan.

Sehun menghela nafas," entahlah.." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Kemudian berbalik dan menarik Luhan lagi. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." ujar Sehun ketika mereka sekarang sedang di halte bus

"tidak perlu.." jawab Luhan ketus

"bagaimana jika orang yang mengerjaimu tadi, datang lagi.." ujar Sehun datar

BINGGO! Luhan seketika diam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian bus pun datang, untung saja bus saat itu sedang sepi, Luhan duduk di jok paling depan, dan Sehun di belakang. Sehun mengerti sekarang hubungan mereka masih dalam kesalahpahaman, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk duduk jauh dari Luhan, setidaknya dia bisa mengawasi Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan yeng berjalan kerumahnya, Sehun berjalan sekitar 2 meter di belakang Luhan.

Sampai di depan rumah Luhan membuka pagar dan masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, seakan Sehun tidak pernah bersamanya sore ini.

Sehun menghela nafas, setidaknya dia sudah mengantar Luhan sampai rumah dan memastikan dia sudah selamat. Sehun berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Sehunnie.._.."_

Sehun menghentikan langkahanya mendengar namanya di sebut. Sehun sangat merindukan panggilan Luhan yang seperti itu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sedang memandanginya.

Luhan baru memperhatikan Sehun dengan baik, panampilannya acak-acakan. Tidak terkesan culun malah terkesan cool dan err.. tampan meski kacamata besar masih bertengger di hidung mangcunnya.

"kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku..?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam

"_ingin.. sangat ingin.. bahkan aku sangat ingin memelukmu, mencubit pipimu seperti dulu, ingin aku mengatakan bahwa hari itu aku sangat ingin menemuimu, sampai aku harus merengek di kaki Soo Man Abeoji, ingin aku ingin sekali melihat kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu, dan andai saja aku tidak mengingat janjiku ke pada hyungku, dan andai saja sekarang aku kehilangan akal sehatku.. aku sudah berhambur memelukmu.. menumpahkan semua rasa rinduku.." batin Sehun_

"ani.. aku tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, memang apa yang harus aku jelaskan.." jawab Sehun datar,

Hati Luhan tertohok mendengar jawaban Sehun, sekarang dia begitu kecewa dan hampir saja menangis, jika bukan Sehun yang di depannya pasti sekarang dia sudah menangis.

Oh tidak Oh Sehun, kenapa kau bisa melontarkan jawaban seperti itu. Tidakkah kau lihat raut wajah Luhan sekarang benar-benar kecewa.

"baiklah gomawo.." ujar Luhan kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Luhan sudah hilang dari pandangannya Sehun benar-benar pergi sekarang. "mianhae Luhannie.." gumam Sehun,

Sehun memasang alat penghubung antara ia dan hyung-hyungnya di telinga semacam headset tapi tidak menggunakan kabel, dan tidak perlu menggunakan sambungan telephone. Alat itu akan terhubung langsung dengan hyung-hyungnya setelah di aktifkan.

"ne _hyung _aku akan pulang sekarang.." ucap Sehun kemudian berlari ke halte.

* * *

**#KAISOO SIDE**

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, Kai sangat kahwatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"gomawo.."ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka saat berjalan ke rumah Kyungsoo dari halte

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo

Kai juga mengantar Kyungsoo dengan bus, Kai melarang Kyungsoo menelpon supirnya dengan alasan bagaimana kalau orang yang menyerangnya dan Luhan tadi tiba-tiba mencegatnya. #modus

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun menuruti perkataan Kai, dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berjalan di atas trotoar, wajah Kyungsoo sudah tidak sepucat tadi, meski masih sangat ketakutan.

Satu pertanyaan melayang di benaknya. Kenapa bisa Kai dan Sehun datang tepat waktu saat itu?

"Kai-_ah_ kenapa kau bisa menyelamatkan kami tepat waktu tadi..?" tanya Kyungsoo

DEG..

Kai menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "ehhh itu hanya kebetulan..." jawab Kai kikuk

"jinja?... tap—"

"sudahlah.. aku benar-benar akan menjelaskannya nanti saat waktunya tiba.." potong Kai

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, tapi dia kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia memang bukan orang yang suka kepo seperti Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang akan menanyai orang sampai ke akar-akarnya apalagi dia baru mengenal Kai.

.

.

"sampai.."ujar Kyungsoo setelah berada di depan rumahnya yang cukup mewah itu.

"ah ne.. masuklah.. istirahat yang cukup ne, kalau perlu kau tidak usah bersekolah besok.." jawab Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perhatian Kai, dan Kyungsoo baru memperhatikan Kai lekat setelah mereka berhadapan. Tadi dia terlalu panik dan ketakutan untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sama seperti Sehun, seragam Kai sudah acak-acakan, seragamnya sudah tidak terkancing lagi dan sekarang dia Kai bukan terlihat culun meski kacamata besar masih bertengger di hidungnya, malah terkesan cool.. dan errr tampan.

"masuklah.." ujar Kai membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo

"ah ne.. kau tidak ingin masuk dulu.." jawab Kyungsoo

"ani.. aku masih ada urusan.." tolak Kai halus

"kalau begitu baiklah.. berhati-hatilah di jalan.." dan dengan itu Kyungsoo pun masuk ke rumahnya, dan satpamnya sudah membukakan pagar.

Kai tersenyum memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan memasang alat seperti yang di pakai Sehun dan langsung berbicara. Ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi serius, satu hal yang di yakini kejadian tadi bukanlah ulah orang iseng saja, melainkan musuh mereka kini sudah mulai bergerak.

"ne _hyung _aku segera pulang.." guman Kai kemudian berlari mencari taxi.

*huffffff Part HUNHAN & KAISOO selesai. #lapkeringat*

Lanjut...

* * *

**#CHANBAEK & XIUCHEN**

**.**

**.**

Chenyeol dan Chen masih mengikuti Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku.

Chanyeol dan Chen sebenarnya lelah mengikuti Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang selalu berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mulai dari mall, cafe, taman dan masih banyak lagi.

"aishh mereka itu seperti yeoja.." gerutu Chen bersembunyi di balik pohon

"ne.. mereka lebih mirip yeoja.." Chanyeol ikut mengomentari.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang mengamati Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sedang makan eskrim di taman.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengetahui kalau Chanyeol dan Chen sedang mengikuti mereka, tapi mereka membiarkannya. Toh Chanyeol dan Chen tidak melakukan apapun, walaupun Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedikit risih di ikuti seperti itu, tapi masih tidak apa-apa selama Chanyeol dan Chen tidak macam-macam.

"apa mereka masih mengikuti kita..?" tanya Xiumin berbisik

"ne.. mereka itu aneh.." jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap Xiumin dan menikmati eskrim rasa strowberrynya

Xiumin terkekeh, "untuk apa mereka mengikuti kita dan tidak menyapa kita, bukankah kita sudah lumayan dekat.."

"molla..." jawab Baekhyun acuh tak acuh

"kajja.. kita pulang saja.. aku juga sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat.." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Xiumin

Chanyeol dan Chen yang melihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah beranjak pergi, mengikuti Baekhyun dan Xiumin

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di jalan raya yang sepi mereka bahkan berjalan di tengah jalan saking sepinya, Chen dan Chanyeol masih setia mengikuti.

"mereka mau kemana lagi.." bisik Chen

"molla.. ikuti saja dan pastikan mereka sampai di rumah dengan selamat.." jawab Chanyeol berbisik

Mereka sedikit menjaga jarak lebih jauh lagi agar mereka tidak ketahuan Baekhyun dan Xiumin

Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang mendengarkan musik lewat i-phone mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apapun, sesekali mereka melantunkan nada yang di dengarnya melalui headset.

.

.

"XIUMNIN..."

.

"BAEKHYUN..."

.

.

Chen dan Chanyeol setengah mati berteriak tapi Baekhyun dan Xiumin sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, malah asik memandangi ponsel masing-masing.

"aishhhhh.. mereka itu tuli yah..?" kesal Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Xiuumin yang di ikuti Chen

.

.

BRUM...BRUM... NGEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGGGGG

.

.

BRAKKKK

.

.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya, ketika tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu..

"aishhhhh.." Chanyeol meringis kesakitan

Baekhyun langsung bangun mendengar rintihan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun melirik ke arah motor yang hampir menabraknya kini sudah pergi kabur, bukan hampir tapi sepertinya sengaja ingin menabraknya dan Xiumin. Dan mungkin saja sekarang nyawanya sudah melayang kalau saja Chanyeol dan Chen tidak menolong mereka.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol bangun, Chanyeol yang melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun merasa khawatir.

"gwaenchana Baekhyun.." tanya Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan siku nya yang lecet dan berdarah karna terbentur dengan aspal tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ketakutan, entah dorongan darimana Chanyeol langsung mendekap Baekhyun dan memeluknya, memberikan rasa aman.

Baekhyun tidak membalas tapi juga tidak menolak. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Baekhyun kini bergetar hebat. Chanyeol makin memeluk erat Baekhyun.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Xiumin juga begitu terkejut dan ketakutan. Sebenarnya sama seperti Chanyeol, Chen juga sedikit merasakan sakit di sikunya, tapi semua itu tertutupi dengan rasa khawatir saat melihat Xiumin yang wajahnya sangat pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan benar-benar ketakutan..

Chen mengelus punggung Xiumin memberikan rasa aman, "gwaenchana...?" tanya Chen lembut

Xiumin mengangguk-ngangguk pelan, dan tersenyum hambar.

"kau yakin.. ?"

"ne.. Chen gomawo.. kalau tidak ada kalian kami pasti sudah terluka parah.." jawab Xiumin meyakinkan, meski kini ia sungguh sangat ketakutan.

"anio itu adalah tugas kami.."

"eh..?" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung

Chen yang tersadar akan kata-kata spontannya, langsung meralat perkataannya.

"maksudku tugas sebagai teman .. kita... harus.. saling.. melindungi.." Chen jadi kikuk.

"ah ne.."

Chen menghela nafasnya lega, _"huh.. hampir saja.." batin Chen_

* * *

**#CHANBAEK SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumah, benar-benar sampai ke depan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun yang terbilang mewah.

"gomawo.. Chanyeol.." ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk

"ani.. gwaechana... yang penting kau baik-baik saja.. semuanya menjadi tidak apa-apa.." jawab Channyeol sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

BLUSH~~

.

.

.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat rona merah di pipi di wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tak terlihat pucat, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu karna Baekhyun menunduk.

"kalau begitu aku pulang _ne_?" pamit Chanyeol membalikkan badannya

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut melihat luka di siku Chanyeol yang berdarah. Dan ia sadar kalau itu karna kejadian tadi siku Chanyeol terbentur aspal.

"Chanyeol-_ah..._"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun kembali.

"_ne_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam, Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja.

Sampai di dalam Chanyeol sempat kagum dengan desain rumah Baekhyun yang sangat elegan dan mewah.

"duduklah dulu.." perintah Baekhyun kemudian berlari kecil masuk kedalam mencari sesuatu.

Chanyeol hanya diam duduk manis di sofa yang sangat empuk itu.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang membawa sebuah kotak, di lihat dari luar sudah pasti itu adalah P3K.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan mengobati lengan Chanyeol yang terluka.

"B-Baekhyun-_ah_.."

"diamlah.. biar aku mengobati lukamu dulu.." sergah Baekhyun

"ah.. ne.." Chanyeol hanya diam

Chanyeol begitu memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang begitu sempurna dan manis.

"berhentilah memandangiku Chanyeol.." ujar Baekhyun masih mengobati luka Chanyeol dengan telaten dan hati-hati.

Chanyeol langsung gelagapan, kemudian berdiri. "ah.. Baekhyun-_ah_ aku harus segera pergi.. aku masih ada urusan.. gomawo" ujar Chanyeol gugup kemudian berlari keluar

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang gugup, tanpa ia sadari bibirnya terangkat naik mengukir senyum indah.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengehela nafas berat. Lalu kemudian memasang alat seperti yang di pakai Kai dan Sehun. Ekspresinya langsung menjadi serius mengingat kejadian tadi,

"ada yang tidak beres di sini.." gumam Chanyeol

"ah ne _hyung _aku segera pulang.."

* * *

**#XIUCHEN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Seperti Chanyeol, Chen juga mengantar Xiumin pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Xiumin berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup klasik namun terkesan mewah.

"sekali lagi gomawo.. Chen-_ah_.. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.. kalau—"

"ani gwaenchana..masuklah dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah.." potong Chen

"ah ne.. sekali lagi gomawo.."

Chen pun berbalik hendak pergi.

"Kim Jongdae.."

Chen berbalik mendengar nama aslinsya di sebut, ia mengerutkan keningnya dengan sejuta kebingungan

"ah itu namamu kan?" ujar Xiumin

"ah _ne_?" jawab Chen kikuk karna ada orang lain yang menyebut nama aslinya selain kelima saudaranya, Soo Man Abeoji dan keluarganya.

"obati dulu lukamu, aku tidak mau merasa bersalah.." ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum

"ah _ne_?" lagi-lagi Chen hanya mengutarakan kalimat yang sama.

Xiumin mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, sebuah plester obat.

Dan dengan cepat Xiumin meraih tangan Chen dan menempelkannya dengan pelan. Chen hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Xiumin.

Namun ketika Xiumin selesai menempelkan plester obat itu, mata mereka saling bertemu. Saling menatap dalam-dalam.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Chen langsung memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

"ah Xiumin-_ah_ aku harus pulang, aku masih ada urusan.." ucap Chen gugup

"gomawo.." Chen mengangkat sikunya memperlihatkan ke Xiumin, "ah _ne.." _jawab Xiumin tak kalah gugup

Chen pun segera pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih dalam mode gugup.

Chen segera memasang alat penghubungnya dengan hyung-hyung dan dongseangnya.

"ara aku segera pulang.."

Wajahnya langsung berubah serius, dan menerka sesuatu yang aneh dalam benaknya tentang kejadian tabarkan tadi.

*ok part ChanBaek dan XiuChen juga selesai*

Lanjut..

* * *

**#SULAY & KRISTAO**

**.**

**.**

Suho terus saja memperhatikan Tao dan juga Lay yang sedang Lunch di sebuah restoran, sedang Kris masih stay cool. Sudah 2 jam mereka mengikuti Lay dan Tao tapi sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"sebenarnya firasat apa yang kau dapat, sampai kita bisa menjadi stalker seperti sekarang..?" tanya Kris datar

"aishh diamlah.. kau tahu perasaanku ini tidak pernah salah.." ujar Suho kesal

Kris hanya memutar bola mata malas, kemudian kembali stay cool.

Lay dan Tao akhirnya meninggalkan restoran setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama.

Suho dan Kris masih setia mengikuti, tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang menubruk tubuh Suho, bukannya harusnya Suho yang terjatuh malah pelayan yang menabraknya yang terjatuh.

"asihh appo..." aduh pleyan itu menegelus-elus pantatnya yang mencium lantai

"aishh..nan gawaenchana...?" tanya Suho membungkuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu pun menerima uluran tangan Suho dan bangkit lalu membungkuk 90 derajat, meminta maaf dan langsung pergi.

Suho hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan drama yang ada di depannya.

"Kris.." guman Suho membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan di jalan raya

"wae?" tanya Kris dengan nada malas

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo.. Suho langsung berlari ke jalan raya, Kris yang masih bingun tapi mau tidak mau mengikuti Suho berlari.

.

CIKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

BRAKKKK

.

GREPPPP

.

*suara apaan tuh -_-

Lay mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat orang yang kini ia timpa, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi bahwa ia dan Tao hamapir saja tertabrak mobil, padahal mereka jelas-jelas berjalan di pinggir jalan.

"emm bisakah kau bangkit Lay..?" tanya Suho

"ah ne.." Lay pun bangkit dan tersenyum kikuk mengingat kejadian tadi yang menimpanya, bahwa ia hampir tertabrak mobil dan Suho menyelamatkannya tapi malah Lay menimpa tubuh Suho.

Lay pun membantu Suho untuk bangun,

"gomawo..." ucap Lay membungkukkan badanya

"gwaenchana Lay.." jawab Suho gugup

Lay tersenyum mendengar jawab Suho,

DEG..DEG..DEG

Jantung Suho langsung berpacu dengan cepat seperti dalam karapan kuda. Tapi meski Lay mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya di begitu terkejut dan ketakutan.

"ekhemm" Tao berdehem

Kris yang mendengar Tao berdehem, melihat ke arah Tao.

"Kris-_ah... _bisakah kau lepaskan.." ujar Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan, Kris pun mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

Dengan sigap Kris langsung melepas pegangan tangannya yang erat di tangan Tao, kejadian tadi sungguh terjadi begitu cepat, dan secara tidak sadar tangan Kris terulur menarik tangan Tao naik ke trotoar.

"gomawo.. _ne?_"

Kris hanya menganggup gugup, kemudian kembali stay cool memperhatikan Suho dan Lay. Pandangannya beralih ke arah mobil bmw hitam yang hampir menabrak Tao dan Lay, bukan hampir tapi sengaja, Kris melihat di spion mobil itu dan matanya menangkap bahwa pengemudi mobil itu menyeringai kemudian pergi begitu saja, membuat Kris sedikit geram.

Kris dan Suho berpandangan penuh arti, kemudian mengangguk pelan seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Tao sedikit bingung melihat Suho dan Kris.

Kemudian Suho dan Lay menghampiri Kris dan Tao. Tao yang melihat kegugupan Lay langsung bertanya.

"gwaenchana..Yixingie?" tanya Tao

Lay hanya mengangguk lemah, memang keadaan Tao juga sangat terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan, bagaimana kalau Kris dan Suho tadi terlambat sedikit saja menyelamatkan mereka, Tao tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

"biar kami mengantarkan kalian pulang.." usul Suho

"ah.._ne _? Tao sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi melihat kondisi Lay yang sangat ketakutan Tao pun mengangguk.

Tanpa ba bi bu Suho menarik tangan Lay pergi dari tempat itu, Lay hanya pasrah sedang Tao sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Suho.

"kajja kita juga pulang.." ujar Kris juga menarik tangan Tao

Lagi-lagi Tao hanya memasang wajah bingungnya, tapi Tao cukup pasrah membiarkan tangannya di genggam erat Kris, sungguh sadar atau tidak Tao sedikit menyukai genggaman tangan Kris yang terasa hangat itu, berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang selalu datar.

* * *

**#SULAY SIDE**

**.**

**.**

"ini rumahmu.." tanya Suho ketika Lay berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

"ah _ne_? Jawab Lay

"kalau begitu baiklah.. masuklah dan istirahat.." nasehat Suho lembut

Lay hanya mengangguk lemah, "kau tidak ingin masuk dulu..?" tanya Lay

Suho menggeleng ,"aku masih ada urusan.." tolak suho lembut, dan Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ketika Suho akan pergi, Suho merasa pergelangan tangannya di tarik, Suho pun berbalik menghadap Lay.

"wae?" tanya Suho sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Lay

Lay menggeleng

.

.

.

HENING

.

.

.

CHUU~~

Suho membelalakkan matanya lebar dengan kejadian kilat yang di alaminya, apa-apaan ini Lay mencium pipinya kemudian menunduk dan berlari masuk karna malu.

Suho masih terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan sekarang mungkin ia lupa caranya mengedipkan mata dan bernafas. Tapi dengan cepat Suho sadar kembali. Suho memegangi pipinya bekas ciuman kilat Lay. Hatinya begitu senang sekarang rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi kemudian Suho teringat sesuatu, ekspresi wajahnya kini kembali serius. Memasang suatu alat di telinganya.

"kalian pulanglah.. dan pastikan kalau anak mentri itu sudah ada di rumahnya.." ucap Suho kemudian berlari pergi.

* * *

**#KRISTAO**

**.**

**.**

Kris melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Tao ketika mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang di dominasi oleh kaca, membuat Tao sedikit kecewa.

"ini rumahmu?" tanya Kris

"ne.." jawab Tao singkat

"masuklah dan istirahatlah, kau pasti masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.." ujar Kris data

Tao pun mengangguk, "gomawo.. dan kau tidak ingin masuk dulu.."

"ani.. aku masih ada urusan .." tolak Kris

Tao mendesah kecewa medengar penolakan Kris.

Kris yang menangkap raut wajah kekecewaan dari wajah Tao, mencengkram kedua pundak Tao dengan pelan.

"dengarlah.. aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan mampir ke rumahmu.. tapi saatnya bukan sekarang ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku urus.."

BINGGO! Ke lima adiknya mungkin akan tertawa saat ini bahkan mungkin Sehun juga akan ikut terkekeh, kalau melihat Kris yang terkenal bicara yang paling irit, sekarang bicara panjang lebar dan perhatian kepada namja yang sudah menarik hatinya ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Kris kini tersenyum, dan Tao pun membalas senyuman Tao. Sejenak mata mereka bertemu pandang, saling menatap ke delam manik mata dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

DEG...

Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mengontrol perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

"_Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku...saat bersamanya" maki Kris dalam hati_

"masuklah.." perintah Kris lembut

Dan Tao pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Kris masih setia memandangi punggung Tao yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Kris kemudian berbalik dan memasang alat seperti yang di pakai Suho.

"_ne _aku segera pulang.." ucap Kris kini ekspresinya kembali datar dan terkesan serius.

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka berdiri berjejer dengan masih seragam sekolah, di depan Soo Man Abeoji menceritkan keganjalan yang terjadi.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan dari masing-masing. Ini bukan kebetulan tapi ini sudah di rencanakan dengan matang.

Soo Man Abeoji nampak berfikir, "baiklah mulai sekarang kalian harus mulai waspada, jadwal latihan kalian akan aku kurangi dan lebih fokus ke misi kalian, pasti para mentri akan sangat terkejut mendengar kejadian ini.."

Keenam The Police Special itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"sekarang kembalilah istirahat.. kalian pasti lelah.."

Mereka kembali hanya mengangguk,

"apa anak-anak Abeoji tidak apa-apa..?"

Mereka mengegeleng-geleng, "gwaenchana Abeoji.." jawab Suho bijak

* * *

Mereka membuang sembarang tas mereka dan duduk di kursi ruang meeting.

"ternyata mereka sudah mulai bergerak.." keluh Chen

"ne.. dan sapaan mereka terlalu ekstrim.." Kai ikut mengeluh

Suho memperhatikan siku Chen dan Chenyeol,

"Chennie, Yollie.. siku kalian—"

"gwaenchana.." jawab Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan memotong perkataan Suho

.

.

"aku sungguh khawatir melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun tadi.." ujar Chanyeol

"ne aku juga.. wajah Kyungsoo sangat pucat tadi.." Kai ikut khawatir

"mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.." ucap Chen

Dan hanya di angguki oleh Chanyeol, Suho dan Kai.

Sedang Kris dan Sehun, seperti biasa lebih memilih diam daripada ikut protes, ataupun mengeluh.

.

.

.

"_aisshhh kalian ribut sekali..." ucap seorang namja menginterupsi acara mari bergosip dan mengeluh ala Special Police_

.

.

.

Sontak semua mata beralih ke sumber suara yang ada di ambang pintu kamar dengan mode masih menguap, dan namja yang berbicara itu berhasil membuat ke enam namja police itu membelalakkan mata...

.

.

**_TBC_**

_Siapakah yang datang?_

_Lalu bagaimana misi mereka berjalan selanjutnya?_

_Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_

_Apakah semakin rumit?_

_Atau malah semakin mudah?_

_Jawbannya ada di chapter depan..._

**sebelumnya aku mau minta tolong dong, bukannya munafik atau apa. aku sih suka kalian panggil author tapi aku lebih suka kalian panggil Dhan Mi ajah yah terkesan lebih akrab gitu, .. soalnaya kayaknya belum pantas ajah gitu di panggil author ****atau kalau keberatan panggil Chingu ajah dech heheh.**

**tapi sumpah karna nih Chapter yang paling lama aku update jadi aku panjangin, bisa jadi nih chapter terpanjang. truss kalau masih banyak typo mian yah, aku udak koreksi ulang sampai bosen, tapi kalau masih ada wah gawat Dhan Mi harus ke dokter periksa mata kayaknya... -_-**

**ada yang nanya kenapa nggak GS ajah?**

**aduh aku belum siap jodohin bias aku sama yooja-yeoja, nanti malah banyak sakit hati lagi.**

**trus kalau aku jadiin para uke di sini jadi yeoja nanti nggak asik lagi.**

**trus sebenarnya aku kecewa ama silent riders, tapi ngak apa-apa lah itu berarti ini FF kurang greget dan kurang menarik untuk di review. aku hargai banget kalian yang udah sempatin review nih FF aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. *back to story**

**ada yang tahu nggak siapa yang muncul di akhir chapter?**

**pokoknya kalian semua readers dan reviwer makasih banget bikin Dhan Mi semangat buat nulis FFnya, apalagi yang mengkritik itu aku suka banget membangun banget.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO BUAT PARA READERS YANG UDAH SEMPATIN BUAT REVIEW**

**_BALASAN REVIEW_**

**Oh Hannie : **_hehe mian bikin penasaran mulu yah? Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu, beruusaha cepat aku_

**ajib4ff : **_ne aku udah berusaha cepat update, gomawo juga atas do'anya_

**tiikaaa : **_heheh gak apa-apa kok banyak nanya kan penasran.. tapi aku udah jawab yah pertanyaan chingu di chapter ini moga memuaskan_

**Jaylyn Rui : **_hahaha gomawo udah bilang maikn seru, heheh ia Lay umma memang baik dech.. hehe pertanyaan chingu udah aku jawab yah di chapter ini_

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : **_heheh aku pikir udah tepat, kayak di drama-drama gitu #plakk_

**Nurfadillah**** : **_heheh udah aku jawab yah pertanyaan chingu tentanga apa yang terjadi pada HanSoo.._

**akit02**** : **_heheh yah, trus aku harus taro di mana dong tuh TBC kalau nggak di situ..?_

**Kim MinHyun**** : **_annyeon Hyun, gomawo udah mau review.. gwaenchana.. ^_^ pertanyaan Hyun udah aku jawab yah di chapter ini_

**RirinSekarini**** : **_heheh kok jadi terkesap gagap.. hahaha mian bikin penasaran mulu_

**OneLoveRyeowook**** : **_ne aku lanjut, ada tuh KrisTao momentnya, mian kalau mengecewakan_

**HyunieWoo**** : **_heheh aku juga greget *maksudDhanMi -_-_

**MelisaCitraL**** : **_heheh aku aku fokusin ke semua couple, cuman HUNHAN di sini aku kasih konflik special buat umma ama appaku_

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : **_hehe pertanyaan ching udah aku jawab yah di chapter ini_

**chairun**** : **_hehehe yah malah ke GROWL, heheh tapi gpp lah bayangin ajah.._

**Vicky98Amalia**** : **_yah chingu nambah satu kata Lanjutkan kayaknya, ne Di lanjutkan_

**QyuDev178**** : **_di sini Kai belum buka penyamaran Chingu, nanti di chapter nggak tahu kapan.. pokoknya nanti.._

**MamaFreeze99**** : **_ne.. itu musuhnya, tepatnya anak buah musuhnya.._

**hunhanshipper**** : **_hehe udah aku jawab yah pertanyaan Chingu, hehe gomawo atas infonya, aku juga sebenarnya bingung sich, tapi karna udah ada info dari Chingu jadi nggak bingung lagi dech.._

**SuLay Daughter : **_hehe di lanjut kok Chingu_

**Hunhanshipper : **_chingu betul banget mereka dalam bahaya, hehe gomawo udah bilang keren nih FF_

**ChenXiuMin : **_hehe di lanjut kok, gomawo udah bilang keren_

**Yeon Ae : **_gwaenchana.. hehe di lanjut kok chingu_

**Kimkim Yeonshi**** : **_hehe padahal aku udah koreksi sampai beberapa kali ternyata masih banyak typo, hehe insyaallah nanti jarang ada typo dech.._

**Berlindia : **_hehehe mian, soalnya Dhan Mi juga sibuk, jadi nggak bisa cepat.._

**Im lulu : **_ne aku udah berusaha cepat yah Chingu_

**URuRuBaek**** : **_gimana yah jelasinnya, pokoknya musuh berikit kalai para anak mentri itu tidak dalam pengawasan.._

**Park Young Min-chan**** : **_ne di lanjut.. ^_^_

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**** : **_ne aku udah berusaha yah update cepat yah.._

**Lee MingKyu**** : **_hehehe mian nulis TBC sembarang tempat.. *sampah kali_

**futari chan**** : **_hehe gwaechana, gomawo udah mau review_

**Novey**** : **_chapter 5 chingu soalnya capter 1 itu prolog.._

**KaiSoo'sChild**** : **_heheh gomawo udah bilang daebakk, sampai HunHan udah nyelsain permasalahannya Chingu, udah biarin dulu mereka._

**mitahunhan**** : **_heheh gomawo udah nunggu, jawaban atas pertanyaan Chingu udah aku jawab yah.._

**Guest : **_ne di lanjutkan.._

**Tania3424**** : **_hehe sabar ajah HunHan bersatu kayaknya di chapter terakhir dech.._

**Jenny : **_hehe iya dong harus! Biar bikin penasaran.. hehe ia KaiSoo udah keluar._

**ByunnaPark**** : **_hehe aku juga suka umma Lay ama appa Suho so sweetan..._

**ryeoluhan203**** : **_hehe yang benci Cuma Luhan chingu, tapi tenang nanti akan baikan kok.._

**Shin Ririn : **_ne gomawo udah mau review.._

**kimberly lavenders**** : **_hehe ia di usahain aku ikutin permintaan readers, gomawo udah review_

**AmeliaShim**** :**_ aku udah jawab yah pertanyaan chingu di chapter ini_

**yui yure : **_flat itu apa yah chingu? Mian katro.._

**sapphireGirl : **_hehe ia di lanjut kok_

**im lulu : **_hehe sengaja bikin penasaran biar banyak yang review.._

**Cho Dae Sin**** : **_wah chingu senang amat yah bikin HUNHAN jadi angst, nanti kita liat yah chingu_

**Oline : **_ne gomawo udah mau nunggu.._

**12Wolf**** : **_jawaban dari pertanyaan chingu udah aku jawab yah..._

**siscaMinstalove : **_tebakan Chingu benar, itu musuhnya.. pertanyaan chingu udah aku jawab yah.._

**kyeoptafadila**** : **_heheh gak apa-apa chingu, hehe aku juga suka FF Yaoi yang brothership_

**meylin : **_heheh di lanjut kok chingu.._

**ArishaChu : **_ne gomawo udah nunggu aku lanjutin kok.._

**yeyen88 : **_heheh aku nggak janji yah hunhan Momentnya banyak, nanti dech itu perjalanan masih panjang.. kekekeke_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_hehehe Dhan Mi nggak tahu apa capter ini bisa di sebut moment couple, tapi moga nggak mengecewakan yah.._

**ayukaruniawati9**** : **_tebakan Chingu hampir benar kok, gomawo udah mau nunggu.._

**ichakyungsoo**** : **_yahhh iya iya di cepatin, aku juga tegang nulisnya.. sampai tanganku bergetar.._

**Shafira2306 : **_heheh mian TBCnya kurang tepat yah.. hehe di tunggu ajah yah moment-momentnya.._

**EXOfan : **_ne gomawo udah nunggu.._

**SEKALI LAGI GOMAWO BUAT PARA READERS YANG UDAH REVIEW ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho (Choi Minho)

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

.

"_aisshhh kalian ribut sekali..." ucap seorang namja menginterupsi acara mari bergosip_

.

.

_._

_Sontak semua mata beralih ke sumber suara yang ada di ambang pintu kamar dengan mode masih menguap, dan namja yang berbicara itu berhasil membuat ke enam namja police itu membelalakkan mata..._

Capter 6

"HYUNG..." teriak mereka bersamaan

"aishhh bis—"

.

.

GEPPP

.

.

Kata-kata namja yang di panggil _hyung _itu terpotong karna seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang melakukannya, it's time. Kita akan melihat sisi lain dari Sehun jika sudah bertemu dengan _hyung _nya yang satu ini. Lee Minho.

"aigooo saeng kesayanganku sudah besar rupanya..." ujar Minho mempererat pelukan Sehun

Kelima hyung Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun yang seketika akan berubah menjadi manja jika bertemu dengan Minho.

.

.

PLAKK

.

.

Minho meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat tipukan dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Soo Man Abeoji. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya mendengar ringisan Minho.

"aishh appo appa.." ringis Minho

Sehun terkekeh melihat kejadian itu,*kejadian langka

"kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahu appa.. hah?" bentak Soo Man Abeoji

"aisshhh bukannya di sambut hangat, malah mendapat tipukan.." cibir Minho mengabaikan pertanyaan appanya. Dan hasilnya Minho mendapat jitakan manis di dahinya.

"aku pulang karna merindukan appa dan saengku ini.." ujar Minho tersenyum sambil merangkul Sehun. Soo Man Abeoji hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala,

"Abeoji, kenapa Abeoji a harus marah dengan kepulangan _hyung..._?" tanya Sehun memelas

Abeoji melirik Sehun "ani Sehunnie.. Abeoji hanya sedikit kesal, dia pulang tanpa memberitahukan Abeoji.." jawabnya lembut

.

.

"ehemmmmm" Chen berdehem

"ada yang terlupakan di sini.." sahut Chanyeol

"ne.. sebaiknya kita tidur .. kajja.." ajak Suho

Minho dan Soo Man Abeoji terkekeh,

"hahahah kemarilah kalian semua..." ajak Soo Man Abeoji merentangkan kedua tangannya

Dan semua namja tampan itu pun saling berpelukan dengan Abeoji mereka. #ikutttt *di death glare sama Uke

.

.

.

SKIPTIME

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di atas ranjang masing-masing, belum ada yang berniat untuk tidur. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sehun yang terus merutuki kebodohannya saat berbicara dengan Luhan, Kai yang sangat senang ternyata Kyungsoo orang yang menyenangkan, Kris yang tidak menyangka bisa berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain, Chanyeol yang ketahuan memperhatikan Baekhyun saat mengobati lukanya, Chen yang mengelus-elus sikunya dengan sayang karna plester obat dari Xiumin, dan Suho yang memegangi pipinya bekas kecupan kilat dari Lay.

Suho terus saja tersenyum tenggelam dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar kalau ke lima saudaranya kini berdiri mengelilingi ranjangnya dan tengah memandanginya heran.

"_hyung.. _ada apa dengan Suho _hyung.." _tanya Kai kepada Chen yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang berupa bisikan yang masih mampu di dengar yang lain, kecuali Suho.

"molla.. apa karna kita sering membuatnya kesal.. jadi sekarang dia tampak seperti orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri.." jawab Chen asal

"aku jadi sedikit takut melihat Suho _hyung _ seperti itu.." sahut Chanyeol bergidik ngeri

"apa kepalanya sudah terbentur sesuatu..." celetuk Kai

"aishh kau ini..." Chen mencibir perkataan Kai yang seenaknya, emang Chen ngak bilang seenaknya tadi -_-.

"Sehunnie.. kau tahu sesuatu tentang _hyung _mu ini..?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa,

"apa Suho _hyung _cemburu melihat kedatangan Minho, yang otomatis akan merebut posisi Suho sebagai _hyung _kesayangan Sehun.." celetuk Chen asal

"_hyung _tahu.. Suho _hyung _tidak seperti itu.."jawab Sehun tidak terima dengan perkataan Chen, kemudian semua mata beralih menatap Kris.

Kris yang merasa di tatapi langsung bertanya.. "wae...?"

"_hyung _kan pergi bersamanya.. jadi _hyung _ pasti tahu sesuatu.."tanya Kai

Kris nampak berfikir, mengingat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi tadi siang. Tapi Kris menggeleng tanda tidak terjadi sesuatu. Mereka kemudian kembali memperhatikan Suho yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_hyung... hyung... _gwaenchana..?" tanya Chen pelan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas wajah Suho

Suho yang baru sadar dan terlonjak kaget melihat ke lima saudaranya sudah berdiri, mengelilingi kasurnya sambil menatap heran. Suho mengelus-elus dadanya sambil mengatur nafas, membuat kelima saudaranya makin bingung.

"wae..? apa yang kalian lakukan di pinggir ranjangku..?" tanya Suho sedikit kesal

"ck... ck..ck.. ck... jadi _hyung _tidak sadar kalau kami sedari tadi di sini.." jawab Chen sambil mengeleng-gelengkan wajahnya pelan.

"ahh it..itu—"

"sudahlah.. _hyung _kajja kita makan.." ajak Sehun dan diangguki yang lain

Suho menghela nafas legah, kini Sehun jadi penyelamatnya, dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau tadi ia sedang memikirkan saat di cium Lay.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya tertawa hambar dengan keras, para pengawal namja itu saling menatap bingung. Tapi kemudian bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tuan mereka berubah wajahnya menjadi berubah serius dan menyeramkan, seakan akan menenggelamkan semua musuh yang di dekatnya dengan aura hitam.

"jadi mereka selamat dari sambutan hangatku.." tanya namja itu

"ne tuan.." jawab anak buahnya yang sedang berlutut di depan meja namja itu dengah wajah ketakutan..

"baiklah.. aku akan mengirimkan sedikit salamku.. minggu depan.." ucap namja itu menyeringai

"tapi apa mereka selamat dengan sendirinya.." tanya namja itu lagi

"ani Tuan Muda, mereka di selamatkan oleh masing-masing dua orang culun yang datang tepat waktu.." jawab anak buahnya lagi, masih dalam nada ketakutan

"ara,... trus awasi mereka.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin kali ini para mentri itu bertindak seenaknya, kalau aku tidak bisa melukai mereka, maka aku akan melukai harta mereka yang sangat berharga.." ujar namja itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sungguh tawannya sangat mengerikan,

"Tuan Muda Key,.." panggil seseorang di balik pintu

"ne.. ajussi wae?" jawab Key

"saatnya anda makan Tuan.."

"emm baiklah,.."

"sekarang pergilah kumpulkan anak buahmu dan persiapkan untuk minggu depan..." ujar Key kepada anak buah yang terus menunduk itu.

.

.

.

Minho terus saja menahan tawanya saat sarapan,saat melihat Saeng-Saengnya berpenampilan culun dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka

"aishhh _hyung _berhentilah menahan tawa.." ujar Kai kesal

"bwahahahahahahahahhahahhahhahahh" tawa Minho sudah tak tertahankan lagi, Minho terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya karna sakit tertawa terus, bahkan air mata sudah terlihat dari sudut matanya.

"_hyung _kenapa malah tertawa..?" tanya Chen ikut kesal

"bukannya Kkamjong menyuruhku berhenti menahan tawa..?" jawab Minho polos yang berupa pertanyaan

"_hyung _berhentilah tertawa,memang ini mau kami.." Sehun ikut menyahut

Sehun benar-benar jadi orang yang gampang berbicara sekarang setelah kedatangan Minho, padahal biasanya dia hanya akan diam tanpa berniat protes.

"ne.. ne..ne.. selamat menjalankan misi kalian.." jawab Minho kemudian meski masih menahan tawa.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Keenam namja special Police itu sedang duduk di kantin, makan dan minum sambil memperhatikan keenam anak mentri -tiba para anak mentri itu menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping mereka.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah enam namja culun yang ada di samping mereka

"wae Baekhyun, kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu..?" tanya Chanyeol gugup

"pot jatuh, hampir ketabrak motor, hampir ke tabarak mobil, dan kalian datang tepat waktu menyelamat kan kami, apakah itu terlalu aneh untuk menjadi sebuah kebetulan?, dan bukankah terlalu aneh untuk mengatakan bahwa kalian menyelamatkan kami hanya kebetulan, sebenarnya siapa kalian?" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar yang berupa pertanyaan

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Ke enam Police Special itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jika mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya pasti mereka akan menambah ketakutan di antara para anak mentri itu.

"anio.. benar-benar hanya kebetulan.." bohong Suho gugup

"ne.. hanya kebetulan.." Chanyeol ikut bohong

Tentu saja bukan Baekhyun namanya jika cepat percaya,

"mungkin saja hanya kebetulan Baekkie kenapa kau malah seperti polisi nanya ini itu.." Lay ikut membela Suho dan Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya ia juga sangat bingung.

"kenapa kau membela Suho dan Chanyeol..?" tanya Xiumin

"apa kau menyukai Suho?, sepertinya kalian cukup dekat.." Baekhyun ikut mengompori

Semua mata menatap Lay, menunggu jawaban Lay yang sepertinya sangat berat untuk di ungkapkan.

"ani.. itu tidak mungkin Baekkie.. kami hanya teman.. iya kan Suho?" jawab Lay gugup menatap Suho

.

.

PRANG

.

.

Hancur sudah hati Suho berkeping-keping, tapi kemudian Suho mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyum angelnya.

"_lalu apa maksud ciuman kilatmu kemarin Lay.." tanya Suho dalam hati_

"sudahlah.. mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari kami.." sahut Chen

"wae?..." tanya Xiumin

"karna kami akan melindungi kalian.." jawab Chen enteng

"ahahahah Chen, kau lucu sekali.. bahkan kau terlihat sangat lemah mana mungkin kau bisa melindungi kami, justru mungkin kami yang akan melindungi kalian.." ujar Xiumin

"tapi bukankah kemarin kami yang menyelamatkan kalian..?" tanya Chen menjebak..

"ha.. itu kan hanya kebetulan.." jawab Xiumin gugup

"nah.. kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu kebetulan.. jadi apa yang harus kami jawab.." sahut Kai ikut bicara

Xiumin hanya menunduk malu, karna terjebak sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"oh ya kata guru Kim kita bisa mengumpulkan tugas kita minggu depan.." sahut Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ne.. jadi kita bisa mengerjakannya nanti, tidak usah lusa.." jawab Baekhyun bersemangat

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan yangsedari tadi hanya diam, biasanya jika seperti ini dialah yang paling penasaran tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tidak berniat mengatakan sesuatu

"Luhannie gwaenchana.." tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

Semua mata pun beralih ke Luhan, mereka baru sadar sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"ani.. nan gwaenchana.." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum di paksakan, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Ia kemudian melirik Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan tak berniat mengubris tatapan menuntut Kyungsoo.

.

.

KRING... KRING..KRING..

.

.

Suara bel jam istirahat telah usai pun berbunyi, sontak semua siswa meninggalkan kantin dan berlari masuk kelas takut saem terlebih dahulu masuk daripada mereka.

.

.

.

"BERHENTILAH MENYEBUT NAMANYA MINHO..." teriak Soo Man Abeoji geram

"appa dia adikku.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang sedarah denganku.." jawab Minho tegas tapi dengan wajah memelas

"ani.. dia bukan adikmu Minho, dia adalah pemberontak yang sudah membunuh banyak orang yang tidak bersalah.." Soo Man Abeoji mulai melembut

"tap—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Minho, appa mau menghadiri pertemuan dengan para mentri, jadi jangan membahas ini lagi.." Soo Man Abeoji memotong perkataan Minho dan langsung keluar dari ruangannya

Minho hanya mendesah kecewa melihat ayahnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Terlihat 6 mentri parubaya yang berada di ruang meeting dalam gedung kementrian. Mereka berbicara dengan raut wajah serius yang menambah kerutan di dahi ke enam 6 namja parubaya itu,

"Tuan Byun bagaimana persiapan perjanjiannya dengan Korea Utara?" tanya Tuan Xi yang juga sebagai pemimpin rapat itu.

"sudah mendekati sempurna Tuan Xi, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai perjanjian itu di laksanakan" jawab Tuan Byun

"lalu bagaimana pergerakan para pemberontak itu, apa mereka sudah melakukan aksinya..?" Mentri Zang ikut bertanya

"sajauh ini—"

.

.

KREKKKK

.

.

Pintu ruang meeting terbuka membuat Tuan Huang menghentikan perkataannya, dan sontak semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka, dan masuklah seorang namja kekar yang berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam layaknya seorang pengawal.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, ada Tuan Lee di luar.." ucap pengawal itu sambil membungkuk

"ah Tuan Lee, suruh dia masuk.." jawab Tuan Xi

Pengawal itu pun keluar sambil berjalan mundur dan masih membungkuk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah Tuan Lee dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"oh Lee Soo Man.." ucap Tuan Xi kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan memeluknya.

Semua mentri ikut tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Tuan Lee.

.

.

.

Setelah itu hanya pembicaraan serius antara Tuan Lee dan para mentri. Para mentri itu cukup terkejut dengan laporan Lee Soo Man dan juga khawatir, tapi Soo Man meyakinkan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja selama para Special Police bersama mereka, dan para mentri itu pun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

.

.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK..."

.

.

Namja tampan itu terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak, keringat terus bercucuran di pelipisnya. Segera di raih gelas yang ada di atas nakas tempat tidurnya dengan kasar dan meminumnya.

"Tuan Muda Key tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja parubaya yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh karna mendengarkan teriakan Tuannya.

"ani.. Gwaenchana ajussi, aku hanya bermimpi buruk.." jawab Key dengan datarnya

Setelah mendengar itu namja parubaya itu langsung keluar dari kamar Key.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak penyerangan yang mendadak itu, tidak ada tanda apa-apa lagi bahwa para pemberontak itu akan menyerang para anak mentri itu lagi.

Keenam namja Police Special itu merasa bersyukur tapi juga heran, bersyukur karna itu berarti para anak mentri tidak terancam, tapi juga heran karna setahu mereka, pemberontak itu tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai tujuan mereka tercapai yaitu menggagalkan perjanjian antara Korea Selatan dan Utara dengan cara menculik anak-anak mentri itu atau melukai untuk mengancam ayah mereka agar membatalkan perjanjian itu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Suho-_ah.." _panggil Lay membuyarkan lamunan Suho

"eh.. Lay.. wae?" tanya Suho gugup

"kau melamun?" tanya Lay balik

"ah ani..." elak Suho

"emm kalau begitu baiklah, sebentar sore kita kerjakan tugas kelompok di cafe keluargaku saja yah?, Tao juga sudah setuju tinggal kau dan Kris.." ujar Lay

"ah ne terserah kau saja.." jawab Suho singkat, entah kenapa Lay merasa agak sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban singkat Suho yang terkesan cuek meskipun masih tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah ke enam anak mentri dan Special Police itu mengerjakan tugas Guru Kim yang bertumpuk karna tertunda 2 minggu.

Seperti kata Lay dia, Tao, Suho dan juga Kris mengerjakan tugas di cafe milik keluaraga Lay. Sedang Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol dan juga Chen mengerjakan tugas di rumah Baekhyun.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Kai lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah karna Kyngsoo dan Luhan harus menghhadiri rapat dewan sekolah tentang perayaan ulang tahun sekolah minggu depan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

#**SULAY & KRISTAO SIDE**

Lay membuka pintu cafe, terdengar suara dentingan bel saat Lay membuka pintu cafe, sontak semua mata tertuju pada Lay, tanpa ba bi bu para pelayan yang bekerja di cafe itu membungkuk hormat. Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, terdengar beberapa pelayan berbisik-bisik.

"_siapa yang di bawa Tuan Muda"_

"_molla, tapi aku sedikit kurang menyukainya berada di dekat Tuan Muda"_

"_ne apalagi ada dua, sungguh tidak pantas jalan bersama dengan Tuan Muda, dan juga Tuan Muda Tao.."_

Meski itu hanya bisikan Suho dan Kris mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi Suho sudah terbiasa dengan itu, bisikan mereka terlalu tidak penting untung di tanggapi.

.

.

Mereka kini duduk di belakang cafe, di balkon tepatnya. Di sana cuma ada satu meja minimalis dengan 6 kursi, Suho dan Kris sudah bisa menebak pasti para anak mentri itu sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu bersama, tempatnya juga sunyi dan pemandangan asri di belakang cafe benar-benar menyegarkan mata.

Lay terus memperhatikan Suho yang hanya diam mengerjakan tugas dengan santai.

"kau ada masalah Suho-_ah_..?" tanya Lay sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek Suho

Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lay, "tidak ada Lay.. wae?"

"anio.. aku hanya merasa kau sedikit cuek akhir-akhir ini.." jawab Lay jujur

"itu.. aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran.." bohong Suho

"kalau begitu kau ingin menunda kita mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Lay sedikit khawatir

"anio.. bukankah tugas kita harus di kumpulkan besok?, gwaenchana.. kau tanya saja soal yang tidak kau tahu.." jawab Suho tersenyum hangat

Lay hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti meski sebenarnya dia masih ingin bertanya.

Tao dan Kris dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka, tapi kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemu,

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Lagi dan lagi, Kris merasakan jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar saat bertemu mata dengan mata panda Tao. Tapi anehnya Kris masih betah memandang ke dalam manik mata Tao yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Tao yang lebih dulu sadar, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara helaan nafas berat Lay dan Tao yang terdengar ketika mereka merasa kesulitan menjawab soal-soalnya,

"Suho-_ah_.."

"Kris-_ah_..."

Panggil Lay dan Tao bersamaan, Suho dan Kris mendongak menatap Lay dan Tao.

"wae?" tanya Suho

"bisakah kau menjelaskan soal ini padaku..?" pinta Lay sedikit gugup

Suho tersenyum manis "tentu saja.." dan Suho menjelaskan soal itu kepada Lay dengan telaten dan pelan agar Lay cepat mengerti, Lay mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, penjelasan Suho membuat Lay cepat mengerti.

Kris menatap Tao, Tao tersenyum.

"bisakah Kris-_ah_ menjelaskan soal ini padaku?" pinta Tao sedikit gugup

Kris melihat Tao, kemudian tersenyum tipis sangat tipis.

"tentu saja.." jawab Kris

Kris juga menjelaskan soal yang dia ajukan Tao dengan pelan, meskipun Tao kadang-kadang kurang mengerti dan Kris harus mengulangi penjelasannya, Kris dengan sabar mengajari Tao. Sampai Tao benar-benar mengerti.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan mereka baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari guru Kim.

Terlihat Lay dan Tao menguap lucu, membuat Suho dan Kris tersenyum tipis. Mereka tidak mengantuk karna mereka sudah terbiasa tidur sebentar dan jam seperti ini biasanya mereka masih menguras tenaga dengan latihan.

Mereka pun keluar dari cafe,

"haaaaaaaaah leganya.." guman Lay

"gomawo udah sabar mengajari kami.." ucap Lay kepada Suho dan Kris

Suho dan Kris hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"di mana rumah kalian?" tanya Lay

"hemm... wae?" tanya Suho balik

"biarkan kami mengantar kalian, aku membawa mobil.." jawab Lay yang di angguki Tao

"eh.. itu tidak perlu.. kalian pulang saja sepertinya kalian sangat lelah.." tolak Suho lembut

"ani... ayolah.. sekali ini saja biarkan kami mengantar kalian.." bujuk Lay dengan wajah memelas

Dan sungguh Suho tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Lay, Suho melirik Kris dan Kris hanya membalas lirikan Kris dengan mengangguk singkat dan pelan.

"hemm baiklah tapi sampai di halte saja.." jawab Suho

Lay masih ingin protes tapi di urungkan niatnya, setidaknya Suho dan Kris mau menerima bantuannya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"kalian yakin tidak ingin kami antar sampai rumah ?" tanya Lay dari dalam mobil lagi setelah sampai di halte yang lumayan jauh dari cafe itu.

"ah ne.. gomawo Lay.." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum

Lay pun mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh untuk mengantar Tao pulang terelebih dahulu.

Suho dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mobil Lay yang sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suho memasang alat penghubungnya dengan saudara-saudaranya anggota The Special Police, Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian tersambung,

Kris dan Suho saling menatap dan membulatkan matanya.

"MWOOO?" pekik Suho dan Kris bersamaan..

.

.

Suho dan Kris berlari sekencang-kencangnya, seragam dan tas kini sudah entah ada di mana, hanya kaus ketat dan celana sekolah yang bertengger di badan mereka, kacamata yang sudah terbang entah kemana dan rambut acak-acakan karna terpaan angin namun sekarang mereka terlihat kembali tampan.

Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang dan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk setiap inci kulit mereka, karna hanya menggunakan kaos yang tipis. Raut wajah mereka kini sangat panik...

.

.

Di sisi lain Lay dan Tao lebih memilih jalan pintas ke rumah Tao, karna Tao dan Lay sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, bahkan Lay sudah berencana untuk menginap saja di rumah Tao. Dan akan menelphone ke rumahnya setelah sampai di rumah Tao, berhubung sang benda persegi panjang sedang lobet, dan parahnya lagi nasib benda segi panjang milik Tao juga bernasib sama.

Jalanan begitu sepi dan sedikit menakutkan, apalagi Tao memang orang yang penakut kalau sudah menyangkut hal yang horor-horor.

"Yixinge.. kenapa kita lewat di sini..?" tanya Tao

"aku hanya ingin cepat sampai.." jawab Lay singkat tanpa menatap ke arah Tao dan fokus kedepan

Tiba-tiba mesin mobil Lay berhenti alias mogok,

"aishhh ada apa dengan mobil ini?" gerutu Lay yang terus mencoba terus menstater mobilnya tapi tak bisa menyala.

Kemudian sebuah cahaya mobil dari depan menyilaukan penglihatan Lay yang sibuk menstater mobilnya, Lay memicingkan matanya, dia besyukur ternyata ada orang yang lewat di jalanan sepi itu selain dirinya.

Lay dan Tao pun keluar dari mobilnya berniat minta tolong, atau setidaknya meminjam ponsel untuk menelphone supir pribadi mereka agar menjemputnya.

Tapi lupakan soal minta tolong itu ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang berjas hitam dengan wajah yang sangar menyeringai kepada Lay dan Tao.

Tao dan Lay menelan salivanya berat, firasat buruk sungguh kini telah menyelimuti hatinya

"ikutlah dengan kami anak mentri Zang dan mentri Huang.." ucap salah satu namja yang bertubuh kekar itu

"_mereka mengenal kami? Siapa mereka?" ucap Lay dalam hati yang sepertinya juga ucapan Tao dalam hati.._

...TBC...

Dhan Mi : aigooo.. aigoo.. eottokeh? *Dhan Mi mondar mandir sambil mengacak rambut frustasi

Readers : kau kenapa Dhan?

Dhan Mi : kalian tidak liat, aku sedang mondar-mandir

Readers (sweetdrop -_-) : kenapa mondar-mandir?

Dhan Mi (cengengesan) : cari Backspace..

Readers : buat?

Dhan Mi : buat hapus tulisan Suamiku HunHan..

Readers : wae?

Dhan Mi : kalian tidak liat Suami asliku muncul di capter ini, Choi Minho..

Readers : trus?

Dhan Mi : kalian menyebalkan, aku mau end ah nulis nih FF.. (di deathglare readers)

Minho datang..

Minho : ada apa sich ribut-ribut..?

Readers : ituloh Dhan Mi pusing soalnya Minho muncul dan belum sempat hapus tulisan Suamiku Hunhan

Minho menatap intens Dhan Mi, Dhan Mi cengengesan trus narik tangan Minho menjauh sebelum para Readers pada bocor.

Dhan Mi : pamit yah.. sampai jumpa capter depan.. pai.. pai..

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy | MinSeulELFSparFishy | kyeoptafadila | fifian160 | Nada Lim | berlindia | sehunaaa | AngAng13 | kim soo jong | AmeliaShim | Kim MinHyun | Nurfadillah | Vicky98Amalia | taoris lover | 1 | Shafira2306 | DevilFujoshi | ryeoluhan203 | lv | BluePink ElfEXOtic | Jaylyn Rui | Park Young Min-chan | Jenny | hunhanshipper | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | ByunnaPark | hellennht | Kimkim Yeonshi | EXOfan | OneLoveRyeowook | RirinSekarini | Tania3424 | futari chan | mitahunhan | ajib4ff | 12Wolf | Griffin 'Effie0420 | tiikaaa | Oh Hannie | Yeon Ae | sweetyYeollie | Ellizabeth Kim | Reezuu Kim | Kazehiro Yuki | rachel suliss | Love sehun | URuRuBaek | Haruka-SMstan | Arisa Yoon | LevinaBaekYeol | miyoodeer | kaIkaHun11 |  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Dhan Mi mau curhat dulu ah nggak apa-apa kan? nggak yah?.. hahahhahaha

Dhan Mi mau peringatin dulu jangan panggil Author lagi yah, panggil nama Dhan Mi ajah ne, nanti Dhan Mi marah loh trus ngambek dan nggak ngelanjutin nih FF. *ngancam

Pasti para readers bingungkan kenapa ada Minho, hehehe aku jelasin yah. Minho di sini punya peran penting sebenarnya tapi tenang scene Minhonya dikit kok, masih lebih banyakan Soo Man Abeoji. Satu rahasia lagi nih, kalian pasti udah nebak apa hubungan Minho dengan ketua pemberontak itu. Dan pasti udah ada yang tahu. Truss umur Minho di sini sengaja aku bikin lebih tua dari Special Police, cause dia sebenarnya senior, tapi masih mudah kok hehe. Ok soal Sehun dan Minho yang sangat dekat itu karna apa yah? Hahah tunggu Side Story ajah yah. Nah trus kenapa Dhan Mi nggak balas review satu-satu, itu karna Dhan Mi baca review kalian hampir sama jadi Dhan Mi jawab lewat sesi curhat ajah yah moga nggak kelewat yah.

"ada yang nanya nih FF sampai chapter berapa?"

Aduh Dhan Mi mau jawab apa yah?, sebenarnya fantasy Dhan Mi udah sampai end, nah prosesnya itu yang masih panjang, padahal kalau di pikirin rasanya nih FF pendek amat, tapi pas nulis masyaallah rasanya kok panjang amat yah. Endnya juga udah Dhan Mi perbincangin dengan teman Dhan Mi, awalnya debat tapi akhirnya dia setuju dengan ide Dhan Mi.

"ada yang nanya lagi nih kalau nih FF udah selesai, minta squel dong?"

Jiaaaaaaahh Dhan Mi ngacak rambut frustasi, squell? Udah, Dhan Mi udah ada idenya udah sampai setengah lagi tapi akhirnya yang belum sampai ide. Jadi nggak usah mikirin tentang squell dulu yah, cerita masih panjang banget belum keinti. Tapi tenang insyaallah kalau Dhan Mi ingat akan Dhan Mi bikin squell kok.

"ada yang nanya lagi nih FF fokusin ke semua couple nggak?"

Tenang, semua moment couple aku bagi rata, soalnya kalau di lihat dari Reviewer rata-rata punya couple andalan masing-masing. Kalau Cuma fokus ke satu couple takutnya banyak yang kecewa lagi.

"ada yang nanya lagi Dhan Mi ini yeoja apa namja?"

Jiahh Dhan Mi yeoja chingu, kalau merasa lebih mudah dari Dhan Mi panggil Eonnie atau Nona ajah. *ngarep. Trus kalau merasa lebih tua dari Dhan Mi, panggil nama ajah atau dongsaeng juga nggak apa-apa. ada yang bilang lagi capter kemarin pendek, aigoo sumpah itu 5000 lebih wordsnya. *geleng-geleng kepala

"ada yang kasih saran kalau ceritanya di bikin sad gimana gitu.."

hehehehh tenang, aku punya kejutan buat Chingu, liat ajah nanti masih rahasia perusahaan. tapi nggak jauh-jauh dari pemikiran chingu kok. heheh tenang ajah yah. nah kalau mau hubungin aku lewat Fb atau twitter buka profil akun FFN aku ajah, di sana tertera dai FB, TWitter sampai blog yang tidak pernah aku update. dan satu lagi makasih banget buat sarannya.

"ada lagi nih yang minta Dhan Mi itu update satu kali 2 atau 3 capter"

What The Hell?, mau bikin Dhan Mi tepar di tempat yah, aigoo.. aigoo.. kalau chingu mau baca nggak TBC, TBC terus tunggu sampai END ajah dulu baru baca.

Jangan salah paham dulu yah, Dhan Mi bukannya nggak mau balas review kalian satu-satu, cuman belakangan ini tangan Dhan Mi bergetar kalau terlalu lama ngetik, satu lagi Dhan Mi udah mulai sekolah dan ikut ke panitian Mos jadi Dhan Mi harus super sibuk dan mulai ninggalin laptop sebagai pajangan kamar. Mana harus urus soal persiapan ujian nasional lah, PSG lah, inilah itulah Dhan Mi mulai stress dengan kesibukan sekolah. Pokoknya Mian banget yah. Satu lagi Dhan Mi hampir lupa yang silent Riders no problem sebenarnya Cuma kecewa dikit ajah. Nah yang bikin bingung yang Follow ama Favorite kok nggak review yah? Hah sudalah lupakan bikin Dhan Mi tambah stress ajah.

Segitu ajah kayaknya, pertanyaan yang lain mungkin akan terjawab seiring berjalannya capter. Hehe Satu lagi ada yang mau ajarin Dhan Mi dancenya GROWL? #plakk katanya sibuk

Hehehhe mian yah aduh kayaknya sesi curhatnya terlalu panjang dan ngebosenin.. sampai ketemu capter depan ajah yah, ngilang bareng Kai upss Minho maksudnya. Pai.. Pai...


	8. Chapter 7

**KALAU REVIEW KALIAN SAMPAI 300 DHAN MI JANJI BESOK ATAU LUSA UPDATE CAPTER SELANJUTNYA...**

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Lay dan Tao pun keluar dari mobilnya berniat minta tolong, atau setidaknya meminjam ponsel untuk menelphone supir pribadi mereka agar menjemputnya._

_Tapi lupakan soal minta tolong itu ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang berjas hitam dengan wajah yang sangar menyeringai kepada Lay dan Tao._

_Tao dan Lay menelan salivanya berat, firasat buruk sungguh kini telah menyelimuti hatinya_

"_ikutlah dengan kami anak mentri Zang dan mentri Huang.." ucap salah satu namja yang bertubuh kekar itu_

"_mereka mengenal kami? Siapa mereka?" ucap Lay dalam hati yang sepertinya juga ucapan Tao dalam hati.._

Capter 7

"siapa kalian?" teriak Tao sedikit bergetar

"hahahahahahahahahah"

Gelak tawa terdengar di jalan yang sepi itu, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Tao.

"kau tidak perlu tahu manis.. ikut saja dengan kami.. atau—" namja berjas hitam yang berdiri paling depan itu menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menyeringai

"atau apa?" tanya Tao

"mati..." jawab namja itu sambil menyeringai..

Lay dan Tao merinding mendengar jawaban namja itu, Tao menarik tangan Lay agar berdiri di belakangnya, Tao memang pandai berkelahi, tapi menghadapi namja-namja yang bertubuh kekar yang terbilang banyak di depannya itu sedikit membuatnya takut, apalagi ada Lay sedang bersamanya. Tao bisa saja mengelak, tapi Lay. Melihat kondisi Lay yang sedikit bergetar membuat Tao khawatir.

"cih tidak akan.." ujar Tao sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"keras kepala.." namja itu menyeringai dan mendekati Tao dan Lay

Tao bersiap-siap, saat namja itu ingin menarik tangan Tao, Tao menepisnya dengan cepat dan memberikan tinju kepada namja yang ada di depannya ini.

Namja itu terkena tinjuan Tao, terlihat setitik darah di sudut bibirnya, para gerombolan namja kekar itu ingin melangkah maju tapi namja yang ada di depan Tao itu menahannya dengan mengangkat tangannya.

Namja yang ada di depan Tao itu tersenyum menyeringai, tanpa ba bi bu namja itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi Tao dan membuat Tao tersungkur di jalan.

"TAO.." pekik Lay ketakutan

"kau itu terlalu lemah untuk ukuran namja.." ejek namja itu

Tao mengatupkan rahangnya keras dan mengepalkan tangannya, tapi sebelum Tao bangkit Tao sudah mendapatkan tendangan keras di perutnya.

Tao meringis kesakitan, membuat Lay semakin khawatir.

"HENTIKAN.." pekik Lay

Namja itu hanya tertawa, dan kemudian melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi mulus Lay membuat Lay iku tersungkur di jalanan.

Tao yang melhat itu segera bangkit dan melayangkan tinjuannya lagi kewajah namja itu dengan keras.

Namja yang ada di hadapan Tao semakin kesal, namja itu segera meninju balik Tao dan menyerangnya tanpa memberi sedikit celah pun kepada Tao untuk membalas,

Tao mulai hilang kesadarannya, Lay semakin memekik memanggil nama Tao. Dan segerombolan namja yang berjas hitam itu hanya tertawa keras.

Sebelum Tao benar-benar hilang kesabaran, Tao bisa mendengar suara tembakan pistol yang membuat segerombolan namja itu berhenti tertawa, dan namja yang memukuli Tao itu tersungkur di tanah.

"mau apa kalian..?" tanya salah satu namja yang berdiri paling depan di antara segerombolan itu.

Suho dan Kris tersenyum.

"tidak akan semudah itu kalian bisa menangkap anak mentri itu.." jawab Suho datar

Lay yang melihat Suho dan Kris datang terkejut, tapi juga legah karna akan ada yang menolong mereka, meskipun Lay tidak yakin kalau Suho dan Kris bisa mengalahkan mereka, mengingat..

Tunggu dulu Kris membawa pistol, seragam sekolah lengkap, kacamata besar ada di mana semua itu. Semua itu kini tergantikan dengan kaos dalam yang ketat, rambut acak-acakan yang terkesan sangat cool, sungguh Lay tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya. Suho dan Kris yang ada di depannya bukanlah Suho dan Kris yang di kenalnya selama ini, bukan namja culun yang terlihat lemah melainkan namja tampan yang bertubuh kekar, meski Suho lebih kelihatan pendek dari Kris. Dan kalau saja Lay tidak melihat celana sekolah yang di pakai Suho dan Kris, Lay tidak akan pernah bisa mengenali Suho dan Kris.

Suho melirik Lay, "gwaenchana..? Lay hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Lay segera menghampiri Tao dan membantu mengembalikan kesadarannya.

melihat Lay yang sepertinya baik-baik saja Suho berbalik kedepan menghadap ke arah segerombolan namja kekar yang berjas hitam itu. Sedang Kris yang melihat kondisi Tao yang sangat parah, mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"majulah kalian semua.." ujar Suho dengan senyum, tapi bukan senyum hangat seperti biasanya melainkan senyum iblis yang akan membantai semua yang menghalangi jalannya.

Segerombolan namja itu pun menyeringai geram, kemudian mereka semua maju.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian sengit antara Suho, Kris dan segerombolan namja kekar yang berjas hitam itu.

#SUHO side

Suho menangkap tangan yang hendak meninjunya dengan santai dan kemudian membalas dengan sekali tinjuan namja itu pun tersungkur, tidak hanya itu namja yang ada di sampingnya itu dia tendang dengan membabi buta, satu lagi namja yang kini berdiri di depannya hendak memukul Suho tapi dengan segera Suho berkilah dan memukul dengan namja itu dengan sikunya di punggung.

3 namja telah tersungkur di tanah dan sepertinya ketiga namja itu sudah tidak mampu bangun.

Kini Suho berhadapan dengan lima namja sekaligus, Suho meregangkan otot-ototnya dan kemudian berlari ke arah lima namja itu dan dengan sekali tendangan membuat kelima namja itu tersungkur di jalanan, tapi masih bisa bangkit.

Namja yang bangkit itu segera ingin melayangkan tinju di wajah Suho tapi Suho lagi-lagi menangkap tangan namja itu, dan membantingnya ke belakang, dan pastikan kalau namja yang di banting Suho itu pasti mengalami patah tulang.

Ketika Suho sedikit lengah ada seorang namja yang ingin menyerang Suho dari belakang yang sibuk menendangi ketiga namja yang di depannya, belum sempat namja itu menyerang Suho

DORR

Namja itu tersungkur karna terkena tembakan dari Kris, Suho tersenyum ke arah Kris. Tidak ada percikan darah karna pistol itu hanya pistol dengan peluru pembius.

#KRIS side

Kris yang memang sudah geram tanpa ba bi bu langsung menyerang segerombolan namja itu, meninju, menendang, menyalto bahkan membanting Kris lakukan dengan sangat mudah, mengingat emosinya kini sudah di ubun-ubun, Kris pun melampiaskannya kepada segerombolan namja yang ada di depannya.

Sedang asiknya berkelahi dengan dua namja yang di depannya tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memukul kepala Kris dengan balok kayu, Kris pun berbalik dan mendapati namja yang di memukulnya itu sedang tersenyum senang, tapi melihat tatapan Kris yang mematikan senyum itu langsung hilang, Kris menarik kerah baju namja itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi lalu melemparkan kedepan tepat di tubuh kedua namja yang ada di depannya, dan mereka pun tersungkur di aspal.

Saat Kris melirik Suho yang sedang asik memukuli tiga namja yang ada di depannya tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang hendak memukulnya, dengan sigap Kris mengacungkan pistolnya yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan menembak namja itu sebelum sampai memukul Suho.

DORR..

Suho berbalik dan mendapati Kris sedang mengacungkan pistolnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan melihat namja yang hendak memukulnya tadi sudah tersungkur di aspal. Suho hanya tersenyum.

Setelah perkelahian yang cukup lama yang menguras tenaga lebih, akhirnya di menangkan Suho dan Kris. Lay hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian itu, tanpa menyadari kalau Tao sudah sadar dan juga melihat kejadian itu dengan terbengong-bengong.

Kini Suho dan Kris berdiri di tengah-tengah namja-namja yang tersungkur di aspal sambil meringis kesakitan. Suho dan Kris saling melempar senyum puas.

Kemudian Kris menautkan pistolnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia di ikat pinggang celananya, mereka berduapun menghampiri Lay dan Tao yang masih terbengong-bengong, sesekali Suho menendang namja yang menghalangi jalanya, #appakusadis *sudah kubilang lupakan angel face appa kalau udah ketemu musuh -_-

"gwaenchana..?" tanya Suho

"..." Lay masih setia terbengong-bengong bersama Tao

Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan, kemudian Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lay dan Tao,

"gwaenchana.." tanya Suho sekali lagi dengan kening berkerut bingung

Lay dan Tao akhirnya sadar, kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"mianhae kami terlambat.." ujar Suho penuh penyesalan

Lay membantu Tao berdiri, "sebenarnya siapa mereka..?" tanya Lay

"kajja kita pergi dulu, nanti aku jelaskan.. di sini tidak aman.. mungkin sekarang teman-teman mereka sedang menuju kemari.." tutur Suho

Lay masih ingin bertanya, tapi mengingat sepertinya ucapan Suho benar Lay pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki, mengingat keadaan Tao yang tidak bisa berlari dan juga mobil Lay yang mogok, tidak ada waktu untuk memperbaiki mobil itu.

.

.

Dan benar saja musuh mereka kini sudah sampai di tempat mereka tadi berkelahi, salah satu dari mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi pada namja yang masih sadar, dan namja itupun memberitahukan arah SuLay dan KrisTao pergi.

Segera namja itu berlari menuju arah yang di tujukan.

.

.

Kini SuLay dan KrisTao sudah sampai di perumahan kota yang lumayan sepi karna mengingat ini sudah pukul 3 pagi. Mereka memasuki gang-gang sempit mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tapi baru saja mereka istirahat, mereka sudah melihat dari kejauhan namja yang berjas hitam yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi datang untuk mengejar mereka dan mereka adalah kawanan dari namja-namja yang mereka kalahkan tadi.

"_SHIT..! _mereka tidak menyerah.." maki Suho

Mereka pun bersembunyi di balik tembok,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berkeliaran di area sekitar mereka bersembunyi.

"_telusuri tempat ini, mereka pasti belum jauh..." teriak seorang namja yang seperti ketua kawanan itu_

Kris dan Suho saling berpandangan, mereka tidak mungkin menghadapi para gerombolan itu, mengingat tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Lelah yah lelah mereka bahkan belum istirahat sedikitpun, apalagi masih ada Lay dan Tao yang terlihat ketakutan dan juga lelah sedang bersama mereka.

"_hyung_.. bawalah mereka menjauh lewat jalan itu.." ujar Suho berbisik masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik musuhnya

"lalu kau sendiri, jangan bertindak bodoh Joonmyun .." jawab Kris seperti tidak setuju

"anio.. tunggu aku di seberang jalan sana.." jawab Suho berbisik menunjuk jalan raya

"palli.. palii.. ini perintahku sebagai ketua Kris.." lanjut Suho

Kris tersentak, jika Suho sudah menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel _hyung _itu berarti Suho tidak ingin di bantah.

"baiklah.. tapi jangan segan-segan menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu, pastikan alat itu terpasang terus di telingamu.."

Suho mengangguk, dan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kris, Tao dan juga Lay meninggalkan Suho. Lay awalnya tidak mau tapi Suho terus membujuknya dan meyakinkannya, dan dengan berat hati pun Lay meninggalkan Suho. #umma tenang aja ada Dhan Mi yang jagain appa

Suho memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai mereka benar-benar aman. Barulah Suho bertindak, menjalankan strategi yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya.

.

.

Suho mengambil pistolnya, dan menembak drum yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya sampai drum itu terjatuh dan mengalihakan perhatian para pemberontak itu. Tentu menembak jarak jauh sepert itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Suho.

Suho pun berlari dengan arah berlawanan dari drum yang di tembaknya, seorang namja yang menyadari Suho pun berlari di ikuti yang lain.

"di sana.. mereka di sana..." teriak namja yang melihat Suho berlari

Suho tersenyum karna rencananya berhasil,

Suho terus berlari di gang-gang yang sempit, sesekali ia melompat jika ada penghalang, dan menggelindingkan tempat sampah untuk menghalangi para pemberontak itu mengejarnya.

Sampai akhirnya Suho terpojok dan harus naik ke atas balkon dengan tangga, dia atas balkon Suho terjebak.

"mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya seorang namja dengan seringainya

Suho tersenyum, dia melirik ke bawah, dan kemungkinan Suho sedang berada di ketinggian 10 lantai gedung apartemen.

"cih masih sempatnya kau tersenyum, sedangkan hidupmu sudah di ambang kematian.." ejek salah satu namja yang mengejar Suho itu yang melihat senyum Suho

Suho mundur dan akhirnya ia melompat kebawah, membuat para namja pemberontak itu membelalakkan mata,

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

Suho terjun bebas, dan untung saja yang dia timpa adalah tumpukan kardus bekas jadi tidak terlalu sakit. Para namja namja berjas hitam itu melihat kebawah dan melihat Suho sudah terbangun sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari. Suho sedikit meringis kesakitan memegangi punggungnya sepertinya sedikit memar tapi Suho memilih mangabaikannya bukan saatnya mengeluh sakit.

"bodoh.." gumam Suho

Para namja berjas hitam itu pun baru menyadari kalau mereka hanya mengejar satu orang, dan sepengetahuan mereka bahwa namja yang di kejarnya itu bukanlah anak mentri.

"_SHIT! _Kita terkecoh..." ujar salah satu pemberontak itu dengan kesal.

.

.

Suho menghubungi seseorang dengan alatnya.

"ne Abeoji.. tolong kirimkan aku sebuah mobil.."

"..."

"baiklah aku akan mengantar mereka ke gedung kementrian.."

"..."

"ara Abeoji.. aku dan Kris _hyung_ baik-baik saja dan juga_,_dengan anak-anak mentri itu .."

Dan sambungan pun terputus segera ia menghubungi saeng-saengnya untuk membawa anak mentri itu kegedung kementrian.

.

.

Kris terus saja merasa gelisah, karna Suho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sampai sebuah mobil BMW hitam terparkir di hadapannya, Kris memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum melihat pengemudi mobil itu saat menurunkan kaca mobilnya

".. kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku.. aku pikir kau—"

"ani.. aku masih muda dan belum menikah, belum saatnya mati.." potong Suho menyela perkataan Kris

Kris memutar bola matanya malas mendengar candaan Suho.

"masuklah.. kita harus mengantar anak-anak itu ke gedung kementrian.." ujar Suho

Mereka pun menuju ke gedung kementrian, Suho melirik ke arah Lay dan Tao yang duduk di jok belakang melalui kaca depan.

"istirahatlah.. masih ada dua jam menuju gedung kementrian.." ujar Suho

Lay dan Tao mengangguk, meski begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka sekarang, tapi akan mereka tanyakan nanti setelah sampai di gedung kementrian, apalagi mereka begitu merindukan ayah mereka yang jarang pulang. Mereka terlalu lelah dan terkejut dengan kejadian yang serba mendadak ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka terlelap, Suho dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Lay dan Tao terlelap dengan begitu damainya.

#fiuhhhhhhh part SULAY DAN KRISTAO

.

.

**#CHANBAEK DAN XIUCHEN**

Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin dan juga Baekhyun memasuki rumah Baekhyun dan langsung di sambut oleh para maid Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol dan Chen juga Xiumin masuk kesebuah ruangan besar yang di yakini itu adalah temapat belajar, karna banyaknya buku yang tertata rapi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar di tengahnya.

"duduklah dulu.." ujar Baekhyun

"Baekki kau ingin kemana?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat Baekhyun hendak keluar

"aku hanya ingin mengganti baju dan menyuruh maidku membuatkan minum.." jawab Baekhyun

"oh.."

Baekhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu, sedang Chanyeol, Chen dan juga Xiumin duduk besilah di pinggir meja bundar itu.

"Chen-ah, Chanyeol-ah.. apakah kalian juga sepintar Sehun dan Kai?" tanya Xiumin

"eh itu.." Chen menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"tenang saja Xiumin kami bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Kim seperti Sehun dan Kai.." jawab Chanyeol mengerti kegugupan Chen.

"emmm baguslah, aku mau bertanya apakah kalian ber enam bersaudara?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"ne.. kami adalah saudara sepupu semua.." jawab Chanyeol riang

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

.

.

KLEKK

.

.

Pintu ruang belajar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja mungil ,yang memakai baju kaos abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan cemilan dengan senyum manisnya.

"_manis.." _batin Chanyeol

"eh Baekkie.. kenapa kau tidak menyuruh maidmu saja yang membawa nampan itu.. bagaiman kalu tanganmu yang lebih mulus dari yeoja itu lecet.." goda Xiumin

"hahaha kau ini.." Baekhyun merasa sedikit malu Xiumin berkata seperti itu di depan Chen dan Chanyeol. Xiumin hanya tersenyum senang karna berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

"baiklahh kita mulai saja mengerjakan tugasnya.." ujar Xiumin ceria

.

.

.

Hening, mereka berempat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing, tentu saja Chen dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan santai, tapi melihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun sesekali mendengus kesal karna tidak menemukan jawaban yang di carinya.

"wae Baekhyun ada yang tidak kau mengerti..?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk dan menunjukkan soal yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan jawabannya, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"ini cukup mudah.."gumam Chanyeol setelah melihat soal Baekhyun

"eh.. mudah?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara bassnya.

"begini kau tinggal mencari rumus ini, trus rumus itu, kemudian kau gabungkan.. bla..bla..bla..." bahas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan hati-hati agar Baekhyun mudah mengerti

Dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum karna penjelasan Chanyeol sangat mudah di tanggapnya, bahkan lebih baik dari guru Kim.

Xiumin memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Xiumin.. ada yang tidak kau mengerti..?" tanya Chen yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"ah ne.. bisakah kau jelaskan padaku soal no ini.?" Jawab Xiumin sedikisalah tingkah

"tentu saja.. berikan bukumu.." pinta Chen

Chen pun menjelaskan soal yang di ajukan Xiumin dengan hati-hati, sesekali Xiumin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum karna penjelasan Chen sangat masuk di akal dan lebih cepat di mengerti.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Chen dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas melihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap tidur.

Chen dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertidur dengan lelapnya, dengan wajah damai dan sangat manis.

Mereka kemudian mengambil buku tugas Baekhyun dan Xiumin lalu mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat mereka kerjakan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius tapi santai dalam mengerjakan tugas. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak menyadari itu.

Baekhyun melirik kesebelahnya dan melihat Xiumin yang masih terlelap.

"Baozi.. ireona.." Baekhyun membangunkan Xiumin membuat Chen dan Chanyeol mendongak karna mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"eh Baekhyun.. apa suara pulpen kami mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ani.." jawab Baekhyun singkat

Xiumin terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali secara imut.

"wae Baekkie..?" tanya Xiumin masih menguap, Chen yang melihatnya sedikit terkekeh

"aisss kau ingin tidur di sini.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal

"hehe.." Xiumin hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

"OMMOOOO" pekik Baekhyun melihat jam dinding

"wae Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"sudah pukul 11 malam..." jawab Baekhyun masih terkejut

"ah... ne?" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"kalian bermalam di sini saja.. ne?" bujuk Baekhyun

"mian Baekhyun.. kami harus pulang.." tolak Chanyeol halus

"aku juga Baekkie, aku harus pulang.." Xiumin juga ikut menolak

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kalau begitu aku antar yah?" usul Baekhyun berbinar-binar

"eh it—"

"ayolah... biar aku mengantar kalian.." Baekhyun memelas sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes Baekhyun, dia kemudian melirik Chen, dan Chen hanya mengedikkan bahunya 'terserah _hyung _saja'.

"baiklah terserah Baekhyun saja.." jawab Chanyeol akhirnya dan membuat Baekhyun bersorak senang.

Xiumin merasa aneh melihat sikap Baekhyun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, sahabatnya bahagia dia juga akan ikut bahagia walaupun Xiumin tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Baekhyun bersorak senang.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"jadi ini rumah kalian..?" tanya Baekhyun yang menurunkan Chen dan Chanyeol di sebuah rumah sederhana.

"ne..gomawo" bohong Chanyeol

Mana mungkin mereka menujukkan rumah mereka yang sebenarnya bisa terbongkar identitas mereka.

"hati-hati di jalan ne?" ujar Chanyeol yang melihat mobil Baekhyun sudah mulai berlalu di hadapannya.

Chanyeol dan Chen menghela nafas bersamaan saat melihat mobil Baekhyun mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol dan Chen memasang alat di telinga mereka masing-masing, untuk meminta tolong pada hyung mereka agar menjemputnya.

"wae Sehunnie?" tanya Chen setelah alatnya terapasang

"..."

"MWOOO?" pekik Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Chanyeol dan Chen saling berpandangan kemudian menelan salivanya berat. Tidak mendengarkan omelan Sehun yang ada di seberang karna suara Chen yang cempreng dan suara Chanyeol yang bass bercampur karna suara pekikan mereka.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Chanyeol dan Chen berlari ke arah perginya mobil Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Chanyeol dan Chen mengacak rambutnya frustasi, melempar tas dan membuang dasi. Membuka semua kancing baju dan melipat ke atas lengan panjang seragam mereka.

Wajah mereka benar-benar panik, tidak memperdulikan rasa lelah dan dinginya angin malam, yang mereka pikirkan adalah mereka bisa menyusul Baekhyun dan Xiumin dan mendapati kedua anak mentri itu dalam keadaan selamat.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyusuri jalanan dengan mobil dan dengan kecepatan yang sedang,

"Baekkie bisakah kita lebih cepat, aku sudah mengantuk.." rengek Xiumin

"diamlah Baozi, aku sudah berusaha.. aku juga lelah dan ingin cepat sampai di rumahmu.." jawab Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan

"kau mau menginap di rum—"

CIKKKKKKK

"Baekki kau—"

Xiumin menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat gugup.

"wae Baekki?" tanya Xiumin pelan

"sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.." jawab Baekhyun gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"MWOO?" pekik Xiumin

"ayo kita liat dulu.." ajak Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Xiumin juga ikut turun.

Baekhyun celingukan mencari sesuatu di bawah mobilnya, tapi tidak ada tanda sama sekali kalau dia menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang.

"kau yakin Baekkie menabrak sesuatu.." tanya Xiumin

"ne.. aku merasakannya.." jawab Baekhyun masih mencari sesuatu di bawah mobilnya

"mungkin Cuma perasaanmu Baekkie.." Xiumin menasehati

"sepertinya begitu.." Baekhyun mulai ragu, dia menggaruk-garuk tengukuknya yang tidak gatal

"kajja.. kita pulang saja.." ajak Xiumin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju mobil

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian mengikuti Xiumin.

.

.

GEP

GEP

.

.

Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh kebelakang karna merasaka suatu benda tumpul menempel di leher mereka. Baekhyun dan Xiumin sama-sama menelan salivanya berat.

"sia—pa—kau..? tanya Baekhyun gugup

Namja yang menodong Baekhyun dengan pistol menyeringai,

"kau tidak perlu tahu, anak mentri Byun.. kau hanya perlu ikut dengan kami manis.." jawab Namja itu dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang sangat ketakutan karna di todong oleh orang yang tidak di kenal.

"sekarang ikut kami.." bentak namja itu kepada Baekhyun

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Xiumin ikut di seret ke sebuah mobil yang entah kapan ada di hadapan mobil mereka.

Dalam hati Baekhyun terus berdo'a agar ada yang menolongnya juga Xiumin, Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang,

.

.

Ketika akan di seret masuk ke dalam mobil terdengar suara tembakan.

DOR

DOR

Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah pasrah mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Tapi tunggu dulu suara tembakan itu bukan dari suara tembakan pistol orang yang menodongnya dan juga Xiumin.

Malah sekarang orang yang menodongnya sudah tersungkur di aspal seperti sudah tak bernyawa.

" hos.. hos...gwaenchana.."

Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara itu, dan ternyata memang benar itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Tanpa ba bi bu Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Xiumin, belum sempat Chen menanyakan keadaan Xiumin, Xiumin sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan.

Chanyeol dan Chen saling melempar tatapan bingung.

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah namja mungil nan manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana.." Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi dan kini Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan.

Chen juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka sama-sama menghela nafas legah karna Baekhyun dan Xiumin baik-baik saja meski maih kelihatan pucat karna ketakutan.

"Berikan anak mentri itu pada Kami.." ujar seorang namja dengan segerombolan namja berjas hitam di belakangnya

Chanyeol dan Chen yang mendengarnya langsung menarik Baekhyun dan Xiumin agar berlindung kebelakangnya.

Chen menyeringai .. "Cihhh tidak akan selama kami maih hidup.."

Xiumin yang berada di belakang Chen terpana dengan perkataan Chen, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi Xiumin. Tapi untuk apa?

Sebelum Xiumin melanjutkan pikirannya yang terlampau jauh, Chen berbalik dan menatap lembut Xiumin.

"masuklah ke dalam mobil bersama Baekhyun.. biar kami yang menghadapi mereka.." ucap Chen lembut

"tap—"

"masuklah.. kumohon.." kini Chen menunjukkan wajah memelasnya

Seperti Xiumin, Baekhyun juga hendak menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya berlindung di dalam mobil, tapi Chanyeol meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun pun berlari kecil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di jok belakang seperti perintah Chen dan Chanyeol, dari dalam mereka memperhatikan Chen dan Chanyeol.

Chen dan Chanyeol menautkan pistol mereka di pinggang, kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot mereka yang sudah lama tidak bekerja karna misi mereka yang mengharuskan menjadi anak sekolah.

"cihhhh kalian hanya berdua dan mau melawan kami yang puluhan.." namja berjas hitam yang berdiri paling depan itu mengejek.

Yang di ejek hanya memasang ekspresi datar sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan melihat segerombolan namja yang ada di depan mereka yang sebentar lagi harus mereka lumpuhkan.

"majulah kalian semua.." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya

Baekhyun dan Xiumin tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat berani. Mereka menatap lekat-lekat Chanyeol dan Chen yang mulai berkelahi dengan lincahnya mereka menjatuhkan namja-namja yang berjas hitam itu.

Sebenarnya siapa Chen dan Chanyeol? Kenapa mereka bisa bela diri? Dan kenapa mereka selalu datang tepat waktu di saat mereka dalam keadaan bahaya? Dan tunggu dulu Chanyeol dan Chen membawa sebuah poistol? Dan lihatlah penampilan mereka? Tas, dasi, kacamta rambut yang tersisir rapi khas orang culun sudah terbuang jauh dari tubuh mereka, dan itu membuat Chen dan Chanyeol benar-benar tampan.

Jika saja Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak mengenali suara Chanyeol dan Chen mungkin merek tiak percaya bahwa namja tampan yang sedang berkelahi dengan gagahnya itu adalah Chanyeol dan Chen.

.

.

Terlihat Chen sedang melawan dua orang namja, di depan dan di belakang. Chen melayang tinjuan kasar ke wajah namja yang ada di depannya hingga namja itu tersungkur di aspal, setelah itu dengan gerakan slow motion Chen memutar badannya dan melayangkan tendangan tepat di kepala namja yang ada di belakangnya sampai namja itu juga tersungkur.

Chen melihat 5 namja sedang berlari ke arahnya, Chen yang berada di depan sebuah mobil, berlari naik dan berjalan di atap mobil itu, kelima namja itu mengejar Chen. Belum sempat mereka melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Chen, Chen sudah lebih dulu meleyangkan tendangan dengan gerakan menyalto membuat kelima namja itu terjatuh dari atap mobil dan tersungkur di aspal.

Chen berjongkok sambil meyeringai menatap kelima namja yang sudah tersungkur di aspal jalanan yang dingin itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Chenyol kini berhadapan dengan 3 namja kekar, Chanyeol menghela nafas karna sebelumnya dia sudah menumbangkan beberapa namja yang bisa di sebut pemberontak.

Seorang namja maju di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menantang,

"_cari mati nih orang.." batin Chanyeol_

Namja itu hendak meleyangkan tinju tapi Chanyeol berkilah, dan menendang junior namja yang di depannya dengan keras membuat namja yanga da di depannya langsung memegangi juniornya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di ekspresikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata, "upss sepertinya aku salah tempat dalam menendang.." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal yang di buat-buat

Namja yang di tendang itu menatap Chanyeol kesal, dan segera ingin melayangkan tinju kearah Chanyeol, tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak berkilah malah menangkap tangan namja itu kemudian meremasnya dengan keras membuat namja yang ada di depannya itu meringis kesakitan tak tertahankan.

Chanyeol sudah lelah bermain, dan dengan sekai tinjuan juga tendangan namja yang ada di depannya itu tersungkur di aspal dan meringis kesakitan yang tak tertahankan.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius menatap dua namja yang tersisa di hadapannya, dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa Chanyeol menarik kerah bajuh dua namja itu dan menyudutkannya ke mobil.

"katakan pada bossmu untuk jangan berani macam-macam dengan anak mentri itu.. atau dia akan mati.." Chanyeol menyeringai

Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol membenturkan kedua namja itu hingga tersungkur di tanah dan meringis kesakitan.

Kini semua musuh mereka sudah tersungkur di tanah dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi, Chanyeol menghampiri mobil Baekhyun dengan berjalan santai.

"CHANYEOL.. DIBELAKNGMU.." pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memutar badannya dan membulatkan matanya...

.

.

DORR...

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huawaaa KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

*di lempar sendal HunHan Shipper

.

.

*Dhan Mi Note

Aduh Mianhae udah lama update, nggak ada Hunhan Momentnya lagi, *membungkuk 90 derajat buat HunHan Shipper. Mian juga adegan actionnya nggak banget. Udah Dhan Mi bilang, Dhan Mi nggak bakat bikin FF action. hahahahhah pokoknya Mian banget adegan actionnya mengecewakan banget.

JANGAN PANGGIL GUE AUTHOR LAGI, GUE KESEL BANGET SAMA LOE *tunjuk yang panggil gue Author. Aduh mau gimana lagi bagian HunHannya aku potong soalnya kepanjangan kalau aku ikutin hahahah *tertawa nista.

Aku tuh sebenarnya kecewa sama review yang makin dikit, apa nggak menarik lagi yah nih FF atau aku Hiatus ajah nulis nih FF. Ok  
*jangan diabaikan

Aku line 95 sebenarnya 97, tapi yah karna sesuatu jadi yah gitu deh, nggak mau jelasin yang pasti anggap ajah aku line 95 biar agak tua dikit. Hahahah Dhan Mi aneh, biasanya kan orang mau di anggap muda.

**Answer Your Ask?**

***Dhan itu knapa bisa kedua pacar aku deket bnget? *read:minhosehun  
Trus knapa sehun bsa manja sma minho, tpi klau sma hyung2nya yg lain gak... Trus itu adek nya minho , key ya dhan..**

Ok Dhan Mi udah jelasin yah di capter kemarin yang nanya tentang ini, tunggu Side Story ajah yah.

***Minho ada hubungannya sama Key bukan? Nanti ada 2min gak? Masalah hunhan kapan selesai? Kalau bisa dicepetin ya #maksaamat ffnya fokus ke semua couple**

Jawaban Minho ada hubungan sama Key, jawabannya Ya. Kalau masalah 2min, nggak ada. Masalah Hunhan nanti, tapi nggak lama lagi. Kalau semua couple aku maksa amat, apa perlu aku fokusin ke satu atau dua couple ajah?

***gag ada yg tewas kan nanti?**

Ada, nanti Sehun mati, #plakkkk *bercanda-bercanda ^_^ kalau itu masih rahasia perusahaan.

***dhan mi, itu choi minho atau lee minho?**

Itu Choi Minho Chingu, cuman di sini perannya dia sebagai anak Soo Man Abeoji, jadi aku ganti marganya jadi Lee Minho.

***Tao & Yi XIng diculik lalu gmn dgn yg laen thor?**

Di capter kemarin sebenarnya yang hubungin Suho itu Sehun Chingu. Nah yang di hubungin bukan Cuma Suho sama Kris tapi juga Chen dan Chanyeol. Jadi kejadian mereka alamin hampir sama Chingu sama-sama pengen di culik.

***Key sodaranya Minho? Kandung? Mereka anak kandungya Lee Sooman? Ato cuman special police kayak 6 seme exo?  
Btw, kenapa kok Key memberontak? Disini Key seme ato uke?**

satu jawaban Ya, benar. Kenapa Key memberontak nanti deh akan di jelasin seiring berjalannya capter. Heheh mau nanya biasanya Key itu Uke yah?

***Moment hunhannya kok ngga ada eonn?**

Mian nanti capter depan yah..

Ok itu ajah kayaknya pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab, mian kalau ada kelewat. Sampai jumpa capter depan itupun kalau aku mau lanjutin yah. Bye...

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Nada Lim****, ****tiikaaa****, ****ryeoluhan203****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****ajib4ff****, ****BluePink ElfEXOtic****, ****Eunra Lau****, ****EXOfan****, ****OneLoveRyeowook****, **** 1****, hunhanshipper, Yeon Ae, ****younlaycious****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****Reezuu Kim****, ****futari chan****, ****12Wolf****, ****HyunieWoo****, MiyooDeer, ****siscaMinstalove****, ****Nurfadillah****, ****mitahunhan****, parknayeon33, hunhanbaek, ****Park Young Min-chan****, ****Oh Hannie****, Yeyen88, DeimonDevilBats, Ururubaek, sweetyYeollie, ****ByunnaPark****, EmberLiu, Yui Yureka, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****Jaylyn Rui****, Shin Ririn, ****HyunRa****, ****chairun, lollydaepop, Guest ,Guest.**

_**Satu lagi Dhan Mi ngakak kayak orang gila loh baca Review kalian yang sok dramatis banget**._

_OH YAH BISA MINTA LIKE KALIAN YANG PUNYA FB DI FP INI?_ **"****FAN FICTION EXO YAOI"**

_ . . _


	9. Chapter 8

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

"_katakan pada bossmu untuk jangan berani macam-macam dengan anak mentri itu.. atau dia akan mati.." Chanyeol menyeringai_

_Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol membenturkan kedua namja itu hingga tersungkur di tanah dan meringis kesakitan._

_Kini semua musuh mereka sudah tersungkur di tanah dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi, Chanyeol menghampiri mobil Baekhyun dengan berjalan santai._

"_CHANYEOL.. DIBELAKNGMU.." pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memutar badannya dan membulatkan mata sempurna..._

_DORR..._

.

.

Chapter 8

Baekhyun menutup mata mendengar suara tembakan pistol. Dia belum siap melihat kejadian itu, melihat Chanyeol yang tertembak.

"Baekkie tenanglah.. Chanyeol tidak apa-apa.." Xiumin menenangkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan mendengar ucapan Xiumin, dia tersenyum legah melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya sambil melihat Chen yang memainkan pistolnya di atas atap mobil.

"kau berhutang padaku _hyung.._" ujar Chen kemudian melompat dari atap mobil

"ara.. kajja kita harus pergi terlebih dahulu.." jawab Chanyeol

"tunggu dulu.."

Chen menembak satu persatu ban mobil para pemberontak itu agar mereka tidak bisa mengikuti mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Mereka menghampiri Baekhyun dan Xiumin di dalam mobil dan duduk di jok depan, Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Chen yang duduk di sampingnya, Chen menoleh kebelakang.

"kalian benar baik-baik saja...?" tanya Chen sekali lagi

Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ne _hyung _kami akan mengantar mereka kesana.." Chanyeol bericara sendiri dengan alat yang terpasang di telinganya, membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengerutkan kening bingung.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

"kali—an—sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup

"kami.." Chen memberi jeda untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya "kalian akan tahu nanti.."

"apa kalian akan menculik kami dan meminta tebusan pada appa kami..?" Baekhyun sekarang meragukan Chen dan Chanyeol mengira mereka berdua adalah penjahat, apalagi mereka membawa pistol.

Chen tertawa kecil. "percayalah Baekhyun, bukannya aku sombong. Bahkan kami mampu membeli puluhan rumah seperti rumahmu kalau kami mau. Jadi untuk apa kami menculik dan meminta tebusan.."

Baekhyun semakin bingung, "istirahatlah masih ada waktu dua jam sampai kita tiba di tempat" sahut Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan fokus menyetir.

"kami akan kalian bawa kemana?" tanya Xiumin ikut bicara

"kalian akan tahu nanti.." jawab Chen santai

Baekhyun dan Xiumin mencoba percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol dan Chen bahwa mereka bukan orang jahat, hingga akhirnya mereka lelah dengan pikiran sendiri dan terlelap.

Chanyeol dan Chen saling melempar senyum melihat wajah damai Baekhyun dan Xiumin dalam tidurnya.

***Dhan Mi mau ingatkan kalau kejadian mereka itu terjadi dalam waktu yang sama hanya tempat ajah yang beda**

**.**

**.**

**#HUNHAN & KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

Sehun, Kai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pulpen dan buku yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kai bisakah kau menjelaskan soal ini padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik

Kai terkekeh pelan, "kenapa kau berbisik?" tanya Kai balik

Kyungsoo mengkerucutkan bibirnya, "kita sedang di perpus jadi tidak boleh ribut.."

Kai kembali terkekeh. "kau lupa kita tinggal berempat di sekolah.. siswa yang lain sudah pulang.."

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Kemudian dia cengar cengir gaje mengingat perkataan Kai yang benar.

"sudahlah mana soal yang tidak kau mengerti.." ujar Kai meminta soal Kyungsoo

Sedang Luhan hanya mengehla nafas melihat kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang cukup akrab. Luhan melirik ke depannya, di sana Sehun masih sibuk memainkan pulpen di atas kertas dengan santai tapi terkesan serius.

Sehun yang sadar sedang di tatapi mendongak dan mendapati Luhan langsung gelagapan dan kembali menulis, Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Luhan.

"_mianhae.." sekali lagi Sehun meminta maaf dalam hati_

Kai menjelaskan soal yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat susah tapi sangat meudah bagi Kai, dengan telaten dan sabar Kai mengajari Kyungsoo, seekali Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti dan mengangguk-nangguk katika mengerti saat Kai menjelaskan soal itu pada Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti dan memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Kai

"kau memang sangat keren Kai.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kai berpacu lebih cepat dari batas normal, biasanya Kai hanya akan merasa biasa-biasa saja jika orang lain yang mengatakan tapi kenapa jika Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar.

Kai hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Kyungsoo dan kembali mengerjakan soal untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang di atas normal.

"ekhemm" Luhan berdehem

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar.

"kalau kalian ingin bermesraan nanti saja.." ujar Luhan

Kyungsoo terkekeh "wae? Bukankah Seh—mmmffffmmhhmmmtmt" Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karna tangan mungil Luhan membungkam mulut Kyungsoo sambil memberinya tatapan mematikan 'berani kau menyebut namanya mati Kau' kira-kira itulah arti tatapan Luhan.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sedang Sehun hanya berekspresi datar melihat tingkah Luhan dan Kyungsoo meskipun hatinya juga bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di katakan Kyungsoo sampai Luhan harus membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan memerah, hampir saja ia mengatakan rahasia Luhan, kalau namja yang di sukai Luhan adalah namja dingin yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa nista dalam hati, rahasia ini tentu saja hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu. Luhan belum percaya pada ke empat temannya yang lain. Jadi hanya Kyungsoo yang di beritahukannya, itupun Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan jurus menggodanya agar Luhan mau berbicara.

**Flashback on**

_Kyungsoo dan Luhan pulang bersama karna Kyungsoo akan menginap di rumah Luhan. Kyungsoo heran Luhan sedari tadi hanya melamun._

"_Luhannie terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo_

"_..."_

_Kyungsoo makin heran, Luhan seperti tidak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo berfikir kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum evil, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak yakin idenya akan berhasil atau tidak._

"_SEHUN.."_

_Sontak Luhan langsung gelapan dan salah tingkah mendengar nama Sehun, Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar kekehan Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo._

"_siapa Sehun, bukankah kau bilang hanya mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja" Kyungsoo mulai mengoda Luhan_

"_ani.. bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Luhan sedatar mungkin agar menutupi kegugupannya_

_Kyungsoo kembali menyeringai, dan mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya._

"_jinja..? lalu kenapa kau salah tingkah mendengar nama Sehun?" goda Kyungsoo lagi_

_._

_._

_BLUSH_

_._

_._

_Luhan menunduk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, Kyungsoo semakin tertawa nista dalam hati melihat Luhan yang sepertinya malu._

"_it—u..it—" Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa_

_Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di dada._

"_ceritakan padaku Luhannie.. kau tidak bisa membohongiku..aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain.."_

_Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia masih ragu apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa di percaya dan akhirnya Luhan pun mengangguk._

_Luhan menceritakan semuanya, tentang hubungan Sehun dengannya, tentang Sehun meninggalkannya, tentang kemunculan Sehun lagi dalam hidupnya. Dan saat ia menolak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Luhan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyukai orang lain, orang itu adalah Sehun._

_Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlalu membenci Sehun, hanya saja Sehun sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, jadi Luhan diam saja dan tidak mau menyapa atau bercerita kepada Sehun._

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan tugas mereka pun sudah selesai.

"Sehun-ah dan Kai-ah kalian ikut mobilku saja.. ne?" ajak Kyungsoo

"eh.." Kai bingung harus menjawab apa. Seharusnya mereka yang memastikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat, bukan malah mengantarnya.

"oh ayolah.. kalian tidak mau menunjukkan rumah kalian pada kami.." Kyungsoo mulai merajut

"bu—kan seperti itu Kyungsoo-ah.. hanya.." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karna bingung harus menjawab apa

"baiklah.. kami akan menumpang mobilmu.." sahut Sehun

Kai melongo menatap Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Luhan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah Kyungsoo 'punya rencana apa lagi dia' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Mobil Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan area sekolah, Kyungsoo menyetir dan Luhan duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai duduk di belakang.

"rumah kalian ada dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"emm itu.. di sekitar pasar Myungdoong.." jawab Kai asal

CIKIKK

Kyungsoo merem mendadak mobilnya karna di hadang beberapa mobil bmw hitam. Sehun, Luhan dan Kai terpental kedepan.

"Kyungie..kau ing—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan omelannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya menatap segerombolan namja berjas hitam yang tidak jauh dari mobil mereka menatap mereka sambil menyeringai.

Sehun dan juga Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka cukup terkejut tapi tidak seterkejut Kyungsoo daan Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari mobil di ikuti Sehun dan Kai.

"kalian ingin apa?" tanya Luhan kesal

"kami ingin dirimu..." jawab salah satu namja yang berjas hitam itu, Luhan tersentak dengan jawaban namja itu.

"cihhhh kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya.." ujar Kai santai tapi dengan nada serius, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Kai tidak percaya.

Segerombolan namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hey anak muda lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur lalu meminta di bacakan dongeng oleh ibumu.." ejek salah satu namja itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Kai hanya menyeringai, "tertawalah sebelum aku membungkam mulutmu itu.." balas Kai

Bukannya takut para segerombolan namja berjas hitam itu makin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedang Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menatap Kai dengan tajam 'apa yang kau lakukan'. Sedang Sehun seperti biasa memasang wajah face pokernya.  
.

HAPP

.

Binggo!l lemparan bola kertas Kai yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya tepat menancap indah di mulut besar namja yang tertawa paling keras, hingga namja itu berhenti tertawa.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Kai yang terbilang nekat itu, tidak! Sangat nekat padahal mungkin hidup mereka sekarang sudah di ambang kematian.

Namja yang di lempari bola kertas itu sangat kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai, tapi yang di beri tatapan tajam hanya tersenyum manis sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut ketakutan, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan semakin terbengong-bengong.

"kau ingin segera mati.." ancamnya

"kalau kau bisa menyentuhku sedikit saja maka akan kuberi kau dua jempolku.." jawab Kai santai membuat namja barjas hitam itu semakin naik pitam.

Kai melirik Sehun, " Sehunnie hubungi _hyung , _biar aku yang menghadapi mereka.." perintah Kai

"merepotkan.." jawab Sehun kemudian memasang sebuah alat di telinganya.

Kai melempar tasnya sembarang dan membuka dasinya sembarang, kemudian maju dan mulai berkelahi dengan santainya.

"_hyung _pastikan anak mentri itu pulang selamat, kami sedang di serang.." ujar Sehun yang entah untuk siapa menurut Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"..."

"aishh _hyung _kau bisa memecahkan gendang te—"

"KAI.." pekik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menghentikan omelannya kepada hyung-hyunnya di sebrang sana

.

DORR

.

Namja yang hedak memukul Kai dari belakang tersungkur di aspal karna terkena tembakan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencari sumber tembakan itu, dan kali ini mereka terbengong-bengong lagi melihat Sehun yang sedang mengacungkan pistol ke arah namja yang sudah tersungkur di aspal itu.

"kau lengah Kkamjong.." ujar Sehun datar kemudian mengaitkan pistolnya kembali ke pinggang, Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun dan melanjutkan

"Sehu—"

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih tebengong-bengong.

"wae?" tanya Sehun datar

"kau membawa pistol.." jawab Luhan tak percaya

"ne wae? Pistol adalah perlengkapan sehari-hari kami yang tidak boleh di tinggal kan di rumah.." ucap Sehun masih datar

"MWOo?" pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"aishhh kalian benar-benar.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya dan berjalan menuju Kai yang sudah mulai kuwalahan menghadapi para namja itu.

Sehun menangkap tangan namja yang hendak memukul Kai, dan menatapnya tajam. Tanpa basa basi Sehun langsung melayangkan tinjuan kerasnya dan membuat namja itu tersungkur di tanah.

"kupikir kau hanya ingin jadi penonton.." ujar Kai masih terus mengelak dari namja yang hendak memukulnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Kai, Sehun masih sibuk dengan tiga namja yang menghadangnya langsung.

"merepotkan .." gumam Sehun

Ketiga namja yang ada di hadapannya itu langsung melayang tiga tinju bersamaan, Sehun menagkap dua tinju dari kanan dan kirinya, dia menunduk ketika namja yang di tengah hendak memukulnya, kemudian menendangnya hingga terpental kebelakang.

Sehun meremas tangan dua namja yang ada dalam kepalannya dengan keras hingga membuat dua namja itu meringis kesakitan.

Sehun sudah bosan, segera di selsaikannya dengan menendang kedua namja itu dengan keras hingga terpental ke aspal.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap, kemudian melihat namja-namja yang menertawakannya tadi sudah tersungkur di aspal dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi karna Sehun dan Luhan sudah mematahkan titik lemah pada namja-namja yang berjas hitam itu.

Sehun dan Kai menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong-bengong, tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai menariknya dan membawa mereka masuk kedalam mobil. Kini posisi mereka sudah terbalik. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang duduk di jok belakang sedang Sehun dan Kai duduk di depan, Sehun yang menyetir mobil.

Perlahan mobil Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Luhan dan Kyunsoo yang beru tersadar segera menatap tajam ke arah Sehun dan Kai.

"sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo di selingi tatapan tajamnya

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan dari kaca spion depan mobil.

"kau akan tahu nanti.." jawab Kai dengan nada lembut tapi tegas.

"apa yang akan ka—"

.

.

DORR

.

.

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karna mendengar suara tembakan pistol dari arah belakang mobil mereka.

"_SHIT! ..." _ maki Sehun setelah melihat tiga mobil hitam mengejar mereka dan menembak kearah mobil mereka.

Kai melirik Sehun, "biar aku yang melakukannya.." ujar Kai

Sehun melirik Kai, "baiklah.." jawab Sehun dan mulai menambah kecepatan mobil Kyungsoo di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit sambil berpegangan tangan karna takut.

Sehun mulai melucuti penampilannya, membuang sembarang kacamata dan dasinya yang terpasang manis di tubuhnya agar bisa lebih bebas, dan terus berkonsentrasi menghindari peluru-peluru pistol yang terus tertembak ke arah mobil mereka.

Kai menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyembulkan setengah badannya, mengambil dua pistolnya yang terpasang manis di ikat pinggangnya.

.

DORR

.

DORR

.

Kai menembak mobil yang mengikuti mereka, tepatnya ban mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Karna Sehun melajukan arah mobil ke kiri dan ke kanan Kai sedikit kesulitan dan beberapa kali meleset. Untung saja keadaan jalanan kota Seoul sudah tengah malam jadi mereka bisa dengan lincah menghindari kejaran ke tiga mobil itu yang berusaha mengimbanginya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan sekarang mereka lebih takut saat kejadian di sekolah waktu itu. Sehun bisa melihat itu dari kaca spion depan mobil.

"tutup mata kalian dan jangan membuka sebelum ku susruh.." perintah Sehun

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perintah Sehun dan menutup mata mereka sambil terus berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

CKKIKKKKKKKK

DORR

DORR

CKIKKKK

DORR

DORR

DORRR

CKIKKK

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo dan Luhan, suara tembakan pistol dan suara gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal, juga mereka sesekali mendengar umpatan Kai. Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun di mulai.

Sehun masih terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil agar tidak terkena tembakan. Sehun benar-benar lihai menghindar terbukti dengan belum adanya satu peluru pun yang mengenai mobil mereka. Dan Kai juga sudah melumpuhkan dua mobil.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, melihat lampu lalu lintas akan segera menunjukkan lampu merah, dengan cekatan Sehun menancap gas dan akhirnya berhasil melewati lampu merah dan berhasil membuat satu mobil yang mengejarnya berhenti karna terjebak lampu merah.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, melihat kerjanya yang berhasil mengecoh mobil-mobil yang mengejarnya. Dengan kecepatan yang masih di atas rata-rata Sehun melaju tapi keadaannya berbeda, mobil yang di kemudinya kini berjalan lurus membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sepi. Kai pun sudah duduk santai kembali.

"kalian boleh membuka mata kalian.." ujar Sehun

Kai menoleh kebelakang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Kai baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo dan Luhan menutup matanya ketakutan. Kai tersenyum manis melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah membuka matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyuman menawan dari Kai langsung berblusing-_ria. _Apalagi Kai sekarang dalam mode tampan, tidak! Sangat tampan *menurut Kyungsoo.

"kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kai

"ne.." jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan dengan suara pelan karna masih ketakutan.

Kai kembali tersenyum dan memperbaiki posisinya kembali menghadap kedepan.

.

.

NIU...NIU...NIU.. *anggap ajah suara sirine-_-

.

.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka di ikuti mobil polisi lalu lintas yang menyembunyikan sirine. Mau tidak mau Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya.

"aishhh matilah kita, pasti kita akan segera menjadi tahanan polisi.." gumam Luhan pelan tidak sadar kalau dua namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang polisi.

"tenanglah Luhannie_,_ Tuan Oh ini akan menyelsaikannya.." ujar Kai melirik Sehun.

Sehun yang sadar ucapan Kai melotot kearah Kai, sedang Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"ayolah Sehunnie.. aku sedang tidak membawa dompet." Ucap Kai dengan wajah polos yang di buat-buat

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian keluar dan menghampiri seorang polisi lalu lintas yang mencegatnya di depan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun dari dalam mobil, sedang Kai seperti berbicara sendiri. "ne _hyung _aku akan membawa mereka kesana..".

Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin bingung, melihat polisi yang menahan mereka tadi membungkuk meminta maaf dan pergi setelah memeriksa dompet Sehun dan mendengar beberapa penuturan Sehun yang tidak bisa mereka dengar. Sedang Kai hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke dalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun tidak sadar kalau Luhan sedang memandanginya dengan wajah yang sangat kebingungan.

"_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Oh Sehun.." tanya Luhan dalam hati_

_._

_._

"Sehunnie..." ujar Kai hampir melupakan sesuatu

"wae?" tanya Sehun datar

"_hyung _menyuruh kita membawa dua anak mentri ini ke gedung kementrian.." jawab Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sudah tertidur karna lelah dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan sudah tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi setelah Kai meyakinkannya kalau mereka akan tahu segera.

"..." Sehun hanya diam kemudian berhenti dan memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju gedung kementrian yang akan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"hisssss anak ini.." Rutuk Kai pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sangat tipis menanggapi Kai.

.

.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Kai

"hm.." Sehun hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Kai

"kau tidak ingin menjelaskan padanya.."

"..." Sehun terdiam, dia tahu dimana arah pembicaraan Kai

"wae? Kau takut? Aku yakin dia akan mengerti.." Kai berujar karna Sehun tidak menanggapinya

"molla.." jawab Sehun akhirnya

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, "kau tahu Sehunnie, Luhan adalah kelemahanmu.."

Sehun melirik Kai sedikit dengan kening berkerut dan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"karna aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu yang dingin itu menjadi frustasi hanya dengan menyebut namanya.." ucap Kai menjawab kebingungan Sehun

Sehun hanya diam menanggapi Kai, memang benar kelemahannya adalah Luhan. Dia benar-benar takut membuat sahabat kecilnya itu tersakiti. Tidak sadarkah kalau selama ini dia sudah menyakiti Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari Luhan mendengar semuanya. Dia tidak tidur, dia hanya berpura-pura. Entah kenapa Luhan senang mendengar Kai mengatakan kalau dirinyalah kelamahan Sehun dan sepertinya Sehun mengiyakan perkataan Sehun, karna Sehun hanya diam. Bukankah diam berarti iya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Terlihat 3 mobil mewah memasuki gedung kementrian, mobil yang pertama kali masuk adalah mobil BMW berwarna hitam, kemdian di susul dengan mobil berwarna putih dan yang terakhir mobil yang berwarna merah.

Hari itu masih pagi, kedatangan mereka telah di sambut oleh enam mentri dan juga Soo Man Abeoji. Suho, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun memarkirkan mobil yang mereka kemudi di halaman gedung kementrian yang sangat luas.

Mereka kemudian membangunkan para anak mentri itu. Mereka semua tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu para anak mentri itu saat terbangun. Para anak mentri itu pun terbangun setelah dengan susah payah di bangunkan. Mereka berenam memekik melihat ke enam namja perubaya sedang berjejer di depan gedung kementrian.

"APPA.." pekik ke enam namja anak mentri itu bersamaan membuat para Special Police menutup kuping enam anak mentri itu berhambur memeluk appa mereka dengan wajah yang sangat senang dan ke enam Police Special hanya berdiri berjejer dan melipat kedua tanagn mereka di dada sambil melihat adegan drama reuni antara ayah dan anak yang ada di depan mereka di pagi hari.

"anak-anak Abeoji baik-baik saja.." tanya Soo Man Abeoji yang membuat ke enam anak mentri itu menghentikan acara pelukannya.

Ke enam Special Police itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "tenanglah Abeoji kami baik-baik saja.." jawab Suho menampilkan senyum malaikatnya.

Ke enam anak mentri itu menatap Soo Man Abeoji dan ke enam Special Police itu secara bergantian. Tapi kemudian mata mereka berhenti menatap enam namja tampan yang ada di depan mereka dengan gaya stay cool.

Mereka benar-benar hanya bisa melongo melihat namja-namja tampan bak pangeran yang berjejer rapi di hadapan mereka, meskipun dengan gaya yang acak-acakan tapi itulah yang membuat mereka ..err semakin tampan. Mereka benar-benar baru menyadarinya, mereka memang melihat wajah tampan ke enam namja Special Police itu semalam tapi kali ini benar-benar jelas karna mereka melihatnya di pagi hari dan seberkas cahaya matahari pagi memantul di wajah mereka dan itu membuat mereka berenam .. err benar-benar tampan. Dan juga dua buah pistol yang terpasang manis di pinggul mereka menambah kesan keren mereka.

"_benarkah itu Suho,? OMG tampan sekali dirinya dengan balutan kaos tipis ketat dan senyum menawannya.." batin Lay_

"_bukankah dia Kris, kenapa di a begitu tampan dan keren meski dengan penampilan acak-acakan.." batin Tao_

"_eh itukan Chanyeol, ommo aku akan berteriak betapa keren dan tampannya dia sekarang dengan kancing seragam yang semuanya terlepas dan rambut acak-acakan.." batin Baekhyun_

"_aigooo itu Chen kan? Namja yang paling culun di antara mereka berenam, tapi kenapa di begitu tampan sekarang.. ommo aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.." batin Xiumin_

"_jinja? Sekarang aku bermimpi, aku memang mengagumi Kai, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya melihat dia begitu Manly dan tampan.." batin Kyungsoo_

"_Sehunnie.. kau tahu kau sangat tampan, aku sudah tahu kau memang sangat tampan dan keren, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." batin Luhan_

...TBC...

Anyyeong !

Dhan Mi kembali lagi bawa sambungan capter kemarin, hehehe sesuai janji Dhan Mi. Dhan Mi bakal update kalau Reviewnya melebihi 300 hehe. Sebenarnya capter ini selesai sehari setelah capter kemarin. Ok HunHan Shipper, Kaisoo Shipper Dhan Mi udah munculin tuh momentnya. Tapi bukan sweet moment ok.

Nah kalau soal di suruh fokusin ke satu atau dua couple Dhan Mi minta maaf, Dhan Mi kagak bisa soalnya cerita nih FF udah sampai **END **di pikiran Dhan Mi, nah kalau mesti fokusin ke satu atau dua couple ajah Dhan Mi harus rubah dong alur ceritanya. Dhan Mi pusing kalau harus ngerubah alurnya padahal nih ceritanya udah tersusun rapi di otak Dhan Mi yah tinggal di ketik ajah.

Trus ada yang nanya Dhan Mi update beberapa kali dalam seminggu, Dhan Mi update 2 kali dalam seminggu kalau dalam mode "good" tapi kalau lagi mode "bad" Dhan Mi update 1 kali dalam seminggu.

Dhan Mi tahu, FF ini cukup menjengkelkan dan membosankan. Jadi kalau udah pada bosan bilang ajah biar Dhan Mi nggak usah lanjutin nih FF. Jujur Dhan Mi ini author baru loh di dunia FF tapi author lama di kalangan teman-teman. Dhan Mi minta maaf banget kalau nih FF nggak sesuai harapan, mau gimana lagi Dhan Mi udah banting otak ke kiri dan ke kanan yah FF nya Cuma bisa begini doang. Ok makasih banget yang udah kasih saran dan kritik jujur Dhan Mi senang itu berarti kalian benar-benar menghayati setiap tulisan dan kesalahan Dhan Mi.

Oh yah capter depan HUNHAN udah ngelurusin masalahnya loh, Luhan udah tahu dan nggak marah lagi sama Sehun ok hanya itu yang pengen Dhan Mi preview capter depan. Tau ah Dhan Mi lemas.

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA, LIRIK, COMENT/REVIEW FF DHAN MI YANG ABAL-ABAL DAN NGEBOSENIN INI. MAAF NGGAK BISA SEBUTIN NAMA, DHAN MI BURU-BURU. INTINYA JEONGMAL GOMAWO.**


	10. Chapter 9

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

"_benarkah itu Suho,? OMG tampan sekali dirinya dengan balutan kaos tipis ketat dan senyum menawannya.." batin Lay_

"_bukankah dia Kris, kenapa di a begitu tampan dan keren meski dengan penampilan acak-acakan.." batin Tao_

"_eh itukan Chanyeol, ommo aku akan berteriak betapa keren dan tampannya dia sekarang dengan kancing seragam yang semuanya terlepas dan rambut acak-acakan.." batin Baekhyun_

"_aigooo itu Chen kan? Namja yang paling culun di antara mereka berenam, tapi kenapa di begitu tampan sekarang.. ommo aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.." batin Xiumin_

"_jinja? Sekarang aku bermimipi, aku memang mengagumi Kai, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya melihat dia begitu Manly dan tampan.." batin Kyungsoo_

"_Sehunnie.. kau tahu kau sangat tampan, aku sudah tahu kau memang sangat tampan dan keren, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." batin Luhan_

Capter 9

"gomawo Sehunnie..dan kalian para Special Police sudah menjaga anak-anak kami dengan baik.." ucap Tuan Xi membuyarkan lamunan anak-anak mereka

"eh appa masih mengingat Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung

Tuan Xi mencubit hidung mungil Luhan, "tentu saja, appa sengaja menyuruh Tuan Lee agar bagian yang menjagamu adalah Sehun.."

"MWOOO?" pekik Luhan, sedang Sehun menatap bingung Soo Man Abeoji dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"kajja kita masuk dulu kedalam, aku harus mengobati luka Tao.." sahut Tuan Huang yang lebih dulu menggiring Tao masuk kedalam gadung kementrian

Sehun menatap Soo Man Abeoji dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan, "nanti Abeoji akan menjelaskan.." bisik Soo Man Abeoji yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"PO—LI—SI—" ke enam anak mentri itu tergagap setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mentri Xi

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang meeting para pejabat tinggi negara. Ke enam anak mentri itu duduk berhadapan dengan ke enam Special Police, dan para mentri itu duduk di samping mereka.

"jadi selama ini mereka mengawasi kami?" tanya Luhan, dan di angguki oleh para mentri sebagai jawaban

"dan kejadian menakutkan yang kami alami akhir-akhir ini juga sudah di rencanakan..?" lanjut Luhan, dan lagi-lagi hanya di angguki oleh para mentri

"dan khusus untuk appa, kenapa appa tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padaku tentang Se—" Luhan menggantung pertanyaanya, tapi Tuan Xi sudah mengerti.

"karna Lulu melarang appa dan umma untuk berbicara tentang Sehun apapun itu.." jawab Tuan Xi jujur

Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah,sekarang ia merasa sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan ayahnya dan Sehun. Tapi Luhan benar-benar belum puas sebelum semua pertanyaan dalam hatinya terjawab sampai tuntas, masa bodoh dia akan malu atau tidak. Toh orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini adalah orang yang di kenalnya, yah well kecuali namja parubaya yang di panggil Abeoji itu.

"dan Kau Oh Sehun, kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku.." tunjuk Luhan kepada Sehun yang duduk di hadapanya

Sehun mengehela nafas, "memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan.."

"kau—"

"ketauhilah Luhanniekalau kau ingin tahu kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupanmu, itu karna Sehun harus menjalani latihan dan belajar bersama kami, yah awalanya terpaksa demi appa kami tapi kemudian kami menikmatinya, dan kenapa Sehun tidak datang di tempat janjian kalian waktu itu, karna kami semua di culik Soo Man Abeoji dan di larang bertemu dengan siapapun.. dan juga kau tidak tahu kan ? kalau waktu itu Sehun meren—hmmmffmmmttmmm" Chen tidak melanjutkan penjelasan yang panjang lebar karna mulutnya keburu di bekap Suho yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang Sehun memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada Chen

Chen yang mengerti hampir kecoplosan langsung nyegir ke arah Sehun, dan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, meskipun Luhan sudah tahu jawaban semua pertanyaannya tapi tetap saja pejelasan Chen yang terputus itu membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

"Sehun merengek ingin pulang dan bertemu denganmu Luhannie.." sahut Soo Man Abeoji tanpa dosa melanjutkan penjelasan Chen.

.

PRANGG

.

.

Hancur sudah image cool Sehun. -_-

.

Ke lima namja Special Police itu langsung melotot kearah Soo Man Abeoji, sedang Sehun langsung sweetdrop pasalnya Sehun sangat sensitiv jika menyangkut masalah itu. Luhan tersenyum menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat sambungan Chen dari namja parubaya yang di panggil Abeoji itu karna setahunya Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah merengek, bahagia tentu saja sekarang dia sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay dan juga Tao menatap kearah Luhan meminta penjelasan, Luhan hanya bergumam "nanti aku jelaskan.." sedang Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan hanya diam. Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya makanya dia lebih memilih diam.

"Abeoji bukankah para anak mentri ini sudah tahu identitas kami, jadi biarkan kami kembali berpenampilan normal..." Celetuk Kai

Soo Man Abeoji membuka mulut hendak menjawab pemintaan Kai, tapi suara pekikan keras menghentikannya.

"ANDWEEEEEE" pekik ke enam anak mantri itu

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengusap kupingnya lembut karna suara keras menggema di telinga mereka kecuali ke enam anak mentri yang berteriak itu.

"wa—e?" tanya Kai gugup melihat tatapan tajam ke enam anak mentri yang duduk di hadapannya.

Yang di tanya hanya diam, mereka bingung kenapa bisa mengeluarkan sanggahan yang serempak dan spontan setelah mendengar permintaan Kai. Padahal pernyataan Kai sangat singkat tapi mencari jawaban, lebih tepat mengatakan jawabannya sangat sulit.

Soo Man Abeoji geleng-geleng "apa setelah menganggur dua minggu tidak mendapat pelajaran dari Leetuk Saem IQ kalian jadi menurun..?"

Semua mata memandang Soo Man Abeoji dengan kening berkerut.

"aishhh kalian kan tampan-tampan, kalau kalian berpenampilan normal maka musuh akan mudah mengenali kalian dan kalian akan tidak fokus pada misi karna Abeoji yakin para yeoja-yeoja di sekolah mendekati kalian.." jelas Soo Man Abeoji dan di angguki oleh yang lain, para anak mentri itu mengehela nafas karna berkat namja parubaya yang di panggil Abeoji itu mereka tidak perlu berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai, meski alasan mereka belum sekenanya dengan yang di katakan Soo Man Abeoji.

"haha aku memang keren Abeoji.." penyakit Kai kambuh lagi -_-

"aishh Kkamjong.. kau ini _hyung _ pikir kadar kepedeanmu itu sudah menurun ternyata makin meningkat saja.." cibir Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala

"bilang saja _hyung _cemburu karna aku lebih tampan dari _hyung.." _balas Kai sambil tersenyum lebar, Kai ini benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi di mana harus membanggakan diri.

"jelas-jelas _hyung_ ini lebih tampan.." Chanyeol ketularan penyakit Kai

"aku.."

"_hyung.."_

"aku.."

"_hyung.."_

"aku.."

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berdiri sambil melempar tatapan menantang, semua yang melihat perdebatan itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan para mentri hanya terkikik geli. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung sweetdrop melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang memiliki tingkat kepedean overdosis.

"YAKKKKK KKAMJONG.. YEOLLI.. KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SEKARANG DIMANA, KALIAN TIDAK MALU KALIAN SEDANG DI GEDUNG KEMENTRIAN... KALIAN BENAR-BENAR HARUS DI HUKUM.."teriak Suho berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan memberikan death glarenya ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol.

Ke enam anak mentri itu hanya melongo, melihat Suho yang emosi benar-benar sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah angeliknya. Sedang para mentri, Soo Man Abeoji dan ke lima saudaranya yang sudah mengenal sifat Suho hanya diam.

"yahh _hyung _jangan hukum kami.." Kai memelas dengan wajah yang di buat-buat

"ini semua gara-gara _hyung.." _Kai menyalahkan Chanyeol

"eh.. kau itu yang memulai.." Chanyeol tidak terima

"_hyung.."_

"kau.."

"_hyung.."_

"kau.."

"YAKK KELUAR KALIAN SEKARANG.." teriak Suho benar-benar geram, dan Kai juga Chanyeol pun keluar dengan menunduk siap menerima hukuman dari sang ketua.

"_hyung _tenanglah kau bisa cepat tua kalau marah-marah seperti itu.." sahut Sehun benar-benar takut kalau _hyung _kesayangannya benar-benar marah, bisa mampus Kai dan Chanyeol kalau Suho sudah bertindak. Sehun memang bukan orang yang suka peduli pada sekitar tapi kalau menyangkut keluarga, orang-orang yang di sayanginya dan ke lima _hyung_nya dia akan berubah perhatian.

"ani Sehunnie, mereka benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran kecil.." Suho melembut ketika berbicara dengan Sehun dan kemudian keluar menyusul Kai dan Chanyeol. Lay makin mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat perubahan sikap Suho ketika berbicara dengan Sehun. Bukan Cuma Lay tapi sepertinya semua orang yang tidak mengenal Suho dengan baik akan mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat perubahan sikap Suho yang tiba-tiba.

"baiklah kami masih ada urusan, kalian istirahat saja dulu, kalian pasti lelah. Dan untukmu Tao kau harus banyak istirahat hari ini biar lukamu cepat sembuh, akan appa pastikan namja yang memukulmu akan menerima balasan" ucap Tuan Huang kemudian melenggang pergi dan di ikuti yang lain.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar Soo Man Abeoji berbalik, "kalian bertiga, susulah Suho dan latihanlah.. hari ini setelah latihan kalian bisa istirahat sepuasnya, dan kalian bisa latihan di belakang gedung ini.."

"ne Abeoji.." jawab Chen, Sehun dan Juga Kris pelan

"kalian tidak lelah?" tanya Xiumin

"ani.. kami sudah biasa latihan ekstra.." jawab Chen ceria

"aiss merepotkan sekali hidup kalian, padahal kalian masih muda.." cibir Xiumin

"hahahah anio.. ini menyenangkan.. asal kami bisa berbagi canda tawa, suka dan duka bersama semuanya akan menjadi menyenangkan.." jawab Chen bijak

Tanpa sadar Chen sudah di tinggal Sehun dan Kris, "yakkkk kaki panjang bersaudara tunggu aku..."

Kris berbalik, "sopannlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua Jongdae.."

"hehe sejak kapan _hyung _meladeniku bercanda.." Chen cengengesan

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, dan benar-benar keluar dari ruangan

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah yang merah, bukan karna malu tapi karna emosi. Namja itu tampak geram sekali setelah menerima laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"SIAL.."

Namja tampan itu kemudian menyeringai, "kalian ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya Special Police, dan kau tua bangka tunggu saja apa yang akan aku perbuat.."

.

.

20, 21, 22, 23...

"_hyung.. _aku lelah.." keluh Kai

"anio... sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghukum kalian.." jawab Suho tersenyum senang

"_hyung.. _kami berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi.." Channyeol ikut mengeluh

"ani.. ani... cepat selesaikan jumlah push-up kalian.. atau kalian ingin aku tambah hukumannya.." ancam Suho

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian melanjutkan push-upnya, dengan keadaan toples dan di bawah sinar matahari dan hanya boleh bertumpu di tanah dengan satu tangan. Benar-benar ketua yang mengerikan, pikir Kai dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"kasian sekali Kai.." ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Kai dan Chanyeol di hukum Suho dari balkon tempat istirahatnya dengan teman-temannya.

"ne.. Chanyeol juga kasian.." Baekhyun ikut khawatir

"oh yah ngomong-ngomong tentang Kai, kenapa kita menentang usul Kai tadi.." Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat di ruang meeting tadi

"hehe ayolah kita sama-sama mengaku saja, kita akan cemburu kalau mereka di lirik yeoja-yeoja di sekolah bukan..?" celetuk Baekhyun

"eh.. itu.." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Baekkie betul, jujur aku sangat tidak setuju usul Kai tadi.." Xiumin membenarkan pendapat Baekhyun

"eh itu berarti kita semua menyukai namja di bawah yang sedang latihan dan di hukum itu..." Tao menunjuk para Special Police

"bisa jadi.." Baekhyun cengengesan

"eh Taozi siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"eh itu.." Tao bingung harus menjawab apa

"siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tiang listrik yang bermata angry bird itu.." sahut Baekhyun,Tao hanya cengengesan membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Luhannie.. kau tidak ingin berkomentar..?" tanya Baekhyun

"haha Luhannie itu sudah jatuh cinta duluan sebelum kita kepada namja dingin yang bernama oh Sehun itu." Jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berlatih menembak

"haha aku lupa.." Baekhyun menipuk dahinya sendiri.

Luhan hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berlatih menembak, Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Sedang Lay dari tadi hanya diam tidak berkomentar membuat semua teman-temannya menatapnya aneh.

Lay yang merasa di tatap, balik menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum manis, "wae?" tanya Lay

"ani.. Yixinge.. jangan bilang kau tidak suka dengan namja yang punya senyum angel itu.." sahut Xiumin

"mana mungkin, aku sangat menyukainya.." jawab Lay spontan tanpa berfikir

Kelima temannya terpana dengan jawaban Lay, Lay yang baru mencerna perkataannya sendiri langsung cengar cengir dan salah tingkah, lalu berjalan masuk dan beristirahat. Kelima temannya hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Lay yang salah tingkah dan berblusing-_ria._

.

.

.

Ke enam namja tampan Special Police itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput setelah selesai latihan. Benar-benar melelahkan mereka bahkan belum istirahat sedikitpun tapi sudah latihan penuh.

"ahh _hyung _tulangku serasa remuk.." keluh Chen

"ne _hyung.. _aku juga sangat lelah apalagi hukuman dari Suho _hyung _ yang benar-benar kejam.." keluh Kai menyindir Suho dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat

Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar keluhan Kai yang sengaja menyindirnya.

"aigoo aku benar-benar harus di urut setelah ini.." Chanyeol ikut mengeluh

"ayolah adik-adikku tercinta kalian tidak tahukan semalam aku melompat dari ketinggian 10 tingkat gedung apartemen.."jawab Suho

"siapa yang bertanya?" Sahut Kai mengejek meskipun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir #balasdendam

"_hyung _gwaenchana..?" tanya Sehun khawatir mendengar ucapan Suho, hyung kesayangannya itu.

Suho mengusap pelan rambut Sehun, "_hyung _baik-baik saja Sehunnie.." jawab Suho lembut meskipun ia sedikit merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat adegan romantis sepasang saudara di sampingnya. Sedang Kris hanya memilih menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa poninya daripada meladeni kelima adiknya itu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Ke enam namja itu memutusakn untuk pulang dari gedung kementrian menuju parkiran, mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar melihat benda-benda yang terpajang di depan gedung kementrian.

Mobil sport Mclaren F1 orange milik Chanyeol, Lamborghini Reventon hitam milik Kris dan juga Ssc Ultimate Aero warna biru milik Chen, Ferrari Enzo merah menyala milik Sehun dan Aston Martin One-77 abu-abu milik Kai terjejer manis di hadapan mereka. Oh betapa mereka merindukan benda kesayangan mereka itu, lihatlah mata mereka langsung berbinar dan kelelahan mereka hilang seketika melihat kendaraan kesayangan mereka terpajang manis di depan gedung kementrian.

Seseorang melempar kunci ke arah mereka satu persatu. "kalian tidak ingin pulang?" tanya namja itu melihat ekspresi bengong namja-namja yang ada di hadapannya minus Suho dan Kris. Kalau Sehun meski masih stay cool namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia sedang bahagia apalagi sekarang masalahnya dengan Luhannya sudah selesai meski ia tidak yakin kalau hubungannya dengan Luhan akan membaik seperti dulu.

"oh ayolah aku sudah susah payah memintanya pada appa.." lanjut namja itu melihat ke enam namja itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tanpa di duga-duga Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan juga Sehun langsung berlari memeluk namja yang ada di hadapan mereka ini.

"_hyung _saranghae.." ucap mereka ber empat

"heh.. aku ini Seme.. bukan Uke.." jawabnya

"memangnya siapa bilang Minho _hyung _itu Uke?" tanya Kai sedikit kesal

"hehe nado saranghae adik-adikku tercinta.." jawab Minho sebenarnya sudah mengerti kata 'saranghae' yang di ucap ke empat namja yang memeluknya ini.

"kajja kita pulang.. kalian tidak lelah.." ajak Suho yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke mobil BMW hitamnya yang di pakai semalam, Kris juga sudah mengendarai mobilnya sport hitamnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dengan kendaraan masing-masing, Minho yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari ke enam anak mentri itu melihat mereka dengan wajah yang tak percaya. Benar-benar mereka merasa seperti berada di dunia dongeng sekarang, dalam semalam mereka melihat namja buruk rupa tersulap menjadi namja tampan bak pangeran dengan kendaraan mewah, ani super mewah. Di lihat dari merek mobil dan motor mereka saja, sudah mengatakan kalau kendaraan itu bukanlah barang yang murah.

.

.

.

"AHHKKKKKKK" teriak Suho kesakitan

"_hyung _bandel sih? Untuk apa coba _hyung _melompat tanpa pengaman sedikitpun.." jawab Chen mencibir

"_hyung.. _pelan-pelan.." ucap Sehun sangat khawatir

Ada yang bertanya apa sedang mereka lakukan?, yah mereka sedang mengobati luka memar Suho. Tepatnya hanya Chen yang mengompres luka lebam Suho yang sedikit membiru apalagi luka itu sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Suho. Sedang Sehun hanya duduk di samping Chen sambil sesekali mengerinyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi kesakitan Suho sang hyung tercinta. Sedang Kris hanya memandang Suho tidak percaya, meski ada rasa khawatir dari tatapannya.

"_hyung _lukamu sepertinya parah, apa kita panggil Dokter Choi kesini saja?" Kai ikut khawatir melihat luka Suho yang sepertinya parah, dia jadi menyesal dengan perkataannya pada Suho saat mereka selesai latihan.

"ani. . akh tidak perlu.. akh.. ini bisa sembuh.. akh.. secepatnya Kai.." jawab Suho menahan sakit meski Chen mengompres lukanya dengan pelan.

"kita beritahu Abeoji saja.." sahut Chanyeol khawatir

"ANDWEE.." pekik Suho tak tertahankan menahan sakitnya

"_hyung.. _Chanyeol _hyung _benar, Abeoji harus tahu.." ucap Sehun masih dengan nada khawatir

"ani.. Abeoji tidak usah tahu.." jawab Suho lembut

.

.

"apa yang tidak usah Abeoji ketahui..." sahut suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah marah plus khawatir.

.

.

"Abeoji.." sapa Chen gugup

Soo Man Abeoji berjalan menghampiri Suho, dengan telaten ia memeriksa luka Suho yang memang cukup parah.

"Abeoji Gwaenchana.." ucap Suho yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Soo Man Abeoji

"luka seperti itu kau bilang baik-baik saja, .." cibir Soo Man Abeoji sedikit marah

"kalian tahu Abeoji sangat tidak suka kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Abeoji.." suara Soo Man Abeoji meninggi, ke enam namja itu hanya menunduk takut.

"Abooji tenanglah, Suho _hyung _hanya tidak ingin Aeboji terlalu khawatir.." ucap Sehun menenagkan, kalau sudah begini, Sehun yang harus angkat bicara agar amarah Abeojinya itu tidak meledak.

Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas, "kalian tahu Abeoji sangat menyayangi kalian, jadi jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Abeoji _ne_?.."

Ke enam namja Special Police itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "baiklah untuk kau Suho kau tidak usah masuk sekolah besok.."

Suho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk mendengar ucapan Abeoji, "Abeoji yakin para pemberontak itu tidak akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan kau juga Sehunnie lebih baik kau jaga saja _hyung _mu yang sangat nakal itu.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji tegas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ke enam namja Special Police itu.

Ke enam namja Special Police itu tahu kalau Abeoji mereka sudah ingin menangis, dengan segera mereka berlari memeluk Abeoji kesayangan mereka itu.

"kami menyayangi Abeoji.. maafkan kami Abeoji.." ucap Chen. Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan ke enam anaknya itu dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Ke enam anak mentri menghampiri namja-namja Special Police itu minus Suho dan Sehun dan duduk di samping mereka. Mereka menatap tajam ke arah Kris, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai.

"wae?" tanya Chen

"di mana Suho _hyung _dan Sehunnie ?" tanya Xiumin to the point. Mereka sebenarnya ingin bertanya sedari tadi tapi karna pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"ah itu..Suho _hyung _sedikit mengalami luka di punggungnya dan mengharusakannya istirahat penuh.." jawab Chen gugup, sedikit meragukan kata-katanya yang 'sedikit' padahal jelas sekali luka memar di punggung Suho sangat parah. Lay yang mendengarnya menunduk sedih.

"lalu apa Sehunnie juga terluka karna tidak masuk.." tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "ah itu, Sehunnie menjaga Suho _hyung, _atas permintaan Abeoji. Walaupun aku yakin kalau Sehun akan tetap melakukannya tanpa di suruh.."

Keenam anak mentri itu mengerinyitkan dahi bingung mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "ah kalian tidak tahu yah kalau Suho _hyung _itu adalah _hyung _kesayangan Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Makanya Suho _hyung _ akan melembut ketika berbicara dengan Sehun.." jelas Chanyeol

Tanggapan para anak mentri itu hanya ber O ria minus Lay yang sedari tadi menunduk sedih. Xiumin yang melihat raut wajah kesedihan Lay merasa kasihan, Xiumin dan ke empat temannya tahu kalau Lay sedih karna mendengar Suho sakit.

"emm apa boleh kami menjenguk Suho _hyung.._?_" _tanya Xiumin sedikit ragu

"itu.." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan Xiumin, pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah berani mengajak seseorang ke markas sekaligus rumah mereka.

"kalian boleh saja tapi jangan semuanya.." Sahut Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Chen, Chanyeol dan juga Kai menatap bingung ke arah Kris.

"sudahlah mereka sudah tahu tentang kita, biarkan saja lagian Suho _hyung _ada di rumah Abeoji.." ucap Kris menjawab kebingungan ketiga adiknya.

Bukan karna itu mereka bingung, sepertinya Kris salah paham. Yang membuat mereka bingung bukanlah perkataan Kris, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Kris yang terkenal paling irit bicara sekarang bicara panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua namja cantik berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, namja yang hendak memencet bel itu adalah Lay, dan yang ada di sampingnya itu adalah Luhan. Lay menarik tangan Luhan agar menemaninya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolak, karna menemani Lay menjenguk Suho sama saja dengan bertemu Sehun, jujur saja Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi melihat wajah memelas Lay, Luhan jadi tidak tega dan membiarkan Lay menyeret tangannya.

Sebelumnya Chen sudah memberikan sebuah kartu kepada Lay dan Luhan agar bisa membuka pintu gerbang rumah Soo Man Abeoji yang hanya bisa di buka dengan kartu identitas dan tentunya kartu itu hanya di miliki Soo Man Abeoji, Minho, dan ke enam namja Special Police juga jangan lupakan orang-orang kepercayaan Soo Man Abeoji.

.

.

TING TONG.. "**Two Men Were Waiting At The Front Door" **

Seorang namja tampan menggeliat tidak nyaman dari tidurnya mendengar suara bell dan juga suara sound wanita yang mendeskripsikan ke adaan di luar pintu secara otomatis.

"aishh.. kenapa mereka memencet bell, bukannya langsung masuk saja..?" gerutu namja itu yang di ketahui bernama Minho

"tunggu dulu, dua orang?" Minho masih berfikir di tengah-tengah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Minho ingin meringkuk lagi dalam selimutnya, tapi suara bel berbunyi lagi dan membuatnya mendengus sedikit kesal. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Minho keluar turun dari kasurnya yeng sangat empuk ketika dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Dengan langkah gontai Minho melangkah ke pintu dan membuka pintu sebelumnya menaruh jempolnya di sebuah tempat yang tersedia di gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu secara otomatis.

"kenapa kalian ti—" kalimat Minho terpotong melihat dua namja asing yang err cantik di depannya sambil tersenyum.

Ke dua namja yang melihat Minho pun sedikit terpana dengan ketampanan Minho, *ya iyalah Dhan Mi ajah kepincut. Minho membalas senyuman kedua namja yang ada di depannya itu dan membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

"kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Minho ramah, Minho sudah mengerti kalau kedua namja manis yang ada di hadapannya ini pasti bukan orang sembarang karna bisa lolos dari gerbang maut. Yah tanpa kartu kau tidak akan lolos masuk karna ada sejuta jebakan menanti jika kalian mencoba paksa untuk masuk.

"aku Lay.. dan dia temanku Luhan.." jawab Lay gugup memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Luhan

"kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Minho lagi

"eh itu kami ingin menjenguk Suho _hyung_.." jawab Lay gugup menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Minho tersenyum, "masuklah.."ajak Minho membalikkan badannya, Lay dan Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sehun merilekskan badannya ke kiri dan kenan karna kelelahan menjaga Suho yang suhu badannya meninggi, sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah agak meningan. Segera Sehun menghampiri dapur dan membuat segelas coklat panas untuk menghilngkan lelahnya walau hanya sedikit.

KLEKK

Pintu kamar Suho terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tampan dan mungil nan putih yang sedang menguap dengan wajah tampannya.

"eh _hyung.. _kenapa bangun?" tanya Sehun dengan segelas coklat panas di tangannya. Kamar Suho memang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur jadi Sehun bisa melihat Suho yang keluar dari kamarnya secara langsung.

"haaahhh _hyung _lelah tidur terus. Luka _hyung _juga sudah meningan.. dan suhu tubuh _hyung _juga sudah kembali normal.." jawab Suho berjalan menghampiri Sehun berniat meminum minuman Sehun karna tujuannya keluar kamar adalah minum.

Tap

Tap

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki, sedang Suho masih meniup-niup coklat panas yang di ambilnya dari tangan Sehun dengan senang hati.

"eh Minho _hyung _ad—" ucapan Sehun berhenti melihat namja yang berjalan di belakang Minho dan mata sipitnya membulat sempurna melihat namja yang satunya lagi. Suho yang melihat Sehun hanya diam mematung dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, membalikkan badannya.

.

.

BYURRRRR

.

.

Suho menyemburkan coklat yang di minumnya melihat Lay dan Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Minho. Lay sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Suho yang well sedikit lebay.

"kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Suho gugup

"pabbo.. mereka ingin menjengukmu, memang untuk apa lagi?" Minho menjawab dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"yah it—"

"sudahlah _hyung _ingin melanjutkan mimpi indah _hyung_.. jangan macam-macam _ne_?" ucap Minho menggoda sambil menguap dan pergi meninggalkan Lay, Luhan, Suho dan juga Sehun (LS2).

"memangnya kami mau apa?" gerutu Suho meski suaranya sudah tidak bisa di dengar Minho yang sudah tidak kelihatan.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi canggung setelah Minho tidak ada di antara mereka. Mereka kini duduk di sofa dan saling berhadapan.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Suho-_ah_?" tanya Lay memecahkan keheningan dan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat tepatnya Suho dan Lay, sedang Sehun dan Luhan.

"ah aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dan besok aku sudah bisa menjalankan misi lagi.." jawab Suho masih gugup

"kalau itu, lebih baik kau istirahat saja.." usul Lay

"_**Mr. Kim**__**Joonmyun**__**time you**__**take the medicine" **_sebuah suara mengingatkan Suho untuk meminum obatnya melalui speaker. Yah itu adalah Ellen, yeoja robot yang mengingatkan Suho agar minum obat tepat waktu.

"_hyung _waktunya kau minum obat.." sahut Sehun

"ah ne.. aku kekamar dulu.." Suho beranjak dari duduknya.

"apa perlu kutemani?" tanya Sehun. Suho melirik kearah Lay dan Luhan, ia melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk malu atau canggung, 'mungkin saatnya mereka menyelsaikan masalahnya' pikir Suho.

"ani.. Lay-_ah _mau kau menemaniku minum obat..?" tanya Suho

Lay menatap Suho bingung tapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis, "tentu saja.." jawabnya lalu menyusul Suho.

Sehun hanya bisa memandangi Suho dan Lay yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk di depannya masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan yang mendengar sebuah suara orang yang bangun dari tempat duduknya mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya intens membuatnya kembali menunduk. Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik tangan Luhan, yang tarik hanya diam tapi dengan wajah bingung.

TAP

TAP

Mereka berdua melewati lorong panjang yang ada dalam rumah Soo Man Abeoji, Luhan dapat melihat ada seberkas cahaya di ujung lorong, dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika sampai di ujung lorong melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kini giliran tangan Luhan yang menarik tangan Sehun berlari ke tengah padang alang-alang yang sangat luas di belakang rumah Soo Man Abeoji.

Luhan meloncat-loncat kegirangan di tengah-tengah padang ilalang, sedang Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang kekanak-kanakan. "kau Senang?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk senang, "jadi apa kau masih marah padaku..?" tanya Sehun lagi,

"anio.. aku sudah tidak marah, mianhae sudah salah paham.." jawab Luhan masih dengan mata berbinar, Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Senyum yang benar-benar langka, dan hanya bisa di lihat sebagian orang itu.

"tapi—" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "kau masih berhutang janji padaku.." lanjut Luhan

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, "tenang saja, aku akan membawamu kesana jika hari ulang tahunmu nanti.." jawab Sehun yang sudah mengerti perkataan Luhan.

Luhan semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia berbalik dan berlari kegirangan membela padang alang-alang. Sedang Sehun hanya diam mengamati Luhan dari jauh, yah Luhan sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan Luhan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget dan segera berlari menysul Luhan..

.

.

TBC

.

Jangan Tipukin Dhan Mi karna part ini sungguh garing. Dhan Mi udah banting otak, sampai banting bangku Dhan Mi. Tapi Cuma ini yang terlintas di otak Dhan Mi. Kayaknya banyak amat yah yang ngarapin Sehun yang jelasin sendiri ke Luhan, hihi Mian Dhan Mi tetap pertahannkan image cool Sehun di sini. Tapi tenang moment HunHannya masih berlanjut kok hihi. Kalau soal padang alang-alang itu Dhan Mi terinspirasi dari padang alang-alang yang sangat keren dekat rumah Dhan Mi sampai-sampai teman Dhan Mi datang jauh-jauh cuman buat photo loh *bangga. Oh yah banyak lagi nih yang salah paham kalau ngira Dhan Mi udah selesain nih cerita itu pemikiran kurang tepat, yah Dhan Mi udah selesain nih cerita di otak Dhan Mi tapi belum ngetik, masih mikir gimana cara ngerangkai kata-katanya.

Dan juga nggak usah khawatir Dhan Mi pasti nyelsain nih cerita sampai END kok. Dan sekedar info lagi, nanti akan menjadi konflik terkhir loh. Hihi jadi udah mau berakhir nih. Tenang masih lama. Ok Dhan Mi langsung ajah ke sesi balas review.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**HyunieWoo****, ****Reezuu Kim****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****Kim MinHyun****, ****rahmadanivaresa****, ****DevilFujoshi****, ****tiikaaa**** , ****kim soo jong****, ****ryeoluhan203****, ****ajib4ff**** , ****Nada Lim****, ****hongkihanna**** , ****ssnowish****, ****futari chan**** , ****Jang Taeyoung**** , ****mitahunhan**** , ****EXOfan**** , ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****Novey**** , ****siscaMinstalove****, ****RZHH 261220**** , ****FSRifiqa****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** , ****RirinSekarini**** , ****12Wolf**** , ****Exo BaelYeol Shipper****, ****Oh Hannie**** , ****Nurfadillah****, ****fieeloving13**** , ****Park Young Min-chan**** , ****ICE14**** , **** 1****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****LevesqueXavier**** , ****ByunnaPark****, ****BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE****, ****Eunra Lau**** , ****Jaylyn Rui****, ****OneLoveRyeowook**** , ****Haruka-SMstan**

**(Udah Dhan Mi balas yah leawat PM..)**

**JungSooAh : **_heheh gomawo udah bilang keren.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**SunnyHeells : **_hehe ia nanti di usahain Kaisoo momentnya sweet..__** Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Hunhanshipper : **_ia di lanjut kok Chingu.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Guest : **_hehe ia Dhan Mi nggak bakalan pesimis lagi.. hihi.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Shin Ririn : **_heheh ia nanti bakalan ada moment, tapi Dhan Mi nggak yakin Sweet moment yah..yah nanti deh masih rahasia kalau soal hubungan mereka..__** Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**AngAng13**** : **_ne Dhan Mi bakalan semangat terus buat lanjutin nih FF.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Fahrikpop : **_heheh gomawo udah bilang keren.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**MiyoDeer : **_ne ne fighting eonnie.. hihi.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Yeyen88 : **_fighting Saeng.. hihi.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**fifiexostand138**** : **_heheh Dhan Mi akan selalu semangat fighting. Heheh nggak seru kalau ada yang mati sekarang, nanti ajah baru seru... __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Shafira2306 : **_heheh gimana mau good mood kalau tugas menumpuk, pokonya sabar ajah yah kalau Dhan Mi lama update.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**Arisa Yoon**** : **_ne.. gomawo.. tapi jangan panggil author ne,panggil Dhan Mi ajah yah.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**soo baby**** : **_NC? Mwooo? Hihi mian Dhan Mi kagak bisa, otak Dhan Mi masih polos nngak bisa bikin NC, .. tapi.. __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

**sweetyYeollie : **_heheh sabar ajah yah, tenang tamatnya kayaknya masih lama.. hiihi pokoknya... __**Gomawo udah Review ^_^**_

.

**SEKALI LAGI GOMAWO BUAT PARA READERS DAN REVIEWER**

**.**

**KEEP SMILE ^_^ AND SORRY FOR TYPO DHAN MI MALAS EDIT..**


	11. Chapter 10

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Luhan semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia berbalik dan berlari kegirangan membela padang alang-alang. Sedang Sehun hanya diam mengamati Luhan dari jauh, yah Luhan sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan Luhan._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _

_Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget dan segera berlari menysul Luhan.._

.

.

Capter 10

.

.

"LUHAN..LUHAN..LUHAN.." teriak Sehun yang tidak mendapati Luhan di manapun, wajahnya yang dingin sekarang terlihat sangat panik.

Seseorang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sehun di balik alang-alang, Sehun yang mendengar seseorang terkikik geli mencari sumber suaranya. Sehun menajamkan matanya melihat namja yang berada di balik alang-alang itu.

"kau mengerjaiku Lu..?" tanya Sehun kesal

Namja yang berada di balik alang-alang itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan tubuhnya di depan Sehun.

"kau lucu sekali Sehunnie, liatlah wajahmu.. hahahahhahaha" tawa Luhan meledak. Sehun yang melihatnya nampak kesal tapi kemudian seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya. Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun berjalan mundur, Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di baca.

"wae?" tanya Luhan takut

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab dengan sekali tangkap, Tubuh ramping Luhan sudah dalam dekapannya. Sehun semakin menyeringai sedang Luhan menelan salivanya berat. Luhan ingin berontak tapi apa daya kekuatan Sehun benar-benar kuat. Luhan menutup matanya saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun dengan jelas. Sehun semakin menyeringai melihat Luhan menutup matanya.

"_apa dia akan menciumku?" _tanya Luhan dalam hati masih menutup matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"hahah geli.. Sehun.. hahahah hen.. hahah ti.. hahah kan..." Luhan terkikik geli karna Sehun tidak menciumnya ternyata Sehun mengerjainya, sekarang Sehun malah menggelitik Luhan.

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan sampai kau menutup matamu seperti itu Lu?" goda Sehun di sela-sela menggelitik Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "anio.." jawabnya singkat

Sehun menghentikan gelitiknya, membuat Luhan bernafas legah. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping Luhan dan berbisik, "kau ingin aku cium Lu?" goda Sehun lagi

.

.

BLUSH

.

.

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar bisikan Sehun. Memang yang di katakan Sehun memang benar, tadi Luhan berfikir Sehun akan menciumnya tapi ternyata menggelitiknya. Sehun semakin menyeringai melihat wajah Luhan merona segera saja dia cubit wajah Luhan dengan gemas dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah sangat geram.

"OH SEHUN AWAS KAU.." teriak Luhan kesal berlari mengejar Sehun

Sehun semakin terkikik geli melihat Luhan kesal yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. *menurut Dhan Mi juga

.

.

Suho tersenyum bahagia melihat Sehun dari atas kamarnya, yah kamar Suho di rumah Soo Man Abeoji memang di belakang dan kita bisa melihat padang alang-alang yang sangat indah dari jendela atau balkon kamar Suho. Lay yang ada di samping Suho juga ikut tersenyum.

"kenapa kau begitu menyayangi Sehun?" tanya Lay

Suho menoleh kearah Lay dan tersenyum, "karna Sehun adalah adik kesayangan kami, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya yang bisa membuat kami langsung menyayanginya meskipun sifatnya yang dingin sebelum kau mengenalnya dengan baik.." jawab Suho panjang lebar

"oh iyah, gomawo sudah menjengukku ne.." ucap Suho tersenyum

Lay menunduk , "kenapa kau menunduk Lay?" tanya Suho

Lay mengangkat wajahnya memandang Suho, "anio.. aku hanya—"

"kau tidak perlu malu padaku, lagian tinggal seminggu lebih kita akan bertemu, dan setelah itu kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi.." potong Suho

"_tidak akan bertemu lagi.." _perkataan terakhir Suho membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit dan kecewa.

"kajja biar Sehun yang mengantarmu pulang, aku masih belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini.." ajak Suho yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Lay sambil menarik tangan Lay.

Lay berhenti memandang tangannya yang di gandeng Suho. Suho juga berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang Lay, dengan segera Suho melepaskan tangannya.

"ah mianhae.." ucap Suho gugup

Lay menatap Suho kemudian tersenyum, dan kini giliran Lay yang menarik tangan Suho, menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat Suho bingung tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya meraka itu sedang merapatkan apa sich? Kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Kai

Kai semakin kesal karna tidak mendapat jawaban dari hyung-hyungnya. Ke enam namja Special Police itu sedang menunggu di depan sebuah ruang rapat sambil bersandar di dinding menunggu ke enam anak mentri itu yang sedang mengadakan rapat tentang Ulang Tahun sekolah.

Kai menybarkan pandangannya, seketika muncul senyum di bibirnya melihat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Dance Room. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kai langsung menarik tangan namja seputih susu yang bersandar di sampingnya. Yang di tarik hanya mendengus kesal.

"kau ingin kemana Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun

"Yakkk Kkamjong, Sehun kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Suho melihat Kai menarik paksa Sehun pergi.

Kai menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan wajahnya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, Kai memang sangat suka menari, jadi wajar saja kalau langsung berbinar melihat ruang menari. Dan alasan kenapa Kai menarik tangan Sehun, yah karna Sehun adalah partner menari Kai. Kehebatan mereka dalam menari tidak di ragukan lagi. Sedang Sehun hanya mendesah pelan dan membiarkan Kai menyeret tangannya.

Chanyeol melihat kedepan, seketika senyum bodoh mengembang di bibirnya. Chanyeol melirik Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kris merasa di tatapi balik menatap Chanyeol, tatapannya menyiratkan tanda tanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti menunjuk lapangan dengan wajahnya. Kris mendesah kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan, Chanyeol makin tersenyum lebar karna ternyata Kris sudah mengerti, kemudian Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kris.

"kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Suho

Chanyeol membalikan badannya, "kami hanya ingin merilekskan badan, sudah lama sekali kami tidak main basket, bolehkan _hyung_?"

Suho mengangguk pelan, melihat jawaban Suho Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan dan menyusul langkah Kris. Suho dan Chen saling berpandangan penuh arti.

Chen mengedikkan bahunya, "tidak ada salahnya kita ke ruang musik kan _hyung..". _Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chen. Suho dan Chen pun melangkah ke ruang musik yang cukup dekat dengan ruang meeting itu hanya di pisahkan dua ruangan. Tidak ada salahnya mereka memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah.

.

.

.

Ke enam anak mentri itu medesah, "eottokkeh siapa yang harus kita ajak untuk penampilan kita di Ulang Tahun sekolah.." tanya Baekhyun

"molla.." Xiumin mengedikkan bahunya

"Lu.. kau punya ide?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Luhan menggeleng, "kajja kita pulang dulu pasti ke Enam Police itu sudah lelah menunggu kita" ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Tao dan Lay hanya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baekhyun membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

"mian kali—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karna yang di ajak bicara sama sekali tidak ada. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"kemana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun

"eh apa mereka sudah bosan menunggu dan meninggalkan kita?" sahut Xiumin

Terdengar suara tawa dan suara bola yang terpental-pental dengan lantai. Sontak semua mata mencari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari lapangan basket yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"_hyung _kau kalah.." ledek Chenyeol, tapi Chanyeol jadi lengah dan kini giliran Kris yang mendribble bola dan dengan gerakan slam dawn Kris berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum lebar jika berhasil memasukkan bola Kris hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol sedang menghadang Kris, menghalanginya untuk menuju ke Ring basket.

"aku tidak akan memberikan _hyung _kesempatan lagi.." ucap Chanyeol

Kris menyeringai, "eh ada Baekhyun..". Sontak Chanyeol melirk ke arah lirikan Kris dan dengan kesempatan itu Kris melewati Chanyeol dengan mudah, dan dengan mulusnya memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Chanyeol menatap kesal Kris, "kau curang _hyung _..."

"ani.. kau tidak lihat ke enam anak mentri itu sedang melihat kita, dan salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.." jawab Kris

Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan ternyata memang benar ke enam anak mentri itu sedang menonton mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

"dimana yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol nampak berfikir, "kalau Kai dan Sehun mungkin di ruang Dance, kalau Suho _hyung _dan Chen mungkin di ruang musik.."

"apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Baekhyun

"molla.." jawab Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya

"kita harus selesaikan permainan kita _hyung_, aku masih belum terima .." Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan menantang.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dan kini mereka kembali beradu skill bermain sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, bukankah tadi mereka hanya merasa bosan menunggu dan mencari kegiatan lain. Dan sekarang ke enam anak mentri itu sudah selesai, tapi mereka malah asik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka.

Xiumin menarik tangan Lay menuju ruang musik. Lay hanya pasrah sebenarnya dia juga penasaran apa yang di lakukan Suho di ruang musik. Sedang Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan ke arah ruang dance. Baekhyun dan Tao masih diam mematung di tempat.

"boleh kami ikut main?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris pun menghentikan adegan saling menghadangnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "baiklah kajja, Baekkie satu tim saja denganku ne.." jawab Chanyeol dan Bekhyun pun mengangguk. Kris menatap sekilas Tao, dan Tao hanya tersenyum.

Dan terjadilah pertandingan tidak seimbang *menurut Dhan Mi. Kris dan Tao lebih mendominasi pertandingan. Tentu saja, Tao dan Kris sama-sama tinggi, sedang Chanyeol harus mengimbangi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat pendek di antara mereka bertiga *ditipukBaekhyun.

"Baekkie lempar bolanya .." seru Chanyeol yang sedang di hadang Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ingin melempar ke arah Chanyeol tapi Tao langsung menangkap bolanya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, Kris yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai. "Taozi lempar ke padaku..". Tao pun melempar bolanya ke arah Kris dan Kris dengan sukses menerima bola dari Tao. Dan tanpa halangan Kris memasukkan bola. Tao dan Kris saling tos membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sejak entah kapan sudah berdiri berjejer menatap mereka bingung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar senyum jahil. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dan mendorong Tao, niatnya agar Kris menangkap Tao, tapi karna Kris yang tidak siap akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dan Tao menindih Kris.

.

.

DEG

.

.

DEG

.

.

Kris dan Tao saling pandang dan itu membuat kedua jantung mereka saling berdetak kencang dan seirama.

"hahahha liatlah _hyung _wajahmu merona.. hahahah lucu sekali.." tawa Chanyeol meledak melihat Kris gugup dan merona. Tao yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dan meminta maaf. Sedang Kris langsung menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Kini giliran Cahnyeol dan Baekhyun yang tos. Kris segera mengambil bola basket dan melemparnya tapi Chanyeol berkelit dan kembali tertawa. Baekhyun jadi heran kenapa Chanyeol tertawa begitu lepas, padahal hal seperti itu biasa saja malah tidak terkesan lucu.

.

.

_._

Kai dan Sehun mulai meliuk-liukkan badannya setelah musik mulai terdengar (Angel- EXO). Kai dan Sehun benar-benar lihai dalam soal menari, bahkan ekspresi mereka juga berubah sesuai dengan lirik lagu. Kadang serius dan kadang juga tersenyum, kecuali Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya tapi meskipun hanya wajah datar Sehun seperti sangat menikmati tariannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang namja cantik dan manis sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kekaguman dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

.

.

PROK.. PROK... PROK..

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Sehun dan Kai menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mereka mendapati dua orang namja manis dan cantik yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling melepar senyum penuh arti. Sehun dan Kai yang melihat itu juga saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Kai

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kalau begitu, kajja kita sebaiknya pulang.." ajak Kai sudah hendak keluar

"ajari kami menari.." jawab Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai

Kai dan Sehun mengerinyitkan dahi bingung, "untuk apa?" tanya Kai

"kalian tidak mau?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Kai melihat ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

.

Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun yang sejak entah kapan sudah di samping Sehun. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang memasang wajah memelasnya sambil berageyo. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan tapi ia lebih memilih bungkam. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karna Sehun sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sejak kapan jadi kompak tersenyum melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan. "kajja Kyungie.. sepertinya mereka tidak mau mengajari kita lebih baik kita pulang.." ajak Luhan berpura-pura kesal. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Luhan pun melepaskan tangannya dari Kai dan ikut melangkah.

.

.

GEP

.

.

GEP

.

.

"_yess berhasil.." teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan dalam hati_

"baiklah.. baiklah kami akan mengajari kalian.." ucap Kai akhirnya

.

.

Kai mengajari Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengajari Luhan. "Lu, putar badanmu .. nah angkat tanganmu.. ayungkan..bla.. bla..."

Sehun menjelaskan beberapa gerakan dasar ke Luhan sampai akhirnya, Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang mengalung di atas bahunya.

"wae?" tanya Sehun bingung

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya, "aku ingin melihat pertunjukan romantis.." jawab Luhan makin mengeratkan dirinya di dada bidang Sehun dan melirik kedepannya yang melihat Kai yang sedang mengajari Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Hanya saja kedua lengannya berada di atas kedua bahu Luhan dan Luhan dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dan jadilah mereka hanya diam menyaksikan Kai yang dengan sabar mengajari Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ani.. bukan seperti itu.. angkat kaki kananmu lalu ayungkan tanganmu kesamping.. nah seperti itu.."

Kai masih mengajari Kyungsoo dengan sabar, padahal Kai bukan orang penyabar. Kai berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, "seperti ini.." ujar Kai mengayunkan tangan Kyungsoo ke kakanan, "lalu angkat kakimu dan ayungkan.. bla..bla..bla.."

"Kyungie.." panggil Luhan

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan.

.

.

CHUUP

.

.

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mencuim pipi Kai. Kai juga ikut terkejut dan hanya bisa bengong. Luhan terkikik melihat Kyungsoo merona. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan ulah Luhan.

"kau nakal Lu.." ucap Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan sengaja memanggil Kyungsoo pada saat posisi kepala Kai berada di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, sedikit berjinjit,

.

.

CHUP

.

.

Luhan dengan urat malu yang sepertinya sudah putus dengan entengnya mencuim pipi Sehun di depan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sedang Luhan dengan watadosnya hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Sehun.

"ekhemm.. ekhemm.." Kyungsoo berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana kecanggungan

KAISOO dan HUNHAN pun saling melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian mereka saling tertawa. Jangan tanyakan kenapa? Mereka juga tidak tahu mereka hanya merasa lucu posisi mereka berdua hampir sama. Kai yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di atas bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang, berikut juga Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

_urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka?_

_Sotonghaji anheulkka? _

_Saranghaji anheulkka?_

_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_

_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo_

_Mama._

_Mama._

Lagu Mama-Exo mengalun mengiringi tarian HUNHAN dan KAISOO. Dan mereka pun saling tos karna mereka akhirnya bisa melakukan gerakan yang di ajarkan Kai dengan Sehun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

.

.

.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut...

Chen menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan asal mencari nada yang tepat, sedang Suho masih setia bediri di samping Chen menunggu Chen memaikan piano.

"baby.. Don't.."

"bab.."

"baby Don't cry.."

.

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon__  
__Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya__  
__Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon__  
__So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

Chen mulai menyanyi dengan suara emasnya diikuti dengan nada indah yang mengalun melalui piano yang di mainkannya.

_(Suho) Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun unmyeongeul jugo bada__  
__Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara_

Suho pun juga mulai menyanyi dengan suara lembutnya mengikuti alunan musik piano yang di mainkan Chen.

_When you smile, sun shines __  
__Eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan__  
__On mame pado chyeo __  
__[Suho]__Buseojyeo naerijanha oh_

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni  
_**  
**_Ireun haessari noga naerinda  
Neoreul darmeun nunbusimi naerinda  
[Suho]  
Gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry_

Lagu Baby Don't Cry – EXO K yang di nyanyikan Suho ft. Chen di iringi permainan piano dari Chen pun selesai.

.

PROK

.

PROK

.

Chen dan Suho pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Xiumin dan Lay yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"aigoo kalian benar-benar keren.." ucap Xiumin berbinar-binar..

Xiumin menatap Lay sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"bolehkah kami meminta sesuatu...?" tanya Xiumin

"mwo..?" tanya Suho

Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti menatap Suho dan Chen bergantian.

.

.

.

Ke enam anak mentri itu sedang memasang wajah memelas mereka di depan ke enam police saat mereka sedang makan di kantin.

"ayolah Suho _hyung.. _sekali ini saja.." bujuk Xiumin

Suho menatap ke lima saudaranya. Kai, Chanyeol dan juga Chen hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah-olah mengatakan, 'semua keputusan ada padamu _hyung'._ Suho menghela nafas melihat tanggapan Kai, Chanyeol dan juga Chen. Kalaupun bertanya pada Sehun dan Kris mereka lebih memilih ikut perintah saja.

"baiklah..." ucap Suho akhirnya

Ke enam anak mentri itu langsung menampakkan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Dan bangkit langsung memeluk Suho minus Lay dan Tao yang hanya diam di tempat. Suho yang masih sangat terkejut hanya diam di tempat tanpa menolak sama sekali pelukan ke empat namja cantik nan manis itu. *appa Lupa ada Lay umma tuh.. -_-

"ekhem.. ekhemm.." Chen berdehem

Xuimin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ketempat semula. Mereka dengan watadosnya cengar-cengir.

.

.

.

PLAKKKKK

.

.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI APPA BILANG MINHO.. BERHENTILAH MEMBAHAS TENTANG INI.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji dengan geram

"tapi appa Key seperti ini juga karna appa.." bela Minho

Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas mengatur amarahnya. "baiklah ini memang salah appa.. tapi Key juga sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan membunuh para mentri yang tidak bersalah itu..."

"appa aku mohon beri aku kesempatan biar aku yang membujuk Key agar mau berubah.." ucap Minho memelas

"ani Minho.. kau tahukan bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu, bahkan sekarang dia sudah berani membahayakan ke enam anak mentri itu.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji lembut

Minho mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai ujung-ujung kukunya memutih, "aku tidak peduli.."

Soo Man Abeoji tersentak dengan jawaban Minho, dan tatapannya berubah jadi tajam.

"kalau perlu aku akan membantu Key untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu.." ucapnya dengan nada dingin

"MINHO.. jaga ucapanmu.." emosi Soo Man Abeoji mulai naik lagi

"ani.. aku juga kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi pada hari itu. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan Key adikku satu-satunya.." ucap Minho masih dengan nada dingin

"Minho.. kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji

Minho menatap tajam namja parubaya yang ada di depannya yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu. "aku serius appa.. dan aku akan membuat Key kembali bersamaku sekalipun itu aku harus melawan appa dan adik-adikku.."

Soo Man Abeoji makin tersentak dengan ucapan Minho. Tanpa menunggu ucapan Soo Man Abeoji selanjutnya Minho melangkah keluar dari ruangannya appanya.

"MINHO SEKALI SAJA KAU MELANGKAH KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI MAKA KAU BUKAN ANAK APPA LAGI.." teriak Soo Man Abeoji

Minho berhenti melangkah saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu.

.

.

TES

.

.

TES

.

.

Minho meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan appanya, tapi kemudian tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun Minho membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan appanya dan juga keluar dari rumahnya.

"mianhae.." ucapnya lirih sambil menatap sendu pagar rumahnya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

TBC

.

.

**#Side Story**

Terlihat enam anak kecil sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu. Setelah kesadaran mereka kembali sepenuhnya mereka menatap ruangan yang begitu asing untuk mereka. Dan mata mereka pun saling bertemu.

"nuguya?" tanya mereka bersamaan

"wah anak-anak Abeoji sudah bangun rupanya.." sahut seorang namja parubaya dengan ceria

"nuguya..?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan dengan senyum malaikatnya

Namja parubaya itu tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus rambut namja kecil yang menanyakan tentang dirinya.

"jonun Soo Man Abeoji, mulai sekarang kalian boleh memanggilku Abeoji.." jawab namja parubaya yang bernama Soo Man Abeoji itu..

"Abeoji kenapa kami bisa ada di sini?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang mempunyai suara cempreng

"mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal di rumah ini, dan berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Polisi.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji

"Mwoo?" pekik mereka minus namja kecil yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu dan namja kecil yang mempunyai mata elang itu.

Namja kecil yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu sama sekali tidak fokus dengan yang di katakan namja parubaya yang bernama Soo Man itu. Soo Man Abeoji yang menyadari itu menghampiri namja kecil yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu.

"wae Sehunnie.. ada yang sedang kau pikirkan..?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji

"bithakah aku pulang, aku ingin menemui thetheorang.." ucapnya dengan aksen cadel 's'

Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafa, "mianhae Sehunnie.. kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini.. kau sudah di titipkan oleh appamu padaku.."

Sehun menunduk sedih, kemudian matanya menatap namja yang berada di dekat ranjangnya.

"Krith _hyung.."_ ucap Sehun memelas

Namja yang di panggil _hyung _itu menghela nafas. "_hyung _tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Sehunnie.."

Sehun makin menunduk sedih mendengar jawaban Kris. Ke empat namja kecil hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"sudahlah lebih baik kalian istirahat ne, besok kalian akan memulai latihan.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji kemudian pergi meninggalkan ke enam anak jendral itu.

.

.

.

Sehun bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan dan dia sudah berjanji akan menemui Luhan. Tapi malah sekarang dia terkurung di sebuah kamar bersama kelima _hyungI_nya.

Ke enam namja kecil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka memang sudah di beritahukan kalau mereka akan mulai menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau akan secepat ini.

.

.

Namja yang berumur 9 tahun yang mempunyai senyum malaikat itu terbangun karna mendengar suara isakan. Dia menghampiri sebuah ranjang yang di huni seorang namja keil yang bernama Sehun.

Dan memang benar namja kecil yang bernama Sehun itu sedang terisak. Dia mendekati namja itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"wae?" tanyanya

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kemudian menunduk sedih. "panggil aku Suho _hyung _ne.." ucapnya kemudian memeluk Sehun.

"aku tahu Sehunnie sedang sedih.. tapi kami akan berusaha menghibur Sehun..jadi jangan sedih lagi ne.." nasehatnya

Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Ternyata ke empat sodara mereka juga terbangun dan mereka semua berpelukan.

"Sehunnie.. panggil aku Chen _hyung _ne..." ucap namja yang mempunyai suara cempreng itu.

"kalau aku panggil aku Chanyeol _hyng _ne.." ucap namja tampan kecil yang mempunyai suara ngebass.

"panggil aku Kai _hyung _ne.." ucap namja tampan kecil yang mempunyai kulit gelap itu.

Sehun memandangi lekat namja yang bernama Kai itu. "thireoo, kau kan theumuran denganku Kkamjong.." ucap Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedang Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Suho mencubit dua pipi Sehun dengan gemas membuat Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyadari belum mengenal namja yang di panggil _hyung _itu oleh Sehun. Mereka pun mentapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"panggil aku Kris _hyung _ karna aku lebih tua dari kalian.." ucapnya

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebhg ke enam namja tampan kecil itu terkurung di sebuah ruangan. Latihan ala militer dan pelajaran akademi yang membuat otak hampir pecah mereka jalani dengan setengah-setengah hati.

Sehun belum bisa fokus. Sehun ingin sekali kabur dari rumah itu dan bertemu dengan Luhan

"Abeoji Thehun mohon, Thehun ingin bertemu Luhan.. jeball" Rengek Sehun yang sekarang berlutut di depan Soo Man Abeoji

Soo Man Abeoji menghampiri Sehun dan menuntunnya berdiri kemudian gilaran Soo Man Abeoji yang berlutut lalu memeluk Sehun.

"mianhae Sehunnie.. Abeoji tidak bisa.." ucapnya

Sehun berusaha untuk berontak dan akhirnya berhasil. "Abeoji jahat, Thetun benci Abeoji.." ucap Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Soo Man Abeoji entah kemana. Soo Man Abeoji hanya menghela nafas, "mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa Sehunnie.."

.

.

Dua namja tampan dan juga agak cantik menghembuskan nafas legah setelah menyelsaikan misi. Mereka sedang berdiri menatap padang alang-alang yang sangat indah.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"_hyung _kau dengar itu.." tanya namja yang mempunyai mata sipit pada namja tampan nan tinggi di sebelahnya.

"mwo?" tanyanya balik

"aishh.. _hyung_ dengar suara orang yang sedang menangis.." tanyanya lagi

"ani.. apa jangan-jangan—"

"wae?" tanyanya gugup

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Namja yang bermata sipit menajamkan pendengarannya mencari sumber suara yang didengarnya. Dengan pelan dia membela pohon alang-alang sampai ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan ternyata memang benar suara isakan itu dari anak kecil yang dilihatnya.

"Minho _hyung.. _kemarilah liat apa yang aku temukan.." teriaknya

Mendengar teriakan anak kecil itu mendongak dan menatap lekat namja yang ada di depannya. "nuguya..?"

"haha annyeong.. aku Lee Kibum, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Key _hyung.._"

"dan aku Minho _hyung.."_ sahut namja tampan yang ada di belakang Key.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Key lembut

"Thehun.." jawab anak kecil itu

"eh.. Thetun.." ucap Key bingung

"maksudnya Sehun pabbo.." cibir Minho

"yakk aku tidak bodoh, dasar tiang listirk berjalan.." balas Key, Minho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar hinaan Key yang sudah basi.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat pertengkaran mereka. Key kemudian duduk di depan Sehun.

"Sehunnie sedang apa di sini..?" tanya Key lembut

Sehun pun mulai terisak kembali. Key yang tidak tega langsung memeluknya."Thehun ingin pulang.. Thehun ingin bertemu Luhannie.. Abeoji jahat.. Thetun benci Abeoji.." racau Sehun

Key mengelus pundak Sehun dengan sayang. Entah kenapa Key begitu menyukai namja kecil yang memiliki cadel 'S' ini.

.

**Side Story TBC..**

.

.

**Ok, ok ada yang mau protes atau apalah. Aduh mian banget Dhan Mi baru post sekarang soalnya baru selesai juga Dhan Mi ngetik. Dhan Mi sibuk banget urusan sekolah dan tugas yang menumpuk *curhat. Sebenarnya Dhan Mi munculin nih capter Cuma sebagai intro doang buat menuju konflik terakhir. Yah biar ada sedikit moment lah sebelum kita mulai serius.**

**Hehe ternyata nggak ada yang bisa nebak pikiran Dhan Mi. Mentang-mentang FF action dikit dikit ke penjahat haha, aku pikir mudah banget nebaknya. Ternyata eh ternyata nggak ada yang bisa. Dhan Mi juga udah munculin tuh "Side Story" tapi masih TBC soalnya kalau Dhan Mi lanjut nanti panjangan Side Storynya daripada FFnya sendiri.**

**Dhan Mi blusing sendiri loh waktu nulis adegan HUNHAN dan KAISOO. Hahahah tau ah.. pokoknya Dhan Minta saran banget buat capter selanjutnya. Kalau nggak mau juga gak apa-apa nanti biar Dhan Mi sendiri yang cari idenya.**

**Oh yah yang udah temenan sama Dhan Mi di FB gomawo.. udah mau jadi teman Dhan Mi, ada yang berminat add "Oh Dhan Mi" itu nama akunnya.. oh yah SORRY FOR TYPO DHAN MI MALAS EDIT**

**Ok Dhan Mi balas dulu reviewnya :**

**Nurfadillah**** : **_nggk kenapa-kenapa kok Chingu, udah kejwab kan Luhan kenapa.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Reezuu Kim**** : **_emm mau ngapain yah? Liat nanti ajah deh.. hihi.. udah yah Luhan nggak apa-apa kok.. hihi.. iaa maasih semangatnya.__** .. hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**tiikaaa**** : **_Dhan Mi nggak lempar sendal kok, Dhan Mi mau lempar member Exo ajah gimana? Mau? Hahah kalau gitu mah Dhan Mi juga mau..nah kalau soal Minho Dhan Mi udah yah munculin side story tapi masih TBC soalnya kepanjangan nanti.__** ..hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **_Luhan nggak apa-apa kok Chingu, ya iyalah Suho kan appaku yang paling pengertian.. hihi Dhan Mi juga terpesona liat ketampanan mereka.. haha..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**MiyoDeer : **_Dhan Mi nggak apa-apain Luhan kok eonnie.. *iyakan Lu? *Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk. Ne eonnie fighting..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**** : **_ne Dhan Mi lanjut.. hwaiting ^_^..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**ajib4ff**** : **_emang mau ngapain mereka, hehe mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain kok.. jangan yadong deh pikirannya..V bercanda..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Nada Lim**** : **_ne.. pada jeales.. hihi pikran chingu ada-ada ajah deh *Dhan Mi geleng-geleng.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Hunhanshipper : **_jadian? Nanti-nanti deh kalau udah selesai misinya kali.. kalau ia.. hahah.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**soo baby**** : **_kok bisa sih Chingu penasaran? Heeh Dhan Mi kan juga Cuma bercanda.. nggak tahu Dhan Mi belum mau prekdiksiin sampai capter berapa yang pasti nggak sampai 20 kok..yah Dhan Mi jangan di kiss nanti appa-appa Dhan Mi di exo marah, Dhan Mi kan masih kecil dilarang cium-cium.. hahaha... __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**HyunRa**** : **_udah yah Dhan Mi udah jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Jang Taeyoung**** : **_kapan jadiannya? Nanti kali yah.. yang benar Soo Man Abeoji Chingu.. hemm mikirnya langsung ke panjahat.. jaihhhh hahah...__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**fifia13**** : **_ne panggil eonnie ajah, Dhan Mi lebih suka daripada author.. hihi nanti deh yah sweet momentnya nati ajah deh yah.. hihi... __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**RZHH 261220**** : **_udah kejawab kan kenapa Luhan teriak.. Sesoomantu? Mwo? Heheh ne kita sejantung hahah... __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**fieeloving13**** : **_Luhan kenapa yah? Hehe udah kejawab yah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**DevilFujoshi**** : **_ne.. nati Dhan Mi banyakin kalau masalah mereka selesai semua..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : **_apa yang terjadi? Udah kejawab yah chingu..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Yeyen88 : **_orang ketiga? Dhan Mi udah cukup repot dengan ke 12 appa Dhan Mi*lirik Exo member di tambah satu suami Dhan Mi *lirik Minho udah repot banget gimana kalau ada orang ketiga..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**mitahunhan**** : **_yah ngegantung? Kan TBC bukan tamat Chingu.. hihi.. udah jelas yah, udah jelas banget loh..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**HyunieWoo**** : **_jadian? Nanti deh yah kalau konfliknya udah selesai.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**siscaMinstalove**** : **_yah pikirannya langsung ke pemberontak Dhan Mi nggak apa-apa kok Chingu.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**ICE14**** : **_heheh udah kejawab yah Luhan kenapa, Sulay nggak ngapa-ngapain kok..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**** : **_heheh Luhan nggak apa-apa Chingu, ini udah di lanjut kok Chingu..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**kim soo jong**** : **_ ne sama-sama makasih juga udah mau baca, konfliknya nanti dua capter depan kayaknya..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**hunhanbaek : **_heheh itu yang di bilang sweet moment yah.. aku mah biasa-biasa ajah hahahah... __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Guest : **_nggak berat-berat kok, kan nggak bawa batu #plakkk heheh nanti liata ajah gimana konfliknya..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Park Young Min-chan**** : **_Luhan nggak kenapa-kenapa kok.. ne udah Dhan Mi lanjut..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**EXOfan**** : **_Luhan nggak apa-apa kok Ching, hahah nggak di apa-apain kok Chingu, mana ada penjahat yang bisa masuk rumah Soo Man Abeoji kalau sistem keamanannya kayak gitu.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Luhan Deer : **_nggak kenapa-kenapa kok Chingu..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : **_hah sesuatu? Syahrini kali hahhahahahah ... __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**ByunnaPark**** : **_ne nanti yah sweet momentnya hihi, sekalian apa hayoo? .. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**ryeoluhan203**** : **_ada apa yah? Udah Dhan Mi jawab yah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Park Yoo Ra**** : **_hihi udah Dhan Mi lanjt yah.. udah nggak penasaran kan appa..__**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Rency35**** : **_ia.. ia.. di lanjut kok.. ne Dhan Mi udah semangat..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**rahmadanivaresa**** : **_ne di lanjut makasih udah nunggu..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**FSRifiqa**** : **_ne.. Dhan Mi udah lanjut..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Haruka-SMstan**** : **_ne belum kok, liat ajah nanti sweet momentnya...ia.. iaa nati sweet moment KrisaTaonya ada kok..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Sabil : **_makasi udah bilang kerena, ne udah Dhan Mi lanjut kok..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**12Wolf**** : **_Luhan kenapa? Udah Dhan Mi jawab yah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Fahrikpop : **_macam apa yah? Macan tutul kali..*eh itu hewan -_- . heheh Chingu tentuin sendiri lah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Arisa Yoon : **_heheh iaa makasih udah nunggu, nanti Dhan Mi bikinin buat kamu deh moment KrisTaonya hihi..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**sweetyYeollie**** : **_heheh maksih udah bilang makin keren...__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**URuRuBaek**** : **_yah kalau nggak bikin penasaran nati nggak mau baca lagi, Dhan Mi udah jawab yah kenapa dengan Lulu.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**dian deer**** : **_yah.. yang ini masih kurang nggak, udah tuh Sweet momentnya udah yah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Shafira2306 : **_yah jangan mati penasaran dong, kalau langsung 2 capter nanti kelamaan lagi updatenya. Hihi Dhan Mi udah jawab yah soal Luhan kenapa..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**OneLoveRyeowook**** : **_ne.. ne.. nanti Kristaonya Dhan Mi bikin sweet deh.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**futari chan**** : **_heheh ne.. gomawo udah suka nih capter..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Exo BaelYeol Shipper**** : **_ne panggil eonnie ajah hihi, "Oh Dhan Mi" yang benar Chingu..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**insun taeby**** : **_ini Choi Minho chingu, cuman di sini ceritanya Minho anaknya Lee Soo Man Abeoji jadi Dhan Mi ganti marganya jadi Lee Minho.. __**hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Sarah : **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut yah..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**XiaoRu**** : **_heheh ne di lanjut kok chingu.. hwaiting..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Drgnex : **_ne di lanjut gomawo udah suka..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**bebek asemmanis : **_ne. Dhan Mi udah lumayan cepat yah lanjutnya..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**DeimonDevilBats : **_hehehh baru kali ini ada yang bilang TBCnya keren hahahha ne udah Dhan Mi lanjut kok..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Kim MinHyun**** : **_kayaknya nggak ada deh.. Cuma ikut nama ajah kayaknya..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Nabilah : **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut kok..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**99Eighttwo**** : **_ane Korena Lovers, jadi suka semua yang berbau-bau korea.. tentunya yang positif dong, ane bisa jadi Elf, Exotik dan masih banyak lagi.. hihi ne Key di sini jadi antagonis..__** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**IkaIkaHun11**** : **_gwaenchana yang penting Chingu suka dan mau baca.. kalau Fb Dhan Mi namanya "__**Oh Dhan Mi**_"..._** hehe Gomawo Udah Review ^_~**_

**Sekali lagi GOMAWO UDA REVIEW ^_~**


	12. Chapter 11

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_._

_Minho meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan appanya, tapi kemudian tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun Minho membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan appanya dan juga keluar dari rumahnya._

"_mianhae.." ucapnya lirih sambil menatap sendu pagar rumahnya yang sudah tertutup rapat._

.

.

Capter 11

.

.

_5 years ago_

_Terlihat beberapa pejabat tinggi negara sedang berkumpul di sebuah perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea utara, senyum, canda, tawa dan keseriusan tergabung menjadi satu di dalam suasana itu. 4 orang namja tampan dan cantik hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pemandangan bosan di depan mereka._

"_Appa apa perjanjiannya masih lama?" tanya namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu dengan cukup manja_

_Namja parubaya yang di panggil Appa itu menghela nafas, "sabarlah sebentar lagi Key...". Seorang namja lagi yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum kepada namja yang di panggil Key itu, memberikan tatapan agar Key mau bersabar._

_Namja tinggi nan tampan yang berada di sebelah kiri Key itu, memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar keluhan Key. _

"_yeobo kemarilah orang-orang dari Korea Utara sudah datang.." panggil seorang yeoja parubaya kepada namja yang di panggil appa oleh Key itu._

"_bersiap-siaplah.." ucapnya kemudian mengikuti arah jalan yeoja parubaya yang memanggilnya._

_._

_._

"_Jinki-ah aku lelah.." keluh Key melihat para pejabat negara yang berbaris di depannya sambil menatap penuh arti dengan lawan mereka dari pejabat Korea Utara yang juga berbaris berjejer di sebelah perbatasan_

_Namja yang panggil Jingki itu hanya menggeleng dan memilih diam daripada meladeni sifat Key yang kekanak-kanakan itu. "kau ini daritadi kerjaanmu mengeluh terus.." sahut seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya_

"_diamlah kau Minho .. setelah ini aku tidak membiarkanmu bermain dengan Sehunnieku.." ucap Key mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_hey.. aku ini hyungmu, sopan sedikit.. lagian Sehun kan lebih suka bermain denganku daripada noonanya.." balas Minho sedikit mengejek_

"_aishh.." Key hendak memukul Minho tapi di tahan oleh namja yang bernama Jingki itu._

_Minho memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Key, sang adik kesayangan tapi paling enak di ganggu. Namja yang berada di samping Minho itu menyikut Minho pelan._

"_waeyo? Ah.. jangan di sini Taemin-ah.. banyak orang.." goda Minho terhadap namja putih bernama Taemin itu._

_Taemin memutar bola matanya jengah, "kurangi kadar mesummu itu Minho.." ucapnya malas_

_Key terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minho, yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Minho. Seorang namja parubaya yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu menengok kebelakang, "diamlah.." ucapnya berbisik_

_._

_._

"_**Hari ini, pada tanggal 11 September 2008, kami para pejabat negara Korea Selatan dan korea Utara akan melaksanakan perjanjian perdamaian, yaitu pertukaran para budak Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan... Setelah perjanjian ini di tandangani oleh para mentri negara masing-masing maka perjanjian ini telah sah secara hukum, dan bagi negara yang melanggar maka akan di berikan hukuman oleh badan perdamaian Dunia.. PBB"**_

_Perwakilan kedua mentri dari Korea Selatan dan Utara pun maju kedepan untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Belum sempat wakil dari Korea Selatan menandatangi perjanjian itu, namja parubaya itu sudah ambruk ketanah._

_._

_DORR_

_._

_DORR_

_._

_Kedua perwakilan mentri itu terkapar di tanah setelah terkena tembakan yang entah dari mana, semua orang menjadi panik dan kalang kabut. _

_._

_BOMMMMM_

_._

_._

_Sebuah Bom meledak di atara kerumunan para pejabat tinggi negara itu, membuat beberapa pejabat dan para pengawal terjungkal dan terluka parah._

"_MINHO, KEY, ONEW, TAEMIN BERSIAPLAH.." teriak seorang namja parubaya yang sudah mengerti keadaan _

_Ke empat namja itu pun mengangguk, mengambil pistol mereka masing-masing dan mencoba menggiring para pejabat negara ke tempat yang aman._

_._

_DORR_

_._

"_umma..." pekik Key berlari ke arah yeoja parubaya yang sudah terkapar di tanah dengan sebercak darah di dadanya._

_Minho, Taemin dan juga Onew yang sedang sibuk menggiring para pejabat tinggi negara itu menolah ke arah Key. Dengan cepat mereka menggiring para pejabat itu ke tempat yang aman kemudian menyusul Key._

"_appa.. umma tertembak..." teriak Minho pada namja parubaya yang sedang menggiring seorang mentri ke tempat yang aman_

_Namja yang di panggil appa itu berbalik mentap Minho yang sedang berlari ke arah Key, "Tuan Lee saya tidak apa-apa susullah istrimu ke sana.." ucap mentri yang di bantu oleh appa Minho yang tidak lain adalah Lee Soo Man Abeoji_

_Soo Man Abeoji berlari ke arah Minho dan Key dan juga ke dua anaknya yang lain Onew dan Taemin._

"_hiks.. hiks... eomma bertahanlah.." Key menangis terseduh seduh melihat eommanya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

"_KEY.." pekik Onew berlari memeluk Key_

_._

_._

_DORR_

_._

_._

_Pelukan Onew melemas setelah terkena tembakan yang seharusnya mengenai tubuh Key. Tubuh Key menegang melihat tubuh Onew yang juga terkapar di tanah._

"_Jinki-ah.. Jinki-ah.. ireona..." Key beralih menidurkan tubuh Onew di atas pangkuannya setelah sebelumnya tubuh eommanya di pangku oleh Minho._

_Onew membuka matanya perlahan, "gwaenchana.. aku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya lemah_

"_hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." racau Key_

_Onew tersenyum, "saranghae..." ucapnya lagi lemah, dan menarik tengkuk Key dengan sisa kekuatannya , kemudian menciumnnya dengan lembut._

_._

_TES_

_._

_Setetes air mata Onew menetes dan beriringan dengan itu ciuman Onew terlepas, tangan yang sedari tadi menarik tengkuk Key melemas dan matanya sudah terpajam tak sadarkan diri._

_Key mematung melihat Onew sudah tidak membuka matanya lagi, "Andweeee jeball jangan tinggalkan aku.. jeball..."_

_Taemin yang melihat itu juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya mengalir. Melihat hyung satu-satunya sudah tidak bernyawa dalam dekapan Key._

"_apa yang ter—" Soo Man Abeoji menghentikan pertanyaannya melihat istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam dekapan Minho dan seorang lagi anak didiknya sudah tidak bernyawa dalam dekapan Key._

_Soo Man Abeoji mendekati Key pelan, "Key.."_

_Tatapan Key berubah jadi tajam, air matanya sudah tidak mengalir. Dengan pelan dia menidurkan jasad Onew dan berdiri, mencari seseorang yang telah menembak dua belahan jiwanya sekaligus. Mata Key menatap tajam ke arah namja yang sedang membidik seorang mentri dari atas atap. _

_._

_._

_DORR_

_._

_._

_Dengan tanpa perasaan Key menambak nama itu hingga terjatuh dari atas atap bangunan, Key terus mencari orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu sendiri mengabaikan panggilan Minho, dan Taemin yang minta Key agar berlindung karna sepertinya akan terjadi ledakan bom lagi. Key yang seakan menulikan pendengarannya terus mencari namja yang pembuat kekacauaan itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Minho dan juga Taemin. Soo Maen Abeoji membwa jasad istrinya dan onew ke rumah sakit._

_Minho yang sudah geram, berlari mendekati Key. Taemin juga tidak tinggal diam, dia juga ikut berlari mendekati Key._

_._

_._

_DORR_

_._

_._

_Tubuh Taemin merosot ke tanah setelah terkena tembakan tepat di kepalanya. Key dan Minho sama-sama menoleh ke arah Taemin, dengan langkah cepat Minho berlari merengkuh tubuh Taemin._

"_Taemin-ah ireona...yakk jangan membuatku khawatir ireonaa..." Minho terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taemin melupakan keyataan bahwa tubuh Taemin kini sidah tak bernyawa._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" teriak Minho memeluk tubuh Taemin yang sudah tak bernyawa_

_Key yang melihat itu hanya bisa mematung. Umma, Saudara, Kekasih kini semuanya telah menghilang dari kehidupannya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat._

_._

_._

_._

_Key terus saja menangis di depan sebuah batu nisan, hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu. _

"_wae? Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku.." tanyanya entah pada siapa_

_Sudah seharian ia habiskan untuk menangis di depan batu nisan Onew kekasihnya itu. Kepalnya terasa sangat pening karna seharian terus menangis, dan pikirannya yang saling bentrok antara nyata dan mimpi. Key sangat berharap kalau semua itu hanya mimpi. Tapi tidak mimpi ini terlalu panjang dan sangat menyakitkan._

_Key pulang dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan kosong ke arah rumahnya. Terdengar suara pertengkaran dari dalam ruangan ayahnya, awalnya Key tidak tertarik tapi Key akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu setelah mendengar nama kekasihnya dan eommanya di sebut-sebut._

"_andwee Minho.. tidak ada yang harus tahu selain kau dan appa.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji lemah_

"_appa! Umma, Onew dan juga Taemin mati karna pemberontak dari perjanjian itu dan dalang dari pemberontak itu adalah tahanan yang appa lepaskan.." teriak Minho_

_Key terpana di depan pintu mendengar perakataan Minho. "jadi appa tahu siapa yang membunuh umma, Onew dan Taemin tapi appa tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku..." gumamnya pelan_

_._

_._

_BRAKKK_

_._

_._

"_appa.." teriak Key_

_Minho dan Soo Man Abeoji menatap ke arah Key yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merah menahan emosi dan juga tangan yang terkepal kuat._

"_Key ap—"_

"_mulai sekarang Key berhenti menjadi seorang Special Police, dan aku akan membalas orang-orang yang sudah membunuh orang-orang yang kusayangi.."_

"_jaga bicaramu Key.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji_

_Key tersenyum kecut, "kalau perlu aku akan berhenti menjadi anak appa.. " ucapnya kemudian berlari pergi Membuat Soo Man Abeoji dan juga Minho terpana_

_Minho ingin mengejar Key tapi Soo Man Abeoji menahannya, "biarkan dia sendiri.."_

_Setelah hari itu Key sudah tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi, jejaknya seakan di telan bulat-bulat oleh Bumi. Soo Man Abeoji benar-benar stress, tapi dia mencoba kuat mengingat kini ada 6 namja kecil berada di bawah asuhannya. Minho memutuskan untuk ke Amerika mencari keberadaan Keysetelah mendapat kabar kalau Key sedang ada di Amerika dan memilih menetap di sana._

_Sampai terdengar kabar bahwa para mentri Korea Utara yang yang ikut terlibat perjanjian itu tewas satu-persatu secara mengenaskan. Dari sana Soo Man Abeoji tahu kalau orang yang melakukan itu adalah Key, anaknya sendiri yang kini sudah menjadi pemberontak. Soo Man Abeoji juga sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Key, tapi Key sama sekali tidak mau menemuinya._

_._

_._

Soo Man Abeoji memijat kepalanya mengingat kejadian masa lalu, kejadian yang mampu membuat hidupnya cukup berantakan, jadi jangan heran jika saja Soo Man Abeoji begitu over protectiv dengan ke enam Special Police itu, baginya sudah cukup kehilangan istri tercinta dan kedua anak asuhnya yang juga menjadi kekasih dari anak-anaknya.

.

.

Minho menghela nafas sebelum membuka sebuah gerbang tinggi yang berwarna hitam, tekadnya sudah bulat akan membawa Key hidup ataupun mati. Suasana rumah yang di masukinya sangat mencekam, bahkan lalatpun mungkin tidak berani masuk ke sebuah rumah,lebih tepatnya seperti castil milik raja kegelapan yang film-film.

Minho sedikit heran, sama sekali tidak ada penjaga di rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu seorang namja parubaya yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui kedatangannya.

"anda Tuan Minho.." tanyanya ramah

"ne.." jawab Minho masih dengan kebingungan

"silahakan ikut saya tuan.." ucapnya lagi menggiring Minho manaiki sebuah tangga yang cukup mewah menuju lantai atas.

Minho masih terus memperhatikan tatanan rumah yang cukup klasik tapi sangat kerenyang di dominasi dengan warna hitam. Sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar.

"silahkan masuk tuan, Tuan Muda Key sudah menunnggu anda.." ucap namja parubaya itu kemudian meninggalkan Minho sendiri di depan pintu besar itu.

"tap—"

Minho menghela nafas, menguatkan hatinya dan memantapkan keputusannya bahwa jalan yang di ambilnya memang sudah tepat. Perlahan Minho memutar kenop pintu dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

.

KREKKKK

.

.

Minho memicingkan matanya melihat namja yang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya,

"Key.." panggilnya pelan

Namja yang di panggil Key membalikkan badannya kemudian tersenyum melihat Minho. Senyum yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan selama 5 tahun belakangan. Key berjalan menghampiri Minho kemudian memelukanya erat.

"_hyung _bogoshipeo.." ucapnya

Minho membalas pelukan Key. "apa yang terjadi eoh?" tanyanya

Key melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum kecut, "_hyung _akan tahu nanti..."

"sadarlah Key, ini semua salah.." ucap Minho memelas

"tidak akan ada yang salah di sini... dan aku kan tetap membatalkan perjanjian itu.." jawabnya dengan nada tajam

"walaupun kau harus melawan adik-adikmu dan Se—"

"aku tidak punya adik.." jawabnya memotong ucapan Minho, dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah tega dengan adik-adiknya apalagi adik kesayangannya yang bernama Sehun.

"lalu app—"

"aku tidak punya appa.." ucapnya lagi memotong ucapan Minho.

"kalau _hyung _datang hanya untuk menghentikanku, maka perjuangan _hyung _ sia-sia.." ucap Key tajam

Minho memejamkan matanya mencari kepastian untuk hatinya, "kalau aku datang untuk membantumu.."

Key menatap tajam ke arah Minho mencari kebohongan dalam matanya tapi Key tidak menemukan itu sama sekali, yang ada hanya keseriusan dan kepastian. Sedetik kemudian Key tersenyum, "_hyung _tidak akan menyesal memilihku.."

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa keadaan kelas penuh dengan hiruk pikuk suara siswa yang sedang membicarakan entah apa yang pasti ke enam namja Special Police dan enam anak mentri itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

Seorang guru memasuki ruangan membuat semua siswa kembali ketempat masing-masing dan duduk diam.

"annyeong anak-anak..." sapa guru Kim

"annyeong saem..." jawab mereka serempak dengan malas

"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru.." ucap guru Kim

Seketika kelas yang diam kembali ribut dengan bisik-bisikan para murid.

.

PLETAKK

.

PLETAKK

.

"diamlah kalian.." teriak guru Kim memukul-mukul papan tulis dengan rotan yang selalu di bawanya

Dan sedetik kemudian ruang kelas menjadi sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni, "masuklah.." ucap guru Kim

Semua mata beralih menatap ke arah pintu, dan muncullah seorang namja yang tampan juga mempunyai badan kekar tetapi masih tergolong pendek untuk ukuran pria.

"perkenalkan namamu anak muda.." ucap guru Kim

"annyeong haseyo.. jonun Kim Jonghyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Jonghyun.." ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah dan juga tersenyum.

"oppa Jonghyun-shii kau sangat tampan.." sahut seorang yeoja

"ne.. oppa kau sangat tampan.." sahut seorang yeoja lagi yang duduk di pojokan bangku terdepan.

Ke enam Special Police itu dan enam anak mentri itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa mereka sadari namja yang bernama Jonghyun itu memasang seringai ke arah mereka.

"_akhirnya kita bertemu, Special Police..."_

.

.

.

"**... akhir kata saya selaku ketua osis mengucapkan selamat menikmati pertunjukan terbaik dari para siswa..."**

**.**

PROK...PROKKK...PROKKKKK

.

Suara musik rock pun mulai menggema di aula sekolah tempat acara Ulang Tahun sekolah di adakan, sementara panggung sedang di isi oleh penampilan para siswa-siswi berbakat, di belakang panggung 6 namja manis dan cantik sedang menunggu dengan wajah cemas.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali..?" tanya Xiumin cemas

"ne... apa mereka tidak datang...?" sahut Baekhyun

.

.

"kami pasti datang..." sahut seseorang yang sudah berada di ambang pintu,

"CHEN.." teriak Xiumin berlari memeluk Chen karna terlalu senang

"ekhem.. ekhem..." Chanyeol berdehem membuat Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya, *dasar pengganggu -_-

"kalian sudah siap..?" tanya Kyungsoo

Ke enam namja Special Police itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat ke enam anak mentri itu harus memalingkan wajahnya karna takut salah tingkah, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan salah tingkah melihat 6 namja tampan bagai pangeran di negeri dongeng berdiri di hadapan kalian sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

"**dan kini kita sambut penampilan para idolah sekolah..." **teriak MC dan di sambut tepuk tangan riuh oleh penonton.

Lampu panggung terlebih dulu di matikan, setelah mereka di atas panggung lampu kemudian di nyalakan satu-persatu.

**^It's Time Play Growl Song-EXO^ *bayangin ajah mereka tampil di MTV Malasyia**

**[Tao] Yo~ Okay~ Sexy~~**

**[Kai] Neo hokshi molla gyeonggo haneunde ([Tao] Jaldeureo)  
Jigeum wiheomhae ([Tao] So dangerous)  
[Sehun] Jakku nareul jageug hajima  
nado nal molla**

**[Baekhyun] Summi jakku meotneunda  
niga nal hyanghae georeo onda  
[Chen] Nareul bomyeo utneunda  
neodo naege kkeulli neunji**

**[Baekhyun&Kai] Nun api dakkam kkamhae  
[Baekhyun] Niga tturheo jyeora chyeoda bolttae  
[Xiumin] Gwit gae gakka wojin sum sori  
[Chen] Nalmichige mandeuneun neoin geol**

**[Baekhyun] Amudo neol motboge ([Tao] Jeolttae)  
pume gamchugo shipeo ([Tao] I'm so serious)  
[Xiumin] Nuni neol boneun  
shiseondeul nae ane ireona  
[Chen] Geojin soyongdolie**

**[All] Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
ijen jogeum sshik sana woji nikka**

**[All] Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
[Tao] Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla**

**[D.O] Na ison nunbitgwa  
beil deutan ginjang gam  
jigeum geomsaek jungya  
neoui juwireul Baby~**

**[Suho] Neon geunyang geudaero isseo  
namaneul bara bomyeonseo  
jeolttae neol bonaeji anha  
dugobwa Baby~**

**[Luhan] Heurin gonggan sogeseo  
([D.O] Heurin gonggan sogeseo)  
seonmyeong hage bit naneun  
([D.O] Seonmyeong hage bit naneun)  
nuni bushin seongdeul nae ane ullineun  
[D.O] Gyeong boullim sori**

**[All] Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
ijen jogeum sshik sana woji nikka**

**[All] Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
[Kris] Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
[Sehun] E.X.O**

**[Chanyeol] Yeah tto dareun neugdae deuri bol saera  
neomuna wanbyeoghan nae yeojara  
pum soge budeureobge neorango  
neomaneul wihae naneun nanpoghae jigo**

**[Kai] Gyeolgugen ganghan jaga  
eodge doeneun miin  
jariga eobseu nikka geunyang doraga  
[Kris] Ganeung seong jeroya  
geureo nikka geumanbwa  
[Lay] Geu nyeoreul neombon damyeon  
nareul meonjeo neomeobwa**

**[Luhan] Uri mankeum hana dul sshik  
jiwo beori janha  
[Baekhyun&Suho&Chen] Neo hanago naman yeogi nama  
meomchwojin deushi  
[Chen] Yeahhhhhh~**

**[All] Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
ijen jogeum sshik sana woji nikka**

**[All] Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
[Lay] Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla**

**[All] Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
[Kai] Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla**

Selesai pertunjukan para penonton hanya bisa melongo kagum, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka beertepuk tangan sambil berteriak.

"oppa kau sangat keren..."

"oppa saranghae..."

"oppa kau harus menjadi namjachinguku..."

Dan bla.. bla.. bla, sementara semua penonton sibuk memuji penampilan enam namja Special Police dan anak-anak mentri itu, seseorang di antara mereka tersenyum menyeringai.

"_kau memang cerdik, tapi tak lebih cerdik dariku para Special Police" gumamnya dalam hati_

Setelah itu diapun meninggalkan aula dengan seringaian makin melebar, mengambil ponsel dan menelphone seseorang.

"ne Tuan Muda semua sudah siap.." ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang telephone

.

.

.

Segerombolan yeoja menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun

"oppa namja-namja tampan yang tampil bersama kalian, mereka anak mana?" tanya yeoja yang bername tag Sulli

"ne oppa, aigoo namja yang mempunyai kulit tan nan exotik itu namanya siapa oppa? Aigoo di sangat tampan dan sexy.." ucap yeoja yang bername tag Krystal dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya melotot, Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab yeoja yang bername tag Victoria sudah menyahut lebih dulu, "oppa namja yang mempunyai senyum malaikat dan mata angry bird tapi super tampan itu siapa oppa.."

"aigoo yang tampan itu, yang menyanyi di bagian rapper.."

"anio.. yang punya suara emas juga tampan..."

.

.

PUK

.

PUK

.

"yak Oh Dhan Mi apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sulli karna dapat tipukan buku dari yeoja yang bername tag Oh Dhan Mi

"aishh kalian payah, yang paling tampan itu namja yang mempunyai kulit putih seputih susu, yang mempunyai tatapan dingin tapi sangat tampan.. benar-benar tampan..." ucapnya membuat Luhan langsung melotot. Kai, Chanyeol, dan juga Chen hanya bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas mendengar pujian yang tentu saja di tunjukkan untuk mereka, sebenarnya sih bukan pujiannya yang membuat mereka tersenyum tapi ekspresi anak mentri yang mereka sukai itulah yang membuat mereka tersenyum, ekspresi tidak suka. Seperti para yeoja-yaoja itu akan mengambil pasangan mereka dengan memuji-muji para namja Special Police itu. Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dan bersyukurlah Luhan dan Tao pada Tuhan karna namja yang mereka sukai sama sekali tidak terpengaruh hanya memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan puji-pujian para yeoja-yeoja sekolah yang terkenal cantik itu.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "ah mianhae mereka meminta identitas mereka di rahasiakan.." ucapnya dengan sedikit rasa sesal

Para yeoja-yeoja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan bangku Baekhyun dan Luhan, "mianhae.." lirih Baekhyun sedih padahal dalam hati dia sudah sangat jengkel medengar yeoja-yeoja itu memuji-muji para Special Police terutama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"eh kau Kim Jonghyun kan?" tanya seorang namja yang bername tag Jungsu menemukan Jonghyun sedang berada di toilet saat jam pelajaran dengan gelagat yang aneh

"eh.. iya.." jawab Jonghyun gugup

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jungsu

"aku ingin pipis, tapi—"

.

KRING.. KRING

**.**

Jonghyun menghentikan ucapannya setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat, Jonghyun pun langsung berlari keluar toilet sebelum Jungsu bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang di lakukannya di toilet selama jam pelajaran.

"aneh.." gumam Jungsu

Di luar Jonghyun menyeringai, "sepertinya akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan..."

.

.

.

Ke enam namja Special Police tampan itu berlari ke perhentian Bus sekuat tenaga tapi apa daya Bus yang akan membawa mereka sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"aigooo kita terlambat _hyung _.." keluh Chen mencoba mengatur nafasnya

"aishhhh... menyebalkan.." guman Chanyeol

"_hyung.. hyung.. hyung..." _ Chen mengguncang-guncang tubuh Suho karna Suho sedari tadi hanya diam, dan semua mata kini beralih menatap Suho.

"perasaanku tidak enak Chen.." jawab Suho

Mereka semua terpana dengan ucapan Suho, pasalnya perasaan Suho tidak boleh di ragukan, dan perasaannya tidak pernah meleset.

_*15 menit kemudian_

Bus yang akan mengantar mereka akhirnya tiba, mereka pun bergegas masuk. Karna hari sudah mulai siang, penumpangnya bus itupun hanya sedikit. Suho terus saja merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"tenanglah _hyung _semua akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Chen menenangkan Suho

Suho melirik ke arah Chen mencoba tersenyum, tidak ingin membuat yang lain ikut panik.

.

.

TIT

.

.

Alat penghubung di telinga mereka berbunyi, "kalian dimana? Kembali ke markas sekarang.." teriak Soo Man Abeoji di sebrang

Mereka pun saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tanda tanya?

.

GLEKKK

.

Mereka sama-sama menelan saliva yang terasa sangat pahit "gawat..."

"AJUSSI STOP.." teriak Chen

.

CIKIK

.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ke enam namja Special Police berlari ke arah markas mereka. Tanda tanya, rasa khawatir kini menghampiri hati dan pikiran mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dan umpatan-umpatan para pejalan kaki yang mereka tabrak di trotoar, yang mereka pikirkan bagaimana cara cepat sampai di markas yang akan menjawab segala ke khawatiran para Special Police itu.

TBC

***Side Story part 2**

Key membantu Sehun berdiri, "kajja Sehunnie.. kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhankan? _Hyung _akan mengantarmu.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "noona janji.."

Key berbalik menatap Sehun, "noona? Aku namja Sehunnie.."

Minho terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Sehun terhadap Key, "thireoo Thetun ingin panggil noona.." ucap Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Key mangacak rambutnya frustasi, akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi Sehun, "baiklah jika itu yang Sehunnie mau, tapi hanya Sehun yang boleh panggil _hyung _dengan noona ne?"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar, "aigoooo kyeopta...", Minho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Key dan Sehun yang bisa cepat akrab.

Sehun menarik tangan Minho dan menggenggamnya, tangan kananya menggenggam tangan Key dan kirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Minho. "kajja _hyung, _noona.. aku ingin bertemu Luhannieku thegera.."

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"kau yakin ini rumahnya Sehunnie?" tanya Key setelah mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah tapi bernuansa China klasik.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian berlari keluar menghampiri penjaga rumah Luhan. Sehun bertanya pada penjaga itu, tapi kemudian Sehun menunduk sedih dan kembali menuju mobil tempat Key dan Minho.

"wae Sehunnie?" tanya Key

"Luhan tidak ada di rumah, dia thedang ke China berthama ajumma dan ajuththi.." jawab Sehun menunduk sedih

Key memeluk Sehun dan tersenyum, "sabar ne.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan dulu.. kau lapar?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Thetun ingin minum bubble tea.."

Key melirik Minho yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil tersenyum penuh arti, dan Minho hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas dan mulai menancap gas meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Sehun sempat menatap sendu rumah Luhan.

.

.

At cafe

"kau suka?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sedang menyeruput bubble tea rasa chochonya

Sehun mengangguk-nggangguk antusias sebagai jawab membuat Key tidak bisa melepaskan senyumannya hari ini.

Minho juga ikut tersenyum melihat kedekatan dengan Sehun dan Key. Sampai ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

"yeoboseyo"

"..."

"ara aku segera kesana.."

"dari siapa ?" tanya Key

"dari Taemin, aku harus menjemputnya di bandara. Tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal tunggu aku di sana setelah kau selesai bermain dengan Sehun.." jawab Minho menunjuk sebuah halte dan bergegas keluar, dan Key pun hanya mengagguk-ngangguk mengerti

"Sehunnie.. hari ini kau bermain dengan noona ne.." ucap Key dan langsung di sambut senyuman lebar dengan Key. Sehun sudah menceritakan kalau dia adalah calon polisi yang dia asuh oleh Soo Man Abeoji ayah Key dan Minho.

.

.

*Other Place

"Abeoji Sehunnie dimana?" tanya Suho khawatir

"molla Suho-ah, Abeoji juga sedang mencari Sehun dengan anak buah Abeoji tapi belum ada tanda-tanda.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji

"tenanglah _hyung _Sehunnie pasti baik-baik saja.." Chen mencoba menenangkan Suho

Suho melirik ke arah Kris, "_hyung _tidak khawatir dengan Sehun, Sehun kan adik _hyung, _adik sepupu _hyung..." _

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "tentu saja aku sangat khawatir, anak itu.. aisssshhh"

.

.

Back To Sehun dan Key

"apa hari ini Sehun senang..?" tanya Key setelah mereka seharian bermain dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu di halte

Sehun mengagguk-nggangguk senang, "ne.. noona.."

Seorang pemabuk menghampiri mereka dengan seringaian, "hai noona manis sedang apa kau di sini?" goda namja pemabuk itu

Sehun bersembunyi di balik punggung Key, "pergilah sebelum kau menyesal.." ucap Key dingin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ketakutan dengan erat

"hahahhhahah kau bercanda.. kau itu terlalu cantik untuk di lewatkan.." ucapnya namja itu menoel dagu Key

"cihh.. kau ingin segera mati rupanya.." ucapnya dingin

Key berbalik menatap Sehun, "Sehunnie.. duduk di sana saja ne.. biar noona yang membereskan namja ini.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngagguk takut kemudian berlari ke pohon yang di tujukan Key.

Key mulai mereganggakn otot-ototnya, saat tangan namja itu mulai lagi menyentuh Key, Key segera menepisnya dengan kasar, "cih tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhku dua kali.."

Dengan tenaga santai Key segera melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah namja itu dan membuat namja itu terhuyung ke tanah karna dalam ke adaan mabuk, sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah karna robek bogem dari Key. "sial.." namja itu segera bangkit dan hendak membalas Key, tapi sepertinya namaj itu salah sasaran karna lawannya sekarang adalah seorang polisi. Dengan brutal Key membalas namja itu sampai namja itu kembali terhuyung ke tanah. Key menginjak perut namja itu dengan keras, "kau salah jika bermain-main denganku ajussi..." ucap Key menekan kakinga di perut namja itu membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo.

"pergilah sebelum aku menghilangkan nyawamu.." ucap Key setelah melepaskan injakan kakinya dari perut namja itu.

Namja itu segera berlari meninggalkan Key, "cihhh payah.."

Key menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum, "noona gwaenchana..." tanya Sehun

Key mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepala Sehun " ne.. nan gwaenchana.."

.

.

PIPP

.

.

"masuklah.. Abeoji menyuruhku membawa Sehun pulang.." teriak Minho setelah sampai di tempat Key dan Sehun

Key menarik tangan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil, "kau memberi tahu appa, jika aku sedang bersama Sehun.."

Minho mengagguk-ngagguk, "abisnya dia menyuruhku mencarinya, jadi aku beritahukan saja.." Key hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Minho, padahal Key ingin membawa Sehun ke apartemen pribadinya, tapi karna Appanya sudah tahu dengan kesal Key membawa Sehun ke markas.

.

.

At Markas

"mian appa, aku membawa Sehun keluar.. aku terlalu gemas dengannya.." ucap Key memelas

Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas, "sudahlah.. kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja, lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ne., Sehunnie masuk kekamar ne..." jawab Soo Man Abeoji lembut

Sehun pun menurut dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya, "tenanglah Sehunnie, noona akan menemanimu kapan-kapan.." teriak Key dan Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati ke lima _hyung_nya sudah tertidur pulas kecuali seorang namja yang sedang duduk menunduk, Sehunpun mendekati _hyung_nya yang satu itu.

"Suho _hyung _tidak tidur.." tanya Sehun pelan

Suho mendongak, "Sehunnie.." teriaknya membuat kelima saudaranya terbangun

Suho langsung memeluk Sehun, "Sehun kemana saja, _hyung _sangat khawatir.." aduhnya sedih

Sehun tersenyum mengusap-ngusap pelan punggug Suho, "mianhae _hyung _, Thetun hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Minho _hyung _dan Key noo—_hyung"_

"kau curang Sehunnie, kau jalan-jalan tidak mengajak kami.." sahut Key

"mian Kamjjong.." ucap Sehun

.

PLETAKK

.

"auuuu appo .." ringis Sehun

"kau ini, kau membuat kami khawatir setengah mati.." ucap Kris si pelaku tipukan di kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "aku kan hanya jalan-jalan.."

"sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat besok kita harus latihan.." sahut Chen kembali ke tempat tidurnya

Dan mereka pun kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing dan terlelap. Setelah hari itu Sehun semakin dekat dengan Minho dan Key berikut juga dengan _hyung-hyung_nya, perhatiannya sudah mulai teralih dari Luhan dan mencoba fokus menjadi seorang Special Police yang bisa membanggakan appanya. Banyak yang mereka lalui pertengkaran kecil, canda dan tawa semuanya mereka lalui dengan senang hati.

.

.

***SIDE STORY END**

**.**

**.**

**Dhan Mi : Anyyeong... readers TSP *pasang watados**

**Readers : DUGH.. DUGH.. DUGH.. * di lempar sendal **

**Dhan Mi : Wae? *masih pasang watados**

**Readers (deathglare) : Dhan Mi kenapa lama banget postnya?**

**Dhan Mi : heheheheh ide Dhan Mi dibawa pergi Minho *lirik Minho**

**Ok lupakan yang di atas, gimana alur capter ini kecepatan yah? Dhan Mi tahu karna memang Dhan Mi sengaja kalau Dhan Mi terlalu bertele-tele nanti malah nggak nyambung lagi sama konflik terakhir, dan Dhan Mi juga fokusin ini ke masalah KEYMINABEOJI karna banyak amat yang nanya kenapa ini? Kenapa itu? Yah Dhan Mi udah jawab yah. Akhir-akhir ini Dhan Mi sumpah sibuk banget sama sekolah urus persiapan PSG itu benar-benar dan sangat-sangat rumit, bikin stres belum lagi tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk tinggi ngalahin tingginya Kris, hahhahahahah, yang nanya sampai capter berapa nih FF, bayangin ajah sampai kapan soalnya ini udah jadi konflik terakhir.**

**Dhan Mi udah nggak mau bahas tentang review yang makin hari makin dikit , sebenarnya review itu loh yang bikin kita semangat nulis. Tapi sudahlah Dhan Mi serahin ke readers, terserah kalian, dan terserah Dhan Mi juga. Dhan Mi juga nggak bisa balas review kalian di capter ini soalnya Dhan mi lagi stress nanti malah nyinggung lagi kalau Dhan Mi balas, kalau Dhan Mi stress suka ngomong asala soalnya. Ok itu ajah kayaknya! Sampai jumpa capter depan ajah deh.. annyyeong..**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**nafira el salsabila****, ****ajib4ff****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** , ****tiikaaa**** , ****soo baby**** , ****MinSeulELFSparFishy**** , ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****EXOfan**** , ****dyahpuspita**** , ****RZHH 261220****, ****BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**** , ****Park Young Min-chan**** , ****HyunRa**** , ****ryeoluhan203**** , ****Nada Lim**** , ****fifia13**** , ****Reezuu Kim**** , ****DeimonDevilBats, ****MiyoDeer**** , ****FSRifiqa****, ****DevilFujoshi**** , ****Yeon Ae, ****Jaylyn Rui**** , ****milkhunhan**** , ****Arisa Yoon**** , ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**** , ****rahmadanivaresa**** , ****mitahunhan**** , ****URuRuBaek**** , ****hara-dobigogi**** , ****insun taeby**** , ****kim soo jong****, ****ByunnaPark****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** , ****Exo BaelYeol Shipper****, ****siscaMinstalove****, ****Shin Ririn**** , ****pieceoficee****, ****futari chan**** , ****Kim MinHyun**** , ****Sabil**** , ****Haruka-SMstan****, ****adindapranatha****, ****Bacon ExoStan**** , ****devia exost, ****Yeyen88, ****Sarah**** , ****numpang lewat, ****IkaIkaHun11**** , ****Rency35**** , ****rachel suliss, sweetyYeollie **

**Ada yang ketiggalan? Sebut yah?**


	13. Chapter 12

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

"_AJUSSI STOP.." teriak Chen_

_._

_CIKIK_

_._

_Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ke enam namja Special Police berlari ke arah markas mereka. Tanda tanya, rasa khawatir kini menghampiri hati dan pikiran mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dan umpatan-umpatan para pejalan kaki yang mereka tabrak di trotoar, yang mereka pikirkan bagaimana cara cepat sampai di markas yang akan menjawab segala ke khawatiran para Special Police itu._

.

.

Capter 12

.

.

Ke enam Special Policce itu mengepalkan tangannya melihat gambar yang ada di layar monitor.

"kapan perjanjiannya di laksanakan?" tanya Suho

"besok.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji masih memandang monitor yang ada di depannya

"Tuan Xi sepertinya kita harus membatalkan perjanjian itu, atau nyawa banyak orang akan terancam.." saran Mentri Huang

Tuan Xi mengusap wajahnya kasar, "baik—"

"tidak, akan kami pastikan mereka semua akan selamat sebelum matahari terbit.." potong Suho

Semua mata beralih menatap Suho, kelima saudarnya tersenyum menyetujui perkataan Suho. "baiklah bersiap-siaplah.. karna seorang dari mereka akan membantumu..." sahut Soo Man Abeoji

Kini semua mata beralih menatap Soo Man Abeoji, "kalian akan tahu nanti.." lanjutnya tersenyum

Kalian bertanya apa yang mereka lihat!

Mereka sedang menonton video semua murid dan guru International Performing Art School terkurung di aula dengan senjata api tertodong kemereka, sedang ke enam anak mentri itu di sekap di ruangan lain, dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang tutup dengan kain. Dan tujuan mereka hanya satu agar perjanjian itu di batalkan.

.

.

.

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya Suho

Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan memakai ransel mereka yang berisi peralatan untuk menyelamatkan para murid dan anak mentri itu di sekolah. Mereka hanya memakai kaos ketat tanpa lengan dan celana ala tentara agar memudahkan mereka untuk berkelahi. Mereka juga memakai ikat kepala agar rambut mereka tidak menjuntai ke bawah. Mereka seharian di markas dengan harap-harap cemas menyusun strategi yang tepat menyelamatkan para murid dan anak mentri itu.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukannya pada malam hari.

"apapun yang terjadi.. kita tidak akan pernah berpisah karna kita adalah saudara... kita harus saling menjaga dan melindungi ara.." ucap Suho tegas dan diangguki oleh kelima saudaranya

Mereka pun pamit kepada Soo Man Abeoji dan ke enam mentri yang ada di markas, "Abeoji Minho _hyung _ dimana?" tanya Sehun

Soo Man Abeoji tersenyum, "kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti.."

.

.

.

Mereka berenam berlari ke mobil sport mereka dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, satu hal yang mereka harapkan bahwa ke enam anak mantri dan yang lainnya bisa mereka selamatkan. Karna hari sudah tengah malam, hanya mobil ke enam Special Police itulah yang melaju dengan bebas. Setelah perjalanan 15 menit dari markas mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka agak jauh dari area sekolah karna di luar gerbang dua orang penjaga telah menanti mereka.

Untuk menghindari kegaduhan mereka akhirnya memilih untuk lewat tembok belakang sekolah. Mereka mengeluarkan tali untuk di pakai memanjat tembok sekolah yang cukup tinggi. Mereka saling memandang dan menggangguk pasti sebelum mereka memanjat tembok itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

.

TAP

.

Kini mereka telah berada di lingkungan sekolah, mereka pun membagi diri menjalankan strategi sesuai rencana.

Suho dan Kris berlari ke arah aula di ikuti Chen dan Chanyeol. Sedang Sehun dan Kai mencari ruangan yang menyekap ke enam anak mentri itu.

.

.

***KRISHO dan ChanChen Side**

Mereka sedang berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah, sampai beberapa anak buah pemberontak itu yang sedang melakukan patroli berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka pun bersembunyi di balik tembok, Suho dan Chen saling memberi kode.

Sampai dua namja itu tepat akan melewati mereka, Suho dan Chen menarik dua namja itu dan mematahkan lehernya sebelum mereka berteriak dan memanggil bantuan. Suho memberi kode kepada Chen agar berlari ke kiri dengan Chanyeol sedang ia sendiri berlari ke arah kanan dengan Kris.

Mereka pun berpisah dan mengitari aula yang cukup besar, saat mereka kini berada di masing-masing sudut aula. Mereka melihat begitu banyak penjaga di depan aula.

.

.

"Saem.. eottokkeh? Aku belum ingin mati..." rengek seorang yeoja kepada gurunya yang terkurung di dalam aula

"nado Sulli-ah, saem juga takut.." jawabnya

Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas, berharap ada seorang yang menolong mereka. mereka sungguh ketakutan terkurung di dalam aula dan di todong oleh senjata api. Apalagi tempat itu akan segera meledak karna adanya bom yang terpasang.

.

.

Suho dan Chen saling menatap penuh arti dan mengangguk.

"_hyung _bisa kau alihkan perhatian mereka, Kris _hyung _akan membantumu..?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol mengangguk, "serahkan padaku.."

Suho menatap Kris, "selamatkan mereka.." ucap Kris

Chanyeol mengambil pistolnya dan bersiaga, begitu juga dengan Kris yang sudah siap di posisinya. Mereka saling menatap dan mengangguk, Hana, Dul.. Sek...

.

DOR

.

DOR

.

Kris dan Chanyeol menembakkan peluru ke udara membuat para penjaga di aula itu terkejut dan linglung mencari sumber suara. Mata mereka tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berlari di koridor sekolah, tanpa menunggu aba-aba pun mereka langsung mengejar Kris dan Chanyeol. Dan tinggallah dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu aula.

Kini giliran Suho dan Chen. Dengan langkah pelan mereka mengendap ke arah pintu, dua orang penjaga yang itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Suho dan Chen, belum sempat mereka berteriak ke penjaga yang ada di dalam, Chen dan Suho sudah lebih dulu menembak perut mereka.

.

DORR

.

DORR

.

Terdengar suara tembakan dari luar aula, "siapa di luar..?" teriak seorang penjaga dari dalam

"..."

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi

"..."

Penjaga yang berada di dalam itu pun geram dan hendak keluar, saat membuka pintu aula tubuhnya sudah terkapar di lantai karna tembakan Chen, Membuat semua murid dan para guru menjerit ketakutan. Para penjaga yang tersisa di dalam itu pun bersiaga dan menodongkan senjata ke Chen dan Suho.

"siapa kalian..?" tanya salah seorang penjaga itu

Suho menyeringai, "malaikat mau—"

.

.

DORR

.

.

"ut kalian.." lanjutnya setelah menembak penjaga yang menanyainya itu. Chen pun tidak ingin tinggal diam.

DORR

DORR

Dua peluru lepas dari kedua pistolnya dan menembak penjaga yang berada di samping mereka, karna ketidaksiapan dan keterkejutan, Suho dan Chen mudah menyerang mereka. Kini tinggal dua penjaga yang menodong senjata takut ke arah Suho dan Chen.

Suho mengaitkan dua pistolnya di ikat pinggangnya, kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "kalian benar-benar ingin mati rupanya.."

"Chen bawa mereka keluar..." perintah Suho

Chen mengangguk dan berjalan kearah para murid dan guru-guru itu. "jangan dekati mereka atau—"

"atau apa?" potong Suho yang sudah menendang pistol penjaga itu jauh-jauh

Penjaga itu pun kehilangan pertahanannya, dan mencoba menyerang Suho dengan tinjunya. Tapi dengan mudah Suho berkelit, dengan gerakan memutar Suho menendang tepat di kepala pengawal itu, membuat penjaga itu terhuyung di lantai.

.

DORR

.

Chen menembak satu penjaga yang tersisa, tidak ingin berlama-lama. "padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengannya.." gumam Suho

Chen hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "_hyung _kenapa kau sekarang kekanak-kanakan..?"

Suho hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chen, "nuguya?" tanya seorang murid

Suho dan Chen tersenyum, "aku Chen dan Suho..." jawab Chen menunjuk dirinya dan Suho

"Suho.. dan Chen..?" tanya mereka terkejut

"sudahlah bukan saatnya kalian terkejut, kalian harus segera keluar dari tempat ini..." potong Suho

"tapi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiu—"

"mereka pasti baik-baik saja, karna saudaraku sedang menuju tempat mereka.." potong Suho lagi

Mereka pun mulai berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah, tidak ada penjaga yang yang berjaga lebih tepatnya penjaga yang siap karna mereka semua sudah terkapar di lantai akibat ulah Kris dan Chanyeol. Para murid hanya bisa meneguk ludah ketakutan melihat mayat para penjaga itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar bekerja keras, buktinya tidak ada satu penjaga pun yang lolos dari pelurunya.

"pulanglah.." perintah Suho

"tap—"

"gwaenchana.. sekarang kalian pulanglah.." potong Suho

"ah Suho-Sshi.." panggil seorang murid

"wae?" tanya Suho

"aku melihat Jonghyung yang anak baru itu juga komplotan dari pemberontak yang menyekap kami, dan aku melihatnya tempo hari di toilet dengan gelagat aneh.." jawabnya kemudian masuk di dalam mobil yang akan membawanya pulang

Suho dan Chen saling berpandangan, "BOMMMnya ada di toilet..." teriak Suho dan Chen

.

.

.

***KaiHun Side**

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Sehun

"ne.. menurut petunjuk Abeoji, sepertinya ia.." jawab Kai ragu

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sejak kapan Abeoji tahu seluk beluk sekolah kita?"

Kai nampak berfikir, "molla.. mungkin dia punya mata-mata di sekolah.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "tapi sepertinya petunjuk Abeoji benar..." ucap Kai menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya

Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kai dan melihat Xiumin yang sedang di seret oleh seorang penjaga dengan kasar memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sampai ujung-ujung kukunya memutih.

"sekarang.." ucap Kai

Mereka pun mengendap-ngendap mendekati ruangan yang di masuki seorang pengawal dan Xiumin.

.

.

.

"jadi mereka sudah berhasil membebaskan para murid dan guru-guru itu?" tanya Key sambil bertopang dagu di dalam ruang kepala sekolah

"ne Tuan Muda, dan sekarang dua namja Special Police itu sudah menemukan tempat ke enam anak mentri itu di sekap.." jawab namja yang melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi kepada Key

"siapkan kejutanku, Jonghyun.." ucap Key sambil tersenyum kearah namja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau sudah siap bertemu mereka _hyung_?" tanya Key

"tentu saja, lebih siap dari siapapun.." jawabnya

"lakukan perintahku sekarang Jonghyun..." ucap Key tajam

Jonghyun terkejut mendengar nada bicara Key yang seketika menjadi tajam dan menyeramkan. Jonghyun pun membungkuk dan berjalan keluar melakukan perintah Key.

.

.

.

"ini adalah bilik toilet yang terakhir, jika benar dugaan namja tadi.. maka boomnya pasti ada di sini.." ucap Chen

Suho menghela nafas kemudian membuak pintu bilik toilet yang berada paling ujung, matanya mengedar mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Helaan nafas kecewa kembali Suho dan Chen hembuskan karna tak melihat benda atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

.

.

.

"sudah semua?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ne.. aku yakin sudah semua.."

"baguslah, mari kita susul Kai dan Sehun, aku sedikit khawatir dengan mereka.." ajak Kris

"ne _hyung..._" jawab Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kris

.

.

BRAKKK

.

.

Kai dan Sehun mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. Heran dan terkejut karna ruangan gelap dan tidak adanya penjaga ataupun tanda-tanda keberadaan orang berada di ruangan itu. Padahal mereka sangat yakin kalau penjaga itu menyeret Xiumin ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

Sehun dan Kai reflek melindungi mata mereka dengan lengan, karna lampu yang seketika bercahaya menerangi ruangan itu. Sehun dan Kai mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat, dan mengatup rahangnya dengan geram melihat ke enam anak mentri itu sedang duduk di lantai dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang di bekap dengan kain, dan sejata api yang tertodong tepat di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"kemarikan pistol kalian, dan semua peralatan militer kalian kalau kalian ingin anak mentri ini selamat..." pinta seorang penjaga yang menodong Tao

Ke enam anak mentri itu menggeleng, meminta agar Sehun dan Kai tidak mengikuti perintah penjaga itu. Sehun dan Kai menelen ludah pahit, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? andai saja ada Suho _hyung _ pasti masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini.

"ayo cepat berikan?" teriak penjaga itu lagi dan mulai menarik pelan pelatuk pistolnya

Sehun dan Kai pun mulai melepaskan peralatan miiternya dan melemparnya ke arah penjaga itu. Seorang penjaga lain memungut peralatan Sehun dan Kai.

"sekarang cepat lepaskan mereka.." pinta Sehun

"hahahahhah, babo.. mana mungkin kami akan melepaskan penentu perjanjian itu akan di laksanakan atau tidak.." jawab penjaga itu mengejek

"sekarang kalian berlutut.." perintahnya dengan nada tajam

Sehun dan Kai tidak bergeming awalnya, tapi melihat pelatuk pistol yang akan menembak Baekhyun akan segera di tarik, Sehun dan Kai pun akhirnya berlutut.

"ikat mereka..." perintahnya lagi

Dengan pasrah pun tengan mereka di ikat, Sehun dan Kai tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kini hidup anak ke enam mentri itu berada di tangannya.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Suara langkah kaki dari segerombolan orang terdengar dari belakang Sehun dan Kai. Sehun dan Kai pun menoleh ke belakang, mata mereka membulat melihat segerombolan orang yang membawa balok kayu sambil menyeringai.

"pukuli mereka.." perintah namja yang menodongkan pistol di kepala Luhan

.

BUGH

.

Satu pukulan balok mendarat di punggung Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Kai juga tak luput dari pukulan mereka.

.

BUGH.. BUGH... BUGH... BUGH..BUGH...

Segerombolan namja berjas hitam itu terus memukuli tubuh Sehun dan Kai, hingga Sehun dan Kai babak belur dan mulut mereka sudah memuntahkan darah karna pukulan itu.

Ke enam anak mentri itu terus menggeleng agar kegiatan pemukulan itu di hentikan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mereka ingin sekali beteriak agar pemukulan itu di hentikan tapi apa daya, mulut mereka di sumbat kain. Tao ingin sekali bangkit dan membantu mereka, matanya mengedar mencari sesuatu. Kemudian matanya tertuju di pintu, sekilas Tao dapat melihat bayangan. "_KRIS.." _gumamnya dalam hati

Tao memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas, dan ternyata memang benar itu Kris. Kris yang mengetahui kalau Tao melihat dirinya memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya agar menggigit tangan yang menodongkan pistol ke padanya. Tao pun mengangguk, Tao melihat namja yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya sambil melihat Sehun dan Kai yang terus di pukuli.

.

AKKHHHHH

.

Namja yang menodongkan pistol ke kepala Tao berteriak kesakitan dan pistolnya pun terlepas. Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa terlepas dari todongan pistol itu. Segerombolan namja yang memukuli Sehun dan Kai pun terpana melihat kejadian itu.

Lengah, tanpa ba bi bu pun Sehun dan Kai bangkit dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan mulai membalas pukulan namja-namja yang memukulinya. Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah siap siaga, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mulai menembaki namja-namja pemberontak itu.

.

DORR

.

DORR

.

Suara pistol Kris dan Chanyeol menggema di ruangan, kemampuan menembak Kris yang memang di atas rata-rata dalam beberapa detik sudah melumpuhkan banyak pemberontak.

"Sehun, Kai bawa anak mentri itu segera keluar biar kami yang menghadapi mereka.." teriak Chanyeol di sela-sela perkelahiannya

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap kemudian mengangguk mengerti, segera mereka menghampiri ke enam anak mentri itu dan melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk, "kau.."

Sehun tersenyum, "nan gwaenchana.."

"kajja kita segera keluar.. sebelum bala bantuan mereka datang..." ajak Kai dan berjalan keluar menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan di ikuti yang lain. Sehun juga menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan menariknya keluar.

Tao dan Baekhyun sempat menoleh kebelakang mengecek keadaan Chanyeol dan Kris. "gwaenchana..." ucap Chanyeol tanpa suara, hanya dengan gerakan bibir. Baekhyun pun berlari mengejar Luhan dan yang lainnya, tak jauh beda dengan Tao yang menatap Kris khawatir, tapi Kris memberikan tatapan menyakinkannya 'bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja'.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah ada mobil yang menjemput mereka.

"pulanglah.. sementara rumah Tao lah yang paling aman.." ucap Sehun

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, "kajja Sehun kita haru membantu _hyung _di dalam..." ajak Kai

.

GREP

.

GREP

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang belum masuk kedalam mobil menahan tangan Kai dan Sehun, membuat keduanya berbalik menatap Luhan dan Kyugsoo.

"wae?" tanya Kai

"kau harus berjanji padaku akan pulang dengan selamat.." ucap Kyungsoo khawatir

Kai tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

.

CHUU

.

"aku berjanji... pulanglah.. aku pasti akan menemuimu segera mungkin.." ucap Kai menenagkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Sehun ak—"

.

CHUUP

.

"aku berjanji pasti akan kembali..." ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan

"kau harus berjanji ne.." ucap Luhan

Sehun mengangguk pasti, "saranghae.." ucap Sehun kemudian berlari menyusul Kai

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya sampai di tempat Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka tampak kelelahan dengan pemberontak itu yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Sehun da Kai pun beralih mengambil semua peralatannya dan membantu Chanyeol dan Kris, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dan semuanya sudah terkapar.

.

PROK

.

PROK

.

"kalian hebat sekali..." ucap seorang namja yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu

Sontak semua mata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja yang berbicara itu. Mereka sama-sama membulatkan mata sempurna melihat namja yang mengatakan itu, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat namja yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Minho _hyung, _Key _hyung_..." gumam Kai

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam membeku, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Senang, sedih, kecewa, rindu kini semuanya berada di dalam benaknya. Senang karna akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok kakak yang sangat di rindukannya, tapi sedih dan kecewa bahwa sosok yang sangat di sayangi dan di kaguminya itu harus menjadi lawannya. Apalagi sekarang dia harus melawan dua _hyung _kesayangannya itu. Minho dan Key.

.

"tap sayang sekali tempat ini akan meledak dalam beberapa menit dan jarak dari sini ke gerbang adalah 3 menit meskipun kalian berlari.." lanjut Key

"_hyung _apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"tentu saja melawan kalian.." jawab Key santai

Key melirik jam tangannya, "1 menit lagi.." ujarnya santai

"_hyung _apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai berteriak

"tentu saja kita akan mati bersama, aku akui aku kalah tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan mati sendirian.." jawabnya dingin melirik Sehun yang masih diam mematung

"_hyung _kau keterlaluan, ini tidak lucu.." teriak Kai frustasi

"memang siapa yang mengatakan ini lucu?" tanya Key balik dengan nada tajam

5

4

3

2

1

BRAKKK

"hosh... hosh.. hosh.. gwaenchana?" tanya namja yang baru saja mendobrak pintu

Key terkejut tidak terjadi apapun, padahal hitungannya sudah tepat. Dan Key sangat yakin kalau bom itu sudah terpasang dengan benar, karna di sendiri yang memeriksa bom itu.

Kedua namja yang mendobrak pintu itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

.

DEG

.

"Key _hyung _, Minho _hyung... _" lirih salah satu namja yang mendobrak pintu itu

"wah.. adikku yang mempunyai senyum malaikat dan suara emas.. apa kabar adikku tercinta.. Suho-ah, Chen-ah.." ucap Key tersenyum, tapi senyum itu sungguh mengerikan

Minho! Kalian bertanya pa yang di lakukannya? Dia sedari tadi hanya memandang Sehun yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat menatap tajam ke arahnya, sedang Minho hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"_hyung _apa ini?" tanya Suho

"aishhh menyebalkan..." ucap Key bosan. Dengan sekali gerakan kini dua pistol sudah berada di tangannya, dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Key langsung menembakkannya ke arah Suho dan Chen. Pikirannya kini sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, setidaknya jika dia harus mati dia harus membuat tuang bangka itu kehilangan, seperti dirinya dulu yang kehilangan. Mata hatinya sudah ia butakan, dan tidak berperasaan menembak adik-adiknya.

.

DORR

.

DORR

.

"akhhhhh..."

* * *

**At Tao House**

"Lu gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun melihat raut wajah gelisah dari Luhan

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangguk, "aku ingin minum.."

"biar maidku yang mengambilkan..." ucap Tao hendak memanggil seorang maid, tapi Luhan berdiri dan menahannya. "gwaenchana biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya, aku juga ingin ke toilet sebentar.." ucap Luhan dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Luhan mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengambil botol air minum dari dalam kulkas, entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi seuatu yang buruk, tapi Luhan tidak tahu itu apa. Di pikiran Luhan hanya ada Sehun dan Sehun. Saat Luhan hendak meminum air yang di gelasnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan menyakitkan.

.

DEG

.

TES

.

PRANG

.

Beriringan dengan itu, gelas air minum yang di pegangnya terjatuh dari tangannya dan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya. Ke enam sahabatnya yang mendengar suara pecahan gelas segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu..?" panggil Baekhyun

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih seperti memegang gelas dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan wajah pucat, "Sehun..." gumamnya lirih sebelum ambruk. Untung saja Tao segera menadah tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

Suho dan Chen membeku seketika melihat seorang namja kini tengah memeluk mereka, dan yang berarti dialah yang terkena peluru Key. "Sehun..." panggil Suho

Key yang awalnya berbalik memunggungi Suho dan Chen memutar badannya menghadap Suho dan Chen.

.

DEG

.

Pistol yang di pegangnnya kini terlepas melihat sasaran yang di tembaknya bukanlah Suho dan Chen melainkan adik yang sangat di sayanginya bahkan Key tidak bisa pungkiri kalau dia masih sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

" gwaencahana _hyung.." _tanya Sehun lemah sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke tanah

Suho mengambil pistolnya dan hendak membalas perbuatan Key,

.

DORR

.

Suho terdiam mendengar suara tembakan dan melihat Key yang sedikit tersentak. Suara itu bukan berasal dari pistolnya, melainkan dari orang lain. Suho menatap satu persatu saudaranya tapi tak ada satupun yang bergeming, mereka hanya diam membeku melihat Sehun kini sudah terkulai lemas di lantai.

"kau sudah keterlaluan Lee Kibum.." teriak seorang dari belakang Key yang tak lain adalah Minho dan juga pelaku penambakan

Key yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya segera berlari ke arah Sehun, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya karna peluru pistol yang menembus kulitnya.

Segera ia rengkuh tubuh Sehun kedalam pangkuannya. "Sehun.. mian.. mian.." ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"noona.. uhuk.." ucap Sehun lemah sambil tersenyum dan terbatuk darah

"mian.. hiks.. mian.. maafkan noona.." ucap Key terisak

Sehun tersenyum, "noona bogoshipeo.." ucapnya sebelum sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Key yang baru merasakan bahwa dirinya kini juga tidak bisa menjaga agar tetap terjaga ambruk juga di samping Sehun.

.

.

***Flahback On**

"_noona... noona..." panggil seorang namja kecil ke seorang namja yang sedang memandangi padang alang-alang di depannya_

_Namja yang di panggil noona itu berabalik menatap namja kecil yang memanggilnya, "jangan berlari seperti itu Sehunna.. kau bisa terjatuh.." ucapnya merentangkan kedua tangannya_

_._

_GREP_

_._

_Namja kecil yang di panggil Sehun itu langsung memeluk namja yang di panggil noona itu. "Key noona bogothipeo.." ucapnya riang_

"_nado bogoshipeo Sehunna.." balas namja yang di panggil Key noona itu._

_Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa noona baru datang thekarang.. noona tidak merindukan thetun.."_

_Key tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas, "mana mungkin noona tidak merindukan Sehun.. noona noumu bogoshipeo..."_

"_noona Thetun ingin bertanya.." ucap Sehun _

"_mwo?" tanya Key_

"_kenapa noona ingin jadi polisi?" tanya Sehun polos_

_Key tersenyum dan menyuruh Sehun duduk di pangkuannya. "karna noona ingin menjadi kuat.." jawabnya_

"_kenapa noona ingin jadi kuat..?" tanya Sehun lagi_

_Key terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Sehun, "karna noona ingin melindungi orang-orang yang noona sayangi.."_

_Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "lalu thiapa yang noona thayangi.."_

_Key nampak berfikir, "Appa, Minho hyung... Onew hyung.. Taemin.. dan semua adik-adik hyung terutama Sehun.."_

_Sehun berbinar-binar mendengar namanya di sebut dalam daftar yang di sayangi Key. "kalau Sehun? Siapa yang Sehun sayangi?" tanya Key balik_

"_Abeoji, Minho hyung, Key noona.. Thuho hyung, Krith hyung.. dan semua saudara Thetun.." jawabnya riang_

"_dan Thetun akan menjadi kuat thupaya bitha melindungi orang-orang yang Thetun thayangi.." lanjutnya dengan nada riang_

_Key hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya itu yang sangat gemas._

_***Flashbac OFF**_

_._

**END**

**.**

**KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**.**

**.**

**Heheh bercanda-bercanda masih TBC kok...**

**.**

**Annyeong readers setia TSP, Dhan Mi nggak mau minta maaf solanya telat update, karna Dhan Mi nggak ngerasa telat updatenya. Dan berbahagialah kalian yang pengen banget nih FF END karna tinggal 2 capter lagi baru nih FF END. Dan YESSSS akhirnya pikiran Dhan Mi bebas dari nih FF. Dan jangan minta panjangin mulu, sumvah deh? Kalian bacanya gimana sih? Udah panjang amat masih ajah di bilang pendek...**

**Gimana? Gimana? Dhan Mi bikin Sehun mati ajah deh, biar angstnya juga terasa sama nih FF. Heheheheh Dhan Mi mau koment apa yah? Tunggu capter depan ajah deh.. apakah Sehun akan mati? Siapa juga yang nggak mati kalau terkena dua peluru? Hohohoho Dhan Mi mau semedi dulu nentuin antara pikiran Dhan Mi dan usul teman Dhan Mi.**

**Sampai jumpa capter depan ajah ne.. RNR ne? Dhan Mi mau lanjut dulu nulis FF Dhan Mi yang lain atau nonton drama dulu, abisnya Dhan Mi benar-benar ketinggalan update drama korea semenjak Dhan Mi jadi EXOtic *curhat ceritanya.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ajib4ff**

**Jang Taeyoung**

**xiaolu odult**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**99Eighttwo**

**HyunieWoo**

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**

**tiikaaa**

**rahmadanivaresa**

**Huang Mir**

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

**Bacon ExoStan**

**EXOfan**

**QyuDev178**

**gaemgyu0321**

**sweetyYeollie**

**RZHH 261220**

**ressijewelll**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**

**Nurfadillah**

**Park Young Min-chan**

**Nada Lim**

**Rency35**

**Reezuu Kim**

**Exo BaelYeol Shipper**

**kim soo jong**

**fishyelf**

**Kazehiro Yuki**

**adindapranatha**

**mitahunhan**

**FSRifiqa**

**Arisa Yoon**

**DeimonDevilBats**

**yuan**

**Yeon Ae**

**fifia13**

**URuRuBaek**

**IkaIkaHun11**

**ayukaruniawati9**

**diennissa**

**santika**

**uwiechan92**

**Haruka-SMstan**

**futari chan**

**ByunnaPark**

**Tania3424**

**Sabil**

**12Wolf**

**ferinaref**

**siscaMinstalove**

**Guest**

**.**

**Nggak yang ketinggalan kan?**


	14. Chapter 13

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Key yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya segera berlari ke arah Sehun, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya karna peluru pistol yang menembus kulitnya._

_Segera ia rengkuh tubuh Sehun kedalam pangkuannya. "Sehun.. mian.. mian.." ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun._

"_noona.. uhuk.." ucap Sehun lemah sambil tersenyum dan terbatuk darah_

"_mian.. hiks.. mian.. maafkan noona.." ucap Key terisak_

_Sehun tersenyum, "noona bogoshipeo.." ucapnya sebelum sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Key yang baru merasakan bahwa dirinya kini juga tidak bisa menjaga agar tetap terjaga ambruk juga di samping Sehun._

.

Capter 13

.

"TUNGGU APA KALIAN, CEPAT BAWA SEHUN KERUMAH SAKIT..." teriak Minho membuat kelima adiknya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_hyung _kau?" tanya Suho

"apa? kalian pikir aku akan dengan mudah mengkhianati ayahku sendiri.." tebak Minho

"cepat bawa Sehun, kalian tidak liat dia sudah sekarat..." teriak Minho lagi mulai geram

"_hyung _tolong gendong Sehun..." pinta Suho ke Kris

Kris pun mengaitkan pistolnya dan menggendong Sehun, berlari keluar ke arah gerbang. Lebih tepatnya ke arah mobil mereka yang cukup jauh. Kris menjadi panik karna merasakan nafas Sehun yang semakin melemah padahal dia bukan orang yang mudah panik.

"bertahanlah Sehun, maafkan _hyung _tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.." gumam Kris mempercepat larinya, dan di ikuti yang lain.

.

.

Minho yang tidak tega, akhirnya membawa tubuh Key ke mobilnya dan hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Semua pemberontak yang masih hidup akhirnya di ringkus termasuk Jonghyun dan appanya sekretaris Kim.

Di dalam mobil Minho memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing, dia melirik ke arah Key yang sudah tak berdaya. "Sehun.. Sehun.." gumam Key dalam pinsangnya

Minho menatap tajam kearah Key, "kau tidak sadar, kaulah yang membuat semua ini terjadi Key.. kaulah yang menyakitinya.. kaulah yang menyakiti Sehun.." teriak Minho kepada Key

Minho mengambil penghubung dan memasang ketelinganya. "ne appa.. aku sudah membawanya, tapi Se—"

"appa tahu.. bawa Key kemari, biar dia di obati di sini saja.." potong seorang di sana yang tak lain adalah appa Minho, Soo Man Abeoji.

"tapi Sehun tertembak dua peluru.." lanjut Minho

"appa juga tahu, Suho sudah menghubungi appa tadi, sekarang bersiaplah kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Sehun.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji sedih

Minho melepas alatnya dan menancap gas mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area sekolah menuju rumah.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

Sudah 2 jam Sehun berada di dalam ruang UGD. Kelima saudaranya sudah sangat cemas menunggu dokter itu keluar. Sesekali Suho menoleh menatap pintu ruang UGD dengan sangat cemas.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

Jantung mereka yang berdetak dengan cepat bahkan mereka bisa mendengar suara detak jantung mereka, lagi-lagi Suho menoleh menatap pintu ruang UGD , Chen yang melihat Suho sangat khawatir mengerti karna kini ia pun merasa sangat khawatir.

"_hyung _Sehun pasti baik-baik saja, dia orang yang kuat.." hibur Chen mengelus-elus pundak Suho

Suho menatap Chen dengan tatapan sendu kemudian ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar. "eottokeh Chen, _hyung _benar-benar takut kehi—"

"jangan berbicara seperti _hyung, _Sehun bukan orang lemah dia orang yang kuat..." potong Chen

.

.

"Dok, detak jantung pasien melemah.." ucap seorang suster melihat grafik detak jantung Sehun di monitor

"ambilkan alat pemancing detak jantung.." perintahnya

.

DUG

.

DUG

.

Dokter itu terus memancing detak jantung Sehun, namun usahanya sia-sia karna grafik detak jantung di monitor sudah menunjukkan garis lurus bukan lagi garis bergelombang.

"Dok..pasien.."

Dokter itu menggeleng, "kita terlambat.." ucapnya kemudian melepas maskernya

"cepat bereskan, aku akan memberitahukan keluarganya" perintah dokter itu

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

.

CEKLEKK

.

Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan juga Kris sontak langsung berdiri mendengar suara tarikan pintu. Mereka pun menghampiri seorang Dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun Dok?" tanya Suho

Dokter itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng, "maafkan kami... pasien sudah tidak bisa kami selamatkan..." ucapnya menyesal

Seketika lutut Suho serasa tak bertulang dan tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. Kai yang mendengarnya geram dan menarik kerah baju Dokter itu.

"Kau bercanda.. Sehun tidak mungkin mati, Sehun itu orang yang kuat... kau pasti salah.." teriak Kai

"Kai, tenangkan dirimu.." ucap Kris

"tenang, mana mungkin aku tenang, dokter ini mengada-ngada.. mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah mati..." jawab Kai mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah baju Dokter itu

"Kai hentikan.." ucap Suho lemah dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Kai mengendorkan cengkaraman dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "AKHHHHHHH..." teriak Kai

Dokter yang memeriksa Sehun itu pung menghela nafas dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelima namja Special Police itu.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

Suho berjalan gontai ke arah Sehun, lebih tepatnya jasad Sehun. Di pandanginya lekat wajah adik kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah Sehun yang putih terlihat semakin putih sekarang.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Akhirnya air mata yang sadari tertahan lolos dari pelupuk mata Suho.

"Sehun-ah.. ireona... misi kita sudah berhasil, bukankah kau mengatakan ingin segera berlibur.. ireona kau terlihat semakin putih kalau diam seperti itu.." ucapnya sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Chen dan Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Suho hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, melihat Suho seperti itu.

"kubilang bangun.. Sehunnie.. jangan tinggalakan _hyung _, bukankah kita akan selalu bersama.. bangun Sehun... bangun.." teriak Suho menggungcang-guncang tubuh Sehun, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming.

"_hyung _..." panggil Chen berjalan memeluk Suho

"Sehun sudah pergi _hyung _.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini, Sehun akan bersedih melihat _hyung _seperti ini.." ucap Chen memeluk Suho, ia sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa adik kesayangan mereka telah pergi karna ulah kakak kesayangannya sendiri. Rasa bersalah tentu sangat menyelimuti dadanya, andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu, maka ia akan mencegah Sehun melindunginya dan juga Suho biar peluru itu saja yang menembus kulitnya. Suho menambah volume suaranya menangis dalam pelukan Chen. Chanyeol juga ikut memeluk Suho dan Chen. Sedang Kai dan Kris hanya diam mematung di ambang pintu. Membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia menangis, dan Kris akan membiarkannya kali ini.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

Luhan berjalan seperti mayat hidup ke arah ruang Sehun. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong setelah mendengar kabar terburuk dalam hidupnya, kabar bahwa Sehun telah pergi untuk selamanya. Di belakangnnya kelima sahabatnya hanya bisa menangis melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan terlihat seperti mayat hidup berjalan, tidak ada air mata yang keluar yang ada hanya pandangan kosong dan raut wajah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Luhan membuka pintu UGD masih dengan pandangan kosong. Baekhyun ingin menyusul Luhan, tapi Chanyeol menahannya. "biarkan dia.." ucap Chanyeol, dan tanpa di duga-duga Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan menangis sejadinya. "gwaenchana.." ucap Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

Lay yang melihat Suho sedang menunduk sedih dengan tatapan kosng mengahampiri Suho. "Suho-ah gwaenchana..?" tanya Lay pelan, Suho mendongak menatap Lay masih dengan tatapan kosong. Perih begitu perih yang di rasakan Lay melihat keadaan Suho yang seperti itu, dimana senyum yang selalu di tunjukkan Suho? Dimana wajah malaikat Suho yang teduh ? semuanya kini berganti dengan wajah dengan aura gelap dan kesepian, juga senyum itu terganti dengan senyum kepahitan. Lay memeluk tubuh Suho berharap dengan seperti itu mampu memberinya kekuatan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai sedang memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya segera menghampirinya. "Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan, Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo seperti tatapan Suho, tatapannya juga kosong. Tapi Kai lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya, Kai tersenyum dan menepuk lantai di sampingnya menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun duduk di samping Kai, dan Kai langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, "bisakah seperti ini sebentar saja.." ucap Kai pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan saudara, tapi ia mengerti perasaan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai erat. "begini lebih baik.." ucapnya membuat Kai tersenyum.

Sama seperti ke lima saudaranya Kris juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia sedang sedih, ia merasa gagal menjaga adik-adiknya. Dan ia tidak tahu harus begaimana berhadapan dengan ajumma dan ajussinya yang tak lain adalah orang tua Sehun. Tao menghampiri Kris, "pakailah.." ucap Tao menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Kris mendongak menatap Tao, dengan sebuah senyum dia mengambil sapu tangan pemberian Tao. Tao ikut tersenyum dan duduk di samping Kris, "bukankah _hyung _yang harus paling kuat, _hyung _masih punya 4 adik yang harus _hyung _ lindungi..." Tao menasehati Kris, Kris memandangi semua adik-adiknya yang sedang terpuruk satu persatu. "kau benar, gomawo.." jawab Kris, dan Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris.

Xiumin menghampiri Chen yang sedang menunduk sedih dan terduduk di lantai, "Chen.." panggil Xiumin pelan, Chen mengangkat wajahnya menatap Xiumin. Matanya sembab karna terus menangis, "kau terlihat jelek kalau sedang menangis seperti itu.." goda Xiumin. Chen hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Xiumin. Xiumin duduk di samping Chen, "kau tahu di dunia ini selalu ada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang selalu beriringan dalam hidup kita, tidak peduli dia ada atau tidak ada, yang terpenting itu bagaimana kita mempercayai kalau dia selalu ada di hati kita, karna kenangan tidak akan pernah pergi dan akanselalu menjadi bagian dari hidup kita.." ucap Xiumin mencoba menghibur Chen. Chen tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Xiumin, "kau ternyata sudah dewasa.." Xiumin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chen.

Luhan berjalan tertatih ke arah Sehun, setelah berdiri di samping Sehun, Luhan tersenyum miris. "pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun terbaring di sana.. ini tidak lucu.. benar-benar tidak lucu.." ucapnya tertawa hambar seakan belum menarima kalau tubuh Sehun kini sudah tak bernyawa. *Dhan Mi meragukan itu ^_^

.

TES

.

TES

.

Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan dari pelupuk mata kini menetes dengan indahnya. "kau pembohong, kau mengingkari janji lagi Oh Sehun.. kau pembohong... wae? Kenapa kau harus datang lagi dalam hidupku tapi kau harus pergi lagi.." lanjutnya mulai terisak. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah membeku, "hiks... hiks... wae? Kau mengingkari janjimu lagi Oh Sehun...". Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Luhan menyingkirkan poni Sehun dari matanya. Di mulai dari mencium keningnya, kemudian kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam, lalu hidung mancung Sehun dan yang terakhir bibir tipis Sehun. "nado saranghae Oh Sehun.." bisiknya lirih saat mencium bibir Sehun, dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Luhan dan membasahi pipi Sehun yang pucat. Setelah itu Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun entah kemana, yang pasti ia hanya ingin sendiri meratapi kesedihannya karna kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan teman-temannya yang ia inginkan hanya sendiri dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Lu.. kau ingin kemana?" teriak Baekhyun, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia tetap berlari melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana.

"ada apa ini?" tanya seorang namja parubaya yang sudah tidak asing di telinga ke lima namja sepecial police itu.

"Abeoji.." lirih Suho

"wae?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji

"Sehun.. dia hiks.. di—"

"STOP, Abeoji sudah mengerti, sekarang kalian pulanglah dan antar anak-anak mentri itu pulang, biar Abeoji yang mengurus Sehun..." potong Soo Man Abeoji

"tap—"

"cepat laksanakan perintahku Kim Joonmyun.." teriak Soo Man Abeoji

Suho tersentak, "baiklah.." jawabnya lirih

Ke lima namja special police itu pun tidak berani membantah Soo Man Abeoji. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau saat ini Abeoji lah yang paling merasakan yang namanya kehilangan. Dan mereka pun mengantar para anak mentri itu pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

"Appa apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang yang baru saja muncul saat Soo Man Abeoji hendak membuka pintu UGD

"Sehun sudah meninggal..." jawab Soo Man Abeoji kemudian membuka pintu

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Minho itu hanya bisa diam membeku mendengar jawaban appanya. Sesaat kemudian Minho pun menyusul appanya masuk kedalam. Minho bisa melihat appanya itu sedang menangis dalam diam saat membelai lembut pipi Sehun.

Minho pun menghampiri appanya dan melihat jasad Sehun. "appa.. mianhae.. aku tidak bisa melindunginya.."

Drrtt

Drrrt

Ponsel Soo Man Abeoji bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, tangannya bergetar melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"nugunya?" tanya Minho

Soo Man Abeoji menghela nafas, "appa Sehun.. Jendral Oh.." jawabnya kemudian mengangkat ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

Minho kembali memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, "maafkan _hyung _..." ucapnya lirih

"hangat.." batin Minho saat menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Appa Sehun.." teriak Minho

Soo Man Abeoji menoleh ke arah Minho dengan ponsel masih tertempel di telinganya, Soo Man Abeoji memperhatikan Sehun dan Minho bergantian. Kemudian matanya membulat sempurna menyadari sesuatu.

"baiklah Jendral.. kirimkan Helikopter anda segera..." ucap Soo Man Abeoji sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Soo Man Abeoji mendekati tubuh Sehun dan memasang alat bantu nafas, dan dugaan mereka ternyata benar.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

***Sulay Side**

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay

Suho menoleh kearah Lay dan tersenyum—paksa—.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku bisa menelphone supirku dan mengantarku pulang, lagian ini sudah pagi aku bisa naik taksi.." ucap Lay berhenti berjalan saat menuju parkiran

Suho tersenyum kali ini bukan senyum paksa, "gwaenchana.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Suho pun menarik tangan Lay menuju mobilnya, dan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka sampai mereka tiba di rumah Lay.

"Suho-ah.." panggil Lay

Suho menoleh ke arah Lay

.

CHUU

.

"gomawo sudah menyelamatkan kami, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa Sehun.." ucap Lay setelah mencium pipi Suho dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Suho hanya mendesah sambil tersenyum pahit, mendengar nama Sehun membuatnya kembali terhempas dari langit ke bumi menyadari bahwa adik kesayangannya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di antara mereka berlima, kemudian ia menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Lay.

.

.

***XiuChen side**

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin

"gwaenchana.." ucap Chen tersenyum sambil fokus kedepan saat menyetir mobilnya.

"mian.." ucap Xiumin menunduk

"kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Chen heran

"karna gara-gara menyelamatkan kami Se—"

"gwaenchana... itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kami hindari.." potong Chen

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka, tidak ada yang mau bertanya dan tidak ada yang mau menjawab sampai merka sampai di rumah Xiumin.

"gomawo.." ucap Xiumin lagi

"ne cheomaneyo.." balas Chen kemudian meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah kepergian Chen, Xiumin mendesah kecewa kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

***KaiSoo side**

"kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" ajak Kyungsoo setelah Kai mengantar Kyungsoo samapai di rumah

Kai menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum, "anio.. aku ingin segera pulang kemarkas.."

Kyungsoo tersanyum maklum, "Kai-ah, setelah ini bisakah kita bertemu lagi.." tanya Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum, "tentu saja.."

"Kai.. saranghae... aku tahu ini tidak tepat, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti karna jari telunjuk Kai sudah menahan bibir Kyungsoo untuk berbicara, "nado saranghae.. sekarang masuklah.. kau pasti lelah.." jawab Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Kai.

.

.

***ChanBaek Side**

"berhentilah menangis Baekkie.." ucap Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya

"tap—"

"ushh.. gwaenchana.. inilah resiko kami menjadi seorang polisi.." potong Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tapi aku khawatir dengan Luhan.."

"dia pasti baik-baik saja karna dia punya sahabat seperti kalian yang selalu mensuportnya.." Chanyeol menasehati Baekhyun.

"masuklah kau pasti lelah.." pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk, "sampai jumpa lagi ne.." ucap Baekhyun melambai tangannya saat mobil Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan depan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

***KrisTao Side**

"kau kenapa _hyung?" _tanya Tao melihat Kris yang terus saja gelisah

"ak—aku ke toilet sebentar ne.." ucap Kris gugup kemudian berjalan menuju toilet rumah sakit, sungguh tidak elit keadaan Kris sekarang, kebelet saat bersama Tao.

Tao hanya memandangi punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan bingung, seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya menyadari sesuatu.

15 menit kemudian

Kris baru saja kembali dari dalam rumah sakit, tepatnya toilet rumah sakit dengan wajah yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya kini wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah. Tapi Tao tidak ingin bertanya, ini lebih baik daripada raut wajah Kris yang sangat muram.

"kajja, mian aku agak lama.." ajak Kris menggenggam tangan Tao menuju mobil

Tao hanya tersenyum, "gwaenchana.."

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao dna Kris lebih memilih diam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa, amsing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai.

"masuklah dan istirahat.." usul Kris

Tao mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil Kris dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

Perjanjian di laksanakan dan terlaksana dengan lancar. Seharusnya para namja Special Police itu tersenyum senang karna misi mereka telah berakhir tapi sangat berbeda dan bertolah belakang, kini markas mereka bahkan lebih sepi dari kuburan, tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada pertengkaran kecil antara Kai dan Chanyeol, tidak ada suara melengking Chen untuk membangunkan mereka, karna tanpa di suruh bangun pun mereka sudah terbangun. Tidak ada yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan mereka sudah melupakan tujuan awal mereka menjalan misi, berlibur.

"_hyung _makanlah.. kau sudah tidak makan selama 5 hari.." bujuk Chen

Suho, namja yang sedang di bujuk hanya diam tanpa bersuara dan tidak menanggapi Chen. "_hyung _ku mohon sedikit saja.." bujuk Chen lagi mulai frustasi. Sudah 5 hari sejak kematian Sehun, Suho tidak pernah makan dan hanya akan minum saja, dan lebih parahnya lagi Soo Man Abeoji tidak membiarkan mereka menjenguk Sehun lebih tepatnya makam Sehun. Karna alasan keluarga Sehun yang sedang berada di Kanada, dan jasad Sehun di bawa Ke Kanada. Sungguh keterlaluan bukan?

Kris mulai geram dengan sikap Suho.

.

PLAKKK

.

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Suho membuat Chen memekik, Chanyeol dan Kai pun tak kalah terkejut.

"_hyung.." _pekik Chen mencoba membantu Suho berdiri yang terduduk di lantai karna tamparan Kris, tapi Kris menahan tangan Chen dan menyuruhnya untuk mundur

Kris menarik kerah baju Suho, Chen ingin memisahkan Suho dan Kris tapi Chanyeol menahannya, "biarkan Kris _hyung _ kali ini.."

"Dengar Kim Joonmyun, apa dengan bersedih seperti ini Sehun akan kembali?. Apa dengan kau tidak makan selama 5 hari Sehun akan kembali?. Tentu kau yang paling tahu di antara kami, Sehun sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun, dan bahkan dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk nyawamu yang begitu berharga untuknya. Apa begini caramu membalas pengorbanan Sehun? Sehun pasti akan sangat kecewa melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini Joonmyun" Kris memberi jeda

"bukan hanya kau yang bersedih, tapi kamu semua.. juga merasa kehilangan.. kami semua Kim Joonmyun.. kau dengar eoh?" teriak Kris

.

TES

.

TES

.

Air mata Suho kembali menetes mendengar ucapan Kris yang benar, seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti ini, harusnya ia tidak boleh selemah ini. Ia adalah pemimpin dari kelima saudaranya tapi kenapa ia yang paling lemah sekarang. Bukan ini yang di inginkan Sehun. Kris melonggarkan cengkramannya membuat Suho merosot ke lantai, Chen langsung berhambur memeluk Suho dan ikut menangis. Hari itu hari dimana Suho terakhir kali menangis untuk adik kesayangannya Sehun, dan ia sudah berjanji akan bangkit demi adiknya itu. Demi nyawa yang sudah Sehun lindungi dengan nyawanya sendiri.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

1 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu sedang berjalan di bandara Incheon –Korea Selatan. Semua mata menatapnya dengan decak kagum karan ketampanan namja itu. Dia hanya melirik di balik kacamata hitamnya yang dia pakai. Sambil memegangi ponselnya yang tertempel di telinganya.

"ne _hyung _aku sudah sampai.." ucapnya pada seorang di seberang sana

"..."

"ara.. aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan langsung pulang ke markas, aku juga sudah merindukan Abeoji, jahat sekali dia tidak pernah menjengukku selama di Kanada.."

"..."

"ne..ne.. ara.."

PIP.. namja itu mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam sakunya dan berjalan keluar bandara mencari taksi.

.

.

Namja itu yang baru saja keluar dari bandara kini telah sampai di depan sebuah markas. "aku merindukan semua ini.." gumamnya

"kau sudah datang.." sapa seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Minho

"ne.. aku sudah datang, Minho _hyung _bogoshipeo.." balasnya berjalan menghampiri Minho dan memeluknya

"Abeoji ada dimana?" tanyanya

"dia ada di dalam, pasti dia ingin segera menemuimu.." jawab Minho

Namja itu pun berjalan masuk kedalam markas sambil tersenyum. Sebelum itu dia berbalik, "_hyung _apa kau akan menemui noona.." tanyanya

Mimho tersenyum, "ne.. temuilah dia saat kau punya waktu luang, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu.."

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya nanti, aku juga sangat merindukannya.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan masuk dan menemui seorang namja parubaya yang sangat di rindukannya

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

"menyerahlah Tuan Park.. rumahmu sudah di kepung oleh polisi.." ucap seorang namja putih dengan malas

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Tuan Park

"cihhh kau masih ingin mengelak.." ejek seorang namja tan hendak memukul Tuan Park

"sabarlah Kai, sudahlah tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang tenaga untuknya.." sahut seorang namja jakung yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol

"kajja _hyung _aku ingin pulang.." ajak Chen

"baiklah, selamat menikmati masa tuamu di penjara tercinta Tuan Park.." ucap namja yang mempunyai kulit putih itu yang tak lain adalah Suho.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Park yang sudah di kepung oleh polisi. Tugas mereka menjadi bertambah banyak sekarang, dan mereka lebih di fokuskan pada masalah besar. Contohnya kasus Tuan Park itu yang terbukti menyembunyikan dana negara selama bertahun-tahun.

"_hyung _kau sedang menelphoen siapa?" teriak Kai melihat Kris yang belum bergeming dari tempatnya karna sibuk menelphone dengan seseorang

Sebelum Kris mematikan ponselnya, seorang di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu mematikan ponselnya. "aishhh anak ini, tidak pernah berubah.." gerutunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyusul Suho dan yang lain.

.

©©©The Special Police©©©

.

"aigoo aku lelah sekali.." keluh Chanyeol setelah mereka kembali ke markas dan duduk di ruang meeting mereka

"ne _hyung _, aku tidak tidur selama dua hari demi memecahkan teka-teki dana itu.." Chen ikut mengeluh

"yakk. Berhentilah mengeluh.. kita kan sama-sama bekerja keras.." sahut Suho

Kris hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar keluhan-keluhan dari dongsaengnya itu. Sedang Kai hanya menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"kkamjong kau kenapa?" tanya Chen heran

"aku merindukannya.." jawab Kai singkat

"nuguya? Kyungsoo.." tebak Chanyeol

"aishhhh, aniooo aku baru bertemu 3 jam yang lalu dengannya kenapa sekarang aku merindukannya..." jawab Kai kesal

"bisa jadi, cinta kan memang seperti itu.." sahut Chen sok puitis

"aku merindukan Se—" Kai mengehentikan ucapannya menatap Suho, pasalnya Suho sangat sensitif dengan nama itu, Suho yang mengerti ikut menyahut.

"nado Kai, _hyung _juga merindukannya.."

.

.

"kalian ribut sekali, kalian masih suka saja bergosip..." sahut seorang yang pasti bukan dari kelima namja Special Police itu.

.

.

Sontak mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara itu suara yang sangat mereka rindukan, dan mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat seorang namja yang berdiri sambil bersender di ambang pintu dan menguap lucu.

"_hyung_ apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Chen entah pada siapa

"aku pasti berhalusinasi, pasti karna aku terlalu merindukannya.." sahut Suho

"_hyung _pukul aku.." ucap Kai

.

PLAKK

.

"auuu appo.." ringis Kai

"kau yang memintanya.." jawab Chanyeol polos

"berarti aku sedang tak bermimpi..." ucap Kai lagi

Mereka semua saling menatap satu-sama lain, kecuali Kris yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat sosok itu.

"SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNN..."pekik mereka minus Kris

TBC

Annyeong, Dhan Mi update kilat nih FF karna Dhan Mi pengen cepat nyelsain nih FF. Hufff sebenarnya Dhan Mi sempat kecewa dan bilang kalau Dhan Mi nggak mau lanjutin nih FF karna review seorang Readers, yang membuat Dhan Mi benar-benar kecewa. OK Dhan Mi nggak pernah ngelarang kok buat kritik dan ngasih saran bahkan sampai satu halaman pun Dhan Mi pasti baca tapi tolong nulisnya pake kata-kata yang sopan, biar Dhan Mi nggak tersinggung. Sumpah Dhan Mi naik darah amat pas baca tuh review, tapi untung ajah ada saeng, eonnie yang nyemangatin Dhan Mi.

Karna kemarin ada yang protes kenapa Dhan Mi nggak balas review, Dhan Mi bakalan balas nih.

**HyunieWoo**** : **_ne Thetun selamat kok, nggak usah di paksa karna Dhan Mi pasti bakalan lakuin itu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Unknown LalachI**** : **_gomawo udah bilang keren..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**xiaolu odult**** : **_nggek eon, Sehun kagak mati kok, masa Dhan Mi bikin appa Dhan Mi sendiri mati sih..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**ajib4ff**** : **_oh yah? Judulnya apa Chingu? "Mai Ho Na kah?"..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Jang Taeyoung**** : **_heheh, nggak Sehun nggak baik-baik tapi nggak mati kok, kalau soal Key, lihat capter depan ajah deh Chingu...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**EXOfan**** : **_heheh ne, nggak kok Sehun nggak mati heheh... yahh kalau kepanjangan nanti kayak sinetron indonesia lagi hahha...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**tiikaaa**** : **_huwaa kabur.. *menghindar dari lemparan sendal.. nggak kok Sehun nggak mati.. heheh ini Dhan Mi udah cepat banget yah..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Bacon ExoStan**** : **_ne Sehun kagak mati kok, kalau momentnya tunggu capter depan ne...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**mitahunhan**** : **_ne Sehun nggak mati kok Chingu.. and Dhan Mi pastiin nih FF happu ending..__**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest : **_ne Dhan Mi lanjut, dan nggak lama.. and gomawo udah bilang bagus..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Shafira2306 : **_hemm kenapa yah? Bingung mau jawab apa?/ #plakkk heheh capter depan End kok Chingu.. gwaenchan nggak bisa review Dhan Mi ngerti kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest**** : **_nggak kok Chingu, Sehun nggak mati, gomawo udah suka dan Dhan Mi udah cepet yah updatenya, cepat banget malah.. heheh gomawo atas pujiannya.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Tania3424 : **_heheh gomawo udah terharu, gomawo juga udah nunggu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Ira Putri**** : **_iya Sehun kagak mati kok Chingu, kalau Key liat capter depan ajah ne..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**choitaemin12**** : **_gomawo atas pujiannya.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**hyona21**** : **_ne Dhan Mi nggak ngebunuh mereka kok, emang mau Dhan Mi di gorok sama Shawol dan Exotic.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Griffin 'Effie0420**** : **_nggak mati kok Chingu, seperti kata Chingu kasian nanti umma Lulu kalau nggak ada Sehun..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Yeon Ae**** : **_hahah nggak kok, nggak mati.. yah minta izin dulu sana sama umma dan appa Dhan Mi *tunjuk HUNHAN kalau mau civok haha..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Im lulu**** : **_Dhan Mi kalau nggak balas itu berarti masalah sama tangan Dhan Mi yang nggak bisa terlalu lama ngetik,mian sebelumnya..hehe yang jelas Sehun nggak mati kok Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Channie**** : **_gomawo udah bilang bagus, ne Dhan Mi akan selalu pertahanin Brother Shipnya kok Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**febyanti fikha**** : **_nggak kok Chingu, nggak ada heh, squell? Hhohoho mikir mikir seribu tahun dulu kali yah... ne Dhan udah berusaha cepat Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Eunra Lau**** : **_nggak Sehun nggak mati, ne Dhan Mi bakalan kasih epilog kok.. kalau Key belum mati Chingu, Onew yang udah mati.. Chingu nggak baca side story yah?..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**** : **_jangan ngamuk dong Chingu, Sehun nggak mati kok, kalau ramuan kasih Dhan Mi ajah ke Sehun, pasti Sehun langsung hidup #plakkk, mian kalau Dhan Mi bikin pusing..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**XiaoRu**** : **_ne Sehun nggak mati kok Chingu, gomawo udah bilang seru..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**soo baby**** : **_aduh mian, kalau Dhan Mi nggak nulis namanya so baby, tapi beneran deh review Chingu nggak masuk di capter sebelumnya, jadi Dhan Mi nggak nyebutin... kalau pesan terakhirnya Dhan Mi pasti kabulin kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**HyunRa**** : **_heheh nggak kok Chingu, Sehun kagak mati.. hahha ia nanti Dhan Mi jadi anak yatim dong kalau nggak ada Sehun appa.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Dugundugun : **_heheh Sehun nggak mati kok Chingu, namanya juga lagi kalut Chingu...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest**** : **_chingu nggak di baca di bawahnya yah? Nggak end kok Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Dazzlingcloud**** : **_wae? Kenapa dengan TBC nya Chingu? Ne.. nanti yah capter depan sweet momentnya..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **_huawaa Dhan Mi harus tanggung jawab apa? Sehun nggak mati kok, kalau nyesek berati Dhan Mi bikin feelnya udah kerasa..__**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**futari chan**** : **_Sehun kagak mati kok Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Exo BaekYeol Shipper**** : **_heheh gomawo, tapi nggak ada sempurna di dunia ini Chingu, Sehun nggak mati kok.. kalau Sweet Moment buat couplenya tunggu capter depan ne..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Novey**** : **_ne Thetun nggak mati kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**__._

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **_di bibir Chingu... huwaa Dhan Mi di ancam*sembunyi di ketiak umma Lulu...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest : **_ne Sehun nggak mati kok, iya nanti umma Lulu sama Dhan Mi hahha #plakk_** ..**_** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**yuan**** : **_yah supaya feelnya dapat gitu kalau Sehun yang ketembak.. heheh gomawo udah bilang seru.. dan gomawo udah bilang Dhan Mi Daebakkk..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest : **_nggak kok Dhan Mi nggak bikin Sehun mati, heheh gomawo udah bilang keren..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**fishyelf**** : **_nggak kok, nggak ada yang mati hehe,,,__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**RZHH 261220**** : **_nggak kok Sehun nggak mati kok Chingu, Lulu tetap sama appaku Sehun..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**ferinaref**** : **_biar feelnya keras Chingu kalau Sehun yang ketembak...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Normalita Sari : **_ne.. nggak kok Chingu Sehun nggak mati, dan pasti happy end.. soal mata-matanya Soo Man Abeoji kalau udah baca nih capter pasti bisa ngerti..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Park Young Min-chan**** : **_nggak kok Sehun kagak mati..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**fifia13**** : **_heheh so sweet yah, emang mereka berdua so sweet.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Rency35**** : DAN UNTUK ANDA, GOMAWO UDAH REVIEW TAPI DHAN MI NGGAK BUTUH REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA KOTOR SEPERTI ITU..**

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**** : **_nggak kok Chingu Thetun kagak mati.. kalau nggak ada Thetun akan masih ada Dhan Mi yang jagain, #plakk..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**HunHanShip**** : **_kalau aku jawab pertanyaan Chingu nanti nggak suprize lagi di capter depan, so sabar yah.. yah kalau nggak END nanti malah kepanjangan lagi trus ngebosanin..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Hunhanshipper : **_Key namja Chingu, emang Chingu nggak baca side story yah? Kalau belum Dhan mi saranin di baca deh biar ngerti.. and Sehun kagak mati kok... __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest : **_belum saeng, belum End..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**flamintsqueen**** : **_huwaaa hahah jangan nanti di lempar sendal readers loh kalau Chingu mintanya gitu, Dhan Mi ajah takut..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest**** : **_nggak kok Chingu, nggak mati...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**12Wolf**** : **_ne ini udah di lanjut...__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Reezuu Kim**** : **_wahhh dapat anacaman lagi, kalau Jonghyung gimana yah? #plakk..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**** : **_yah namanya juga lagi kalut Chingu, lagian key kan nggak langsug nembak kea rah Sehun..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**luhan deer**** : **_ne ini udah di lanjut kok,,, udah cepat malah..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Guest**** : **_heheh Sehun nggak mati kok, nggak usah Demo, Dhan Mi nggak naikin harga BBM kok #plakkk *hubungannya -_-..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Vicky98Amalia**** : **_ne ini udah di lanjut..__** gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Shin ririn**** : **_Sehun kagak mati chingu.. entah sudah berapa kali Dhan mi ngetik kalimat yang sama... nanti capter depan Full romance dan Brothership.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

**Sabil : **_ne udah di lanjut.. udah nggak penasaran kan.. __**gomawo udah review ^_^**_

.

.

RNR lagi Ne?

.

.


	15. Chapter 14 ( END )

The Special Police

Main Cast : All couple Exo, dan Abeoji Lee Soo Man, Lee Minho

Genre : Action, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe)

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pijam nama, dan pinjam nama suamiku HUNHAN

.

.

Warning This YAOI

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

_**Preview**_

"_hyung apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Chen entah pada siapa_

"_aku pasti berhalusinasi, pasti karna aku terlalu merindukannya.." sahut Suho_

"_hyung pukul aku.." ucap Kai_

_._

_PLAKK_

_._

"_auuu appo.." ringis Kai_

"_kau yang memintanya.." jawab Chanyeol polos_

"_berarti aku sedang tak bermimpi..." ucap Kai lagi_

_Mereka semua saling menatap satu-sama lain, kecuali Kris yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat sosok itu._

"_SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNN..."pekik mereka minus Kris_

**.**

**Capter 14 (END)**

**.**

.

GREPPPP

.

"_hyung _sesak.." ucap Sehun saat di peluk erat oleh ke empat _hyung_nya

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Sehun duduk di tempatnya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Suho

"apa kau hantu Sehunnie?" tanya Chen

"kau bangkit dari kubur?" tebak Chanyeol

"kau kabur dari Surga Sehunnie?" tebak Kai

Sehun dan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari ke empat _hyung _nya itu.

"pertama aku masih hidup, kedua kalau aku hantu bagaimana cara kalian menyentuhku, ke tiga aku tidak bangkit dari kubur karna aku memang tidak pernah di kubur, ke empat memang aku baru saja kabur, tapi bukan kabur dari surga melainkan kabur dari rumah appa dan ummaku.." jawab Sehun panjang lebar dan bisa di katakan itu perkataan terpanjang Sehun selama sejarah hidupnya.

.

PLETAKK

.

"aisssh appoyooo.." ringis Sehun setelah mendapat jitakan dari Kris yang memang duduk di dekatnya, dan kini semua mata memandang Kris dengan tatapan aneh

"kau memang anak nakal, kau tahu ajumma dan ajussi baru saja menelphoneku dan memarahiku.. karna kau kesini tanpa ijin mereka.." omel Kris

"aku bosan di Kanada _hyung_, lagian Abeoji sudah tidak pernah menjengukku lagi, Minho _hyung _juga kalian menyebalkan.." balas Sehun

Suho, Chen, Chanyeol dan juga Kai menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian, mencoba mencerna perkataan kedua saudara sepupu itu, otak cerdas mereka yang mulai mengerti kini menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura gelap. Kris yang menyadari tatapan ke empat adiknya, menelan liurnya yang terasa sangat pahit. "wae..?" tanya Kris mencoba tenang

"_hyung _yakin? Tidak ada yang ingin _hyung _katakan.." ucap Suho dengan aura membunuhnya

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "itu.."

.

**Flashback On**

"aishhh toiletnya ada di mana sih?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa

Saat Kris akan melewati ruang UGD Sehun, Kris melihat Soo Man Abeoji dan Minho mendorong ranjang Sehun, namun anehnya Sehun memakai alat bantu nafas. Niat awalnya untuk ke toilet pun hilang seketika terganti dengan rasa penasaran, dia pun mengikuti langkah Soo Man Abeoji dan Minho yang cepat mendorong ranjang Sehun di bantu beberapa Dokter.

.

PUK

.

"Abeoji..?" panggil Kris setelah berhasil menggapai Abeojinya dan Minho

Soo Man Abeoji pun menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu orang yang menepuk punggunya. "Kris.."

Kris menatap Soo Man Abeoji dan Sehun bergantian, "jangan bilang Se—"

"ne dia masih hidup.. sepertinya alat dokter itu bermasalah..." potong Soo Man Abeoji

"lalu Sehun akan di bawa kemana?" tanya Kris

"Ke Kanada.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji singkat

"mwoo? Tapi kenapa?"

"karna Jendral Oh menginginkan Sehun di sembuhkan disana, dan peralatan kesehatan di sana lebih canggih.." jawab Soo Man Abeoji

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah helikopter yang mendarat di taman belakang rumah sakit, untung saja taman itu cukup luas. Kris, Soo Man Abeoji dan Minho pun reflek melindungi mata mereka agar tak terkena debu atau rerumputan yang berdesir karna pusaran angin dari helikopter itu.

"semua sudah siap tuan.." ucap seorang namja yang baru turun dari helikopter itu

Kris mencoba mengingat wajah namja itu, dan itu adalah kepala pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sehun di Kanada. "Lee Ajussi.." panggil Kris pelan

Namja itupun menoleh ke arah Kris, "ne Tuan Kris.." sapanya membungkuk

"sudah, ayo cepat nafas Sehun semakin melemah.." sahut Minho

Sehun pun dibawa ke Kanada dengan menggunakan helikopter pribadi keluarga Oh. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian helikopter itu.

"_ingat Kris jangan beritahukan kepada siapapun dulu kalau Sehun masih hidup, Abeoji tidak mau mereka berharap banyak, karna kemungkinan Sehun selamat itu Cuma 1 % jadi biarkan mereka menganggap kalau Sehun sudah mati, nanti biar Abeoji yang berbicara pada mereka, kau hanya perlu diam.." pesan Soo Man Abeoji sebelum naik helikopter bersama Minho dan kepala pelayan Lee._

_._

**Flasback OFF**

"ABEOJI..." pekik Suho, Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai

Kris hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menutup kuping, mereka berempat pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar markas dan tangan terkepal menuju rumah Abeoji dan Minho.

Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka. Pandangan Sehun beralih menatap Kris, dan Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

"wahh kalian kemari, wae?" sapa Minho yang hendak keluar rumah tapi bertemu ke empat adiknya

Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, dan juga Kai langsung menatap tajam ke arah Minho membuat Minho bergidik ngeri dan berlari pergi. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti ke empat adiknya itu sudah tahu kalau mereka di bohongi soal kematian Sehun.

"_Hyung _kau ingin kemana?" teriak Chen

"_hyung _ada urusan sebentar, kalau kalian mencari Appa, dia ada di dalam.." jawab Minho juga berteriak mengingat jaraknya sudah jauh dari ke empat adiknya itu

Mereka berempat pun merenggangkan otot-otot mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. "kalian siap.." ucap Suho

"ne _hyung_.." jawab Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Soo Man Abeoji sambil melipat kedua tanga mereka di dada.

.

.

Soo Man Abeoji yang baru saja dari dapur dan meminum kopinya langsung menyemburkan kopinya melihat Suho dan ketiga saudaranya ada di rumahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan merak di dada dengan aura gelap di sekitar mereka.

.

BYURR

.

"ada apa?" tanya Soo Man Abeoji polos

"..."

"kalian ingin berlibur karna misi kalian sudah selesai?"

"..."

"jawab Abeoji, ada apa?" tanyanya mulai malas

"..."

Suho dan ketiga saudaranya masih diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Soo Man Abeoji. Soo Man Abeoji yang melihat itu otomatis berjalan mundur dan bersiap kabur.

"Abeoji jangan kabur.." teriak Chen mengejar Soo Man Abeoji dan di ikuti yang lain.

"haha.. ampun... hahah... maafkan.. abe.. hahha oji... hahah ... ini... hahha .. bukan... hahha.. mau... haha abeoji.. hahah.. ini... hahhah mau... orang tua... Sehun..hahha" ucap Soo Man Abeoji terbata-bata karna di gelitiki ke empat anaknya.

"Abeoji jangan bohong..."

"kali ini Abeoji tidak akan lepas..."

Chanyeol dan Kai saling melempar senyum jahil. *tumben kompak

.

Hana

.

Dul

.

Sek

.

"BYURRRRRRR..."

"bwahahhaha Abeoji sepertinya harus mandi lagi..." tawa Kai meledak setelah melempar Soo Man Abeoji bersama Chanyeol kedalam kolam renang.

"AWAS Kalian... Abeoji tidak akan mengampuni kalian.." ucap Soo Man Abeoji pura-pura geram

"Huwaaa KABURRR..." teriak Chen berlari dan di ikuti yang lain

"KALIAN JANGAN LARI.. DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR..." teriak Soo Man Abeoji naik ke permukaan dan mengejar ke empat anaknya itu yang mulai jahil.

"bwahahahhahahhahhahhahahahhha" tawa Suho dan ketiga adiknya meledak melihat wajah geram Soo Man Abeoji yang menurut mereka sangat lucu

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, begitu banyak pasien yang berkeliaran. Ada yang bernyanyi tidak jelas, ada yang berbicara dengan boneka, ada yang melompat-lompat seperti orang gila. Tentu saja, karna ia sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa mengikuti langkah seorang suster yang menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan.

"dia ada di dalam Tuan.." ucap Suster itu kemudian meninggalkan Sehun

.

CEKLEK

.

Sehun membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan bau yang paling tidak di sukainya, bau obat. Matanya menatap sendu seorang namja yang yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun, jiwanya seakan hilang entah kemana yang ada di sana hanyalah raga kosong yang kesepian.

.

**Flashback On**

**.**

PLAKKK

.

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Key. Dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Minho.

"sadarlah Key, Appa sama sekali tidak bersalah dengan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, itu adalah murni kecelakaan, kau tidak tahu. Seharusnya kau tahu, di antara kita bertiga Appalah yang paling menderita , dia kehilangan eomma, Taemin dan juga Onew.. dialah yang paling merasa kehilangan.. dan kau bilang Appa sama sekali tidak menderita.." teriak Minho geram. Pasalanya setelah kejadian penembakan itu dia masih saja menyalahkan appanya.

"kau bahkan melukai adikmu sendiri, dan kau masih menyalahkan appa eoh?"

Key hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Minho. Mengingat kejadian saat ia menembak Sehun membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan rasa bersalah pun mencuat di hatinya. Setelah kejadian itu Key lebih sering menangis sendiri dan berbicara sendiri. Pemenrintah pun sudah membebaskan Key dari tuntutan karna keadaan kejiwaan Key.

.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

Sehun menghampiri namja itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. "noona.." panggil Sehun

Namja yang di panggil noona itu menoleh ke arah Sehun, masih dengan tatapan kosong dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun. Hati Sehun benar-benar merasakan sakit melihat kakak yang begitu di sayanginya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak pernah membenci kakaknya karna Sehun tahu bagaimana perasaan kakaknya ini—Key—.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Key, "noona masih mengingatku..?" tanya Sehun pelan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Key.

_* "kajja Sehunnie.. kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhankan? Hyung akan mengantarmu.."_

_Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "noona janji.."_

_Key berbalik menatap Sehun, "noona? Aku namja Sehunnie.."_

_Minho terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Sehun terhadap Key, "thireoo Thetun ingin panggil noona.." ucap Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya_

_Key mangacak rambutnya frustasi, akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi Sehun, "baiklah jika itu yang Sehunnie mau, tapi hanya Sehun yang boleh panggil hyung dengan noona ne?"_

.

TES

.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Sehun melihat Key sama sekali tidak meresponnya. "ini aku Sehun.. noona mengingatku.?" Tanya Sehun lagi kali ini dengan nada parau

_*"siapa namamu?" tanya Key lembut_

"_Thehun.." jawab anak kecil itu_

"_eh.. Thetun.." ucap Key bingung_

"_maksudnya Sehun pabbo.." cibir Minho_

"_yakk aku tidak bodoh, dasar tiang listirk berjalan.." balas Key, Minho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar hinaan Key yang sudah basi._

_Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat pertengkaran mereka. Key kemudian duduk di depan Sehun._

"_Sehunnie sedang apa di sini..?" tanya Key lembut_

_Sehun pun mulai terisak kembali. Key yang tidak tega langsung memeluknya."Thehun ingin pulang.. Thehun ingin bertemu Luhannie.. Abeoji jahat.. Thetun benci Abeoji.." racau Sehun_

Key mengangkat tangannya mengusap air mata Sehun. "Se—Sehun.." ucapnya terbata-bata setelah mengingat namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini, Sehun tersenyum karna akhirnya Key meresponnya. Key yang baru sadar langsung memeluk Sehun.

"hiks mian.. mian... maafkan noona.. maafkan.." ucapnya terus

Sehun tersenyum bahagia mendnegar suara kakak yang sangat di rindukannya itu, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat kakak tersayangnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

"_jadi apa kau masih marah padaku..?" tanya Sehun lagi,_

"_anio.. aku sudah tidak marah, mianhae sudah salah paham.." jawab Luhan masih dengan mata berbinar, Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Senyum yang benar-benar langka, dan hanya bisa di lihat sebagian orang itu._

"_tapi—" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya menatap Luhan._

_Luhan tersenyum, "kau masih berhutang janji padaku.." lanjut Luhan_

_Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, "tenang saja, aku akan membawamu kesana jika hari ulang tahunmu nanti.." jawab Sehun yang sudah mengerti perkataan Luhan._

.

TES

.

TES

.

Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat janji Sehun, janji itu kini sudah tidak akan pernah terwujud lagi. Karna orang yang membuat janji itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan hari ini 20 april, tepat hari dimana Sehun harusnya menepati janjinya, tapi janji tinggalah janji.

"Lu gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat Luhan terus saja melamun menatap keluar jendela kelas. Setelah kepergian Sehun, tidak ada lagi canda tawa lepas dari Luhan, tidak ada lagi senyum manis yang ada hanya senyum paksa. Ke lima sahabatnya bingung harus berbuat apa, kini sifat Sehun yang dingin tertular ke Luhan sepertinya. Dia jadi dingin dan sudah tidak bersahabat lagi kecuali pada lima sahabatnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan Baekhyun tahu itu senyum paksa, "nan gwaenchana..." jawabnya

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "hari ini ulang tahunmu kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "aku hanya ingin di rumah istirahat.." jawabnya membuat ke lima temannya menghela nafas berat.

"kajja kita pulang.." ajak Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kelima sahabatnya pun mengikuti langkah Luhan

.

.

Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi dan kini hanya 6 anak mentri itu yang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"annyeong chagi.." sapa seorang namja ketika mereka telah sampai di parkiran

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mendongak menatap namja yang menyapanya itu. "Kai.." balasnya langsung memeluk Kai

"ekhem.. ekhem..." Chen berdehem membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Kai langsung mencibir ke arah Chen.

"ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja menjemput kekasih kami.." jawab Chanyeol

"tumben..." sahut Xiumin

"kajja Kyungie, kita pergi... kita harus membeli sesuatu.." ajak Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya dan tanpa menunggu yang lain Kai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan area sekolah.

"ck.. dia itu tidak sabaran sekali.." cibir Suho

"jadi, kita akan ke suatu tempat hari ini?" tanya Lay tersenyum

.

CHUU

.

Suho mencium bibir Lay sekilas membuat Lay mematung dan merona. "tentu saja.." jawab Suho kemudian menarik tangan Lay kedalam mobil. Dan mobil kedua yang berangkat adalah mobil Suho,

"yakk tunggu aku.."teriak Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao kedalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi, Tao hanya pasrah karna ia masih terkejut,

"kajja Minnie kita pergi, kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu.." ajak Chen menarik tangan Xiumin

"odiega?" tanya Xiumin

Chen membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Xiumin, membuat Xiumin tersenyum lebar dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil Chen. Dan mobil Chen pun meninggalkan sekolah menyisahkan Baekyeol dan Luhan.

"Baekkie harus ikut denganku hari ini.." pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "tap—"

"kajja.."ajak Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti langsung tersenyum

"gwaenchana.. aku bisa pulang sendiri, sebentar lagi supirku datang.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar gerbang

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak ingin mengejar tapi Chanyeol langsung menahannya, "kau ingin lihat dia tersenyum seperti biasanya kan? Makanya ikut aku.." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"sudahlah kajja kau ikut aku.." ajak Chanyeol lagi dan kini Baekhyun tidak menolak dan mereka pun meninggalkan area sekolah.

Luhan menghela nafas melihat kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya, jujur dia ikut senang melihat kelima sahabatnya senang.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Luhan merasa jika ia sedang di ikuti, sampai Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

"mmmmfffhhhh..." seorang namja yang menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket dan masker membekap mulut Luhan sampai Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya karna sapu tangan yang digunakan membekap mulutnya itu memakai obat bius.

Namja itupun membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya dan membwanya pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahanya masuk kedalam retinanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dengan sempurna, ia tersadar kini ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil mewah, Luhan menyipitkan matanya melihat kedepan, di lihatnya seorang namja yang memakai jaket hitam dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudungnya sedang bersandar di depan mobil. Luhan teringat kalau tadi ada seorang namja yang membekap mulutnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Luhan segera turun dari mobil itu berniat kabur, tapi langkahnya berhenti melihat sekelilingnya.

Luhan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang, karna ia kini sedang berada di jalan setapak yang di pinggirnya di tumbuhi padang ilalang.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja melihat Luhan

Luhan menatap namja itu dengan lekat, Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas karna tertutupi dengan masker, tapi Luhan tahu mata itu, mata itu mirip dengan seorang namja yang sangat dirindukannya.

Namja itu mendekati Luhan dan menariknya, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Satu hal yang dia tahu sekarang ia sedang di culik. Luhan ingin sekali berontak, tapi genggaman tangan itu lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya.

"lihatlah.." perintanya menunjuk sesuatu dengan wajahnya

Luhan pun mengikuti arah tunjuk namja itu, dan kini matanya membulat sempurna melihat bangunan yang ada di antara padang ilalang itu. Sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat besar dan indah.

**Flashback On**

"Luhannie.. Thetun datang.."teriak seorang namja kecil yang berumur 6 tahun setelah memasuki sebuah rumah

"oh Sehunnie, Luhannie sedang menonton.." jawab seorang namja kecil yang juga berumur 6 tahun.

Sehun kecil menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya, "kau thedang menonton apa?" tanya Sehun

"nonton itu.." tunjuk Luhan ke layar televisi

Luhan sedang menonton acara yang menampilkan tentang pemandangan alam, dan sekarang sedang menampilkan sebuah rumah kaca yang di penuhi dengan banyak tanaman indah di dalammnya.

"Lulu ingin kethana..?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengangguk senang, "Thetun akan mengajak Lulu kethana kalau Lulu ulang tahun nanti.."

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar-binar dan memeluk Sehun dengan senang, "yakso.."

"yaktho..."

.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

TES

.

Sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Luhan mengingat kenangan Sehun seakaan sebuah balsem yang mampu memanasi bola matanya dan menumpahkan cairan bening. Luhan menoleh kearah namja yang membawanya ke sana.

"tuan kenap an—"

.

WUSSSSSSSHHH

.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat tudung jaket namja itu terlepas, dan kini terlihatlah rambut blonde dan leher jenjangnnya yang sangat putih. Luhan benar-benar seperti berada di dekat Sehun, dan melihat sosok namja yang di hadapannya seperti melihat sosok Sehun. Tidak! Pasti ia hanya terlalu merindukan Sehun, hingga ia mengira namja yang menculiknya adalah Sehun.

"kenapa Tuan membawaku ke sini?" tanya Luhan

"ne..?"

"maksudku biasanya penjahat akan membawa korbannya ke gudang atau tempat yang tidak layak bukan ke tempat si indah ini.." lanjutnya

"aku membawamu kesini untuk menepati janjiku.." jawabnya

"mwo?" tanya Luhan bingung

Namja itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan, di usapnya air mata Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali berontak, tapi tubuhnya seakan beku dan hatinya seakan merindukan sentuhan ini. Namja itu menuntun tangan Luhan kewajahnya agar membuka maskernya. Luhan pun membuka perlahan masker namja itu, sampai wajah namja itu terlihat jelas Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun.." lirihnya berjalan mundur dan membekap mulutnya

Sehun tersenyum, "ne ini aku Sehun.."

Luhan menggeleng, "anio.. Sehun su—"

"aku masih hidup Lu.." ucap Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan

Luhan terus menggeleng dan menangis, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, "ani.."

.

.

GREPP

.

.

Sehun segera memeluk Luhan. Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu karna dirinya, bagai setiap bulir air mata Luhan adalah batu besar yang menghimpit hatinya.

"mian.. mian...maafkan aku Lu.." ucap Sehun serak karna kini ia pun ikut menangis

Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun, "kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Luhan serak

"mian.. aku harus menjalani penyembuhan selama setahun di Kanada, dan aku baru bisa menemuimu hari ini..." jawab Sehun memeluk erat Luhan

Luhan sudah tidak berontak dan memeluk erat Sehun, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan rasa sakit dan rindu yang di rasakannya setelah kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Luhan, mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun mulai mencium kedua mata Luhan, kemudian hidung mungi Luhan dan terakhir bibir Luhan. Tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya rasa rindu dan cinta yang mereka salurkan, Luhan hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya di jaket Sehun, dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membiasakan cahanya masuk kedalam retinanya. "hangat.." itulah yang dirasakan saat ia terbangun dalam pangkuan Sehun. Sehun yang bersandar di pohon dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Luhan dari belakang dan Luhan yang tidur di dada bidang Sehun. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Sehun, "benarkah ini bukan mimpi?" tanyanya dalam hati, di belainya wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

"sedang mengagumi wajah tampanku eoh?" tanya Sehun masih menutup matanya

Luhan pun segera melepaskan tangannya, "aku juga tampan.."

Sehun membuka matanya menatap Luhan, "jinja? Kau memang terlalu tampan sampai tampanmu yang terlalu itu kini terganti dengan cantik..." goda Sehun

.

BLUSH~~

.

"kau semakin cantik Lu, kalau merona seperti itu.." lanjut Sehun

Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun pelan, "berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun.." ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Oh tuhan kuatkan imanku.." batin Sehun

"berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu Lu, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang.." ancam Sehun, Luhan reflek menuntup mulutnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"kajja, kita harus ke suatu tempat.." ajak Sehun menuntun Luhan berdiri *aduh ummaku manja amat sih -_-

"odiega?" tanya Luhan

"kau akan tahu nanti.." jawab Sehun tersenyum

"tapi rumah kacanya?" tanya Luhan

"rumah kaca ini sekarang milikmu dan kau bisa ke sini kapan saja.." jawab Sehun

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar dan mencium pipi Sehun. Dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah Luhan yang manja tapi Sehun sangat menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

"Jonginie.. sebenarnya kau sedang cari apa eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah karna terlalu lelah berjalan keliling toko-toko.

Kai berehenti berjalan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo. "sebenarnya aku sedang mencari kue ulang tahun buat Luhan.." jawabnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"mwo?"

"itu.. bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Luhan?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk

"tapi darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"dari Sehun.." jawab Kai singkat

"Sehun? Bukankanh Se—"

"aaaahh aku belum bilang yah, Sehun sebenarnya masih hidup.." potong Kai

"MWOOOO? O_O" pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat orang berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kai pun membungkuk meminta maaf karna suara pekikan Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ceritanya panjang, sudahlah bantu aku mencari kue..." jawab Kai

Kyungsoo pun menuntun Kai memasuki sebuah toko kue, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" sapa pelayan itu

"bisakah kau mecarikanku sebuah kue ulang tahun yang romantis.." jawab Kyungsoo

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan menuntun Kyungsoo menuju sebuah stan Kue yang sangat cantik. "Jongine kemarilah.." ajak Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah kue yang tertata cantik di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Jongin pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo memilih kue.

"wae?" tanya Kai

"bagaimana kalau kue ini saja.." jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kue beebentuk persegi dengan krim hijau dan putih, dan juga lapisan-lapisa ciklat tipis yang menghiasi kue itu. *Dhan Mi ngiler ngebayanginnya

"sepertinya itu lebih baik, manis.. seperti Kyungieku.." goda Kai

.

BLUSH~~

.

"yakk berhentilah menggodaku..." kesal Kyungsoo karna Kai menggoda tidak kenal tempat, pelayan yang melayani Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

.

.

"kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat memasang sabuk pengamannya

"kita ke restoran Lay.." jawab Kai mulai menstater mobilnya

"baiklah..."

"Kyungie?" panggil Kai pelan

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo

.

CUPP

.

Kai langsung mencium Kyungsoo dengan kilat membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam membeku. "saranghae.." bisik Kai menjalankan mobilnya

Sesaat Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung tapi kemudian ia tersenyum,

.

CHUU

.

"nado saranghae.." ucap Kyungsoo setelah mencium pipi Kai

**.**

**.**

**©©©The Special Police©©©**

**.**

**.**

"Chen.." panggil Xiumin berhenti berjalan

Chen ikut berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke samping dimana ada Xiumin. "hemmm.."

"benarkah Sehun masih hidup?" tanya Xiumin ragu

"ne.. aku akan melihatnya nanti.." jawab Chen penuh kepastian

"kajja.. kita harus cari makanan untuk pesta ulang tahun Luhan.." ajak Chen menarik tangan Xiumin

.

.

"anio.. yang ini saja.." sangkah Xiumin

"yang ini lebih bagus Minnie.." bela Chen

"andwee.. ini lebih bagus.." sangkah Xiumin lagi

Chen menghela nafas tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang kekasih ! what kekasih?. Yah mereka memang sepasang kekasih, sama seperti kelima ke empat saudaranya yang sudah berpacaran dengan para anak mentri itu, awalnya ada rasa ketidak enakan mengingat Luhan berada di antara mereka, tapi Luhan dengan senang hati dan selalu tersenyum mendukung hubungan mereka, mereka juga tidak meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja, mereka selalu mengajak Luhan untuk berkumpul bersama berbagi cerita dan canda tawa.

"baiklah kita beli saja dua-duanya.." ucap Chen akhirnya

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan wajah berbinar,

.

CUPP

.

"saranghae..." ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Chen yang masih diam mematung sambil membawa dua bungkus daging ke arah kasir.

.

.

"kita sudah membeli daging, lalu kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Xiumin

"kerestoran Lay.." jawab Chen

"kalau begitu kajja..." ajak Xiumin ceria

Chen hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat riang itu.

.

.

.

"di sana.."

"anio.. ke kiri.."

"anio.. kekanan.."

"turun sedikit..."

"ke samping kanan sedikit.."

"Lay, Joonmyun berhentilah berdebat kau membuat kami pusing.." ucap Kris kesal karna Suho dan Lay memberi instruksi memasang hiasan dinding dengan seenaknya

"heheh mian _hyung _.." Lay nyengir

Tao hanya memandang diam mereka, "kau kenapa baby, kau sakit?" tanya Kris

Tao menggeleng, "anio aku hanya pusing dengan perkataan mereka.." jawabnya menunjuk SuLay

"lihatlah kau membuat pandaku pusing, sudah lebih kau meniup balon sana.. dari pada merecoki kami.." perintah Kris

Lay dan Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan Kris yang cukup ingin membuat mereka muntah, sebentar ini, sebentar itu.

"kajja lebih baik kita meniup balon, sebelum api sang naga membakar hangus kita.." canda Suho menarik tangan Lay. Tao yang mendengarnya terkikik geli, sedang Kris jangan di tanya? Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal karna candaan Suho, apalagi melihat Tao menertawakannya.

.

.

Suho melirik Lay yang sedang meniup balon dan mengembungkan pipinya. Lay yang merasa di perhatikan berhenti meniup balonnya kemudian mengikatnya agar udara yang di masukkannya tidak keluar.

"wae?" tanya Lay

"kau cantik.." goda Suho

.

BLUSHH~~

.

Pipi Lay merona karna godaan dari Suho, "sejak kapan kau jadi pintar menggobal eoh?" tanyanya

"tentu saja sejak aku mengenalmu.." jawabnya santai

"sudahlah lebih baik kau tiup balonnya sebelum yang lain datang.." ucap Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meniup balonnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, bisa-bisa wajahnya lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus kalau Suho terus menggodanya

Suho hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut meniup balon, balon itu terus ia tiup samapai

.

DORR

.

Balon itu meletus membuat Lay terkejut dan balon yang di tiupnya terlepas, Tao dan Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk memasang hiasan dinding menoleh ke arah Suho dan Lay. Suho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mencodongkan wajahnya lalu mencium Lay.

Lay masih diam belum merespon Suho yang sudah melumat bibirnya. Namun akhirnya Lay menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Suho yang sangat lembut.

Tao dan Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo, Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas melihat adegan Sulay kiss di depannya.

"yakk kalian.. berhentilah bermesraan dan kerjakan tugas kalian segera.." teriak Kris, Lay langsung mendorong dada Suho dan meniup balon dengan salah tingkah. Suho hanya mendengus kesal karna acara romantisnya di ganggu oleh Kris. Untung saja seluruh pelayan cafe sudah tidaka ada karna Lay meliburkan mereka hari ini. Kalau tidak bisa jadi olok-olokan Lay di depan semua pelayannya yang sudah seperti temannya itu, dia pasti di goda habis-habisan.

.

.

"kau kenapa baby, kenapa wajahmu merah.. kau panas.." Kris meraba dahi Tao karna melihat Tao yang berkeringat dengan wajah merah.

Tao menepis tangan Kris dengan lembut, "nan gwaenchana _hyung _.." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis meyakinkan Kris kalau ia sedang tidak apa-apa.

Tao hendak turun dari kursi yang di pakainya menumpu untuk menempel hiasan di dinding tapi keseimbangannya hilang dan hampir terjatuh tapi untung saja Kris reflek menadah tubuh Tao dan membantunya berdiri tegap.

"kau kenapa baby hemmm?" tanya Kris lagi

Tao mendekati teliga Kris dan berbisik, "aku malu melihat Lay dan Suho _hyung _berciuman.."

Kris tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Tao "maksumu seperti ini.."

.

CUPPP

.

Kris mencium bibir Tao, Tao yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan lucu dan membuat Kris semakin geram menahan nafsu.

.

CUPP

.

CUPP

.

CUPP

.

Kris mencium pipi kanan, kiri dan bibir Tao secara bergantian untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya itu, "jangan berekspresi seperti itu baby, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu segera.." ucap Kris

Tao memukul dada Kris pelan, "dasar namja pervert.."

"ekhemm..ekheem.. sekarang siapa yang bermesraan eoh.." teriak Suho

Lay menyikut Suho, "biarkan mereka.." bisik Lay sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple yang manis, *ooooh Dhan Mi meleleh ngebayangin umma Lay senyum seperti pada Dhan Mi

.

CUPP

.

Suho mencium bibir Lay kilat dan meniup kembali balon yang di pegangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

"kau sedang mencar apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terus berjalan-jalan keliling di sebuah distro baju

"mencari baju jaket couple.." jawab Baekhyun singkat masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko

"dapat.." pekiknya senang setelah melihat sesuatu yang diinginkannya

Chenyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih jaket, dan memeluknya dari belakang. "kau asik sekali sampai melupakanku?" rajuk Chanyeol

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, "sejak kapan kau mudah cemburu eoh?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, "sejak kau sibuk memilih pakaian.." jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sediki kesal

Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit.

.

CUPP

.

"apa kau masih cemburu eoh?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun yang sudah hafal dengan sikap Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah karna jujur dia sangat menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol di bibirnya, dia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"ekhemm.. ekhemmm..kalau kalian ingin bermesraan cari tempat lain sana.." sahut seseorang yang bisa di bilang sang pemilik toko

"kau menyebalkan _hyung _.." ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"sudahlah memangnya kalian mencari apa?" tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja yang di panggil _hyung _itu yang tak lain adalah suami dari kakak perempuan Chanyeol, kemudian ia menunjuk sederetan jaket couple.

.

.

"kau yakin membeli semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"ne.. kita semua harus pakai jaket couple untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan ulang tahun Luhan.." jawab Baekhyun dan langsung di angguki mengerti oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun menuju restoran Lay untuk persiapan penyambutan Luhan dan Sehun yang pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Hunnie, kenapa mataku harus di tutup?" tanya Luhan

"sabarlah Hannie.. kita sudah sampai.." jawab Sehun terus menuntun Luhan memasuki restoran Lay

"sebenarnya kita ma—"

"SAENGIL CUKAE HAMNIDA LUHANNIE..." teriak beberapa orang dan Luhan pun membuka penutup matanya.

"kalian..." kaget Luhan

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun di ikuti yang lain. Mereka menatap lekat Sehun masih belum percaya kalau Sehun masih hidup.

"Sehunnie ini benar kau?" tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"aigooo kau ternyata sangat imut Sehunnie.." ucap Xiumin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun

"ekhem...ekhemm." Luhan berdehem sambil melotot kearah Xiumin, Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"huwaa Luhannie kita cemburu rupanya..." goda Xiumin membuat semua temannya terkekeh kecuali Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"_kau sudah kembali Lu.. "_batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"kajja.. kau harus tiup lilinnya.." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan

Luhan kini sudah berada di depan sebuah kue tar yang sangat menggoda selera, Luhan hendak meniup lilinnya tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"wae?" tanya Luhan heran

"kau harus pakai jaket couple yang kubelikan untukmu dulu.." jawab Baekhyun menyodorkan dua jaket berwarna kuning ke Luhan dan Sehun

Luhan memandangi semua temannya, dia baru tersadar kalau semua temannya memakai jaket couple dengan kekasih masing-masing. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang memakai warna biru dengan gambar anjing kecil, Chen dan Xiumin berwarna ungu dengan gambar bebek, Suho dan Lay berwarna putih dengan gambar cincin seperti malaikat, Kris dan Tao berwarna hitam dengan gambar panda lucu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berwarna pink dengan gambar buah strawbery, sedang miliknya dan Sehun berwarna kuning dengan gambar rusa.

Luhan dan Sehun pun memakai jaketnya. "make a wish dulu Lu.." interupsi Kyungsoo saat Luhan ingin meniup lilinnya

Luhan menutup matanya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang saling di tautkan di depan dadanya. Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Luhan membuka matanya kemudian menatap Sehun penuh arti, "_aku berharap semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, berbagi cinta, cita, bahagia dan susah bersama, dan orang yang berada di sampingku ini tidak akan pernah pergi lagi dari hidupku..."_

_._

HUFFFF

.

Luhan meniup lilinnya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil dan mencolek krim kue itu ke hidung Luhan. "Kyungie.. kau mau bermanin eoh.." ucap Luhan juga mencoel Kyungsoo dengan krim, dan hasilnya mereka pun saing colek-menyolek krim, Baekhyun tidak ingin tinggal diam dan mencolek pipi Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan sambil tersenyum senang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berlari.

"yakk.. yakk Baekkie.. jangan lari eoh.." teriak Luhan mengejar Baekhyun, Kyugsoo juga ikut mengejar

.

HAPP

.

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendesis kesal karna tidak bisa menjahili Baekhyun.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terduduk di pangkuannya, "jangan lari seperti itu chagi, kau bisa jatuh.." ucap Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam karna ia juga menyukai Kai yang memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sehun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mearik Luhan agar duduk di sampingnya dan membersihkan wajah Luhan yang penuh krim dengan tisu. Luhan hanya diam atas perlakuan Sehun yang sangat romantis,

.

CUPP

.

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun, "saranghae.."

"nado saranghae.."

.

Suho dan Lay yang sedang asik memanggang daging yang di beli Xiumin dan Chen hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat adegan romantis yang tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka. "aku berharap kita akan selalu bersama.." ucap Lay

.

CUPP

.

"tentu saja.." jawab Suho setelah mencium pipi Lay kemudian terseyum menampilkan senyum malaikatnya.

.

Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang tidur di atas pahanya sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman di bibir Tao saat Tao sedang lengah. Membuat Tao berdesis kesal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum karna ia menyukai saat bibir Kris menyetuh bibirnya rasanya dia sudah kecanduan dengan bibir Kris yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

.

Chen yang sedang mengajari Xiumin bermain piano di atas panggung, sesekali Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi lucu menurut Chen karna Chen menertawainya yang tidak tepat dalam memainkan nada.

"aku bisa.." teriaknya girang lagsung memeluk Chen setelah ia berhasil menyelsaikan sepeotong lagu

Chen hanya tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipi Xiumin. Kemudian mulai memaikan sebuah lagu dan mulai bernyanyi. Xiumin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chen sambil menikmati lagu yang di nyanyikan Chen manggunakan piano yang terdengar sangat merdu. Yang lain pun ikut larut dalam nyanyian Chen, menikmati nyanyiannya sambil tersenyum.

.

END

.

**Epilog**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik di temani seorang namja tampan di sampingnya berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang sudah sangat di rindukannya. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

.

PUK

.

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Minho itu menepuk punggung namja cantik sekaligus tampan di sampingnya, "kau pasti bisa Key.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Namja yang di panggil Key itu tersenyum dan mulai masuk kedalam rumah itu. Menguatkan hatinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

KREKK

.

Key membuka pintu gerbang dan terlihatlah seorang namja parubaya yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Key meghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bergerak melihat sosok yang sangat di rindukannya, tapi juga sudah ia lukai begitu dalam.

.

GREPP

.

Namja parubaya itu memeluk Key, "appa merindukamu Key.." ucapnya

"appa.. mian.." ucap Key seiring setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"sudahlah Key, semua sudah berlalu.. mari kita mulai semua dari awal.." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum hangat

Key mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, air mata kebahagiaannya tidak bisa ia bendung dan terus menetes. Ia mengeeratkan pelukannya yang terasa begitu hangat. Setelah kedatangan Sehun kerumah sakit, kesehatannya berangsur-angsur pulih dan sekarang ia sudah sembuh. Minho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Key dan appa kini kembali akur.

.

.

.

"siapa mereka?"

"huwaa.. mereka keren sekali.."

"aigoo lihat mobil dan motornya pasti sangat mahal.."

"lihatlah wajahnya benar-benar tampan.."

Bisik-bisik decak kagum dan iri terdengar di telinga Luhan dan kelima sahabatnya saat hendak pulang sekolah.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"molla.." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya

"kajja kita lihat.." ajak Xiumin mendekati kerumunan para siswa si depan pagar sekolah di ikuti yang lain.

"minggir-minggir..." ucap Xiumin menerobos kerumunan itu

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya melihat 4 namja tampan yang sedang bersender di mobil, 2 lainnya bersandar di motor besar. Memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek, sambil memkai kacamata hitam.

"kalian.." tunjuk Xiumin

"ada apa Ba—"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Xiumin, sama seperti Xiumin dia juga hanya bisa terbengong melihat 6 namja tampan seperti pangeran di hadapannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

Chenyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa mejawab pertanyaannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya.

Yang lain pun juga di tarik masuk kedalam mobil, kecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang naik motor. Karna Sehun dan Kai membawa motor bukan mobil seperti yang lainnya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan area sekolah meninggalkan para murid yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat ke enam idola sekolah itu di bawa pergi 6 namja tampan. Ada yang menangis, ada juga yang merasa iri.

.

Mereka berenam dengan masing-masing kekasih melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat. Canda tawa dan senyum tergambar jelas mengiringi parjalanan mereka kesuatu tempat.

"Laut..." teriak Luhan dan kelima sahabatnya, kini mereka sedang berada di pantai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulit mereka dengan lembut.

"kemarilah.." teriak Suho

Luhan dan kelima sahabatnya pun mengikuti perintah Suho dan duduk di samping pasangan masing-masing. Mereka saling menautkan tangan tanda bahwa mereka adalah satu dan tidak akan terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi. Menikmati pemandangan laut yang sangat indah di hadapan mereka, dan kini langitpun sudah berwarna jingga tanda matahari segera tenggelam, _sunset_.

Kelima namja Special Police itu minus Suho menarik kekasih mereka menuju pinggir pantai hingga mereka basah setelah melihat pemandangan sunset. Mereka saling bergurau dan tertawa senang. Lay yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Suho hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat gambaran kebahagiaan di depannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Suho dan Lay terangkat, yang ternyata adalah ulah saudara dan sahabatnya , mereka mengangkat tubuh Suho dan Lay ke pinggir pantai dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Suho dan Lay. Hasilnya kini mereka saling kejar-kejaran dan melindungi pasangan masing-masing agar tidak terkena percikan air.

"_tidak peduli seberapa besar ombak takdir mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan persaudaraan kami, tidak peduli seberapa jauh takdir menjauhkan kami.. kami tetap akan selalu bersama ,tidak peduli seberapa besar masalah yang kami hadapi, kami akan menghadapinya bersama karna kami adalah The Special Police bersaudara.."_

_._

**Epilog END**

**.**

**Ok END yah? Aigoo akhirnya bisa juga selasain nih FF. Akhirnya...*tarik nafas legah. Dhan Mi tahu END nya nggak sesuai harapan benget. Karna Dhan Mi lagi pusing akhir-akkhir ini mikirin tugas yang menumpuk, tapi Dhan Mi ingin segera menyelsaikan nih FF, dan jadilah seperti ini.**

**Dhan Mi sengaja cepat selsain nih FF, supaya Dhan Mi bisa fokus ke FF Dhan Mi yang lain. Dan terima kasih banyak yang udah Review FF Dhan Mi dari awal sampai akhir, udah baca dan kasih saran. Terima kasih banyak... Jeongmal Gomawo... ANNYEONG..^_^**

**Balasan Review kalian..**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **_mian Dhan Mi bikin nangis chingu... mian banget...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**kim soo jong**** : **_heheh nggak kok, mian juga udah bikin nangis.. gomawo udah nunggu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**dkartika63**** : **_heheh di capter ini full moment yah.. kalau kemarin Dhan Mi masih nulisn buat jelasin cerita doang..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**ajib4ff**** : **_heheh itu alasannya benar Chingu, nah soal Sehun di Kanada satu tahun itu karna Sehun harus melakukan pemulihan, kalau soal film India itum yap itu benar Chingu.. Dhan Mi terinspirasinya dari sana..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Vicky98Amalia**** : **_ne di lanjutkan..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Novey**** : **_heheh Dhan Mi mana tega bunuh appa Dhan Mi sendiri chingu.. semua pertanyaannya udah kejawab yah sama nih capter..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Jang Taeyoung**** : **_Luhannya meratapi nasib Tae, heheh gomawo udah nunggu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**12Wolf**** : **_yah bisa dong, kan umma Dhan Mi udah cium, hahha #plakk *abaikan..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**tiikaaa**** : **_ini Dhan Mi udah nggak lama, sendal.. meningan di jual ajah daripada buat Dhan mi, Dhan Mi udah punya banyak sendal kok.. hehe..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**xiaolu odult**** : **_ne eonnnnnnnnnn, Dhan Mi udah kasih tuh moment semanis-manisnya.. heheh..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Unnamed EXOstand**** : **_ne Sehun kembali..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**LittleCaptain-Eiko Renn**** : **_pendek (?) chingu bacanya gimana? Kok di bilang pendek? Gomawo buat 1000 jempolnya..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Ira Putri**** : **_hehe makasih udah nunggu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**febyanti fikha**** : **_heheh cheonmaneyo.. kayaknya pertanyaan Chingu udah kejawab deh sama nih capter..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Love sehun : **_gwaenchana.. nih Dhan mi udah pikir banyak yah momentnya..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**SOO BABY**** : **_heheh satu kata deh buat Chingu.. makasih udah review panjang dan bantuin Dhan Mi semedi walaupun nggak ngebantu...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest**** : **_*tutp kuping.. ne Sehun hidup lagi.. huwaaa emang Sehun nggak pernah mati Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Jenny**** : **_udah dhan Mi jawabnya pertanyaannya di capter ini..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Dugundugun**** : **_ne Dhan Mi dah cepat update nih...udah nggak penasaran kan?..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**fifia13**** : **_ne Dhan Mi udah cepat banget nih, emang capter kemarin itu bukan buat sweet moment tapi buat sedih-sedih dulu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Yeon Ae**** : **_squell? Dhan Mi ngacak rambut frustasi.. nggak ada kayaknya, tapi Dhan Mi mikir-mikir dulu ne..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Yuan : **_ne.. gomawo buat semangatnya. Hehe Dhan Mi emang gampang down tapi dhan Mi juga cepat bangkit kok.. hehe sekali lagi gomawo udah nyemangatin..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Reezuu Kim**** : **_huwaaa sampai segitunya, hehe umma Lulu sama aku Chingu, #plakk..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**uwiechan92**** : **_heheh gomawo udah bilang makin keran.. ne udah di lanjut kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest**** : **_ne nih capter End..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest**** : **_Luhan baik-baik ajah kok Chingu.. hehhe...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Channie**** : **_heheh ne.. Dhan Mi udah abaikan kok, ada kok flashbacknya.. hwaiting...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Exo BaekYeol Shipper**** : **_nado saranghae saeng.. heheh gomawo udah nyemangatin eonnie..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Bacon ExoStan**** : **_ne.. gwaenchana.. aduh kalau lebih lama nanti umma Lulu makin merana lagi..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest : **_heheh iya dong biar ngerasa ajah sama feelnya nih FF biar tegang..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**fishyelf**** : **_ne udah di lanjut kok Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**rahmadanivaresa**** : **_ne Dhan Mi udah upadate cepat kok.. fighting..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Park Young Min-chan**** : **_ne udah di lanjut kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**** : **_heheh ia dong supaya jadi kejutan...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**XiaoRu : **_cheonmaneyo.. gomawo juga udah mau baca.. hwaiting..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Rency35**** : **_ne chingu, Dhan Mi juga minta maaf kalau Dhan Mi juga berkata kasar sekali lagi gomawo udah mau baca FF Dhan Mi yang sempat bikin emosi Chingu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Griffin 'Effie0420**** : **_ne semoga momentnya sweet yah chingu.. Dhan mi juga hard shipper mereka..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**HyunRa**** : **_Luhan merana.. tapi masih ada Dhan mi yang temanin.. #plakk..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Sabil**** : **_ne udah dilanjut.. gomaw udah bilang kerenn...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**mitahunhan**** : **_ne Dhan Mi udah upadte cepat yah..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Ururubaek**** : **_nasibnya merana chingu.. kasian..#plakk kan dhan mi yg bikin heheh..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Normalita Sari**** : **_hehe.. ne.. bisa ajah dong chingu, kan yang nulis Dhan Mi.. hahha#plakk..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**flamintsqueen**** : **_hehe gomawo udah nunggu, pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab yah..__**gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**RZHH 261220**** : **_hehe kejutanku berhasil ternyata.. udah dhan mi lanjut kok.. __**gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**insun taeby**** : **_heheh mian Dhan Mi jahat, hiks..hiks.. gomawo udah bilang keren.. gomawo udah nunggu..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **_hehe maybe... hemmm setahun buat pemulihan chingu.. gomawo udah nyemangatin..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**HasuNoHana**** : **_gwaenchana.. iya ini udah di lanjut kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest**** : **_youngmin sajanim? Nuguya? Heheh..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Devia Exost : **_gwaenchana... hehe makasih udah bilang kerennnn..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**EXOfan**** : **_gomawo saneg udah bilang kerenn hehe ini udah di lanjut kok..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**futari chan**** : **_udah nggak penasaran lagi kan..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Nada Lim**** : **_hehhe iaa dong.. masa' Dhan Mi bikin appa dhan Mi mati, Dhan Mi mau di demo para readears..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**ressijewelll**** : **_hemmm Dhan Mi udah jawab yah sama nih capter..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Kim Sun Yeon**** : **_aduhhhhh pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab yah sama nih capter dan pasti Chingu udah nggak penasaran.. hehe...__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**sweetyYeollie**** : **_heheh ne.. cheomaneyo.. nih udah update kilat.__** ..gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Eunra Lau**** : **_ne udah di lanjut kok, udah nggak penasaran kan..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**dodyokyungsoo**** : **_ne udah di update.. nggak tahu kalau kaisoonya momentnya banyak hhehe..__** gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** : **_ne udah di lanjut.. __**gomawo udah review ^_~**_

_**.**_

_**Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo buat para reders dan revievers... RNR lagi boleh lah sebagai salam perpisahan..?**_


End file.
